Konoha Village
by Fairyska-chan
Summary: (Season 2 : Arch Zombie start from chap. 21) Kaguya bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk menciptakan kloning iblis dan memusnahkan manusia. Para penduduk Konoha harus berlari demi menyelamatkan hidup mereka. Akankah dunia ini tetap sama?/Genre:Drama Mysteri/Pair: NaruHina, SasuHina, GaaHina/ DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Prologue

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 1. Prologue

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Summary : Naruto bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Klub pemburu hantu di sekolahnya. Satu persatu misteri tentang Desa Konoha terungkap. Mulai dari misteri Hinata pengidap DID. Sai, pria misterius yang memiliki hawa dingin. Misteri kematian orang tua Sasuke. Hingga misteri besar tentang keberadaan Kushina yang tidak pernah Naruto temui selama hidupnya. (Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi)

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu.

Chapter 1. Prologue

.

.

.

Desa Konoha yang terkenal dengan sebutan Desa Daun tersembunyi ini letaknya berada di kaki gunung yang terpencil. Namun jangan salah, meskipun terpencil tetapi desa ini mempunyai fasilitas yang lengkap seperti sekolah, rumah sakit, pasar, kantor polisi, bahkan sebuah stasiun kereta yang menyambungkan desa ini dengan desa lainnya. Hanya saja sekolah untuk tingkat menengah atas belum tersedia disini, jadi mereka harus pergi ke pusat kota untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Tapi dengan adanya kereta, tidak sulit bagi penduduk desa untuk bepergian ke desa lain bahkan ke pusat kota sekalipun. Namun desa ini memang terpencil dan jarang di kunjungi oleh penduduk lain, karena desa ini terkenal dengan keangkerannya.

Mitosnya, di gunung Konoha terdapat seorang Ratu Iblis yang dulu sering menculik para wanita untuk mengambil alih tubuh mereka. Kasus penculikan tersebut sudah berhenti sejak 17 tahun yang lalu. Konon katanya, Ratu Iblis sudah menemukan tubuh abadinya tapi ada juga yang menyebutkan kalau Ratu Iblis telah disegel di puncak gunung Konoha.

Ratu Iblis saat ini memang sudah tidak menerror Desa Konoha, tapi bagaimana dengan hantu-hantu lainnya? Tentu saja mereka masih berkeliaran dan mengusik kehidupan warga desa. Itulah sebabnya, tidak ada yang berani keluar rumah jika matahari sudah tenggelam. Kehidupan di malam hari seakan mati di desa ini. Semua orang berdiam diri di rumah mereka masing-masing.

 **-KONOHA VILLAGE-**

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke Ho Akademi," ucap seorang pria berambut kuning memulai pembicaraan. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati sarapan pagi dengan putra sematawayangnya.

"Huh! Kenapa sih, ayah tidak bangun Highschool saja disini? Sekolah di pusat kota itu pasti merepotkan!" gerutu sang anak, yang sepertinya tidak terima bersekolah di pusat kota Negara Api.

"Membangun sekolah itu tidak mudah, Naruto. Di tambah lagi sekolah di pusat kota terasa lebih baik. Kau akan tahu bagaimana dunia luar," jelas Sang ayah yang menjabat sebagai kepala Desa Konoha.

"Masalahnya aku tidak suka naik kereta. Kalau aku terlambat sedikit saja, keretanya akan meninggalkan aku," ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Anak yang kini tengah menginjak usia 16 tahun tersebut memang manja jika berurusan dengan ayahnya

"Ahaha, itu bagus untuk membuatmu lebih disiplin, Naruto. Jadi bangunlah lebih pagi agar kau tidak ketinggalan kereta."

"Anak-anak lain bangun lebih pagi karena dibangunkan ibu mereka!" Nada bicara Naruto sedikit meninggi.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi, Kau baik-baik di rumah ya, Naruto," Minato bergegas mengambil koper hitamnya dan segera pergi. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Huh! Selalu saja begitu!" gerutu Naruto kesal. Yah, dia memang seorang anak yatim yang tidak memiliki ibu. Entah ibunya telah meninggal dunia atau bercerai dari ayahnya, ia tak pernah diberitahu. Setiap ia bertanya, ayahnya hanya mengatakan bahwa ibunya selalu menyayanginya. Dan setiap ia membahasnya, ayahnya selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan atau buru-buru pergi seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto melanjutkan sarapannya seorang diri. Menyedihkan memang, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, sendirian, dikucilkan dan dijauhi.

Sejak ia kecil, ia selalu disebut sebagai anak iblis. Ia tak pernah tahu apa alasannya, apa karna ia tidak punya ibu? Ataukah ibunya benar-benar iblis? Naruto tak pernah ambil pusing soal itu. Yang ia inginkan hanya diperlakukan seperti orang normal lainnya.

Ia sangat bersyukur ketika ayahnya diangkat menjadi Kepala Desa Konoha. Sedikit demi sedikit, orang-orang mulai berhenti mengucilkannya. Ia mulai disegani sebagai anak Kepala Desa Konoha. Namun sebagai akibatnya, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan urusan pemmerintahan, ditambah lagi setiap sabtu-minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari libur, ayahnya gunakan untuk kepentingan rapat antar desa.

Jika waktu bisa berputar kembali, Naruto ingin memilih menjadi anak yang dikucilkan dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama ayahnya daripada menjadi anak kepala desa yang disegani tapi tetap kesepian.

Namun apapun jalan hidup yang Naruto tempuh saat ini bukanlah untuk disesali. Ia harus tetap bersyukur karena masih punya tetangga yang sangat perhatian padanya. Pemilik rumah yang ada disamping kiri rumah Naruto, keluarga Uchiha, sudah Naruto anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto mencuci piring kotor tersebut. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, ini adalah libur panjangnya sebelum masuk Ho Akademi. Naruto tentu saja tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya, ia berniat mengajak temannya untuk bermain atau sekedar jalan-jalan.

Naruto berdiri disebuah rumah besar bercat biru tua yang berada tepat disisi kiri rumahnya. Rumah kediaman Uchiha.

"Aloohaaa! Sasuke! Apa kau ada didalam?" teriak Naruto didepan pintu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam rumah.

"Kemana si Teme? Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi berlibur bersama Itachi-Nii dan mereka tidak mengajakku?! Huaah! Menyebalkan sekali!"

 _ **Ceklek**_

Pintu rumah bercat biru tua tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan seulas senyuman hangat.

"Naru- _chan_? Mencari Sasuke ya?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Iya, Baa-san. Apa Sasuke masih tidur?" tanya Naruto yang tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Sasuke di dalam rumah.

"Tidak. Tadi pagi Sasuke pergi bersama ayahnya untuk mendaftar sekolah di Ho Akademi. Sasuke mengajakmu juga, tapi ayahmu bilang kau sudah didaftarkan kemarin," jelas wanita tersebut yang ternyata Ibu dari Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ah, begitu yah.. yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Baa-san. Jaa~ ne," Naruto buru-buru pamit dan pergi keluar halaman rumah kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Ehh! Kau tidak masuk dulu? Sudah sarapan?" teriak Mikoto sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi.

"Aku mau ke rumah Sakura-chan saja, aku sudah sarapan kok. Jaa~" teriak Naruto kemudian menutup pintu gerbang. Mikoto tersenyum di depan pintu. Yah, Naruto memang bukan anaknya, tapi ia menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri. Semenjak kepindahannya ke desa ini, Mikoto lah yang berperan menjadi Ibu pengganti untuk Naruto.

 **-KONOHA VILLAGE-**

Seorang gadis remaja berambut merah muda sedang duduk termenung di halaman rumahnya. Ia memandang dedaunan yang bergoyang tertiup angin dengan tatapan sendu. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai sedikit berantakan karena terbawa angin.

Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini. Ia baru saja berdebat dengan ayah dan ibunya yang berniat menyekolahkannya di desa sebelah. Padahal ia sangat ingin sekali sekolah di Ho Akademi. Namun mengingat keadaan orang tuanya yang sederhana, sulit bagi Sakura untuk bisa bersekolah disana. Selain biayanya yang mahal, Sakura juga butuh uang saku lebih untuk naik kereta.

Satu-satunya cara untuk dia bisa bersekolah disana adalah dengan beasiswa. Tapi Sakura tidak begitu berprestasi di sekolah, ia tidak yakin apa dia akan lolos ujian beasiswa mengingat sekolah itu adalah sekolah nomor 1 di negara Api.

"Woiii! SAKURA-CHAAN!"

Sakura yang sedang melamun tersentak mendengar teriakan cempreng yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Terlihat pria berambut kuning jabrik tengah berlari kearahnya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Teman sebayanya yang selalu satu sekolah dengannya sejak Sekolah Dasar.

"Jangan berteriak begitu, Naruto! Ini masih pagi, kau bisa mengganggu ketenangan para tetangga! Terlebih lagi, kau mengagetkan aku!"

 _ **Bletak!**_

Sakura menghajar kepala kuning Naruto begitu ia tiba didepannya.

"Ouuchh!" Naruto Hanya meringis mengusap kepalanya yang agak benjol.

"Kau sedang apa Sakura? Apa kau sudah mendaftar sekolah?" tanya Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi rotan yang berada di depan rumah Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju kursi lain yang berada di samping meja.

Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku... belum, mungkin besok aku akan mendaftar ke Kusa Gakuen," jawab Sakura lesu.

"APAAA? KUSA GAKUEN? Bukannya kau ingin sekolah di Ho Akademi?" tanya Naruto heboh. Yah, dia memang tipe orang yang berisik.

"PELANKAN SUARAMU!" bentak Sakura, "ayahku tidak akan bisa menyekolahkan aku di tempat elit seperti itu!" jelasnya dengan nada tinggi. Naruto tersentak, ia baru sadar kalau Sakura hanyalah anak dari seorang petani. Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan masalah uang sebelumnya, ia mendapat uang, makanan dan fasilitas lengkap dari Ayahnya. Naruto ingin sekali membiayai sekolah Sakura, tapi yang kaya kan ayahnya, bukan dirinya. Tidak mungkin Naruto membayar biaya sekolah Sakura dengan uang ayahnya, itu bisa menimbulkan cemburu sosial terhadap warga yang lain.

"AHAAA!" sebuah ide akhirnya datang ke kepala kuning Naruto. "Kan masih ada beasiswa?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Aku ini bukan orang pintar! Aku tidak mungkin lolos ujian beasiswa! Dan pasti ada banyak dari penjuru negara yang ingin mendapat beasiswa juga!" bantah Sakura. Ia sudah putus asa untuk sekolah di Ho Akademi.

"Tenang! Aku akan membantumu belajar! Kau pasti lolos!" tegas Naruto sambil berdiri mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat yang membara.

"Dia kan anak paling bodoh di sekolah, bagaimana bisa dia membantuku belajar," gumam Sakura dengan sewatdrop di dahinya.

"Aku juga akan membantumu," terdengar sebuah kalimat yang menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura melihat ke sumber suara.

"SASUKE?!" teriak Sakura refleks. Sedangkan Naruto menatap sinis ke arah lelaki berambut raven yang di panggil Sasuke tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan mau membantu Sakura?" gumam Naruto dengan kesal.

"Stt! Kau ini bicara apa! Kalau belajar dengan Sasuke-kun, aku yakin bisa lolos!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba semangat begitu Sakura?" tanya Naruto heran. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura begitu lesu dan putus asa. Ah Naruto memang tidak mengerti mood seorang wanita!

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai belajar sekarang!" ajak Sakura semangat.

"Aku duluan, Sasuke. Jangan pulang terlalu larut," ucap seorang pria paruh baya di belakang Sasuke.

"Ojii-sama! Aku tidak menyadari kau ada disana, heheh.. kenapa cepat sekali mendaftar sekolahnya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Yah, hanya mengisi formulir," ucap Fugaku dingin sambil berlalu. Mereka bertiga diam beberapa saat. Mereka sudah tidak heran dengan sikap dingin Fugaku, benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Buah jatuh memang tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya.

 **-KONOHA VILLAGE-**

Disudut lain Desa Konoha, terdapat sebuah mansion yang sangat megah. Pagar tembok menjulang tinggi membatasi mansion tersebut, terdapat sebuah tulisan 'mansion hyuuga' di depan gerbang masuk tempat tersebut. Rumah yang sangat besar tersebut hanya dihuni oleh enam orang saja, dua diantaranya hanyalah pelayan.

Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan paling kaya di desa ini. Mereka memiliki perusahaan di bidang property, beberapa lahan luas yang ada di desa Konoha ini pun sebagian besar adalah milik keluarga Hyuuga. Namun klan Hyuuga termasuk kedalam klan yang tertutup. Tidak banyak orang yang dapat berinteraksi langsung dengan mereka. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu didalam mansionnya.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, dulu klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang ramah. Hanya saja, 16 tahun yang lalu istri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan berambut indigo. Anak itu disebut-sebut sebagai anak pembawa sial, entah apa penyebabnya. Semenjak itulah mereka membenteng mansion dengan pagar tinggi dan menghindar dari dunia luar.

Saat ini keluarga Hyuuga sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Di ruang makan yang sangat besar tersebut hanya ada empat orang yang memenuhi kursi makan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara saat makan. Itu adalah tatakrama di keluarga elit ini. Hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang berdenting saling beradu.

"Otou-sama, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo memulai pembicaraan. Dari tadi ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ia harus menunggu semua orang selesai makan untuk bicara. Saat ini makanan di piring mereka sudah habis. Saatnya ia bicara!

"Katakan saja," ucap pemimpin klan tersebut, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"A-aku, ingin bersekolah bersama Neji-Niisan," ucap gadis tersebut sambil menunduk. Ia tak berani memandang mata ayahnya tersebut.

"Kalau kau sekolah disana, kau hanya akan menyusahkan!" ucap Hiashi ketus. Pandangan tajam ia lemparkan pada anak pertamanya tersebut. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang menggenang dimatanya.

"Kenapa ayah? Disana kan ada Neji-Nii yang akan menjaga Nee-chan," bela Hanabi, anak kedua Hiashi yang memiliki rambut coklat tua khas Hyuuga. Sedangkan Neji yang berada di kursi sebrang Hinata hanya diam melihat pembicaraan ini.

"Hanabi, jangan ikut campur! Pergi ke kamarmu dan kerjakan PR-mu!" titah Hiashi.

"Tapi ini tidak adil ayah, kenapa hanya Nee-chan yang tidak boleh bersekolah diluar mansion?!" ucap Hanabi dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Yah, dia memang anak yang berani, berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang kini tengah menunduk menahan air matanya. Hanya dia yang berani menentang pemimpin klan tersebut.

"Hinata itu berbeda denganmu dan juga Neji! Dia itu lemah dan hanya akan menyusahkan semua orang!" bentak Hiashi sambil berdiri dari kursinya ia berniat pergi dari ruang makan. Hanabi sedikit tersentak. Ayahnya selalu bilang kalau kakaknya ini berbeda, tapi apa yang berbeda dari Hinata? Dia hanya punya warna rambut yang berbeda, tidak lebih!

 _ **Sret!**_

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan sudah tak terbendung lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun, ia berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di paling ujung mansion. Hiashi hanya terdiam melihatnya kemudian pergi dari sana meninggalkan Hanabi dan Neji yang masih terdiam diruangan tersebut.

"Hanabi, kerjakan PR-mu! Aku yang akan menenangkan Hinata," perintah Neji. Hanabi memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia pun menurut dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa sih semua orang selalu menyuruhku mengerjakan PR!" gerutunya pelan. Neji pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata.

 _ **Brukk!**_

Dari lorong menuju kamar Hinata, terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh. Neji mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Hinata. Benar saja, tak jauh dari sana Hinata tergeletak di lantai. Sepertinya tadi dia terjatuh.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Neji meraih tangan Hinata untuk membantunya berdiri.

 _ **Set!**_

Tangan Neji di tepis kasar oleh Hinata, ia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

 _ **Blam!**_

Hinata membanting pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras. Neji hanya tercengang melihat kelakuan Hinata. Itu seperti bukan Hinata! Ini pertanda buruk!

* * *

Hinata berdiri di depan kaca lemarinya, meneliti setiap inci dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mengenakan kaus abu-abu yang kebesaran dan celana hitam panjang yang simpel.

"Oh, ya ampun! Gadis ini benar-benar tidak tau cara berpakaian!" gerutu Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak di samping kaca. Hinata mengacak baju-baju yang ada di dalam sana. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Arrgh! Hanya ini baju yang dia punya? Apa dia tidak punya hotpants atau rok mini?"

Tok...tok..tok...

Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dengan gelisah. Ia berharap kalau Hinata bertingkah begitu karena sedang kesal saja. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia pingsan hanya karena jatuh. Kecuali jika kepalanya terbentur lantai sih. Ahh, Neji semakin pusing memikirkannya.

Hinata mengabaikan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Akhirnya setelah menggeledah lemari besar tersebut Hinata menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk dia pakai. Sebuah kaus oblong putih yang ketat dan rok pendek rempel berwarna biru.

Setelah ganti baju ia mengikat ponytail rambut panjangnya dan menyisakan poni ratanya yang terurai. Kemudian ia mengoleskan liptint berwarna merah pada bibirnya. Hinata menatap dirinya didepan cermin. Sempurna!

"Mari kita mendaftar ke Ho Akademi. Ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau memberikan aku kebebasan setelah sekian lama."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Hinata, izinkan aku masuk! Buka pintunya!" terdengar suara Neji dari balik pintu.

"Mengganggu saja!" gerutu Hinata pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah jendela yang tidak di lengkapi dengan tralis. Hinata menyeringai. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah melompat keluar jendela. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan Desa Konoha dengan ceria. Sesekali ia merentangkan tangannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak menghirup udara diluar mansion.

"I-itu kan, gadis itu!"

"Benar, ayo lari!"

"Kabuurr!"

Terdengar suara-suara yang menganggu pendengaran Hinata.

"Cih. Dasar hantu-hantu pengecut!" umpat Hinata begitu melihat tiga makhluk yang berada cukup jauh di depannya terbang kemudian menghilang.

* * *

Orang-orang menatap Hinata begitu ia tiba di stasiun. Ia hanya mendelik kesal. 'Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik naik kereta?' batin Hinata.

Setelah memesan tiket, ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi kosong menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke Ho Akademi. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang akan naik kereta bersamanya.

Tak lama, kereta yang Hinata tunggu pun tiba. Ia segera menuju pintu kereta yang terbuka dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk kedalam.

 _ **Brukkk!**_

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Hinata, sepertinya orang itu akan turun dari kereta.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata?!" bentak Hinata. Ia agak sensitif dengan benturan. Kalau sampai kepalanya terbentur lalu pingsan, kebebasannya akan terenggut.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap laki-laki berkulit pucat yang menabrak Hinata. Hinata tercekat begitu melihat mata orang ini. Ia hanya mematung sambil membulatkan matanya. Memastikan kalau matanya sudah bekerja dengan maksimal.

Laki-laki bermata hitam tersebut berlalu turun dari kereta. Hinata masih terbengong menatap punggung pria itu.

'S-siapa dia?' batin Hinata.

* * *

Laki-laki yang tadi menabrak Hinata berjalan memasuki Konoha, tangan kanannya menyeret sebuah koper hitam. Sesekali ia melirik secarik kertas yang berisi alamat di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya ia kebingungan mencari alamat tersebut. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang berusaha naik ke atas pohon di halaman sebuah rumah.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan alamat tersebut kepada pria itu.

"Haaap! Yak! Sedikit lagii!" Pria berambut pirang tersebut nampaknya sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia sedang menggelantung di batang pohon berusaha untuk naik lebih tinggi.

"Umm, permisi," ucap laki-laki berambut Hitam tersebut. Anak berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu menengok ke sumber suara. Ia pun segera turun dari pohon apel tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tahu dimana kantor desanya?" tanya laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. Naruto meneliti pria didepannya, sepertinya dia bukan orang sini.

"Lurus saja, kemudian belok kiri, lalu belok kanan. Ada bangunan bercat putih yang cukup besar," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk jalanan yang ia maksud.

"Terimakasih," jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu sambil menyeret kopernya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto sedikit merinding begitu pria itu berlalu. Ia mengusap tangannya berusaha menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menyusup kulitnya.

"Aneh, ini kan musim panas, kenapa dingin begini ya," gumam Naruto.

"NARUTO! KAU SUDAH DAPAT APELNYA BELUM?!" Teriak Sakura dari dalam rumahnya. Saat ini ia sedang istirahat belajar bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto ditugaskan oleh Sakura untuk memetik apel untuk mereka olah menjadi jus.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR! AKU BELUM BISA NAIK!" sahut Naruto dan segera bergegas menuju pohon apel yang berada di halaman rumah Sakura itu.

* * *

Para calon murid Ho Akademi berlalu lalang di sekitar gedung. Tampaknya cukup banyak murid yang mendaftar di sekolah ini. Hinata memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak? gadis cantik berkulit putih ini mengenakan pakaian yang cukup menantang, di tambah lagi bibirnya yang merah merona berkat polesan liptint. Penampilannya tidak seperti anak yang baru lulus SMP.

Hinata cuek dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lorong sekolah. Sebenarnya dia agak kebingungan dimana ruang pendaftarannya. Saat di perempatan lorong, Hinata tidak bisa menahan langkahnya begitu berpapasan dengan seseorang.

 _ **Brukk!**_

Hinata menabrak dada bidang orang tersebut. Nampaknya dia cukup tinggi karena tinggi Hinata hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Aww," Hinata hanya meringis kemudian mundur satu langkah dari orang tersebut kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria berambut jingga, dengan pierching di masing-masing telinganya.

'Kenapa bisa ada preman di sekolah ini?' batin Hinata.

"Kau tidak minta maaf?" tanya pria tersebut.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini kan bukan salahku," bantah nya. Pria di depannya memutar bola matanya. Kemudian memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

'Hmm, kaki jenjang, paha putih mulus, body gitar spanyol, leher jenjang, bibir merah merona, pipi tembem, hidung mancung, rambutnya juga indah. Dan yang paling penting, dadanya-'

 _ **BUAGGHH!**_

Hinata melayangkan bogeman mentah tepat di pipi pria tersebut. Hinata tahu betul tatapan pria itu mengarah kemana.

"OUCHH! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" bentak pria tersebut tak terima.

"Itu adalah balasan untuk pria mata keranjang!" balas Hinata sengit sambil menujuk mata pria tersebut.

Pein terkadang bingung dengan wanita. Kalau bagian tubuhnya tidak mau ditatap orang lain, kenapa dia berpakaian ketat begitu? Hhh~ namanya juga perempuan, laki-laki tidak akan mengerti jalan pikiran mereka.

"Dengar ya, nona manis! Kau baru saja memukul pipi seorang ketua klub Akatsuki!" tandas Pria tersebut sambil memegangi pipinya yang memar.

"Heh? Klub bodoh macam apa itu?" Hinata meremehkan. Setahunya, klub yang biasa ada di sekolah itu klub basket, drama atau musik. Dia tak pernah dengar ada klub yang namanya Akatsuki.

"Sudah ku duga, orang awam tidak akan mengetahuinya. Akatsuki adalah klub pemburu hantu," jelasnya

"Kau bisa melihat hantu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ti-tidak juga."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mendirikan klub pemburu hantu tapi tidak bisa melihat hantu!" ucap Hinata sambil beranjak dari sana. Tujuannya jadi terhambat gara-gara preman ini. Laki-laki tersebut hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Sepertinya kata-kata Hinata benar-benar menohok hatinya.

"Aku bisa melihat hantu," lanjut Hinata. "Ada hantu tepat di samping kirimu," Hinata pun berlalu menuju ruang pendaftaran. Meninggalkan laki-laki berpierching tersebut yang mematung. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, pria itu melirik ke arah kiri dengan gerakan patah-patah. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Tapi entah mengapa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

"WAAAAAAA!" ia pun berlari menuju ruang klubnya di ujung lorong.

* * *

 _ **BRAAAKK!**_

"ASTAGANAGAAA! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN, HAH?!" bentak seseorang bersurai perak yang ada di ruang klub tersebut.

"GAWAT! SEPERTINYA ADA HANTU DI SEKOLAH INI!" teriak Pria berambut jingga yang baru saja menggebrak pintu tersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Pein? Apa kau di kejar setan?" tanya pria berambut merah yang sedang merapihkan barang-barang kedalam box.

"Mana ada setan mengejarnya, palingan dia dikejar siswi karena kepergok ngintip toilet cewek," celetuk Hidan, si pria bersurai perak.

"Dengar! Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bisa melihat hantu!" ucap Pein histeris. Mengabaikan celotehan Hidan yang ada benarnya juga.

"Apaaa? Kau yakin?" Sasori si rambut merah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata ketuanya tersebut.

"Aku yakin sekali! Dia yang bilang kalau dia bisa melihat hantu! Dan dia juga jago berkelahi! Dan yang paling penting dia seksiii!" Pekik Pein heboh. Sasori dan Deidara sweatdrop begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Pein.

"Pokoknya, kita harus membuat dia bergabung dengan klub kita!" Pein menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan berapi-api. Hidan dan Sasori saling pandang. Sepertinya gadis yang Pein maksud tidak akan mau bergabung dengan klub aneh ini begitu saja. Apa lagi kalau ketuanya mesum seperti dia.

"Pokoknya, kita harus buat demonstrasi semenarik mungkin saat demo klub!" tambah Pein. Hidan dan Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya liburan musim panas mereka akan di sibukkan dengan latihan demonstrasi. Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Haloo! Haloo!

Fai datang lagi dengan fict baru, huehehe *padahal fict lain belum tamat -_-

Adakah yang baca fict ini?

Berkenan untuk review?


	2. Pertemuan kembali

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 2. Pertemuan kembali

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Summary : Naruto bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Klub pemburu hantu di sekolahnya. Satu persatu misteri tentang Desa Konoha terungkap. Mulai dari misteri Hinata pengidap DID. Sai, pria misterius yang memiliki hawa dingin. Misteri kematian orang tua Sasuke. Hingga misteri besar tentang keberadaan Kushina yang tidak pernah Naruto temui selama hidupnya. (Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi)

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu

.

.

.

Di dunia yang luas ini, manusia hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk tak kasat mata. Mereka bukan hanya hantu, ada juga iblis, malaikat ataupun makhluk-makhluk yang lainnya. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah hidup dalam frekuensi masing-masing.

Jika salah satunya mengganggu kehidupan makhluk lain, maka yang akan terjadi adalah perselisihan. Mereka bisa saja menjadi sekutu manusia, tapi mereka juga bisa menjadi musuh utama manusia.

 **-Konoha Village-**

Tok...tok...tok...

"Hinata, kumohon buka pintunya," ucap Neji pelan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam sana. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, Neji yakin sekali.

Neji sempat berpikir untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya mengingat hal itu akan mengundang kedatangan Hiashi dan akan membuat masalahnya semakin gawat.

Namun Neji tak habis akal, ia segera keluar rumah besar tersebut menuju jendela kamar Hinata yang berada di samping bangunan tersebut.

Begitu ia tiba disana, jendela tersebut terbuka lebar dan mengibarkan tirai dibelakangnya. Neji bergegas mendatangi jendela tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan melalui jendela. Kosong. Hanya banyak baju yang berserakan.

"Tch! Sial. Kemana dia?" umpat Neji. Ia pun bergegas menuju pintu gerbang utama Mansion Hyuuga. Ada penjaga gerbang yang berdiri disana. Tidak mungkin Hinata diizinkan untuk keluar.

Neji kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menuju halaman mansion tersebut. Pagar tembok ini terlalu tinggi, satu-satunya cara memanjat adalah naik pohon yang kebetulan berada di dekat tembok. Neji menggeleng. Itu tidak mungkin dilakukan Hinata, dia kan tidak bisa memanjat pohon. Kecuali jika Hinata yang lain yang melakukannya. Tidak ada yang mustahil jika dia yang muncul!

Neji memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata keluar mansion. Namun aktivitasnya harus terhenti begitu seseorang memanggilnya.

"Neji-Nii, kau mau kemana? Bukannya kau sedang menenangkan Hinata-Nee? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Hanabi yang bertubi-tubi membuat wajah Neji mendadak pucat. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hanabi?

"E-eh, i-itu, aku ada urusan... iya benar! Aku ada urusan ke sekolah, katanya aku disuruh ke sekolah untuk membantu panitia pendaftaran," Neji berusaha mengelabui Hanabi.

"Hmm? Kau terlihat mencurigakan," Hanabi menyipitkan matanya berusaha mencari celah kebohongan di wajah Neji.

"Haha, apanya yang mencurigakan?" elak Neji dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Oh iya! Inikan waktunya makan siang, aku akan memanggil Nee-chan untuk makan bersama. Ayah pasti akan marah kalau dia tidak ikut makan bersama di hari libur seperti ini," ucap Hanabi polos sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam mansion.

"T-tunggu dulu!" cegah Neji. Kalau Hanabi ke sana, dia pasti akan tahu kalau Hinata kabur.

"Ne? Ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Hanabi sambil menyeringai penuh arti. Membuat Neji heran.

"E-eto... Hinata masih sedih, jadi sepertinya dia tidak mau makan siang bersama."

Syukurlah dia masih bisa memikirkan kebohongan yang lain.

"Hmm?" Hanabi malah berjalan mendekat ke arah Neji. Wajahnya mendongkak keatas berusaha melihat celah kebohongan dari wajah kakak sepupunya ini.

"Apa Nii-san dan Nee-chan merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Hanabi penuh selidik.

"E-eh?"

Sial! Anak kecil yang satu ini memang sulit di bodoh-bodohi.

Neji kembali berpikir, kebohongan apa lagi yang harus dia buat.

"Kalian akan pergi mendaftar ke Ho Akademi kan? Hihi, tidak usah pucat begitu Nii-san! Aku pasti mendukungmu! Sana pergilah, urusan ayah, biar aku yang urus! Akan ku pastikan dia tidak tahu kalau kalian pergi," ucap Hanabi dengan ceria. Suaranya sengaja ia pelankan agar tak terdengar ayahnya yang berada di dalam mansion.

Neji tertegun. Ini seperti keberuntungan! Ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan untuk mengelabui Hanabi.

Neji pun mengangguk dan segera keluar mansion. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa mencari Hinata dengan tenang.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Hanabi!"

 **-Konoha Village-**

Setelah selesai mengisi formulir, Hinata mendapatkan sebuah surat berisi keterangan tentang daftar ulang, disana tercantum apa saja kelengkapan data yang harus ia bawa serta rincian biaya untuk di bayar saat daftar ulang.

Hinata menyimpan surat itu kedalam tas. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari ruang pendaftaran.

Entah kenapa pikirannya saat ini kembali terpaku pada pria yang menabraknya di kereta tadi. Ia yakin sekali ada yang janggal dengan pria itu. Dan lagi, kenapa dia datang ke Konoha? Apa dia warga Konoha? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang pria itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kepala Hinata.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah bola basket melayang kearahnya saat ia berjalan di pinggir lapangan.

"AWAAAASSSS!"

Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

Namun terlambat. Begitu ia menengok, bola tersebut menghantam kepala Hinata dengan keras. Membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"GAWAT! DIA PINGSAN!" Pekik orang yang sepertinya melempar bola itu. Ia pun buru-buru mendekati Hinata bersama dengan teman-teman basketnya yang lain. Meskipun sekolah sedang libur musim panas, tapi sebagian murid tetap datang ke sekolah mengurusi latihan klub mereka yang akan mengadakan demontrasi saat kedatangan murid baru nanti.

"Ini salahmu! Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-napa?" tuding salah satu temannya.

"Engg?" Hinata membuka matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya lagi.

"Eh, dia sadar!"

"Wah, untunglah."

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Terdengar suara-suara yang keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berada di sekitar Hinata. Menyadari dirinya berada di tengah-tengah, Hinata langsung bangkit dan menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"D-dimana ini? Siapa kalian?" pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Seingatnya, ia tadi hanya terjatuh di depan kamarnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia berada di tempat asing dengan dikelilingi pria-pria.

"Huah! Gawat, Suigetsu! Dia amnesia!" teriak pria bertubuh besar yang diketahui bernama Juugo.

"A-apa? Kau benar tidak ingat? Tadi kau kena bola basket," Suigetsu mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Hinata kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi nihil, ia yakin betul kalau dia hanya terjatuh didepan kamarnya.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian memandang sekitarnya. Ini terlihat seperti sekolah.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Kemudan ia melihat dirinya sendiri. "Hah? Kenapa aku pakai baju ini?" Hinata terkaget mendapati dirinya menggunakan baju yang kekecilan ini. Seingatnya ini baju lama yang Hinata simpan di lemari baju tak terpakai.

Dirasa roknya terlalu pendek ia pun menarik roknya ke bawah. Berusaha menutupi pahanya yang terekspos. Namun hal itu justru membuat rok nya tertarik ke bawah dan menampilkan sedikit perut ramping Hinata.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata jadi malu sendiri dan menarik roknya seperti semula.

Suigetsu menepuk jidatnya.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar amnesia! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" pekik Suigetsu panik. Kalau sampai gadis ini tidak ingat apa-apa bagaimana? Bisa-bisa ia dipenjara karena menghilangkan ingatan orang. Mungkin saja dia akan dikira sebagai oknum pencuci otak atau semacamnya.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, Hinata pun buru-buru pamit untuk pulang. Ia pun segera berjalan menjauhi anak-anak klub basket yang sedang latihan ini.

"E-eto..." Suigetsu mencoba menahan Hinata. "Gerbang keluarnya disebelah sana, Nona," Suigetsu menunjuk arah berlawanan dari yang dituju Hinata.

Hinata pun tersenyum kikuk dan berbalik menuju jalan yang Suigetsu maksud.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" bisik Juugo yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Dia seperti orang linglung.

"Ehh, Tunggu!"

Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata harus berhenti karna panggilan Suigetsu lagi. Ia pun berbalik. Terlihat Suigetsu mendekat sambil memberikan sebuah amplop.

"Sepertinya ini milikmu, terjatuh dari tasmu," Hinata memandang surat itu dengan heran. Tapi akhirnya ia ambil saja karena tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang ini.

"Apa kau mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Suigetsu. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan korban bola basketnya ini. Suigetsu tidak yakin kalau Hinata bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku akan pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa," ucap Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada Suigetsu. Sedikitnya Hinata tahu kalau Suigetsu itu lebih tua darinya.

Hinata berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah ini diiringi tatapan heran dari anak-anak klub basket.

 **-Konoha Village-**

"Sementara menunggu pembangunannya selesai, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku," ucap Minato.

Pria bermata hitam yang menjadi lawan bicaranya pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini alamat rumahku, tidak jauh dari sini. Apa kau butuh seseorang untuk mengantarmu?" tanya Minato sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada pria tersebut.

Pria itu meraihnya kemudian tersenyum, "tidak usah, lagi pula aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu di desa ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pria itu pun pamit dan keluar dari ruangan kepala desa tersebut sambil menyeret kopernya.

Sesampainya diluar, ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang. Mengingat waktu saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

Tak jauh setelah berjalan ke belakang kantor Desa Konoha. Ia menemukan beberapa kedai makanan di jalan tersebut. Jalan yang cukup ramai dengan pertokoan. Sepertinya ini pasar.

"Ah, itu dia!" gumam Pria tersebut sambil menuju sebuah toko yang bertuliskan 'Toko Bunga Yamanaka'

Ting!

Sebuah bel yang dipasang diatas pintu berdenting saat pria berkulit pucat ini memasukinya.

"Selamat dataaang!" Sapa penjaga toko bunga tersebut. Wanita berambut pirang ini segera menghampiri pelanggan barunya.

"Kau mencari bunga apa, tuan?" tanya pelayan tersebut yang menggunakan name-tag 'Yamanaka Ino'

"Umm, menurutmu bunga apa yang paling enak?" pria itu balik bertanya. Pertanyaan yang cukup aneh, biasanya orang-orang mencari bunga yang paling cantik.

Ino berpikir sebentar, ah mungkin yang baunya enak. Ino pun segera mengambil sebuah pot berisi bunga kecil berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"Ini bunga kosmos cokelat, wanginya enak!" ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan bunga tersebut. Pria itu mendekatkan penciumannya pada bunga berwarna cokelat tersebut. Tercium wangi vanili yang harum dan mirip permen cokelat.

Pria itu mengangguk setuju.

"Aku beli bunga ini saja."

"Baiklah, kau ingin bunga ini satu tangkai, buket kecil, buket sedang, buket besar, atau karangan bunga?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku ingin beli dengan potnya."

"Hah?" jawaban pria ini membuat Ino heran. Jarang sekali ada pria muda yang membeli bunga bersama potnya. "Kau ingin menanam bunga ini? Tidak mudah untuk merawatnya loh, salah sedikit saja bunga ini bisa layu dan mati."

"Ahh, aku tidak suka bunga yang layu. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak layu?" tanya pria itu. Sepertinya dia memang berniat menanam bunga.

"Kami hanya memberinya pupuk rahasia keluarga kami. Dengan pupuk itu, bunga-bunga disini tumbuh segar dan hampir tak pernah layu," jelas Ino antusias. Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Wanita ini seperti seorang koki profesional dimatanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa datang ke rumah ini untuk merawat bunga ini? Aku suka bunga yang segar," ucap pria tersebut sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi alamat.

"Hmm, kurasa ke rumah ini hanya 20 menit berjalan kaki. Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Asalkan kau memberiku tips tentunya!" ucap Ini dengan cengiran lebar. Hoho, lumayan sekali untuk tambahan uang jajan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk sekarang aku minta satu buket bunga kecil saja, lalu tolong antarkan 5 pot bunga ke alamat rumah ini."

"Oke, pesanan segera datang!" ucap Ino dengan semangat.

Tak lama, Ino pun menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga cosmos cokelat tersebut kepada pria tersebut.

"Terimakasih."

Ino menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

Ino dan pria berkulit pucat itu pun tiba di depan rumah milik Minato. Gerbang pagarnya tidak di kunci. Pria itu pun masuk ke pekarangan rumah tersebut di ikuti Ino yang mendorong gerobak berwarna pink berisi 5 pot bunga cosmos cokelat.

"Permisi!" ucap Pria tersebut tepat di depan pintu. Ino meneliti rumah besar tersebut. Kalau tidak salah, inikan rumah kepala desa, Minato-Sama. Ino jadi tidak mengerti tujuan pria ini.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Minato-sama?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sepertinya didalam tidak ada orang, kau bisa menyimpan bunganya disini saja," ucap pria itu. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino pun mengangguk dan menurunkan pot-pot tersebut.

"Jadi, kapan aku harus datang untuk mengurus bunga ini?" tanya Ino sebelum dia pulang.

"Mana aku tahu, kalau bunga ini harus di urus setiap hari, itu artinya kau harus datang setiap hari."

"Ahaha, baiklah. Aku akan datang 2 hari lagi untuk memberinya pupuk. Emm, boleh aku tahu namamu? Setidaknya aku harus tahu nama klienku," tanya Ino. Pria tersebut terdiam.

"Nama? Siapa namaku?" tanya pria tersebut entah pada siapa. Ino tertawa kikuk. Yang benar saja, apa dia amnesia? Nama sendiri saja tidak ingat.

"A-aku.. aku tidak punya nama," jawabnya dengan tatapan polos. Sepertinya dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Heh? Semua orang pasti punya nama, tahu! Kau jangan bercanda!" Ino sedikit emosi dengan tingkah pria ini. Dasar aneh!

"Memangnya namamu siapa?" Pria itu malah balik bertanya.

"Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino!" Ino menunjuk sebuah nametag yang tertempel di dada kanannya.

"Lalu, namaku siapa?"

Oke, Ino seperti sedang bicara dengan orang gila sekarang. Orang waras mana yang bertanya namanya sendiri pada orang yang baru dia temui?!

"Karena kau tidak punya nama, maka aku akan memberimu nama! Mulai hari ini namamu adalah... em... Sai! Iya itu saja, nama yang simpel," ucap Ino seenaknya. Tanpa disangka pria itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Ino.

"Akhirnya aku punya nama," ucapnya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Sekarang Ino yakin sekali kalau orang ini tidak waras.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahatkan kepalamu! Aku akan pulang sekarang," Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang rumah tersebut sambil menyeret gerobak pinknya.

"Dasar orang aneh! Apa dia baru saja lupa ingatan?!" Ino menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

 **-Konoha Village-**

Sementara itu, disudut lain desa Konoha, seoarang pria berjalan mondar-mandir didepan gerbang Mansion Hyuuga. Sepertinya ia kesulitan menentukan jalan mana yang kira-kira Hinata ambil. Kiri atau kanan?

Neji terpekur dipinggir jalan. Ia berpikir dengan serius sekarang. Kemana kiranya Hinata pergi disaat seperti ini. Tempat yang sangat ingin Hinata kunjungi.

Tapi kemana?

Taman bunga?

Pasar?

Rumah sakit?

Atau...

Aha!

Ho Akademi!

Neji buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun kereta. Ia ingat kata-kata Hanabi yang mengira ia dan Hinata berencana mendaftar ke Ho Akademi secara diam-diam.

Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil Hinata ada disana, setidaknya dia harus mencoba.

Neji tiba di stasiun kereta. Ia pun segera membeli tiket menuju pusat kota Negara Api.

"Ahh, sial!" Neji mendecak kesal saat mendapati jadwal keberangkatan kereta adalah jam 3 sore. Dan sekarang masih jam 12 lebih. Dia harus menunggu tiga jam lagi untuk tiba di Ho Akademi. Salahkan saja karena dia terlalu lama berpikir didepan gerbang. Jika ia berpikir lebih cepat sedikit saja, mungkin dia akan naik kereta jam 12.

Inilah kekurangan kereta. Mereka punya jadwal keberangkatan yang sudah terstruktur, yaitu setiap 3 jam sekali. Tepatnya pada jam 06.00, jam 09.00, jam 12.00, jam 15.00, jam 18.00 dan yang terakhir jam 21.00.

Neji pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah temannya dan meminjam sepeda. Ia tak punya waktu kalau harus menunggu kereta. Neji pun segera berlari menuju sekolahnya. Setibanya di sana, sekolah terlihat sepi karena hari ini memang hari libur. Tapi untunglah ada 4 orang murid yang sedang mengangkut box cokelat lewat di depan Neji.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya begitu mengetahui siapa orang-orang tersebut. Salah satunya adalah musuh bebuyutannya sejak kelas satu SMU. Neji memandang sinis kepada empat orang tersebut.

Pein menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari Neji ada disana. Ia menatap Neji dengan serius.

"Apa?" Sungut Neji begitu tahu dirinya ditatap balik.

"Aku sepertinya merasa familiar dengan wajahmu," ucap Pein sambil menunjuk wajah Neji.

Deg!

Mungkinkah dia bertemu dengan Hinata yang memiliki mata seperti dirinya?

Sial, akhirnya dia harus bertanya juga!

"Benarkah? Apa kau bertemu seseorang yang mirip denganku?" tanya Neji antusias. Ketiga teman Pein hanya diam karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm, aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu," ucap Pein lagi. Neji mengangguk.

"Ya, ya! Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Dimana ya aku pernah melihat wajah ini?" Pein sepertinya masih mencoba mengingat memori dikepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak asing dengannya, dia kan sekelas dengan kita dan akan tetap sekelas dengan kita selama 2 tahun kedepan!" tandas salah satu teman Pein yang berambut hitam panjang. Musuh bebuyutan Neji, Uchiha Itachi.

"Ahaahhhaha! Benar juga yah, pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, huahahahaha!"

Tawa Pein terdengar begitu meledek di gendang telinga Neji. Urat-urat dikepalanya mengeras. Sudah ia duga, bertanya pada mereka tidak ada gunanya!

Neji pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju gedung utama Ho Akademi.

"Sialan! Buang-buang waktu saja!"

 **-Konoha Village-**

Setelah tersesat berjam-jam, Hinata akhirnya menemukan stasiun kereta menuju Konoha. Hinata benar-benar buta kalau soal arah. Maklum saja, ia tak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya pergi ke kuil dan ke rumah saudaranya yang sesama klan Hyuuga. Itupun selalu ditemani ayahnya, Neji maupun Hanabi.

Hinata memesan tiket menuju Konoha, sayangnya jadwal keberangkatan kereta adalah pukul 6 sore. Hinata melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok stasiun.

Jam 5 sore.

Hinata menghela nafas berat kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa dia ada disini dan kenapa dia tidak ingat apapun?

Sebelumnya ia juga pernah mengalami hal ini beberapa kali. Tapi Hinata tak pernah tahu jawabannya.

Ia kemudian membuka tas nya lalu meraih amplop putih yang diberikan laki-laki pemain basket tadi.

Merasa penasaran dengan isinya, Hinata pun membukanya kemudian membaca isinya.

"Hah?"

Hinata terbelalak membaca isi surat tersebut. Disana tertulis kalau Hinata di minta untuk melakukan daftar ulang senin depan dan membawa data-data yang diperlukan. Disana juga tercantum rincian biaya yang harus ia bayar saat pendaftaran ulang nanti.

Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang sudah mendaftarkannya?

Hinata melipat surat tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya lagi. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang, Hinata butuh bantuan Neji.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya kereta yang Hinata tunggu telah tiba. Ia pun segera naik dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk tiba di Konoha. Hinata melangkah turun dari kereta.

Sepi.

Sepertinya hanya dia yang turun dari kereta saat ini. Jelas saja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Itu artinya matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **-Konoha Village-**

Hari mulai sore. Sakura segera membereskan alat-alat belajarnya untuk ia gunakan lagi besok. Sakura meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Belajar seharian membuat badannya pegal. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan seharian juga sih mengingat Naruto selalu mengusik waktunya. Sedikit-sedikit minta makanlah, sedikit-sedikit minta istirahatlah. Padahal kan yang belajar Sakura, bukan dia.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun pamit pulang karena hari mulai sore. Ingat desa ini? Jika matahari tenggelam maka desa ini menjadi desa mati. Yah meskipun masih ada beberapa orang yang nekat keluar rumah.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen dulu sebelum pulang, aku sudah lama tidak makan ramen," ajak Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ujung matanya. "Sebentar lagi makan malam, kenapa kau makan ramen jam segini?"

"Ya ampun, memangnya ada aturannya kalau makan malam harus jam 7 malam?" Naruto sepertinya bersikeras ingin makan ramen.

"Namanya saja makan malam, tentu saja hal itu dilakukan malam hari bukan sore hari."

Naruto mendecih, Aturan macam apa itu? makan itu kan urusan perut bukan urusan waktu!

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku akan beli ramen sendiri dengan ukuran jumbo," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Oke, terserah," hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan menambahkan irisan tomat kedalam ramenku!" sepertinya Naruto mencoba merayu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Silakan saja."

"Aku juga akan memesan jus tomat!"

"Siapa peduli."

"Tomat loh! Jus tomat! Kau yakin tidak mau?" Naruto masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku pergi sendiri saja," Naruto segera berbalik dan berniat menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke tanpa berbalik melihat Naruto.

"Ha! Kau ingin ikut 'kan?" Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin beri tahu kalau ini sudah jam setengah 6 sore. Dan kedai Ichiraku tutup jam 5." Sasuke pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang terpekur di tengah jalan.

"SIAAAL!"

Naruto tidak putus asa. Meskipun Ichiraku sudah tutup tapi kalau tidak salah toko kecil di ujung sana menjual ramen instan. Naruto pun bergegas menuju toko tersebut. Beruntung sekali tokonya belum tutup.

Naruto segera mengambil beberapa cup ramen kedalam keranjang belanjaannya kemudian membawanya ke meja kasir.

Pria tua penjaga toko tersebut pun menghitung belanjaan Naruto dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang satu persatu. Sesekali ia menggeleng dan mengeluarkan kembali belanjaan Naruto. Sepertinya ia agak kebingungan menghitung menggunakan kalkulator. Cukup lama Naruto menunggu didepan meja kasir. Tapi penjaga toko tak kunjung selesai.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya karena bosan. Sudah 15 menit ia berdiri disana.

"Paman, apakah bisa lebih cepat? Aku sudah lapar ingin makan ramen itu," akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Dasar bawel! Aku ini sedang konsentrasi, tahu! Lihat kan aku jadi lupa menghitung lagi," Pria tua itu marah dan mengeluarkan kembali belanjaan Naruto yang sudah di kantongi kemudian ia hitung ulang.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Naruto menyesal telah mengganggunya, padahal tadi hampir saja selesai.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya Naruto bisa pulang dengan membawa belanjaannya. Sialnya hari sudah gelap di tambah kabut yang selalu datang bersamaan dengan matahari tenggelam. Jalanan pun sepi, bahkan seekor kucing pun tidak ada yang lewat di jalan itu.

"Benar-benar menyeramkan," gumam Naruto sambil berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki saat ia hampir tiba di perempatan. Naruto mendekat ke tembok untuk bersembunyi. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

Tap

Tap

Ternyata benar ada seseorang dari arah kiri perempatan. Siapa yang berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Apa jangan-jangan, hantu? Oh tidak, jika itu benar hantu. Naruto akan mengutuk kakek tua penjaga toko yang membuatnya pulang malam begini.

Merasa penasaran, Naruto pun mengintip sedikit dari balik tembok. Begitu ia mengintip, sosok itu berada tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAA!"

Hah..

Hah..

Hampir saja jantungnya copot. Tapi sepertinya dia bukan hantu mengingat sosok itu juga ikut berteriak.

"S-siapa kau!" terdengar suara wanita yang menuding Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri disana. Ternyata itu Hinata yang baru turun dari kereta.

"Fyuhh, syukurlah kau bukan hantu," Naruto bernafas lega.

Hinata terkejut, sepertinya ia kenal dengan pria didepanya ini, "Kau?"

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ti-tidak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Naruto mulai menginterogasi Hinata.

"E-eto... aku sedikit tersesat menuju rumahku," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Pria berambut pirang di depannya ini pasti menganggapnya orang aneh.

"Ahaahaha, kau tersesat di desamu sendiri? Kau ini lucu sekali, dimana rumahmu? Ayo aku antar! Aku ini anak kepala desa, aku tahu semua jalan di desa ini!"

"Rumahku di mansion Hyuuga."

Naruto dan Hinata pun menyusuri jalanan gelap menuju mansion Hyuuga. Jalan yang gelap ini tak lagi terasa menyeramkan karena Naruto terus mengoceh tentang ini-itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang kelewat aktif ini.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pria ini. Pria yang pernah ia temui sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, disebuah kuil tempat yang selalu Hinata kecil kunjungi untuk mendoakan almarhumah ibunya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Kenapa fict ini malah jadi dominan humor ya -_-

Oia, di atas sudah Fai cantumin genre lengkapnya ya.. jadi fict ini gak melulu tentang misteri dan gak melulu tentang humor :v

* * *

Balas Review :

 **FAISHAL ROKIE T** : terimakasih sudah menunggu, ini sudah lanjut ya ^

 **AK** : Ya ampun itu Fai salah nulis nama, harusnya hiashi kenapa jadi bapaknya sasuke wkwk. Makasih loh udah di ingetin XD Kalo perannya di gantiin ntar jadi sinetron ayah yang tertukar wkwk XD

 **Euclidz** : sudah lanjuut..

 **Amelia Sania** : Hai Amelia-san,, salken juga wah baru bikin akun ya? XD Ini sudah update yaa ^_^

 **Alvinsuprayogo** : Hahaha, genrenya udah Fai tulis di atas yaa, akan ada horror juga nanti XD

 **Anindita616** : makasiihhh... ini sudah lanjut yaa ^_^

 **RendyDP424** : Heheh, tadinya mau nunggu AKD tamat, tapi kelamaan kayaknya :v

Makasih untuk semua yang sudah review, Fav dan Foll.

Apresiasi kalian adalah semangat untuk author ^_^


	3. Misteri Kematian

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 3. Misteri Kematian

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu

.

.

.

Klan Uchiha sebagian besar berprofesi sebagai anggota kepolisian. Kecerdasan dan ketangkasan mereka menjadi modal utama untuk melindungi dan mengayomi masyarakat. Sebagian besar dari klan Uchiha tinggal di kampung halaman mereka, yaitu Desa Konoha. Sedangkan yang lainnya tersebar luas di Negara Api karena tugas mereka sebagai polisi.

Begitu juga dengan keluarga Fugaku. Mereka sempat tinggal di luar desa Konoha untuk beberapa tahun. Namun akhirnya kembali ke kampung halamannya karena Fugaku diangkat menjadi kepala kepolisian Desa Konoha.

Saat ini Fugaku sedang berbicara serius dengan Itachi di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang terbengong di depan meja makan sambil sesekali melihat ibunya memasak. Sasuke penasaran, apa yang ayah dan kakaknya bicarakan. Akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat sering mengobrol berdua saja dan Sasuke dilarang untuk ikut mendengarkan.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke sekarang terbengong di meja makan. Ia menerka-nerka, apa yang mungkin dibicarakan Ayah dan Kakaknya itu.

 _Tok..tok..tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk membukakan pintu. Jarang sekali mereka menerima tamu malam-malam begini.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu rumah bercat biru tua itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx khas Uchiha. Itu Shisui, teman Itachi.

"Sasuke, maaf mengganggu malam-malam, aku ingin bertemu dengan Paman Fugaku," ujar Shisui dengan raut wajah panik. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sasuke berniat memanggil ayahnya, tapi ternyata Fugaku sudah datang tanpa dipanggil.

"Ada apa, Shisui?" tanya Fugaku sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Shisui.

"Uchiha Tekka, dia ditemukan tewas."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat irish mata Fugaku membulat. Sejurus kemudian, Fugaku meraih jaket hitamnya dan pergi dari rumah menuju TKP bersama Shisui. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung didepan pintu.

Kalau tidak salah, Uchiha Tekka adalah pria muda yang baru saja bekerja sebagai anggota kepolisian. Sasuke pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dipertemuan klan. Dia adalah orang yang berpotensi menjadi polisi yang hebat.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha Tekka, terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah melakukan olah TKP. Kepala desa konoha juga hadir dan sedang menenangkan orang tua Tekka.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! ANAKKU TIDAK MUNGKIN BUNUH DIRI! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jerit sang ibu yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Minato.

 _Bunuh diri?_

 _Jangan-jangan, kasus itu lagi!_

Fugaku berjalan cepat menuju rumah tersebut. Beberapa anak buahnya memberi hormat saat melihat Ketua Kepolisian Konoha ini lewat. Ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang menjadi tempat kematian Tekka. Terlihat bercak darah mengotori lantai kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Fugaku pada pria berambut hitam panjang, Inabi.

"Sebuah pisau dan ruangan yang terkunci dari dalam. Sama seperti kasus Uchiha lainnya," jelasnya sambil memasukan pisau kedalam plastik.

"Sialan!" Fugaku mengumpat. Ternyata dugaannya benar. "Cari petunjuk sedetail mungkin!"

Inabi mengangguk mantap dan melanjutkan penyelidikan.

.

 **-Konoha Village-**

.

Hinata menggosok tangannya sendiri, mencoba mengusir rasa dingin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Disampingnya, Naruto sedang bercerita tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting. Pria yang satu ini memang banyak omong, berbeda dengan lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum menanggapi cerita Naruto.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak kedinginan pakai baju pendek seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, kok," Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Aneh sekali, aku saja yang pakai jaket kedinginan," gumam Naruto. Memang dasar Naruto, sepertinya dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk peka. Padahal dari tadi Hinata menggosok tangannya.

Untunglah Mansion Hyuuga sudah terlihat didepan sana. Terlihat seseorang berambut panjang sedang berdiri melamun disana. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Lebih tepatnya sih memastikan kalau itu bukan hantu.

"Neji _Nii-san_!" panggil Hinata. Naruto bernafas lega, rupanya kenalan gadis ini.

Neji menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat Hinata sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya, di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengikutinya.

"Hinata- _chan_! Kau ini kemana saja? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai-sampai kau pulang malam begini?" Neji yang panik segera melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Membuat Hinata kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"Hei! Hei! Tenang dulu! Kau lihat kan dia baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, dia hanya tersesat," jawab Naruto.

"Diam kau! Aku ini bertanya pada Hinata!" tandas Neji. Ia sedang menunggu reaksi Hinata. Apakah dia normal atau tidak? Tapi dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia tidak normal.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Nii-san," jawab Hinata. Pelan dan lembut. _Itu benar-benar Hinata!_

 _Tapi kenapa dia pakai baju sexy begitu?_

 _Jangan-jangan dia berkencan dengan pria pirang ini?!_

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata? Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti ini?" Tuding Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Dari awal dia memang pakai baju seperti itu!" bantah Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti kau yang menyuruhnya! Kemana saja kalian seharian ini, hah?!" Neji mendekat kearah Naruto. Mencoba mengintrogasi tersangka utama yang membuat Hinata menghilang seharian.

"KAU INI BICARA APA! Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya 20 menit yang lalu di perempatan sana!" Naruto menunjuk jalan entah kemana. Ia mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan Neji.

" _Ssstttt!_ Jangan berisik! Ini waktunya makan malam, ayo masuk _Nii-san, Nee-chan_!" Hanabi berbisik dari balik gerbang mansion. "eh? Siapa dia? Apa itu pacarmu, _Nee-chan_?" tanya Hanabi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Hinata.

"A-apa?! Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!" elak Hinata cepat. Wajahnya merona karena menahan malu.

"Woah! Kau bahkan pakai baju yang manis seperti itu, kau terlihat cantik dan fashionable! apa kalian habis berkencan?" racau Hanabi.

"Tidak, Hanabi kau salah paham," cicit Hinata. Kelakuan kedua saudaranya ini benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku sepertinya tidak asing saat melihatmu. Kalau tidak salah kau anaknya Minato- _sama_ 'kan?" tanya Hanabi sambil meneliti wajah Naruto.

"Buahhhahahaaha, dia? Anak Minato- _sama_ sang kepala desa? Itu tidak mungkin Hanabi! Minato- _sama_ itu tampan, keren dan berwibawa. Sedangkan anak ini? Lihat! Bahkan dia mencoret wajahnya sendiri dengan pulpen!" Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mencoba meyakinkan Hanabi.

"INI BUKAN CORETAN PULPEN! INI TANDA LAHIR, SIALAN!"

Urat kesabaran Naruto hampir saja putus. Orang-orang aneh ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Untunglah sedetik kemudian seorang pelayan datang dan menyuruh mereka bertiga masuk. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengumpat sendirian.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh," gumam Naruto dongkol. Ia pun mulai berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto dibuat heran dengan halamannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi taman bunga. Ada 5 pot bunga cosmos cokelat berjejer disana. Pasti ini ulah ayahnya. Naruto pun segera membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

 _Ceklek..ceklek.._

 _Terkunci!_

 _Oke, ini aneh. Kalau ayahnya belum pulang lalu siapa yang membawa bunga-bunga ini?!_

Naruto pun mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dari saku celana dan membuka pintu tersebut.

 _Cklek.._

Pintu terbuka, ruangan yang gelap menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Jelas saja, tadi pagi dia pergi dan baru pulang sekarang. Tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu.

Naruto berjalan sambil meraba-raba tembok untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

 _Ketemu!_

 _Tak!_

Lampu pun menyala dengan terang. Begitu ia berbalik ke belakang...

"HUAAAAAAA!

.

.

Naruto berteriak histeris begitu mendapati seorang pria berkulit pucat berada tepat di depannya. Naruto mundur satu langkah dari pria tersebut.

"Kau! Kau pasti maling ya! Kau pasti menyusup lewat jendela kan, hah?!" Naruto menunjuk jendela yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tapi jendela tersebut terkunci dengan rapi. Jika pria ini membongkar jendela, kunci jendela itu pasti rusak.

"Kalau bukan dari jendela, kau masuk lewat mana?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik sambil menatap wajah pria tersebut.

"Aku masuk begitu saja."

Jawaban polos dari pria tersebut membuat Naruto kesal.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membodoh-bodohiku! Eh, tunggu... bukannya kau orang yang tadi siang?" Naruto baru ingat kalau ia bertemu pria ini saat ia sedang memetik apel.

"Benar, ternyata kau anak Minato- _sama_. Kalian memang mirip," ucap pria tersebut sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi kau ini siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia masih belum mengerti kenapa pria ini ada dirumahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sai."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku, Naruto."

Sai membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka pun bersalaman.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja irish mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna. Dan detik berikutnya, memori tentang pria pucat bernama Sai tersebut hilang seketika dari pikirannya.

Dan pada saat bersamaan, Sai dapat melihat rangkaian memori Naruto tentang dirinya. Mulai dari pertemuannya di depan rumah Sakura, hingga detik ini.

Setelah kembali sadar, Naruto tersentak mendapati orang yang tidak dikenalinya berada di rumahnya.

"He? Siapa kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sai.

Sai kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto yang mendadak amnesia. Seketika pikirannya teringat kembali pada kata-kata seseorang,

" _Jika identitasmu ketahuan, kau hanya tinggal menyentuh kulit mereka. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, ingatan tentangmu akan terhapus dari memori mereka."_

Kata-kata itu benar. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja ingatan Naruto tentang dirinya hilang seketika.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?! Apa jangan-jangan kau ini penculik ya?" tuding Naruto. Sai pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku bukan penculik, aku disuruh Minato- _sama_ untuk tinggal disini beberapa hari," jelas Sai.

"Hmm, begitu ya.. baiklah selamat datang! Namaku adalah Naruto!" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Sai," ucap Sai sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Dan mereka pun bersalaman untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Deg!

Irish mata Naruto kembali membulat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan kalau pengelihatannya benar-benar normal.

"S-siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" Naruto menuding Sai untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sai hanya bisa menepuk jidat, merutuki kebodohannya. _Sepertinya mulai besok dia harus pakai sarung tangan._

.

 **-Konoha Village-**

.

Tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura dan para peserta beasiswa. Dimana mereka akan mendapatkan pengumuman lolos atau tidaknya masuk Ho Akademi secara gratis.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dengan ceria. Ia yakin sekali akan lulus beasiswa. Selama beberapa hari kemarin Sakura sudah belajar habis-habisan dan mengerjakan soal dengan lancar. Yah, semoga saja keyakinannya itu benar.

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya sang ibu, Mebuki.

"Aku mau ke Ho Akademi untuk melihat pengumuman. Kalau aku lulus aku akan sekalian daftar ulang," jelas Sakura yang terlihat menjinjing tas berisi berkas-berkas untuk daftar ulang.

"Sudah ibu bilang sebaiknya kau sekolah di Kusa Gakuen saja! Disana lebih murah dan lebih dekat juga. Ho Akademi itu sekolah yang elit untuk orang-orang kaya!" ucap Mebuki dengan nada tinggi. Tampaknya ia kurang setuju dengan keinginan Sakura untuk sekolah di pusat kota.

Sakura menahan amarahnya, ia mencengkram tas jinjingnya dengan kuat.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan ikut beasiswa. Jadi ibu tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolahku lagi!"

 _Blam!_

Sakura membanting pintu rumahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju stasiun kereta. Moodnya benar-benar menurun drastis saat ini. Sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

 _Sabar, Sakura. Kau harus tenang!_

Terlihat dari jauh seseorang yang Sakura kenal. Seorang berambut pirang dan yang lainnya berambut hitam.

"YOO! SAKURAAA! DISINIII!" teriak Naruto di depan stasiun. Sebelumnya mereka telah janjian untuk pergi bersama ke Ho Akademi.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura tidak ingat kapan tepatnya mereka mulai bersahabat. Tapi satu yang Sakura tahu, mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah Sakura miliki.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di Stasiun Ho. Mereka harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter untuk tiba di Ho Akademi.

"Oya, Naruto. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa pria yang tinggal di rumahmu itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Yang aku tahu, dia itu datang dari luar desa atau bahkan luar negara. Banyak hal yang dia tidak tahu. Dia seperti orang amnesia. Jadi aku tidak bisa menginterogasi lebih lanjut," jelas Naruto. Mereka sedang membicarakan Sai. Pria aneh yang sudah tinggal di rumah Naruto selama satu minggu. Naruto selalu bercerita tentang keanehan pria tersebut. Awalnya Sakura dan Sasuke tidak percaya. Tapi begitu mereka berkunjung ke rumah Naruto dan memastikannya sendiri, pria itu memang benar-benar aneh.

"Lalu, kau sudah tanyakan pada ayahmu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia jadi penasaran dengan identitas pria itu.

"Ahh, Ayahku orang yang pintar menyimpan rahasia," keluh Naruto.

Setibanya di Ho Akademi, sudah banyak para calon murid yang sudah berdatangan. Entah itu ingin daftar ulang ataupun melihat hasil ujian untuk beasiswa seperti Sakura. Banyak dari mereka yang berbondong-bondong pergi ke lorong, dimana disana ada papan madding. Sepertinya pengumuman ujian beasiswa di umumkan disana.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke pun ikut mendekati madding tersebut. Tapi sia-sia saja, mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun. Terlalu banyak orang yang berkerumun. Sebagian orang berteriak gembira melihat hasil ujian tersebut, sedangkan sebagian lain berjalan dengan lunglai menjauhi madding.

"Aduhh, hei, bisa permisi sedikit? Aku juga ingin lihat," pinta Sakura. Tapi orang orang tersebut masih saja berkerumun.

"Biar aku saja yang lihat, Sakura. Kau tunggu disini!" ucap Naruto kemudian memaksa masuk kedalam kerumunan.

"Minggir! Minggir!" teriak Naruto. Sambil menyeruduk ke sela-sela kerumunan.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hei! Mengantri dong!"

"Jangan dorong-dorong!"

Orang-orang menggerutu ketika Naruto menerobos masuk dan mendorong sembarang orang.

Akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan papan madding. Ia mulai meneliti satu per satu nama yang ada di kertas yang tertempel disana dengan terdorong-dorong.

"Bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Aku sedang konsentrasi, tahu!" gerutu Naruto.

Ah, ini dia!

HARUNO SAKURA

Skor : 96

Tidak lulus.

"APAA?" Naruto tersentak begitu melihat hasil ujian tersebut. Ia melirik ke belakang yang agak jauh, dimana Sakura dan Sasuke tengah asyik mengobrol. Sakura terlihat begitu ceria. Naruto tidak akan tega untuk menyampaikan berita buruk ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Naruto segera keluar dari kerumunan, menemui Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Oh? Naruto! Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Wajah yang penuh harap. Wajah yang tak ingin Naruto kecewakan.

"Ah, i-itu… maafkan aku Sakura…."

"Eh?" Sakura kebingungan dengan jawaban ambigu Naruto.

"A-aku tidak bisa menemukan namamu! Hahahaha, mereka semua sangat ganas. Mereka terus mendorongku," Naruto mencoba menutupi kebohongannya dengan menggaruk tengkuknya dan cengiran lebarnya yang khas. Urat-urat di kepala Sakura membentuk perempatan.

"Dasar payah! Biar aku saja yang lihat!" Sakura berniat menerobos kerumunan tersebut. Namun Naruto segera menghadangnya.

"Ja-Jangan! Sebaiknya kita pergi makan dulu saja. Aku yakin nanti maddingnya akan kosong," Naruto mendorong Sakura dan Sasuke ke arah kantin.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat penasaran!" bantah Sakura.

"Aduhh…. Perutku sangat lapar! Ayo kita makan dulu disana. Kau juga harus sarapan dulu untuk menerobos orang-orang itu," Naruto menyeret Sakura menuju kantin. Sakura akhirnya pasrah. Sedangkan Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Naruto.

 _Dia kan sudah sarapan? Kenapa dia mengeluh lapar?_

 _Kenapa dia berbohong?_

Sasuke akhirnya membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

Naruto menyeret Sakura ke depan etalase toko roti.

"Itachi-Nii bilang, roti disini sangat enak! Pilihlah yang kau suka, Sakura. Sasuke yang akan mentraktir!" ucap Naruto seenaknya.

"Hei-" Protes Sasuke yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. Namun ucapannya segera dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Aduh! Perutku sakit! Aku harus ke toilet. Kalian tunggu di sini ya! Pesankan aku roti yang paling enak!" ucap Naruto kemudian buru-buru pergi dari sana.

Benar-benar aneh. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Batin Sasuke. Ia menatap kepergian Naruto dengan ujung matanya. Bukannya pergi ke toilet yang ada di samping kantin, Naruto malah berlari lurus menuju lorong.

Naruto kembali ke kerumunan madding, lalu ia menerobos kerumunan tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maaf, maaf, permisi~"

"Aduh! Jangan dorong-dorong dong!" keluh orang-orang yang didorong oleh Naruto.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan papan madding. Sesampainya disana, Naruto langsung mencabut kertas pengumuman tersebut dan membawanya lari keluar dari kerumunan.

"Loh? Kenapa maddingnya kosong?" tanya salah satu anak disana.

"Woi! Kembalikan kertasnya!"

"Ayo kejar dia!"

"Tanggap si pirang itu!"

Mereka semua pun berbondong-bondong mengejar Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berlari lebih dulu di sepanjang lorong untuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Woii! Berhenti kau!" teriak para pengejar Naruto. Naruto pun mempercepat pelariannya. Dari jauh terlihat sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto berbelok ke lorong lain mencoba mengecoh para pengejarnya. Ia bersembunyi di ruang salah satu kelas.

"Kemana si kunyuk itu?" tanya salah satu pengejar Naruto.

"Dia pasti kesana! Ayo cepat!" mereka pun berlarian entah kemana.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, Naruto segera keluar dari ruang kelas kemudian menuju ruang kepsek. Naruto segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut tanpa permisi.

Ceklek!

Blam!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ruang daftar ulang ada di dekat lobby!" ucap wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi kepala sekolah.

Cklek.

Naruto mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut agar para pengejarnya tidak bisa masuk. Ia bersandar di balik pintu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?! Siapa kau?!" tuding wanita tersebut. Naruto menatap wanita yang kini berdiri di balik mejanya.

"Apa kau kepala sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang duduk di balik meja kepala sekolah kalau bukan kepala sekolah?!" bentak wanita tersebut. Naruto melihat sebuah papan nama di meja kerja tersebut. Disana tertulis. Kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju.

"Baiklah, aku ingin protes dengan pengumuman ini! Pasti ada kesalahan!" Naruto mendekati meja kepala sekolah sambil menyodorkan kertas pengumuman beasiswa tersebut.

Braakk!

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade. Tsunade manatap Naruto dengan garang. Naruto pun mundur satu langkah untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin memprotes pengumumanku, bocah?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada mengejek.

"Lihat ini! Skor Haruno Sakura adalah 96. Ini skor yang hampir 100! Ini hampir sempurna! Kenapa dia tidak lulus?" jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang dari tadi ia bawa.

Braakkk!

Naruto kembali tersentak dengan gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Tsunade.

"Coba kau lihat baik-baik, bocah! Ada banyak anak lain yang dapat skor 100!" ucap Tsunade kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi.

Naruto segera mengecek kertas tersebut. Ternyata benar, ada banyak yang dapat skor lebih besar dari 96.

 _Sial!_

Naruto mematung melihat kertas itu.

"Tidak mungkin ada yang dapat skor 100! Kau pasti berikan kunci jawaban pada mereka kan!" tuduh Naruto.

Swinggg!

Sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Wadaaww!" Naruto meringis. Wajahnya memerah karena hantaman buku yang keras.

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN, BOCAH! Mereka mendapat skor 100 karena usaha mereka sendiri," jelas Tsunade. "Nah, sekarang silahkan keluar!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

Naruto terdiam, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Tunggu dulu, aku punya satu permintaan…."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Hoho, mungkin romance nya akan segera datang sebentar lagi. XD

Oia, apa ada yang gak kenal dengan Uchiha Tekka? Dia anggota kepolisian yang nge-introgasi Itachi tentang kematian Shishui. Ada yg inget? Kalo Fai sih inget karna searching di gugel :v

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang misteri di fict ini? Apa sudah terasa misterinya?

Jangan lupa review ya! 😉

* * *

Balas Review :

 **RendyDP424 :** Yosh! Terimakasih semangatnya!

 **Kurogami L :** Hoho, maaf belum bisa ngasih tahu jawabannya, karena itu salah satu misteri di fict ini :v

Apa segini masih kurang panjang? Sepertinya malah lebih pendek dari chap kemarin, gomen ne -_-

 **UnlimitedEdition17 :** Huaa! Terimakasih banyak! :D XD

 **DandiDandi :** Huehehe, siaplah :v

 **Euclidz :** ini updatenya sudah kecepatan maksimal loh, hehe #plak

 **Artma :** Terimakasih, ini sudah update ya ^_^

 **Sabaku No Yanie :** Untuk pairnya masih jadi misteri, karna bakal aku buat cinta segi empat diantara mereka. Huahaha #plak

 **Namidairo Kim :** Huaaa, terimakasih! :D

Hmm, Hinata setiap kehilangan kesadaran, sikapnya jadi berubah gitu. Tapi belum jelas kepribadian ganda atau bukan. Hehe dan buat Sakura memang aku bikin gak pinter-pinter banget dan dia juga bukan orang kaya.. Yosh! Buat tahu lebih lanjut silakan baca chapter2 selanjutnya yaa ^_^

Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah baca, review, fav dan foll..

Apresiasi kalian adalah semangat bagi author ^_^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	4. Kesatria Tuhan

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 4. Kesatria Tuhan

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu

.

.

.

Fugaku terlihat frustasi saat ini. Diatas meja kerjanya, terdapat 3 laporan yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Saat ini ia sedang membandingkan hasil laporan kematian Tekka dengan dua laporan lain yang kasusnya tak jauh beda bahkan sama dengan kasus kematian Tekka. Di tambah lagi dua laporan sebelumnya pun memiliki marga yang sama dengan Tekka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan bahwa Tekka juga bunuh diri?!" bentak Fugaku pada orang yang sedari tadi berdiri dihadapan meja kerjanya.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Kamarnya terkunci dari dalam, bahkan kuncinya pun masih menggantung di pintu. Dan tidak ada satu pun jendela yang terbuka. Semua terkunci dari dalam. Berdasarkan saksi pun tidak ada yang melihat ada orang masuk ke rumah Tekka selain keluarganya," jelas Inabi.

Selama seminggu ini, Inabi melakukan penyelidikan bersama timnya untuk mencari bukti pembunuhan pada kematian Tekka. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan. Tapi tetap saja, banyak hal janggal jika kematian ini disimpulkan sebagai bunuh diri. Mulai dari sikap Tekka yang ceria setiap hari hingga hasil otopsi yang menyatakan bahwa Tekka tewas karena kehabisan darah dan tidak ada pembuluh darah di lehernya yang putus. Tekka hanya menyayat lehernya dan membiarkan dirinya mati kehabisan darah. Bukankah itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ukuran bunuh diri?

Ditambah lagi dua kasus sebelumnya yang sama-sama terjadi pada klan Uchiha, mereka ditemukan bunuh diri dengan menyayat lehernya sendiri, persis seperti Tekka.

Fugaku berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar kantor polisi.

"Fugaku-sama! Anda mau kemana?" Tanya Inabi yang kebingungan. Fugaku tidak menjawab, hingga ia menghilang di ujung gerbang kantor polisi.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari kereta. Sakura berjalan dengan wajah ceria, sesekali ia bersenandung ria membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Mereka pun berpisah di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura!" balas Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Dobe?!" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat cengiran khas Naruto memudar.

"Apa maksudmu?"Naruto kebingungan dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Sakura tidak lulus, kan?"Naruto tercekat mendengar tuduhan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Mudah saja, yang pertama, kau bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah. Aku melihatmu sudah sampai di depan madding, tapi kau kembali dan mengaku tidak menemukan nama Sakura. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Kau pasti akan terus mencari nama Sakura selama apapun kau berdiri disana…."

"…." Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke

"Yang ke dua, kau bilang akan pergi ke toilet. Tapi yang ku lihat kau malah pergi ke lorong tempat madding…."

"…."Naruto mulai gelisah.

"Yang ke tiga-"

"Baik! Baik! Aku menyerah! Kau benar, Sakura memang tidak lulus!" ucap Naruto akhirnya. Dia memang tidak pandai menyimpan rahasia, apa lagi dari Sasuke. Kadang Naruto heran, kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu segalanya?!

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tuding Sasuke. Naruto mengambil nafas berat. Sepertinya ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang sangat berat.

*FLASHBACK*

"Tunggu dulu, aku punya satu permintaan…."

"Kau pikir aku ini jin botol yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, hah?! Jangan menggangguku! Cepat pergi!" usir Tsunade. Emosinya meluap-luap. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni permainan bocah.

"Ku mohon, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku," Naruto masih berusaha meyakinkan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Dan kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Karna aku ini calon murid disini," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khas nya. Pandangan Tsunade masih tetap sama. Datar.

"Cepat keluar sebelum meja ini melayang ke arah wajahmu," ancam Tsunade.

"Ku mohon, aku hanya ingin kau merahasiakan sesuatu," Naruto terlihat serius dengan ucapannya. Membuat hati Tsunade sedikit melunak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tolong katakan pada Sakura kalau dia lulus beasiswa. Untuk pembayaran sekolahnya, aku yang akan menanggung semua biayanya. Kau hanya tinggal katakan padanya kalau dia lulus. Ini semacam pura-pura."

Tsunade menatap lurus ke irish biru Naruto. Mata yang tegas, tapi itu permintaan konyol.

"Dengar, kenapa kau harus susah-susah menyuruhku berbohong? Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja padanya kalau kau yang akan membayar biaya sekolahnya?"

"Dia pasti tidak mau menerimanya. Dia gadis yang mandiri dan selalu ceria. Dia sangat ingin sekolah disini, dan orang tuanya hanya seorang petani," Naruto menjelaskan kehidupan Sakura dengan lirih.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan konyolmu, hanya jika orang tuamu yang memintanya," tegas Tsunade.

"Kenapa harus orang tuaku? Aku yang akan membayar biaya sekolah Sakura! Dengan uangku sendiri!" Nada bicara Naruto sedikit meninggi. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung lama.

"Memang kau pikir kau punya uang dari mana, hah? Kau kan bilang kalau kau calon murid disini! Dan yang lebih penting, aku butuh orang dewasa untuk mempertanggung jawabkan permintaan konyolmu ini!" bentak Tsunade.

"Aku ini rajin menabung, tahu! Tabunganku pasti cukup untuk biaya masuk ke sekolah ini! Dan kalau soal ayahku, dia sibuk. Dia tidak akan sempat datang kesini."

"Terserah apa katamu! Yang jelas, bawa orang tuamu kesini!" Tandas Tsunade.

"Ku mohon, beri aku syarat yang lain. Ayahku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala desa konoha," rengek Naruto. Tsunade sedikit kaget dengan pengakuan Naruto. Kepala Desa Konoha? Bukannya itu Minato? Jadi anak ini….

"Aku akan lakukan apapun, ku mohon, ku mohon, ku mo-"

"Baik! Baik! aku akan melakukannya. Tapi aku tetap ingin bicara dengan ayahmu. Suruh dia datang kesini kapanpun dia bisa. Berikan kertas itu!" ucap Tsunade kemudian menunjuk kertas yang sedari tadi digenggam Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia pun menyodorkan kertas tersebut.

"Kau tidak bohong kan? Kau janji akan merahasiakan ini dari Sakura?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Aneh sekali. Hanya karena ayahnya seorang kepala desa tiba-tiba saja dia mau melakukan permintaan konyolnya.

Terlihat Tsunade mencoret kertas tersebut. Kemudian menyerahkannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Nih, tempel lagi di madding."

Naruto meneliti coretan Tsunade.

HARUNO SAKURA

SKOR : 96 –coret- 100

Tidak Lulus –coret- Lulus!

"APA-APAAN INI? MANA MUNGKIN DIA PERCAYA DENGAN CORETAN INI?" pekik Naruto begitu melihat revisi yang dilakukan Tsunade.

"Terserah dia percaya atau tidak. Itu urusanmu! Sekarang cepat keluar sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" usir Tsunade untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Naruto pasrah, setidaknya masih ada banyak alasan untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Terimakasih banyak, Tsunade-Sama!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat pada sang kepala sekolah kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

' _Kau sudah membesarkan anakmu dengan baik, Minato.'_ Batin Tsunade sambil tersenyum simpul.

*FLASHBACK OFF*

"APA KAU SUDAH GILAAA?" Bentak Sasuke begitu mengetahui apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan. Naruto menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat, bentakkan Sasuke bisa saja membuatnya tuli beberapa saat.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya otak? Bahkan kau tidak minta persetujuan ayahmu dulu?! Kau pikir membiayai sekolah seseorang itu mudah? Tabunganmu mungkin cukup untuk mendaftarkan Sakura. Tapi tidak dengan biaya perbulan dan lain-lain! Kau seharusnya berpikir sebelum bertindak, Bakka!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Ahh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Dia selalu bertingkah seenaknya tanpa berpikir.

"Aku bisa menyimpan uang jajanku untuk biaya bulanannya. Dan jika perlu aku akan mencari uang untuk membayarnya!" balas Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi. Sepertinya obrolan ini akan berubah jadi pembicaraan yang cukup sengit.

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan, bodoh! Sakura masih bisa sekolah ditempat lain! Dan lagi, dia ini bukan siapa-siapa! Dia bukan anakmu dan dia juga bukan saudaramu! Jadi kau tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!'" tandas Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"Itukan menurutmu! Tapi Sakura orang yang berarti bagiku! Kau tahu, saat aku kecil semua orang menjauhiku. Semua orang meledekku. Semua orang menghinaku dan mengucilkanku! mereka bilang kalau aku ini anak iblis! Tapi Sakura berbeda. Dia mau bermain denganku, dan dia tidak takut padaku. Hanya dia yang mau menjadi temanku!" Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Kemarahannya memuncak saat Sasuke bilang kalau Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa. Siapapun tidak akan mengerti dengan perasaan ini, perasaan saat kau dibuang tapi masih ada satu orang yang menangkapmu. Perasaan seakan kau mendapatkan cahaya saat kau berjalan sendirian. Begitulah Sakura dimata Naruto.

Setibanya dirumah, Naruto dibuat bingung dengan seseorang yang sedang menyiram bunga di pekarangan rumahnya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail.

Siapa dia?

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto. Wanita tersebut memandang kearahnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Hallo, Namaku Yamanaka Ino," jawabnya ceria, tangannya masih sibuk menyirami bunga cosmos cokelat didepannya.

"Apa ayahku menyewa tukang kebun?" gumam Naruto heran.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku ini bukan tukang kebun! Aku ini perawat bunga, tahu!" omel Ino yang tidak terima disebut sebagai tukang kebun.

"Bukankah itu sama saja?" gumam Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja beda! Lagi pula aku ini hanya mengurus 5 bunga cosmos ini saja, huh!"Ino terlihat kesal dengan segala gumaman yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Kenapa begitu? Bunga-bunga yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mana ku tahu! Tugasku hanya mengurus bunga cosmos cokelat ini!"

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan orang yang menyuruhmu itu, Sai?" Tuding Naruto. Ino sedikit kaget dengan nama itu. Bukankah itu nama pemberiannya? Jadi pria itu menggunakan nama itu? Jadi dia benar-benar amnesia? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Hei kenapa kau malah melamun! Jadi kau mengenal pria itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ehh, itu.. aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Dia hanya datang ke toko bungaku dan ingin membeli 5 pot bunga ini. Hanya itu."

"Begitu ya…" Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu padaku? Kenapa dia tinggal disini?" Tanya Ino. Ia jadi penasaran dengan pria itu.

"Dia orang asing yang akan tinggal di bangunan baru kos-kosan ujung sana. Tapi bangunannya belum selesai makanya dia tinggal disini untuk sementara. Apa kau juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria itu?" Tanya Naruto. Mereka berdua kini mengobrol di kursi halaman rumah Naruto.

"Pria itu memang aneh. Saat dia datang ke tokoku. Dia mencari bunga yang paling enak. Dan yang paling aneh, dia tidak tahu namanya sendiri. Kau tahu, nama Sai itu adalah pemberianku. Aku hanya asal memberinya nama karna dia tidak mengatakan siapa namanya. Ku pikir dia bercanda. Tapi ternyata dia benar-benar lupa namanya," Ino mengeluarkan semua unek-unek tentang pria aneh tersebut.

"Apaaa? Jadi, nama itu pemberianmu? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Aku juga merasa heran dengannya. Dia datang ke sini membawa sebuah koper yang isinya hanya sebuah jubah hitam dan benda kotak panjang aneh yang aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Dan juga dia punya buku hitam yang mencurigakan," jelas Naruto. Keanehan terus bermunculan tentang pria tersebut. Naruto dan Ino jadi semakin penasaran dengan pria ini.

"Sudah ku duga dia itu mencurigakan," gumam Ino.

"Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?" bisik Naruto.

"Bekerja sama untuk apa?" Tanya Ino yang kebingungan dengan maksud Naruto.

"Ayo kita ungkap, siapa dia sebenarnya!" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

"Tadaima!" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"YO! Selamat datang Sasuke!" teriak Itachi.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Sasu-chan!" Sapa seseorang berambut biru yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan. Ia tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, Halo Konan-San," Sapa Sasuke seadanya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya mengabaikan 9 orang lain yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamunya.

"Hoi, Sasuke, apa kau mau ikut kami malam ini?" teriak Itachi yang meihat Sasuke sudah berjalan agak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan ayahmu ya, Itachi," celetuk pria berambut oranye, Pein.

"Ya begitulah, kami semua memang mirip, hahaha," jawab Itachi sambil tertawa lebar.

"Kurasa kau tidak termasuk," celetuk Sasori.

Mereka semua saat ini tengah berkumpul untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai 'Misi' nanti malam. Menurut rencana, mereka akan pergi ke rumah kosong yang ada di salah satu jalan di desa Konoha ini. Mereka akan membuat dokumentasi untuk ditampilkan saat demo klub nanti. Saat ini waktunya untuk bersantai menunggu matahari tenggelam. Mereka sudah melakukan persiapan yang matang. Terlihat banyak barang-barang di sudut ruangan yang akan mereka gunakan nanti malam.

Disana ada dua buah kamera video, sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan kitab DJ, setumpuk jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah dan sebuah koper berisi peralatan pengusir setan, setidaknya itu yang tertulis di atas koper tersebut.

Waktu terus bergulir, tibalah saatnya Akatsuki untuk beraksi.

"YOSH! APA KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH SIAP?!" teriak Pein lantang.

"SIAAAPPP!" sahut Akatsuki member tak kalah lantang.

Sasuke yang sedang minum di depan kulkas yang terletak di dapur pun tersedak karena kaget dengan teriakan Pein.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke. Oh iya, kalau kau sudah lapar kau bisa makan pudding coklelat di kulkas. Makanannya sebentar lagi matang," ucap Mikoto yang sedang sibuk memasak.

Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka. Kemudian menatap ibunya dari belakang.

"Ibu mengijinkan Itachi pergi malam ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, sepertinya tidak masalah kalau mereka pergi bersama-sama. Lagi pula Itachi bilang itu adalah tugas sekolah. Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka, Sasuke?" sahut Mikoto sambil mencicipi kuah sayur yang ia buat. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, ia menatap ibunya yang polos ini. Yang benar saja, mana ada tugas sekolah semacam itu?

"Memangnya ayah mengijinkan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Setahunya, semua orang dilarang berkeliaran malam-malam.

"Ayahmu tidak akan pulang malam ini. Dia sedang sibuk mengurusi kasusnya," jawab Mikoto. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala Sasuke. Sepertinya ini kesempatan Sasuke untuk mengetahui alasan semua orang dilarang pergi malam-malam. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke tahu alasannya adalah hantu. Tapi yang benar saja, seumur Sasuke hidup didunia, ia tak pernah melihat hantu. Bisa saja hantu hanya rumor bodoh yang disebarkan orang penakut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ikut Itachi," ucap Sasuke sambil berlari menuju kamarnya untuk membawa jaket.

"KAMI BERANGKAT YAA, KAA-SAN!" teriak Itachi dari ruang tamu.

"HATI-HATI!" sahut sang ibu yang masih sibuk di dapur.

Tak lama setelah itu terlihat Sasuke turun dari lantai dua dengan buru-buru.

"Aku pergi, Kaa-san!" teriak Sasuke lalu berlari keluar. Terlihat di ujung gerbang rombongan Akatsuki berbelok ke arah kiri menuju rumah kosong. Sasuke pun memilih ke arah kanan untuk menghindari Akatsuki.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Naruto membuka lemari dapurnya dan meraih satu buah cup ramen instan. Ia terdiam sejenak. Sebaiknya ia tawari Sai untuk makan bersama, selama 7 hari Sai tinggal disini. mereka tak pernah makan bersama.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh Sai selama ini.

Tok..tok..tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Namun tak ada jawaban dari penghuni kamar. Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk masuk, ia membuka pintu perlahan.

"Sai?" panggil Naruto.

Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, tapi kamar itu kosong. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk meneliti kamar ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, kamar ini tetap sama seperti sebelum Sai tempati. Yang berbeda hanya lemari yang kini terisi dengan beberapa baju berwarna hitam polos.

Setelah mengecek ruangan tersebut Naruto pun keluar dan menutup pintunya lagi.

"SAI?" teriak Naruto, mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan di rumah ini atau sedang ke kamar mandi.

Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Kapan dia keluar rumah?

.

Beberapa menit sebelum Naruto datang, Sai tengah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi kepala hingga kakinya. Yang terlihat hanyalah wajahnya. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah kotak persegi panjang, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah samurai yang bercahaya.

Sai mengambil samurai tersebut kemudian menutup kotak tersebut dan menyimpannya di kolong tempat tidur. Sai menggantungkan Samurai tersebut pada punggungnya kemudian keluar kamar tersebut dengan menembus tembok.

Langit yang gelap menyambut irish mata hitam Sai. Sekilas tempat ini memang sepi, tapi jika melihatnya dengan mata yang lain, banyak hantu-hantu berlarian begitu melihat Sai keluar dari rumah bercat putih tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

"I-itu kan…."

"Lariiii! Dia akan memusnahkan kita!"

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?"

"Tenanglah, malam ini tugasku hanya menangkap roh ini," ucap Sai sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku yang terbuka di salah satu halaman. Disana terlihat tiga gambar mirip manusia.

Roh-roh yang bersembunyi mengintip ke arah Sai. Mereka memperhatikan gambar yang ada di dalam buku tersebut. Setelah menyadari kalau gambar itu bukan mereka, mereka pun keluar.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan menangkap kami?" Tanya salah satu hantu yang ada disana.

"Tugasku hanya menangkap roh yang berkeliaran selama lebih dari 3 tahun," jelas Sai. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, memperlihatkan buku berisi gambar. Para hantu tersebut mengangguk paham.

"Untung saja aku baru satu tahun berkeliaran, hahhahaha," ucap salah satu hantu disana.

"Tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan memusnahkan roh yang baru berkeliaran sekalipun jika itu perintah."

Ucapan Sai sukses membuat para hantu tersebut terdiam. Bagi para hantu, Sai merupakan ancaman besar. Satu sabitan pedangnya bisa membuat para hantu musnah dan pergi ke alam baka .

"Katakan padaku, dimana mereka?" Tanya Sai sekali lagi.

"Ah, aku pernah melihat wanita ini di ujung jalan sana!"

"Aku pernah melihat pria ini di dekat kedai ramen!"

Sai menutup buku tersebut. Ia pun berjalan menuju ujung jalan yang dimaksud salah satu hantu disana. Sebelum Sai pergi, ia mengatakan "terimakasih" pada hantu-hantu tersebut.

Hantu-hantu tersebut merasa heran.

"Kenapa ada Kesatria Tuhan yang berterimakasih pada hantu seperti kita?"

.

.

.

Setelah memusnahkan dua hantu, Sai berjalan menuju target terakhirnya malam ini.

Jalanan sepi, bahkan tak ada satu hantu pun yang nampak di jalan ini. Tapi dimana pun roh bersembunyi, tidak akan pernah bisa menipu mata sang Kesatria Tuhan.

"Keluarlah, kita selesaikan secara baik-baik," ucap Sai sambil memandang tembok yang nampak kosong. Hantu tersebut akhirnya keluar dengan sebuah senyuman meledek ke arah Sai.

"Hebat juga ya, ku pikir kau hanya manusia yang bisa menembus tembok dan melihat hantu," ledek hantu tersebut.

"Kami memang lebih rendah dari malaikat. Tapi kemampuan kami bukan hanya menembus tembok dan melihat hantu," Sai menarik pedangnya keluar. "Nah, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia manusia," Sai menodongkan samurainya pada hantu tersebut.

"Hahahahaha, kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku? Aku akan menjadi iblis yang kuat setahun lagi! Takkan ku biarkan kau menggagalkan rencanaku."

"Setahun itu terlalu lama, kau akan menjadi debu beberapa menit lagi!"

Set!

Sai mengayunkan samurainya ke arah hantu tersebut. Hantu itu mengelak, ia berusaha menendang tangan Sai yang memegang samurai. Dengan cepat Sai mundur untuk menghindar.

Hantu itu menatap Sai dengan kesal, sedangkan Sai menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Sai akhirnya maju dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan samurainya lagi. Hantu itu melompat berusaha mengelak, tapi kakinya tersambit samurai milik Sai.

"ARGGHHHH!" Hantu tersebut akhirnya terjatuh sambil memegangi kakinya yang kini bersinar, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya hancur menjadi kepingan cahaya.

Sai menghembuskan nafas lega, ia memasukan samurainya lagi. Tanpai ia sadari, tudung kepalanya terlepas saat ia menghidar dari tendangan hantu tadi. Dan saat ia membalikkan badan untuk pulang. Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang mematung sambil menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan samurai itu?! Kenapa ada cahaya berterbangan disana!" tuding pria berambut raven tersebut. Sai tahu pria ini, dia tetangga Naruto dan Sai juga pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Hanya bertemu, tidak saling menyapa.

Sai merasa heran kenapa Sasuke bisa melihat dirinya, padahal ia sudah menggunakan jubah yang akan membuatnya tak kasat mata. Sedetik kemudian ia pun menyadari kalau tudung kepalanya terlepas. Pantas saja Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Jubah ini hanya berfungsi jika Sai menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Jika tudungnya terlepas, maka jubah ini terlihat seperti jubah biasa.

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku," jawab Sai jujur. Para Kesatria Tuhan dituntut untuk selalu berkata jujur. Tidak ada satupun alasan yang bisa digunakan untuk menghalalkan kebohongan.

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa? Siapa kau sebenarnya!" bentak Sasuke. Akal sehatnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik sekarang. Ia melihat seorang manusia menggunakan jubah hitam yang mengayunkan samurai pada jalanan kosong? Dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya berterbangan disana.

"Pekerjaanku adalah membunuh roh yang berkeliaran lebih dari 3 tahun. Aku harus membunuh mereka sebelum mereka berusia 4 tahun. Karena jika sudah 4 tahun, mereka akan menjadi iblis dan kami tidak akan bisa memusnahkan iblis. Itu bukan pekerjaan kami," jelas Sai. Sasuke masih mematung mencerna kata-kata Sai. Mau dipikir bagaimana pun ini tidak masuk akal. _Apa katanya membunuh roh? Bukannya roh itu makhluk yang sudah mati? Dan pekerjaan apa itu? Siapa yang mempekerjakan dia?_

"Tampaknya kau masih bingung, bagaimana kalau kita kenalan untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau tahu kan perkenalan pertama kita tidak cukup baik," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku adalah Kesatria Tuhan."

Sasuke memandangi uluran tangan Sai. Ia tidak berniat untuk bersalaman dengan orang aneh sekarang.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut bersalaman denganku?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Terlihat seakan meledek dimata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku takut! Namaku Sasuke!" ucap Sasuke agak kesal sambil menyambut tangan Sai dengan kasar. Bersyukurlah karena Sasuke punya gengsi yang tinggi. Di pancing sedikit saja dia akan mudah termakan emosi.

DEG!

Ingatan Sasuke tentang Sai pun memudar seketika. Sai buru-buru memakai jubahnya lagi lalu melepaskan salaman mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N :

Yaaak! Itu dia, penjelasan dari siapa itu Sai XD

Bagi yang merasa masih bingung dengan penjelasan dalam cerita boleh bertanya di kolom review. Soalnya Sai / Kesatria Tuhan ini hanyalah fantasi autor, huehehe XD

Dan untuk chapter depan, Naruto dkk bakalan mulai masuk seklolah ^_^

Balas Review :

 **Shiromaki Uzuto :** Naruto gak mohon buat di terima, cuma dia bayarin biaya sekolah Sakura. Mungkin emang gak logis sih, tapi cerita ini penting untuk konflik romance mereka nanti. Hoho jadi spoiler deh XD

 **DandiDandi :** Nyahaha, kalo di ulang terus ntar satu halaman isinya adegan Naruto-Sai doang lagi, wkwk XD

 **AshuraIndra64 :** silakan ^_^

 **Ssl :** untuk adegan SasuSaku masih belum ya..

 **Euclidz :** Hoho, belum kerasa ternyata XD oke terimakasih semangatnya!

 **Sabaku No Yanie :** Hahahaha XD maaf untuk Hinatanya lagi-lagi chapter ini dia gak muncul. Tapi Chap depan dia pasti muncul kok ^_^

 **Amelia Sania :** Hehe, si Sai makanannya emang bunga sih XD

Untuk Hinatanya, pelan-pelan bakal dijelasin di fict ini, jadi baca terus ya, hehehe #plak

 **Argaphenex390 :** terimakasih sudah menunggu, ini sudah update yaa..

 **Minazuki Miharu :** Tidak-tidak, Hinata bukan ratu iblisnya kok XD

.

Terimakasih untuk semua para pembaca yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow fict ini ^_^

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Persentasi Klub

"NARUTO! CEPAT BANGUN! KITA TERLAMBAT!"

"HUAPAAA? KENAPA TOU-SAN TIDAK BANGUNKAN AKU DARI TADI?!"

"SUDAH KU BILANG KITA TELAT! ITU ARTINYA AKU JUGA TERLAMBAT!"

"HUAAH DASAR TOU-SAN PAYAAH!"

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 4. Persentasi Klub.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Udara dingin dan kabut tipis masih menyelimuti desa ini. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah menikmati suasana pagi di halaman rumahnya. Sesekali ia memetik bunga cosmos cokelat yang ada di depannya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan santai. Ia tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan duo pirang yang kini tengah berteriak histeris di dalam rumah.

Beberapa menit setelah teriakan tersebut. Duo pirang tersebut keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Penampakan mereka begitu kacau, terlihat dari raut wajah Minato yang panik serta rambutnya yang lebih berantakkan dari biasanya. Bahkan ia memakai jasnya sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang rumah tersebut.

Naruto pun tak kalah kacau, dasinya tersampir di pundak begitu saja, bahkan kancing bajunya ada yang belum terkancing. Dengan tertatih ia memakai sepatu sambil berjalan menuju sebuah sepeda yang terparkir di halaman. Dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya menghilang di ujung gerbang. Minato berlari ke arah kiri untuk menuju kantor desa sedangkan Naruto mengayuh sepedanya ke arah kanan menuju gerbang keluar desa.

"Mereka benar-benar kompak," gumam Sai sambil menonton adegan ayah dan anak yang terlambat tersebut dengan santai.

Jangan salahkan Sai yang sudah bangun dari pagi-pagi buta tapi tidak membangunkan mereka. Ia tidak tahu menahu tentang jadwal duo pirang tersebut.

Bagi Sai, keributan yang disebabkan oleh ayah dan anak itu sudah biasa. Hampir setiap Minato pulang mereka selalu membuat keributan. Bahkan hal kecil saja mereka besar-besarkan. Kadang hal itu membuat Sai tertawa, tapi di balik itu ada secercah kesedihan yang Sai rasakan. Perasaan dimana ia juga ingin seperti itu, memiliki keluarga. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaan yang mendesaknya untuk mencari tahu jati dirinya.

Kesatria tuhan bukan manusia bukan juga malaikat. Apakah kesatria tuhan juga memiliki keluarga? Jika iya, kenapa ia tidak ingat apapun? Lalu dimana keluarganya?

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo tampak tersenyum ceria sambil menatap keluar jendela. Saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke pusat kota. Sejak pagi tadi hingga sekarang, senyum gadis itu tak pernah pudar.

Neji yang duduk di sampingnya pun tak terlalu heran dengan tingkah Hinata. Wajar saja jika gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat senang. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai murid sekolah umum setelah 9 tahun terus mengikuti Home Schooling.

Sebenarnya Neji bahagia melihat senyuman di bibir sepupunya ini. Tapi bagaimana pun, tetap ada setitik rasa khawatir yang terus menyelimuti pikiran Neji.

"Hinata," Panggil Neji. Gadis itu akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela.

"Ya?"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, oke? Jaga dirimu juga, jangan sampai kau jatuh apalagi kalau sampai kepalamu terbentur. Jaga juga emosimu, jangan sampai kau marah berlebihan."

Hinata menatap manik lavender kakak sepupunya itu dengan intens. Terlihat raut wajah yang menampakkan rasa khawatir disana. Hinata tahu, kakak sepupunya ini begitu peduli padanya.

Sampai kapanpun Hinata tak akan lupa dengan semua kebaikan Neji. Selama ini, Neji lah yang selalu memberitahu Hinata tentang dunia luar. Hingga saat ini, Hinata bisa melihat dunia luar dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Neji tetap ada untuk melindunginya.

"Tenang saja, Nii-san. Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik!" ucap Hinata dengan yakin.

* * *

Para siswa/siswi Ho Akademi mulai memenuhi aula yang terletak di tengah bangunan sekolah. Hari ini semua murid baru Ho Akademi berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pidato penyambutan dari kepala sekolah. Setelah itu akan di lanjut dengan acara demo dari klub yang ada sekolah ini. Para anggota klub pun kini tengah siap-siap untuk menampilkan kemampuan terbaik mereka demi merekrut anggota baru dari kelas 10.

Hinata dan Neji pun akhirnya harus berpisah. Hinata disuruh berbaris bersama para murid baru yang lain. Sedangkan Neji harus menemui teman-teman klub karatenya untuk persiapan demo.

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. Ramai sekali. Baru kali ini Hinata berada dalam kumpulan manusia sebanyak ini. Hinata belum terbiasa untuk bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Ia pun memilih untuk diam sambil melirik kesana kemari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

* * *

Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman sekolah, otot-otot betisnya mengeras karena mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Ia pun berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah dengan lunglai. Untung saja Naruto tahu jalan pintas untuk menuju pusat kota. Yah meskipun sekarang betisnya yang jadi korban, setidaknya ia sudah datang tepat waktu.

"HEI! KAU MURID BARU! CEPAT KE AULA! KALAU TERLAMBAT KAU AKAN DI HUKUM!" Teriak seseorang berambut pirang yang sepertinya senior di Ho Akademi.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto pun berlari menuju aula. Setibanya disana, Naruto kebingungan mencari Sasuke dan Sakura karena terlalu banyak orang. Ia pun memilih berbaris di belakang. Tepatnya di samping pria berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

Pidato dari kepala sekolah pun dimulai. Entah apa yang ia katakan, Naruto tidak peduli. Dari tadi ia hanya merasakan kakinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Sesekali ia menggerakkan kakinya agar tak terlalu kaku.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pidato kepala sekolah pun selesai. Dengan perasaan lega, Naruto pun berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar aula. Ia ingin segera duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. Atau mungkin ia bisa ke kantin dulu untuk mengisi perutnya yang kini keroncongan.

Baru saja satu langkah, Naruto langsung mendapat teguran dari anggota OSIS yang berjaga di belakang barisan.

"Hei, mau kemana kau? Acaranya belum selesai!" omel orang tersebut. Naruto pun kembali tegak menghadap ke depan.

"Ada acara apa lagi sih," gerutunya pelan. Naruto pun menatap lurus kedepan.

Terlihat di atas podium seorang pria berambut hitam khas Uchiha berdiri sambil memegang mic yang tadi digunakan kepala sekolah untuk berpidato.

Naruto tahu pria itu, dia Uchiha Shisui, teman Itachi. Sedang apa dia diatas podium?

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjut ke acara selanjutnya, yaitu demo klub! Sebelum kita mulai, perkenalkan aku adalah Uchiha Shisui. Ketua OSIS tahun ini," ucap Shisui diatas podium. Para murid segera ribut saling berbisik.

"Ketua Osisnya tampan yah!"

"Kyaa! Dia tampan sekali!"

Kira-kira begitulah reaksi dari beberapa murid wanita. Shisui pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Di Ho Akademi, kami memiliki banyak klub yang bisa kalian masuki sesuai dengan hobi kalian. Klub ini penting karena akan menjadi penilaian untuk kenaikan kelas juga. Maka, kalian harus bergabung dengan salah satu klub! Hanya pilih satu klub saja, jika kalian ingin pindah klub, itu di bolehkan asal kalian harus keluar dari klub sebelumnya. Oke hanya itu saja penjelasan dariku, mari kita lihat demo dari masing-masing klub!" ucap Shisui kemudian membaca kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Klub yang pertama tampil adalah klub memasak!" lanjut Shisui kemudian mundur ke belakang podium.

Beberapa orang tampak menggotong meja, kompor dan beberapa peralatan memasak lainnya. Sementara itu para murid saling berbisik membicarakan klub yang akan tampil ini.

"Klub memasak? Yang benar saja, palingan yang ikutan hanya orang-orang gemuk yang doyan makan," celetuk salah satu siswi di barisan depan.

"Benar, palingan isinya hanya wanita yang akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, hahaa," sahut yang lainnya.

"Klub memasak? Ini hebat! Aku sangat ingin belajar memasak," gumam Hinata pelan. Ia pun menajamkan pengelihatannya untuk melihat demo dengan jelas.

Setelah peralatan siap, orang-orang yang tadi membawa barang pun segera turun dan naiklah seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatoo di dahinya. Wajahnya terbilang tampan, tubuhnya juga tinggi dan proposional. Kehadirannya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para siswi.

"Eh, siapa dia? Tampan sekali!"

"Ngapain dia disana?"

Para sisiwi kembali berkoar dengan kemunculan pria berambut merah tersebut. Pria itu kemudian mengambil mic dan mulai berbicara.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku adalah Sabaku No Gaara. Aku adalah anggota klub memasak," ucapan Gaara sukses memancing keributan di barisan murid baru. Jelas saja, mereka baru saja menghina klub memasak dan sekarang mereka benar-benar kaget. Rupanya memasak bukan hanya hobi wanita. Bahkan lelaki tampan dan keren pun memiliki hobi memasak.

"Aku mau masuk klub memasak!"

"Aku jugaaa!"

"Gaara-senpai! Aku mau masuk klubmu!" teriak para sisiwi. Padahal demonya saja belum dimulai.

"Cih, dasar wanita-wanita itu! Mereka belum tahu kalau aku lebih keren!" gumam Pein yang kini ikut menonton acara demo klub bersama Akatsuki yang lain.

"Pada kesempatan kali ini, aku akan mendemonstrasikan cara memasak makanan yang simpel yaitu Sup Miso, tapi aku akan mencampurnya dengan udang," Gaara pun menyimpan mic nya dan mulai berjalan ke belakang meja yang sudah di siapkan. Ia mulai memotong bahan untuk membuat Sup.

Selagi Gaara memasak, para siswi lebih fokus memperhatikan wajahnya dari pada apa yang dia lakukan. Sedangkan para siswa lebih banyak menggerutu. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang antusias memperhatikan gerak gerik Gaara. Ia mencoba mengingat tahapan membuat Sup Miso yang dilakukan oleh Gaara di atas podium.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sup Miso buatan Gaara pun jadi. Gaara pun maju ke depan podium dan mengambil mic.

"Apa ada yang mau mencicipi masakanku?" tanya Gaara. Sontak saja banyak para siswi yang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ada juga beberapa siswa yang memang tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub memasak. Seperti Choji salah satunya, pria berbadan besar ini mengangkat tangannya juga untuk mencicipi sup buatan Gaara.

"Oke, tenang ya! Karena terlalu banyak yang ingin mencicipi. Jadi aku hanya akan pilih 3 orang saja."

Bukannya membuat mereka tenang, kata-kata Gaara malah membuat keadaan semakin ribut. Banyak yang berteriak histeris meminta untuk dipilih oleh Gaara.

"Aku saja, Senpai!"

"Pilih aku saja, Senpai!"

"Senpai, pilih aku saja! Aku belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi!"

Itulah beberapa teriakan yang mereka keluarkan. Untuk teriakan terakhir yang ternyata adalah suara Naruto, sudah pasti tidak akan di pilih oleh Gaara.

"HARAP TENANG SEMUANYA! Kalau kalian masih berisik aku tidak akan memberi kalian kesempatan!" ancam Gaara. Dan keadaan pun hening seketika.

Merasa keadaan sudah kondusif, Gaara pun mulai mencari orang yang akan mencicipi masakannya.

"Kau! Silakan maju kedepan!"

Gaara menunjuk Choji yang ada di tengah barisan. Choji pun maju ke atas podium dengan semangat.

"Lalu, kau!"

Gaara menunjuk seorang pria berambut raven yang ada di belakang siswi berambut merah muda. Merasa dirinya di tunjuk, ia pun menyahut.

"Aku tidak mengajukan diri untuk mencicipi," jawab orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku memberikanmu kesempatan," lanjut Gaara.

"Maju saja, Sasuke. Hanya mencicipi kan."

Sakura yang berada didepannya mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Akhirnya ia pun maju ke atas podium.

"Wah, dia tampan yah."

"Mudah-mudahan aku sekelas dengannya!"

Para gadis kembali saling berbisik.

"Yang terakhir, kau!"

Gaara menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berada di samping barisan.

"Aku?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Memastikan kalau dia tidak salah kira.

"Iya kau, Nona. Majulah," jawab Gaara lagi. Hinata sedikit ragu, semua mata tertuju padanya saat ini. Membuatnya sedikit berkeringat karena gugup. Gaara yang melihat Hinata terdiam pun turun dari podium untuk menarik Hinata maju kedepan.

"Ehh?" Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan begitu Gaara menyeretnya naik ke atas podium.

"Dasar sok cantik!"

"Apa-apaan dia?"

"Malu-malu tapi mau! Dasar munafik!" Bisik para siswi sambil menatap Hinata.

* * *

Pein yang sedang menonton pun tersentak begitu melihat gadis yang ditarik oleh Gaara ke atas podium. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah gadis yang menabrak Pein waktu itu. Gadis yang bisa melihat hantu!

"Itu dia! Gadis itu!" teriak Pein heboh sambil menunjuk Gaara dan Hinata yang kini berjalan menuju Podium.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Pein.

"Gadis itu yang aku temui waktu itu! Dia yang bisa melihat hantu!" pekik Pein histeris.

"Apa kau yakin? Gadis itu terlihat biasa saja," sahut Konan.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau dia orangnya!" Pein memperhatikan Hinata dengan intens. "Pokoknya kita harus buat dia masuk ke klub kita bagaimana pun caranya!" lanjut Pein dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Rasanya gadis itu mirip seseorang," gumam Itachi sambil meneliti wajah Hinata dari jauh.

* * *

Choji, Sasuke dan Hinata pun berdiri diatas podium. Masing-masing dari mereka diberi semangkuk kecil Sup Miso. Mereka pun mulai mencicipi masakan Gaara.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gaara kemudian menyodorkan mic pada Choji.

"Hmm, ini benar-benar enak! Apa boleh aku habiskan?" sahut Choji. Gaara pun mengangguk dan beralih pada Sasuke. Membiarkan Choji menghabiskan sup misonya.

"Kalau menurutmu?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Hn, lumayan," jawab Sasuke simpel. Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya ia salah menunjuk orang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberi pendapat yang menarik.

Gaara kemudian beralih pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hmm, ini sangat enak. Kaldu dan tofunya benar-benar pas. Aku ingin sekali bisa membuatnya juga," jelas Hinata antusias. Gaara pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa kalian ingin bergabung dengan klub kami?" tanya Gaara pada ketiga orang didepannya.

Choji dan Hinata mengangguk semangat. Sementara Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah. Gaara pun menyuruh mereka bertiga kembali ke barisan.

"Dari memasak, kita bisa belajar banyak hal, mulai dari ketelitian, ketepatan, dan kreatifitas. Sekian demonstrasi dari klub memasak. Jika ada yang berminat untuk mengikuti klub ini. Silakan datang ke ruang klub memasak yang berada di samping kantin. Terimakasih."

Gaara pun mengakhiri demonstrasinya kemudian turun dari podium diiringi tepuk tangan dari para murid. Shisui pun kembali ke depan podium sementara beberapa orang menurunkan peralatan memasak yang tadi dipakai Gaara.

"Nah, yang selanjutnya adalah demo dari klub basket!" ucap Shisui kemudian mempersilahkan anggota dari klub basket maju ke atas podium. Orang-orang itu tidak asing dimata Hinata, mereka pernah bertemu saat Hinata mendaftar ke Ho Akademi.

Dua orang anggota klub basket pun membawa ring yang akan digunakan untuk demo mereka. Setelah itu mereka pun turun dan menyisakan Juugo dan Suigetsu diatas podium.

Karena podium yang sempit maka mereka berdua saja yang akan mendemonstrasikan klub basket.

Permainan basket antara Suigetsu dan Juugo pun dimulai. Mereka berdua akan berlomba memasukan bola ke ring. Shisui pun ikut berperan sebagai pelempar bola pertama.

Swingg~

Bola di lempar keatas oleh Shisui, kemudian ia mundur ke belakang podium untuk membiarkan Suigetsu dan Juugo memulai permainan.

Hap!

Juugo mendapatkan bolanya. Ia segera mendrible bola menuju ke ring. Suigetsu pun tak membiarkan Juugo begitu saja, ia terus membayangi gerakan Juugo.

Karena mereka hanya satu lawan satu, pilihan Juugo hanya mendrible bola atau melemparkannya langsung ke ring. Jika Juugo mendrible bola terus, sudah pasti Suigetsu akan merebutnya, ia pun memilih untuk melempar bola meskipun jarak ring masih jauh.

Dengan gerakkan yang lihai, Juugo mengecoh Suigetsu dan melempar bola menuju ring.

Swingg~

Masuk!

Three Point Shoot!

Para murid pun bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Hinata yang tidak mengerti pun memilih untuk ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak begitu tertarik dengan olahraga. Dia tipe gadis anggun yang lebih tertarik dengan hal-hal lembut seperti memasak, menyulam, berkebun, dan kegiatan wanita lainnya.

Setelah Klub Basket selesai. Shisui pun mempersilahkan klub selanjutnya untuk masuk.

"Ya! Ini dia klub yang ke tiga, Akatsuki!"

Shisui pun mundur kembali ke belakang podium dan naik lah seorang pria berambut oranye dengan memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Di ikuti oleh ke sembilan anggotanya yang memakai jubah yang sama.

"Akatsuki itu klub apa?" gumam Sakura

"Apa itu klub pembuat roti awan?" tanya Choji

"Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat seram seperti preman ya?" sahut seseorang di samping Choji.

"Ekhem…" Pein berdehem untuk meminta perhatian para kouhainya yang kini sibuk bertanya-tanya apa itu Akatsuki.

"Apa kalian tahu apa itu Akatsuki?" tanya Pein menggunakan mic. Para murid pun menggeleng, "Tidak tahu."

"Akatsuki adalah klub yang paling hebat sepanjang sejarah! Klub Akatsuki hanya ada di Ho Akademi. Akatsuki adalah klub yang menyeimbangkan antar dimensi! Jika kami tidak ada, maka kedamaian antar dunia akan terancam. Dan kami adalah Klub pemburu hantu!" Teriak Pein sambil membentangkan tangan ke arah anak buahnya yang kini berjejer kaku layaknya orang yang akan melakukan pemotretan formal.

Krik..krik…krik…

Banyak yang melongo karena tak menyangka bahwa di sekolah elit ini ada klub yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Apaan tuh? Klub pemburu hantu? Memangnya hantu itu ada? Kira-kira begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran para murid.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang tepuk tangan?" tanya Pein bingung dan menurunkan tangannya. Akatsuki member pun mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Kalian pasti sangat terpesona dengan klub kami. Tapi ini baru perkenalan, kalian akan lebih terpesona melihat aksi kami!" ucap Pein sambil tersenyum bangga. "Hoi! Tobi! Nyalakan filmnya!" titah Pein pada seseorang yang ada di ujung barisan. Anak berambut hitam itu pun berlari ke belakang infokus.

"Sudah siap, Ketua!" Sahut Tobi kemudian mulai memencet tombol. Beberapa detik kemudian infokus mulai menyorot layar yang ada di belakang Pein.

"Aku sarankan bagi kalian yang takut hantu, gampang pingsan, punya penyakit jantung maupun ayan, sebaiknya tutup mata dan jangan menonton video rekaman kami."

Pein pun berjalan ke pinggir podium bersama Akatsuki member.

Video pun mulai menyala…..

Tampak seorang pria berambut oranye bersama pria berambut hitam berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup kumuh.

"Halooo semuanya! Kami sekarang sudah ada di depan sebuah rumah kosong yang ada di desa Konoha!" ucap Pein yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki.

Kamera kemudian menyorot sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat rapuh dan kumuh. Di tambah lagi tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala di rumah kosong tersebut.

"Aku merasakan hawa dingin di dalam rumah ini, tampaknya rumah kosong ini telah dijadikan rumah oleh penghuni dari dunia lain," ucap Itachi sambil menatap tajam ke arah kamera.

Akatsuki pun mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah kosong tersebut yang ditumbuhi ilalang tinggi. Kamera yang dipegang oleh Deidara pun menyorot halaman rumah yang tak terurus ini.

Pein dan Itachi berjalan lebih dulu menuju bangunan tua tersebut diikuti Deidara dan Tobi selaku kameramen. Di belakang Deidara dan Tobi ada Hidan, Sasori dan Konan. Sedangkan Kisame, Kakuzu dan Zetsu bertugas untuk berjaga di depan gerbang. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa satu senter untuk penerangan.

"Mari kita masuk," ucap Itachi kemudian membuka pintu rumah tua yang tidak terkunci tersebut. Debu berjatuhan begitu pintu itu terbuka. Kamera kemudian menyorot ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang tamu karena terdapat meja dan kursi yang penuh debu. Terdapat juga beberapa lukisan yang sudah pudar, bahkan gambarnya pun sudah tidak terlihat jelas.

"Kalian tahu kenapa rumah ini kosong? Orang-orang mengatakan dulu di rumah ini telah terjadi pembantaian. Mereka sekeluarga mati tak bersisa. Dan rumah ini pun kini kosong tak berpenghuni," ucap Pein di depan kamera.

"Meskipun rumah ini kosong, tapi warga setempat sering mendengar suara teriakan, tangisan bahkan gelak tawa dari dalam rumah ini. Beberapa warga juga ada yang pernah melihat penampakan di jendela rumah ini," lanjut Itachi di depan kamera milik Deidara. Kemudian video beralih pada kamera milik Tobi yang kini menyorot Hidan yang duduk di kursi kemudian ia menyimpan sebuah pot yang diisi dengan beberapa kawat yang ujungnya terikat beberapa butir lonceng di atas meja.

"Ini adalah lonceng pendeteksi hantu, aku mendapatkannya dari leluhur penganut aliran Dewa Jashin. Lonceng ini akan berbunyi jika ada hantu di sekitarnya. Keakuratan lonceng ini adalah 99%. Sekarang kita tunggu beberapa menit, apakah di ruangan ini ada hantunya atau tidak," jelas Hidan di depan kamera.

Respon para murid yang menonton pun bermacam-macam, ada yang antusias, ada yang penasaran, ada yang tidak peduli, bahkan ada yang mencibir kalau rekaman mereka pasti settingan.

Cring…cring…cring!

Terdengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi dari rekaman tersebut. Kemudian kamera pun menyorot wajah Hidan.

"Tampaknya penghuni rumah kosong ada disini..."

* * *

Sementara para murid fokus pada layar, Shisui yang berdiri di belakang podium merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan tertutup ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan sampai membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat bayangan hitam yang berlalu sangat cepat tepat ke belakangnya. Shisui buru-buru menengok ke belakang.

Tidak ada apa-apa, tepat di belakangnya adalah tembok. Shisui pun kembali melihat ke depan dan mengabaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan sejak itu, ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengintainya…

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Err, sebenarnya chapter ini udah beres beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi Fai agak ragu buat posting.. agak aneh gak sih chap ini? -,-

Balas Review :

 **AshuraIndra64 :** untuk Kushina nya masih sebuah misteri XD

 **Argaphenex390 :** Makasih ^^

 **Intan Margareta Ica269 :** Lah kalo gitu Sakura ama siapa dong? Wkwk.. untuk pair nya ada SasuHina maupun NaruHina, tapi untuk ending pair masih rahasia yaa XD

 **Fvck :** Uwooh, terimakasih ^^

Untuk pair, ada NaruHina nya cuma untuk ending pair masih rahasia ya XD

Yang nyuruh Sai bukan Minato sih, tapi Minato tahu siapa Sai..

 **Amelia sania :** Pairing SaiIno itu sudah pasti.. tapi mungkin bakal muncul di chapter2 selanjutnya, heheh

 **Euclidz :** Waah,, makasi banget sarannya, detektif kindaichi ternyata misterinya lebih berat dari detektif conan ya.

 **Karan611 :** Makasiih ^^

 **Sabaku no Yanie :** Hehe, maaf ya, Hinatanya baru muncul segitu, dan aku malah bikin scene GaaHina, huehehe #plak. Kalo soal sifat Hinata yg berubah mungkin di chapter2 selanjutnya, tunggu aja ya XD

 **Minazuki Miharu :** Wkwkwkw XD

Kalo peran Sakura kita lihat saja nanti ya, huehehe #plak

 **DandiDandi :** Huahaha, janganlah, ntar Sasuke jadi nista XD

Siapa Sai emang udah kebongkar tapi hanya para readers yg tahu, Naruto dkk nya belum, hoho XD

 **PisCock508 :** Makasih ^^ baca terus lanjutannya ya hehe XD

* * *

Terimakasih semua yang sudah baca, review, fav/fol fict ini ^_^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	6. Klub Akatsuki

_**Cring…cring…cring!**_

Terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tobi pun mengarahkan kameranya pada wajah Hidan.

"Tampaknya penghuni rumah kosong ada disini..." ucap Hidan di depan kamera. Sasori segera mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kayu setinggi 20cm. Sebuah boneka dengan rambut hitam panjang dan baju berwarna cokelat yang lusuh.

"Ini adalah boneka turun temurun dari keluargaku. Boneka ini adalah tempat singgah yang nyaman bagi para hantu. Sebelum kita menangkap hantu, kita harus berinteraksi dulu dengan mereka. Kita harus tahu, apakah dia hantu jahat yang harus kita bunuh dengan cara kasar atau hantu yang tersesat mencari alam baka," jelas Sasori sambil menyimpan boneka tersebut di samping lonceng milik Hidan. Konan, Itachi dan Pein kini ikut berkumpul mengelilingi meja.

"Mari kita mulai..."

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 5. Klub Akatsuki

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Tubuh Naruto gemetaran menonton layar yang kini menampilkan sebuah boneka kayu menyeramkan. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari menghindari layar besar di depan. Naruto tidak suka ini, hantu dan semacamnya adalah hal yang paling ia hindari.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya seseorang di samping Naruto. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah Naruto. "Kau takut ya?!" tuding orang itu.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa yang takut?!" bantah Naruto dengan cepat.

"Hantu itu hanya mitos! Sama seperti Zombie dan Vampire. Mereka semua hanya ada di film-film! Aku heran di sekolah ini ada klub aneh seperti itu," gerutu pria berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Haha, iya kau benar hantu itu kan hanya mitos!" sahut Naruto. Iya benar, hantu itu tidak ada. Tapi ayahnya selalu cerita tentang hantu yang ada di desa Konoha. Tapi mungkin saja ayahnya hanya berbohong agar Naruto tidak keluyuran malam-malam. _Iya benar, hantu itu hanya mitos!_

Naruto pun kembali menonton layar di depannya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau yang di layar hanya sekedar film.

Layar tersebut kini menampilkan 5 orang yang sedang mengelilingi boneka. Mereka mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk memanggil hantu. Ketika hampir selesai menyanyikan lagu, kamera men- _zoom_ boneka kayu tersebut yang kini tampak bergetar. Dan saat lagu selesai dinyanyikan, perlahan kepala boneka yang semula merunduk kini mendongkak menampilkan wajah yang cukup menyeramkan.

"KYAAA!" terdengar teriakan beberapa murid yang kaget melihat boneka tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggu kami?" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang keluar dari boneka tersebut.

"Kami mendapat laporan kalau kalian mengusik para tetangga rumah ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" tanya Pein.

"Itu karena mereka tidak pernah menganggap kami! Mereka mengabaikan rumah kami! Mereka bahkan mengabaikan para pencuri yang menjarah rumah ini," jawab boneka tersebut.

Terdengar beberapa murid yang mulai berbisik mempertanyakan keaslian video ini. Mereka tentu tidak percaya begitu saja dengan hantu yang bicara lewat boneka tersebut.

"Begitu rupanya, jadi kalian tidak bermaksud jahat?" sekarang giliran Itachi yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga rumah yang menjadi tempat terakhir kami hidup. Rumah ini adalah rumah impian keluarga kami. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa rumah kami akan menjadi tempat kematian kami," terdengar suara lirih dari boneka tersebut.

"Serahkanlah rumah ini pada kami yang masih hidup. Kami akan mengatakan pada para tetangga untuk ikut merawat rumah ini juga. Jadi kalian pergilah dengan damai," ucap Konan yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Baiklah, tapi jika rumah ini masih tetap terbengkalai, kami akan datang kembali dan menghantui para warga."

"Serahkan saja pada kami!" Tandas Pein.

"Baiklah, kami akan memulai ritual perjalanan kalian ke alam baka, bersiaplah."

Hidan tampak membuka koper dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil. Belati tersebut ia lumuri dengan cairan tak berwarna. Kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah ke belakang boneka.

"Pergilah dengan damai..." ucap Hidan sambil menodongkan belatinya. Tampak sesuatu berkilauan berasal dari belati tersebut. Setelah itu terdapat tulisan [Mision Complete] di akhir video tersebut.

Pein pun segera mengambil _mic_ dan kembali ke tengah podium.

"Nah, tadi adalah hasil rekaman perburuan hantu kami. Beruntung sekali karna kami bertemu dengan hantu yang gentayangan karna masih punya urusan didunia."

"..."

"Sebenarnya ada 3 cara memburu hantu, hal ini disesuaikan dengan alasan hantu tersebut gentayangan. Hantu yang paling sulit diburu adalah hantu yang memiliki dendam atau keinginan untuk hidup yang kuat," lanjut Pein.

"Pekerjaan kami bukan hanya memburu hantu. Kami juga meneliti berbagai makhluk tak kasat mata dan cara untuk memusnahkannya!"

"Nah, bagi kalian yang ingin bergabung dengan klub kami. Silakan datang ke ruang klub Akatsuki yang terletak di lantai dua di samping toilet. Terimakasih," ucap Pein mengakhiri demonstrasinya. Semua anggota Akatsuki pun merunduk memberi salam diiringi tepuk tangan dari para penonton. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng persis seperti dalam video.

"Eh? Suara apa tuh?"

"Hiiiyy! Jangan-jangan di sini ada hantu!"

"Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sana!" ucap salah satu siswi sambil menunjuk ponsel Itachi yang menyala. Tampak cahaya layarnya menembus saku celananya. Itachi pun buru-buru merogoh celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Layar ponsel tersebut menampilkan tulisan 'KAA-SAN CALLING'. Rupanya sang ibu menelpon dan Itachi lupa men- _silent_ -kan suara ponselnya.

"Berarti suara lonceng yang dalam video itu suara ponselnya! Bukan suara hantu!"

"WOOO! DASAR PENIPU!"

"WUUU! DASAR PAYAH! AYO LEMPARI MEREKA!" tampak salah seorang siswa mengompori mereka. Akatsuki pun buru-buru turun dari podium sebelum menjadi bulan-bulanan para murid.

Singkat cerita, demonstrasi klub pun selesai. Para murid kelas 1 menuju kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memilih tempat duduk. Sedangkan Naruto malah pergi ke kantin untuk makan dan mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Suasana di dalam kelas 1 B tampak ricuh berebut tempat duduk. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih tempat duduk di belakang atau di tengah. Ada juga sebagain orang yang berebut teman sebangku karena tempat duduk di kelas memang disusun masing-masing untuk dua orang. Seperti Sakura yang kini tengah berebut bangku pilihannya dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail, Ino.

"Hei! Aku yang melihat bangku ini duluan!" teriak Sakura begitu Ino duduk di kursi yang menjadi incarannya.

"Apa katamu? Aku yang pertama duduk di sini! Itu artinya aku yang berhak atas bangku ini!" tandas Ino.

"Hei tenanglah, bangku ini kan untuk dua orang, kalian bisa duduk bersama kan?" lerai seseorang berambut cokelat kemerahan yang duduk di belakang Ino.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya bangku ini milikku! Aku mau duduk dengan Sasuke- _kun_! Pergi sana ke depan!" usir Sakura sambil menunjuk bangku di barisan depan yang masih kosong.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja yang pindah! Siapa cepat dia dapat!" ucap Ino dengan senyum meledek.

Hinata yang baru saja tiba ke kelas hanya menatap aneh teman-temannya yang tampak ribut berebut bangku. Setelah ia berpikir sebentar, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku paling depan dekat pintu keluar. Lebih tepatnya lagi di depan bangku yang diperebutkan oleh Ino dan Sakura.

Kelas mulai terisi penuh hanya tersisa beberapa bangku kosong. Kursi di sebelah Hinata pun masih kosong. Tampaknya orang-orang menolak untuk duduk di bangku paling depan.

Keadaan kelas tampak masih ribut sebagian murid saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Hinata yang merasa gugup pun hanya diam dan luput dari perhatian orang-orang.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto pun datang. Kelas yang semula ricuh kini semakin ricuh. Para siswi berteriak meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Termasuk Sakura dan Ino.

"Kyaaa! Hei kau! Duduklah disini! Di sebelahku!" teriak para siswi.

"Sasuke! Disini! Duduk disini!" teriak Sakura, "Hei kau minggirlah! Sasuke mau duduk disini!" usir Sakura pada Ino.

"Yang harusnya pergi itu kau! Sana pergi! Biarkan pria tampan itu duduk dengan tenang di sampingku!" balas Ino.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke padamu!"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menawari aku tempat duduk," gumam Naruto kesal.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan para siswi itu hanya cuek dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku kosong. Tapi nihil, semua bangku sudah terisi, yang kosong hanya bangku yang sebelahnya sudah diisi murid lain. Dan pandangannya berhenti tepat di depannya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang merunduk sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi dan dengan seenaknya ia duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"E-eh?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata lebih berharap kalau Naruto yang akan duduk di sebelahnya. Namun tampaknya Naruto lebih memilih duduk di belakang Sakura bersama seseorang berambut cokelat.

"Kalau kursi ini kosong, itu artinya siapa saja boleh duduk di sini," ucap Sasuke lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke duduk di situ pasti karna tak mau jauh-jauh dariku~" inner Sakura. Sakura tampak senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya. Ino yang berada di sampingnya pun hanya menatap heran pada gadis merah muda itu.

Sementara itu, beberapa siswi di barisan lain menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Si cewek sialan itu lagi! Tadi di aula dia _caper_ pada Gaara- _senpai_! Sekarang dia _caper_ pada pria tampan itu! Benar-benar membuatku kesal," umpat seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Aku yakin gadis itu akan menjadi sumber masalah, sebaiknya kita singkirkan dia sejak dini!" usul teman sebangkunya.

"Benar juga, kita beri gadis itu pelajaran!"

* * *

"Hai! Namaku Naruto, semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik ya!"

Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan dengan teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Namaku Amaru," jawab murid yang memakai penutup kepala dan menyisakan rambut cokelatnya di bagian depan tersebut. Ia memiliki tahilalat di bawah matanya.

Mereka berdua pun mulai berbincang dengan akrab. Naruto itu tipe orang yang mudah bergaul, dan Amaru juga tampaknya orang yang ramah. Berbeda dengan kondisi dua bangku di depan mereka. Ino dan Sakura saling diam dan mengumpat dalam hati. Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berjalan begitu baik. Sedangkan bangku Sasuke dan Hinata pun tampak sepi, mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sasuke membaca buku sedangkan Hinata melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru yang mengaku sebagai wali kelas mereka pun datang. Kegiatan di kelas di awali dengan perkenalan dan pembagian organisasi kelas seperti ketua kelas dan sebagainya.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Sementara itu di kelas 3, tepatnya di kelas A, Shisui tampak melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak kejadian di belakang podium, ia terus merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Berulang kali ia mencari ke berbagai sudut. Tapi Shisui tak menemukan seorang pun yang mencurigakan.

Shisui kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu bukunya dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan berguna suatu hari nanti. Semenjak kematian Uchiha Tekka yang tidak wajar, Shisui tak hanya tinggal diam. Ia ikut memikirkan kemungkinan adanya seseorang yang meneror klan Uchiha. Terlebih lagi, beberapa minggu sebelumnya ada Uchiha lain yang mengalami kasus yang sama seperti Tekka. Shisui yakin, ini bukan kasus bunuh diri.

Rumah Tekka hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Shisui. Tapi ia tidak begitu akrab dengannya, jadi Shisui tidak bisa memastikan apakah sebelum kematiannya, Tekka diikuti oleh seseorang atau tidak. Jika iya, maka yang akan menjadi korban _terror_ selanjutnya adalah dirinya.

Shisui tahu ini hanyalah spekulasi dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan satu kemungkinan kecil sekalipun. Jika ia yang menjadi incaran _terror_ itu, maka ini akan menjadi kesempatan besar bagi Shisui untuk mengungkap pelakunya. Yah meskipun taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri.

"Selamat siang semuanya," sapa seorang guru yang baru datang untuk mengajar kelas Shisui.

"Selamat siang, _Sensei!_ " sahut para murid. Shisui pun berhenti menulis dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Di ruangan kepala sekolah, kini berkumpul 10 orang anggota klub Akatsuki. Mereka semua di minta untuk menghadap kepala sekolah setelah menjadi bahan _cibiran_ satu sekolah.

Hanya karna dering ponsel Itachi, kini klub mereka berada di ujung tanduk. Tsunade- _sama_ benar-benar marah dan mengancam pembubaran klub Akatsuki.

"Ku mohon, Tsunade- _sama_! Jangan bubarkan klub kami!" rengek Pein yang menjadi juru bicara klub Akatsuki.

"Kalau kalian menipu orang seperti itu, kalian lebih cocok bergabung ke klub drama!" tandas Tsunade.

"Kami terpaksa melakukannya karna hantunya tak kunjung datang, dan kami tidak tahu harus menampilkan apa saat demo nanti," elak Pein untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Kami mohon, beri kami kesempatan sekali lagi," ujar Konan yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub Akatsuki.

"Haah~" Tsunade mengambil nafas berat. "Baiklah, aku akan beri kalian satu kesempatan lagi," ucapnya.

"HOREEE! TERIMAKASIH, TSUNADE- _SAMA!_ " ucap seluruh member Akatsuki.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" potong Tsunade. Akatsuki yang tadinya tersenyum gembira kini kembali menampilkan ekspresi datar. Terakhir kali Tsunade memberi syarat, mereka semua diminta untuk membuat laporan tentang penelitian makhluk gaib sebanyak 100 halaman.

"A-apa syaratnya?" tanya Pein waswas.

"Gampang saja, kalian harus merekrut anggora dari kelas satu! Kalau tidak ada yang mau bergabung dengan klub kalian, katakan selamat tinggal pada klub Akatsuki dan kalian akan masuk ke dalam klub drama!" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " Nah, sekarang silakan kembali ke kelas."

Akatsuki menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka yang ada di lantai dua dengan gontai. Syarat dari Tsunade memang kelihatannya mudah bagi klub lain. Tapi bagi Akatsuki sepertinya tidak, saat demo saja mereka dilempari kertas dan botol minum. Bagaimana caranya mereka merekrut anggota baru? Sebenarnya Pein punya ide untuk mengiming-imingi anak kelas satu dengan uang, tapi mengingat bendahara mereka yang pelitnya minta ampun, hal itu harus dicoret dari pikiran Pein.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Itachi! Kenapa juga kau harus lupa men- _silent_ ponselmu!" omel Deidara yang berjalan di samping Itachi

"Lagi pula siapa yang menelponmu saat kau sedang sekolah begini?" lanjut Hidan. Itachi tiba-tiba saja ingat sesuatu. Yang menelponnya adalah ibunya, ada apa ya kira-kira? Itachi tak sempat mengangkatnya karna terjadi keributan di aula tadi.

'Tapi karna ibunya tidak menelpon lagi, itu artinya tidak ada sesuatu yang penting 'kan?' pikir Itachi.

"Aku tahu siapa yang akan menyelamatkan klub kita!" ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba berbalik menatap teman-temannya.

"Siapa?" ucap Kakuzu yang mewakili pertanyaan dari para member Akatsuki.

"Kalian ingat gadis berambut indigo yang maju ke atas podium saat Gaara demo memasak kan?" ucap Itachi antusias. Anggota Akatsuki hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi.

"Gadis itu! Harus masuk ke dalam klub kita! Dia akan menjadi modal utama kita untuk merekrut banyak orang!"

"Maksudmu, kita akan menyuruhnya memakai baju maid dan menyebarkan formulir Akatsuki?" tanya Pein yang tidak mengerti maksud Itachi.

"A-Apa? Yang ada kita akan benar-benar di bubarkan kalau melakukan hal mesum begitu!" bentak Konan yang langsung menjitak kepala jabrik Pein.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu! Maksudku, Pein bilang gadis itu bisa melihat hantu. Jika itu benar, dia akan membantu kita dalam mencari hantu yang akan kita buru! Kalian mengerti 'kan?" jelas Itachi pada teman-temannya. Entah paham atau tidak, anggota Akatsuki pun mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu misi kita hari ini adalah, merekrut gadis itu! Saat jam istirahat kita berpencar untuk mencarinya!" ucap Pein dengan semangat yang membara.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, Akatsuki kini tengah berkumpul di ruang klub yang di dominasi dengan warna hitam tersebut. Mereka sedang membagi-bagi tugas untuk misi mereka kali ini. Konan dan Kakuzu bertugas untuk berjaga di ruang klub, jaga-jaga kalau ada murid yang datang untuk mendaftar. Yah meskipun kesempatannya kecil sih.

Sedangkan Pein dan yang lainnya berpencar mencari gadis bersurai indigo. Karena mereka tidak tahu gadis itu masuk kelas mana, jadilah mereka berpencar ke masing-masing kelas 1 dan juga ke kantin.

Pein melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 1B. Tampaknya akan cukup sulit mencari gadis itu karna sekarang para murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin atau menuju ruang klub untuk mendaftar. Pein pun tiba di depan pintu kelas 1B yang terbuka. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada gerombolan siswi yang kini mengerubungi bangku bagian depan yang berada tak jauh dari pintu.

"Hai, Sasuke- _kun~_ "

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo kita ke kantin bersama!"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau akan ikut klub apa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , nanti kita pulang bareng yaa!"

Kira-kira begitulah kalimat yang diucapkan para Siswi tersebut. Pein yang merasa _familiar_ dengan nama Sasuke pun segera menerobos kerumunan tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan dorong-dorong _dong!_ "

"Woi! Siapa sih ini?"

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih!" gerutu para siswi. Melihat para siswi yang perhatiannya teralihkan, Sasuke segera menarik Hinata keluar dari kerumunan, pasalnya gadis pendiam itu dari tadi terlihat tersiksa dengan dorongan-dorongan yang disebabkan para siswi yang mengerubungi bangku mereka berdua.

Begitu Pein sampai di depan bangku, tempat itu kosong. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pergi keluar kelas.

"Loh? Kemana Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari kalau temannya sudah menghilang dari kursinya.

"Cewek sialan berambut ungu itu juga hilang!"

"Pasti dia yang membawa Sasuke kabur!"

"Eh, tunggu! Cewek berambut ungu itu, apa rambutnya panjang?" tanya Pein yang tiba-tiba nimbrung bersama para fans Sasuke.

"Iya! Rambutnya panjang seperti sadako!" sahut salah satu siswi.

"Apa matanya berwarna lavender?" tanya Pein lagi.

"Iya! Matanya lavender hampir putih! Pokoknya dia mirip hantu!" jawab siswi lain.

"Apa badannya seksi dan mempesona?" tanya Pein untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Hei! Kau kan ketua klub penipu itu!" tuding salah satu siswi yang menyadari wajah Pein.

"Hoi! Aku ini bukan penipu! Ah sudahlah aku harus mencari gadis itu!" elak Pein yang kemudian buru-buru keluar kelas untuk mencari Hinata di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Sementara para siswi yang lain berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana 'Memberi Pelajaran' pada Hinata.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju lantai dua. Mereka tampak kehabisan nafas dan berdiri diujung tangga. Lorong di lantai dua juga cukup sepi, mungkin lantai dua cukup aman bagi Sasuke, mengingat Kantin dan ruang klub kebanyakan berada di lantai satu.

Setelah mengatur nafas, Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah terengah-engah.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke yang merasa bersalah telah membuat Hinata kerepotan gara-gara dirinya. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya, kemudian ia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Itu bukan salahmu 'kan," jawabnya lembut.

Sasuke terpaku. Gadis ini, dia berbeda dengan gadis lain. Dia tenang dan lembut, persis seperti ibunya.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMUU!"

"JANGAN MENGAGETKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU, SIALAN!" bentak Sasuke yang kaget karena teriakan Pein yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah tangga.

"Oh, hai Sasuke!" sapa Pein tanpa rasa bersalah. "Hai, kau ingat aku kan?" tanya Pein pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat pria berambut oranye di depannya ini. Hinata tahu, pria ini ketua klub Akatsuki. Tapi kenapa pria ini seakan mengenal Hinata?

"Kau, ketua klub Akatsuki?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

"Betul sekali! Maukah kau bergabung dengan klub kami?" tanya Pein penuh harap. Hinata tentu saja kaget, Sasuke juga.

"Kenapa kau memintanya bergabung dengan klub anehmu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"JANGAN GANGGU HINATA- _CHAAANN!_ " teriak Neji yang baru saja naik ke lantai dua. Ia langsung menendang Pein dan Sasuke dengan gerakan karate. Dimatanya, saat ini Hinata dalam bahaya. Ada dua laki-laki yang jaraknya kurang dari satu meter dari Hinata. Terlebih lagi salah satunya adalah teman sekelasnya yang terkenal mesum dan berjiwa preman.

"Woi! Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Pein dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalian pasti akan berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata kan?!" tuding Neji sambil menunjuk hidung Pein dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Tidak, _Nii-san!_ Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jelas Hinata sambil menahan Neji yang berniat menendang Pein dan Sasuke lagi.

"Apaa? _NII-SAN?_ Jadi- jadi- kalian?" Pein menatap Hinata dan Neji secara bergantian. Wajah mereka mirip. Matanya sama persis. Rambutnya sama-sama panjang dan lurus, hanya beda warna. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah nama di name-tag mereka...

Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Marganya sama!

Benar-benar kebenaran yang tidak Pein harapkan!

" _Please!_ Jangan bilang kalau kalian suami-istri?!" pekik Pein frustasi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun segera menabok senpainya tersebut.

Duaghh!

"Tentu saja mereka adik-kakak, bodoh!"

"Tapi, Kisame bilang kalau wajahnya mirip mereka jodoh. Dan marga mereka sama seperti suami istri!" jelas Pein ngaco.

"Hh~ kenapa bisa kakakku berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti ini," ratap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli kau adiknya Neji ataupun istrinya! Yang jelas saat ini hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan klub kami! Kumohon, bergabunglah bersama kami!" Pein memohon dengan sepenuh hati.

"Apa maksudmu, _hah_? Aku tidak akan izinkan Hinata bergabung dengan klub aneh kalian!" bantah Neji yang kini berdiri didepan Hinata. Menghalangi jarak antara Pein dan adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu! Aku memohon pada Hinata!"

Hinata yang berada di belakang Neji pun merasa bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Pein. Menyelamatkan klub? Memangnya apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan? Lagi pula Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub memasak.

"Apa maksudmu, menyelamatkan klub?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau kan bisa melihat hantu, itu sebabnya kami membutuhkanmu."

"Apa? Melihat hantu?" gumam Sasuke. Ia tampak ragu dengan ucapan Pein barusan.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini!" bentak Neji.

"Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri kalau dia bisa melihat hantu! Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia datang ke sekolah untuk mendaftar!"

 _Saat mendaftar sekolah? Jangan-jangan saat kepribadian Hinata berubah waktu itu. Jadi Pein bertemu dengan Hinata?_ Ini gawat, Neji harus menjauhkan Hinata dari Pein. Jika tidak, bisa saja Pein mengetahui kepribadian aneh Hinata dan menyebarkannya pada satu sekolah.

"Jangan mengada-ngada! Ayo Hinata, aku antar kau ke kelasmu. kalau kau mengganggu Hinata lagi, akan ku patahkan tulang-tulangmu!" Neji menunjuk wajah Pein kemudian menunjuk Sasuke "Kau juga!"

Neji pun menarik Hinata turun ke lantai satu. Meninggalkan Pein dan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat itu. Pein berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Kemudian memegang bahunya dengan erat.

"Kau, bergabunglah dengan Akatsuki," ucap Pein tegas sambil menatap tajam ke arah mata Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya tanda bosan. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Pein yang bertengger di masing-masing bahunya. "Tidak mau!" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Argghhh! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa kenyataan ini begitu pahit?! Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku sudah tahu siapa namanya dan kelasnya. Hanya tinggal buat rencana untuk membujuknya! Yosh! Aku pasti bisaa!"

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Kereta yang ditumpangi oleh Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi akhirnya berhenti di stasiun Konoha. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju rumah masing-masing. Mereka tidak pulang bersama Naruto karena dia harus pulang dengan menggoes sepedanya kembali. Yang pertama sampai adalah Sakura yang memang rumahnya tak jauh dari stasiun kereta.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke- _kun!_ Itachi- _senpai!_ " ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya.

"Daah!" sahut Itachi sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' ria.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sepi, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki kakak beradik yang berjalan beriringan ini. Itachi yang biasanya mengoceh kali ini hanya diam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Hingga dari jauh mereka dikagetkan oleh beberapa orang yang berkumpul di depan rumah mereka.

Terlihat disana ada Minato- _sama_ , Sai, beberapa orang klan uchiha dan beberapa polisi. Irish mata Itachi membulat, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Hei!" Sasuke yang melihat sang Kakak berlari pun ikut membuntuti dari belakang.

Itachi terdiam mematung begitu melihat rumahnya kini dipasang garis polisi. Terlihat beberapa polisi yang melakukan pemeriksaan di dalam sana.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dimana ayah dan ibunya?

Grep!

Sebuah tangan merangkul Sasuke dan Itachi dari belakang. Sasuke menatap orang itu, ternyata Minato- _sama_. Sedangkan Itachi masih terpaku melihat rumahnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Hallo _minna-san!_

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Apa ada yang bisa menebak kira-kira siapa yang meninggal? Apakah Mikoto? Fugaku? Atau kucing piaraan Itachi? #duaghh oke abaikan pertanyaan ini.

Oia untuk kalian yg bertanya-tanya tentang pair fict ini, Fai harap kalian bukan 'Pair Fanatic' karna Fai bakal tetap merahasiakan ending pair sampai waktunya tiba XD

Dan tolong jangan terlalu berharap dengan romancenya. Karna Fai gak jago bikin scene romance :v

Oia, bagi yang mengharapkan kemunculan kepribadian lain Hinata. Sepertinya akan muncul di chapter depan :D

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Shion dan Sara mau aku jadiin tokoh antagonis deh kayaknya, huehe.

Kalo untuk pair Naruto kita lihat saja nanti yaa, dan untuk scene NaruHina itu gak bisa di pungkiri dari fict ini karna mereka berdua sama-sama karakter penting di fict ini -,-

 **akano eijii :** kalo kepribadian Hinata lain milih klub, mungkin dia akan milih klub karate, atau mungkin Akatsuki :v

 **Euclidz :** aku udah lihat tapi baru episode 1 yg cerita di sekolah gitu. Entah itu yg baru apa yang lama deh :v

 **J :** thank you ^_^

 **Sabaku no Yanie :** Heheh, iya nih, aku usahain munculin misteri di tiap chapternya :v

 **DandiDandi :** Hahaha, untuk adegan mistisnya... aku gak yakin kalo scene Akatsuki termasuk mistis apa kagak XD

 **Intan Margareta Ica269 :** Eh jangan, kalo dibuang ke laut ntar di pungut Kisame wkwk

Ah, betul sekali! Genre utama fict ini adalah Drama/Misteri. Jadi untuk romancenya hanya sekedar bagian dari drama dan pengembangan cerita..

 **Amelia sania :** Haha, oke, terimakasih sudah menunggu ^_^

 **RendyDP424 :** Disini aku pake Pein Yahiko ya, kan rambutnya oranye..

Oia dan buat Tobi, Tobi disini itu Obito yaa.

* * *

Yosh! Terimakasih pada semua reviewer dan juga para reader yg sudah memfav/foll fict in..

Apresiasi kalian sangat berarti bagi Fai ^_^


	7. Korbaan Bullying

Menyadari bahwa orang yang kau sayangi telah pergi adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi pada dasarnya kehidupan adalah tentang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Tentang kehidupan dan juga kematian...

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 6. Korban Bullying.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar tidak mendukung aktivitasnya. Dimana matahari menyongsong begitu terik padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30. Sesekali Naruto berhenti di bawah pepohonan untuk sekedar berteduh dari terik matahari.

Sudah Naruto duga sekolah di pusat kota itu ide yang buruk. Di hari pertama saja dia sudah sesial ini apalagi besok dan seterusnya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya juga merutuki hal itu. Mari lihat sisi baiknya, Naruto sudah mendapat teman baru di hari pertamanya sekolah. Dan yang lebih baik lagi adalah ia masih tetap satu sekolah bersama Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto tiba di gerbang desa Konoha. Ia memutuskan untuk menuntun sepedanya sampai ke rumah. Saat Naruto lewat di depan rumah Sakura. Terlihat gadis _Pinky_ tersebut tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto akhirnya memanggil Sakura sebelum gadis itu pergi lebih jauh. Sakura membalikkan badannya. Tampak raut kesedihan di wajah gadis itu.

"Naruto, apa kau baru pulang?"

Sakura sudah sampai di rumah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Dan 20 menit setelahnya, ia mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari tetangganya yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Sakura.

"Iya, aku baru mau pulang."

Melihat dari jawaban Naruto, tampaknya dia masih belum tahu kabar buruk yang menimpa sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu.

"Naruto, ada kabar buruk," ucap Sakura lirih. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya. Dilihat dari raut wajah Sakura sepertinya kabar ini memang benar-benar buruk. Naruto diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Sakura.

"Mikoto-baasan... telah meninggal."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk menerima informasi yang mengejutkan ini. Sejurus kemudian ia melepaskan sepedanya begitu saja dan berlari secepatnya menuju rumah Sasuke.

Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar dikepalanya. Mikoto sudah Naruto anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Naruto merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu hanya dari Mikoto. Jika perasaannya saja sehancur ini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Itachi? Naruto bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Naruto tiba di depan rumah Sasuke. Banyak orang berkerumun disana, tampaknya para tetangga penasaran dengan apa menimpa keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini. Tepat di depan pintu rumah Sasuke, dipasang garis polisi dan di dalam sana ada beberapa polisi yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan.

"Katanya dia meninggal seperti Uchiha yang lain."

"Benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Ini namanya pembunuhan berantai kan? Seraam!"

Terdengar beberapa orang yang berkerumun sedang membicarakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menemui Sasuke dan Itachi. Tapi Naruto tak menemukan mereka dimana pun.

Grep!

Seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya dari sana.

"S-sakura, dimana Sasuke dan Itachi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Mikoto-baasan bisa-"

"Ikut saja aku, Naruto!" potong Sakura yang terus menarik Naruto menuju suatu tempat.

Mereka pun tiba di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sekarang Naruto mengerti kenapa Sakura membawanya ke sini. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ruang jenazah.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Minato yang sedang termenung di depan ruang jenazah di temani beberapa polisi yang bertugas menjaga mayat Mikoto agar tetap aman sampai waktunya di otopsi.

Mereka sedang menunggu keputusan Fugaku untuk menandatangani surat izin melakukan otopsi pada mayat Mikoto.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto. Pria berambut raven itu hanya diam, sorot matanya terlihat nanar. Jelas sekali kalau Sasuke sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini.

"Tou-san! Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!"

Minato memegang kedua bahu Naruto kemudian menyuruhnya duduk. "Tenanglah, Naruto."

"Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Kenapa ada polisi yang memeriksa rumah Sasuke?! Apa yang sudah terjadi?!" racau Naruto lagi. Pandangan mata Naruto menatap lurus pada pintu yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Aku ingin melihat Mikoto-baasan, untuk terakhir kalinya," ucapnya kemudian memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Minato pun ikut masuk untuk menemani Naruto.

Sementara itu Sakura mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sasuke?

"Sasuke..."

Sakura kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke. Namun pria itu masih tetap diam.

Grep.

Sakura menggenggam salah satu tangan Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke bisa membagi kesedihannya melalui genggaman tangannya. Sakura tahu ini menyakitkan tapi Sasuke tidak sendirian, masih ada banyak orang yang akan membantunya melalui kesedihan ini.

Sasuke masih tetap diam dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti kesulitan mengekspresikan kesedihannya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks, kau harus kuat, Sasuke.." Sakura mencoba menenangkan pria yang sudah ia kenal sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu itu.

Tes.

Setetes air yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Sasuke membasahi bahu Sakura. Ia pun cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalas siapapun yang sudah membunuh ibuku!"

Sebuah kalimat akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kalimat yang dingin dan penuh dengan amarah.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Itachi kini sedang berada di kantor polisi bersama sang ayah. Ia tengah memberikan laporan bahwa ibunya sempat meneleponnya sekitar pukul 10 pagi saat ia sedang presentasi klub.

Kematian Mikoto diperkirakan terjadi sekitar pukul satu siang. Dan ditemukan oleh Fugaku yang pulang sekitar pukul 3 sore. Mikoto tergeletak lantai dapur dengan leher berdarah layaknya tersayat pisau dan tak jauh dari tubuhnya terdapat pisau dapur yang diduga menjadi senjata, baik itu bunuh diri maupun pembunuhan.

Sampai detik ini, pihak kepolisian belum bisa menetapkan status kasus ini menjadi kasus pembunuhan karena kurangnya bukti dan saksi mata. Maka dari itu kali ini mereka harus benar-benar teliti dan menemukan bukti walaupun secuil.

"Apa beberapa hari sebelumnya ada orang mencurigakan?" tanya Yakumi yang kini bertugas menginterogasi Itachi.

"Tidak ada sama sekali."

"Lalu, apa kau tahu apa yang biasa ibumu lakukan sekitar pukul 7 pagi hingga pukul 1 siang?"

"Jam 7 pagi biasanya Kaa-san membereskan meja makan dan dapur bekas sarapan. Setelah itu biasanya dia menyiram tanaman di halaman. Lalu pergi ke pasar untuk makan siang, jika dia tidak pergi ke pasar maka biasanya ia menonton tv dan sekitar pukul 11 biasanya ibu memasak hingga pukul 12. Dan makan siang di jam 1 siang," jelas Itachi. Yakumi tampak sibuk mencatat semua yang Itachi katakan.

Karena Mikoto hanya sendirian di rumah, maka informasi Itachi sangatlah penting untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan.

Berdasarkan informasi dari tim penyelidik, di meja makan tampak kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Mikoto sedang memasak. Maka timbul kemungkinan jika Mikoto tersayat lehernya sebelum ia memasak pukul 11. Itu artinya selama lebih dari 2 jam Mikoto menahan sakit di lehernya hingga ia mati kehabisan darah.

Jika Mikoto bunuh diri, kemungkinan besar dia menelepon Itachi untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya. Tapi jika Mikoto dibunuh, itu artinya Mikoto berusaha meminta bantuan, atau berusaha memberi tahu sesuatu pada Itachi. Tapi kenapa harus Itachi yang sudah jelas sedang sekolah? Kenapa Mikoto tidak menelepon Fugaku saja? Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu.

"Aku yakin sekali, Ibuku tidak mungkin bunuh diri," ucap Itachi.

"Kita harus menunggu hasil otopsi untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, kami turut berduka cita atas kejadian ini," ucap Yakumi di akhir interogasinya.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan gontai. Sama seperti kemarin, lagi-lagi dia harus berangkat sekolah seorang diri. Sasuke dan Itachi tidak pergi ke sekolah karena harus mengikuti penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Sedangkan Sakura sudah pergi terlebih dahulu menggunakan kereta.

Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat biasa. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ada di salah satu lorong.

Sesampainya di kelas, hampir semua murid sudah mengisi tempat duduk mereka karena bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua murid tampak sedang membicarakan musibah yang menimpa Sasuke. Entah siapa yang pertama kali mencetuskannya, yang jelas kabar itu cepat sekali beredar bahkan di kalangan kelas 2 dan kelas 3.

"Benar-benar menyeramkan! Aku jadi ingin pindah dari Konoha! Desa itu sekarang sudah tidak aman, tapi ibu dan ayahku bersikeras untuk menetap disana."

Terdengar suara Ino ketika Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada tepat di belakang Sakura dan Ino. Amaru juga sudah datang, ia terlihat sedang bergosip dengan kedua wanita itu.

Tak lama seorang guru pun datang dan mereka pun mulai belajar seperti biasa.

Hinata menatap tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya. Meskipun tidak ada yang memberitahu Hinata secara langsung, tapi hampir semua teman sekelasnya membicarakan Sasuke yang kehilangan ibunya. Ada yang bilang ibunya bunuh diri, ada juga yang bilang ibunya dibunuh.

Hinata jadi teringat tentang ibunya. Saat itu Hinata masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti dari kehilangan. Tapi jika ia memikirkannya sekarang, rasanya menyakitkan. Ketika semua anak menangis di pelukan ibunya, Hinata hanya bisa memeluk lututnya sendiri di dalam kamar. Ketika semua anak perempuan diajarkan berbagai hal oleh ibunya, Hinata harus berjuang seorang diri untuk membentuk kepribadiannya sendiri. Tanpa sosok seorang ibu yang bisa mengarahkannya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, saat ini tiga orang siswi tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Hinata.

"Benar-benar hari yang beruntung bagi kita," ucap seorang gadis berambut merah.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sakura, Ino dan Amaru pun mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang bersama. Hinata pun menurut saja dan ikut bersama mereka menuju kantin. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menitip makanan saja pada Sakura. Ia tidak mau keluar kelas saat ini. Dari awal, Naruto memang terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Mereka berempat duduk disalah satu meja kantin.

"Oia, Hinata, kau ikut klub apa?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut klub memasak saja. Kalau kalian ikut klub apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku dan Sakura ikut klub cheerleader! Kita berdua akan menyemangati Sasuke yang ikut klub basket!" ucap Ino antusias. Sakura tampak mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Wanita itu memang tidak bisa ditebak ya, kemarin mereka bertengkar memperebutkan kursi. Dan hari ini mereka tampak akrab seperti sahabat yang sudah lama bersama.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Sakura pada gadis berambut cokelat yang terlihat agak tomboy tersebut.

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang menarik menurutku," sahut Amaru.

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu ya," ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kami antar?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak usah, kalian lanjutkan makan saja," Hinata pun buru-buru pergi ke toilet yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantin.

"Kenapa sih perempuan selalu berbondong-bondong datang ke toilet?" tanya Amaru.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagian kau juga perempuan kan!" jawab Ino.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak seperti kalian."

"Yah, kau memang tidak seperti perempuan sih," sahut Ino.

"Apa katamu?!"

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke dalam toilet, disana tampak kosong. Ia pun masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Setelah selesai buang air kecil, Hinata berniat keluar. Namun begitu Hinata membuka pintu...

 _Hah?_

 _Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa di buka?_

Hinata mencoba menarik pintu itu lebih keras. Tapi tetap saja pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka.

TOK..TOK..TOK!

"Halo? Ada orang diluar?!" tanya Hinata sambil menggedor pintu toilet tersebut.

BYUURRR!

Tiba-tiba saja segelontor air turun dari atas bilik toilet yang atasnya tidak tertutup.

"AKKHH!" Hinata menjerit kaget bajunya basah kuyup dan kotor. Sepertinya air itu bekas air pel atau semacamnya.

Kemudian selembar kertas dilemparkan oleh seseorang dari luar. Hinata memungutnya dan membaca tulisannya.

 **ITU PERINGATAN PERTAMA UNTUKMU! MENJAUH DARI SASUKE ATAU KAU AKAN DAPAT YANG LEBIH BURUK!**

 _Kenapa mereka melakukan ini pada padaku? Inikah yang dimaksud ayah? Apa seharunya aku tetap diam dirumah untuk selamanya? Apakah aku memang tidak pantas berada didunia luar?_

Hinata meremas kertas tersebut. Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia suruh. Ia terduduk di toilet sambil meremas baju seragamnya yang kotor.

Seketika Hinata teringat pada seorang pria kecil yang pernah ia temui di depan kuil. Seseorang yang membuat Hinata semangat menjalani hidupnya. Dia adalah teman pertama Hinata.

Saat itu Hinata kabur dari rumah karena selalu dilarang main diluar mansion. Saat pengasuhnya lengah, Hinata pergi keluar mansion secara diam-diam. Karena ia tidak tahu harus kemana, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuil tempat biasa ia dan keluarganya mendoakan mendiang ibunya.

Hinata yang saat itu berumur sekitar 5 tahun bersimpuh di dalam kuil sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia bermaksud mengadukan segala keluh kesahnya pada sang ibu.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa aku tidak boleh main diluar mansion bersama teman-teman yang lain? Ayah selalu melarangku untuk dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Aku kan juga ingin bermain di taman, ingin bermain sepeda di jalanan desa, aku juga ingin bermain bersama yang lain. Hikss... seandainya Kaa-chan ada disini, apa Kaa-chan juga akan melarangku seperti Tou-san?"

Saat tengah asyik bercerita, muncul seorang anak dari balik meja yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan persembahan.

"KYAAA!" Hinata terlonjak kaget dan segera merangkak mundur dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan hantu, hehe," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran lebar.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tuding Hinata.

"Aku Naruto, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Tadi aku sedang mencari makanan persembahan tapi ternyata hari ini tidak ada yang bawa makanan," ucap Naruto kecil yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau memakan persembahan? Itu kan makanan untuk orang yang sudah mati?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak! Ayahku bilang orang mati tidak butuh makanan seperti kita! Oia tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraanmu. Jadi apa benar kau dilarang bermain dengan anak-anak lain?" tanya Naruto antusias. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk sedih.

"Jangan sedih, aku yakin ada alasan di balik semua itu! Aku juga tidak jauh beda denganmu. Bahkan lebih buruk. Aku diizinkan bermain oleh ayahku tapi tidak ada anak yang mau bermain denganku. Malah sebaliknya, orang tua mereka tidak mengizinkan aku bermain dengan mereka. Mereka bilang aku ini anak iblis," jawab Naruto. Hinata terperangah, kini ia menatap Naruto yang sedang bercerita. Tampak kesedihan diwajahnya, namun pria kecil itu tetap berusaha riang.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah! Kau juga ya, suatu saat kita pasti akan punya teman! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berteman? Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata tersenyum lebar dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Namaku..."

"Rupanya kau disini," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Hinata untuk pulang.

"Tunggu! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau bermain dengan Naruto!" Hinata mencoba berontak, namun pegangan orang dewasa jelas lebih kuat dari tenaganya. Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"JANGAN SEDIH! KITA PASTI AKAN BERTEMU LAGI!" teriak Naruto.

*Flasback off*

Hinata menyeka air matanya. Dia harus bangkit dan tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain terus!

Hinata mendongkak ke atas. Ada celah untuk keluar karena bagian atas bilik tidak tertutup. Hinata pun menaiki toilet dan mencoba memanjat bilik.

Diluar dugaan, toilet itu ternyata licin dan membuat Hinata terpeleset.

"KYAAA!"

BRUKKK!

Karena ruangan toilet itu sempit, dahi Hinata pun menabrak tembok bilik. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai memudar.

"Tidak.."

"Aku..." semakin memudar.

"Tidak boleh..." hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Irish lavender yang sempat menutup itu kini terbuka lebar. Hinata menggosok dahinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Aduuh! Saakiitt!"

Setelah sakitnya mereda Hinata berkacak pinggang dengan kesal.

"ARRGGHH! Benar-benar sialan gadis ini! Kenapa dia membawaku pada situasi sial begini?! Dahi memar, baju kotor, terkunci di kamar mandi pula!" gerutu Hinata.

Hinata pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pintu toilet yang terkunci itu.

DUAAAKKK!

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu itu terbuka dan mematahkan gagang lap pel yang digunakan untuk menahan pintu.

DUAAKKHH!

Hinata menendang ember yang berada tak jauh dari sana, sepertinya ember itu digunakan untuk menyiram Hinata tadi.

Braaakk!

Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar dari sana menuju kelas. Satu hal yang Hinata yakini, pembullynya pasti teman sekelasnya.

Tanpa sengaja ujung mata Hinata menangkap sesosok makhluk yang bersembunyi di balik tiang yang tak jauh dari toilet. Hinata pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei kau!"

Wanita berambut panjang itu pun menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik tiang.

"A-aku akan pergi sekarang," ucapnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa yang mengunciku di toilet?!"

"I-itu, tadi aku melihat wanita berambut pirang dan berambut merah," ucapnya sambil waswas. Hinata lalu berbalik menuju kelasnya.

Tak jauh dari sana Pein yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Dia tampak bicara pada tembok. Tidak bukan tembok. Hinata pasti bicara pada Hantu!

Pein pun membuntuti Hinata dari belakang. Neji yang melihat Pein mengendap-endap pun ikut membuntuti Pein tanpa menyadari ada Hinata di depan sana.

"Apa yang dilakukan si Pein? Apa dia akan mengintip seseorang?" gumam Neji dalam hati.

Sepanjang lorong terasa sepi, mungkin karena waktu istirahat sudah habis sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah di penuhi para murid. Mereka tampak asyik mengobrol karena guru memang belum datang.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata yang kini penampakannya begitu absurd. Rambut dan pakaiannya basah kuyup dan kotor. Hinata juga berjalan dengan wajah kesal sambil menatap dua orang berambut merah dan pirang yang duduk bersebelahan.

Neji yang menyadari Pein mengintip kelas Hinata pun segera mengintip ke dalam kelas. Ia melihat adik sepupunya yang sedang berjalan dengan penampilan aneh begitu pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hinata kini tengah berdiri di depan bangku Sara dan Shion. Mereka berdua tampak panik, kenapa Hinata tahu kalau mereka berdua yang melakukannya?

Hinata mengangkat tangannya berniat untuk menggebrak meja Sara dan Shion. Namun sesaat sebelum tangan Hinata menyentuh meja, Hinata ditarik oleh Neji.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ayo bersihkan rambutmu, kau bisa kena flu!" ucap Neji.

"Mengganggu saja kau! Sana pergi!" usir Hinata sambil menepis tangan Neji. Kata-kata yang kasar dan tegas. Itu bukan Hinata!

Neji yang menyadari itu pun segera menarik paksa Hinata untuk keluar kelas. Kalau sampai teman-teman sekelasnya tahu Hinata yang lain, ini bisa gawat!

"Ahahahah, ya ampun! Jangan pedulikan kami! Lanjutkan saja acara kalian, Hinata hanya terpeleset dan masuk ke dalam got, ahaahaha," ucap Neji kikuk sambil membekap mulut Hinata dan menariknya keluar.

Sakura, Ino dan Amaru melihat Neji dan Hinata dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan yang lain ada yabg cekikikan membayangkan Hinata benar-benar masuk got.

Neji terus menarik Hinata menuju UKS. Itu satu-satunya tempat yang aman bagi Hinata saat ini. Pein yang masih berdiri di depan kelas Hinata pun memilih kembali ke kelasnya untuk memberi kabar pada anggota klubnya.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" bentak Hinata sambil terus berontak. Namun pegangan Neji begitu kuat. Sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam karate, mudah saja bagi Neji untuk mengunci tangan Hinata hingga ia tidak bisa kabur.

Neji menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam UKS dan segera mengunci pintu tersebut. Kemudian pria berambut cokelat itu menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa Hinata bisa seperti ini? Dan kenapa kau bisa keluar?" Neji melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di kursi sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau itu selalu saja mengganggu kehidupanku! Setidaknya biarkan aku menghirup kebebasanku sebentar! Seharusnya kalian itu berterimakasih padaku, bukan malah mengurungku seperti iblis!" balas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Berterimakasih? Padamu? Haha, yang benar saja!" Neji tertawa meledek menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Hinata mendecih kesal.

"Pakai ini," Neji melemparkan sebuah kaos OSIS Ho Akademi yang sengaja di simpan di UKS sebagai baju cadangan.

"Setelah itu kita pulang, aku akan izin dan mengatakan kalau kau sakit," ucap Neji kemudian keluar dari UKS untuk membiarkan Hinata ganti baju.

Bukannya mengganti baju seragamnya yang basah, Hinata malah berjalan sambil tersenyum senang menuju jendela. Beruntung sekali karena letak UKS ini ada di lantai satu. Hinata bisa keluar dari sana dengan mudah.

"Dia pikir aku akan menurut dan kembali ke mansion terkutuk itu? Hahhahaa, dasar bodoh!" gumam Hinata yang kini tengah berjalan di halaman luar sekolah. Ia melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

Irish lavendernya melirik beberapa sepeda yang terparkir di halaman. Muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya untuk 'meminjam' salah satu sepeda itu agar bisa pergi dengan cepat mengingat Neji pasti akan mengejarnya setelah tahu Hinata kabur.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu pun membawa salah satu sepeda secara asal lalu menaikinya dan mulai mengayuhnya ke luar gerbang.

"Hei, bisa tolong buka gerbangnya?" tanya Hinata pada seorang penjaga gerbang.

"Ini kan belum waktunya pulang. Kau mau kemana?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Aku diizinkan pulang lebih awal karna baju ku kotor! Cepat buka pintunya!" desak Hinata. Akhirnya penjaga gerbang pun membiarkan Hinata lewat.

Hinata berniat jalan-jalan di pusat kota, berbelanja ini itu sesukanya. Tapi baru saja mengayuh beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah, Hinata baru menyadari kalau dia tidak bawa tas.

Hinata berhenti sejenak dan mengecek saku baju dan roknya. Tapi tak ada selembar uang pun disana.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial!_

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya menuju Konoha dengan kesal. Dengan terpaksa Hinata akan jalan-jalan di konoha saja. Satu-satunya jalan yang bisa di tempuh dengan sepeda menuju konoha adalah melewati sebuah hutan.

Desa Konoha memang terletak di kaki gunung yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan. Sebelum sampai di gerbang Konoha, Hinata melewati sebuah jalan berbatu yang menurun. Dan sialnya, sepeda yang Hinata ambil ini remnya blong.

Sepeda yang Hinata naiki pun menggelinding tanpa henti hingga memasuki desa Konoha. Hinata semakin panik karena ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan desa Konoha.

"AWAS! AWAS! MINGGIR!" teriak Hinata pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar jalan.

"Woi! Jangan cepat-cepat dong!" gerutu para penduduk.

"WOII! AWAS! REMNYA BLONG!" teriak Hinata pada seorang pria yang sedang berjalan di depan Hinata. Pria itu berbalik ke belakang dan...

Tap!

Hinata sedikit terdorong karena sepedanya berhenti mendadak. Rupanya pria itu menghentikan sepeda Hinata dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau?" tanya pria tersebut begitu menyadari wajah Hinata. Hinata sedikit kaget melihat pria tersebut.

"Hah? Kau kan..."

 _ **.**_

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Neji mengetuk pintu UKS berkali-kali. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Hinata yang ada di dalam. Rasanya sudah 5 menit Neji meninggalkan Hinata untuk ganti baju, seharusnya Hinata sudah selesai. Neji pun membuka pintu UKS tersebut dan...

"ASDFGHJKL! Akan ku pukul kepala gadis itu dengan tongkat bisbol!" gerutu Neji kesal. Lagi-lagi Neji kecolongan. Hinata kabur lagi lewat jendela!

.

.

.

TBC

Huaa, maaf baru bisa update sekarang, waktu luang semakin menipis T.T

Untuk yang bingung tentang ringtone HP Itachi dan kenapa mereka di bilang penipu akan di jelaskan chapter depan di behind the scene nya akatsuki bikin video ya XD

Dan untuk romance-nya harap bersabar ya XD

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu per satu. Selain waktu yg mepet, jariku juga sudah keriting menulis ini semua. Ngetik ngebut karna ide takut keburu kabur -_-

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview, memfav dan memfol fict ini. Di tunggu review selanjutnya yaa ^_^


	8. Another Hinata

_Behind the scene Akatsuki Video's_

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam di rumah Itachi, akhirnya Akatsuki memutuskan untuk memulai misinya hari ini. Mereka akan membuat video rekaman untuk demo klub nanti.

Akatsuki member kini tengah berbaris di halaman rumah Itachi, lengkap dengan peralatan mereka seperti Deidara dan Tobi yang membawa kamera, Hidan yang membawa koper, Itachi membawa peta desa Konoha, Zetsu membawa cemilan dan yang lainnya membawa tas masing-masing berisi barang pribadi. Kesepuluh orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah yang di maksud Itachi.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk tiba di sana. Kini Akatsuki sudah berdiri tepat di depan rumah tua tersebut. Deidara dan Tobi bersiap menyalakan kameranya.

"Kita pembukaan dulu, ayo Itachi!" ucap Pein sambil berdiri tegak di depan rumah, menatap lurus pada kamera Deidara. Itachi merapikan sedikit rambutnya kemudian bergabung bersama Pein.

"Halooo semuanya! Kami sekarang sudah ada di depan sebuah rumah kosong yang ada di desa Konoha!"

Setelah Pein dan Itachi melakukan pembukaan, mereka pun memasuki halaman rumah tua tersebut. Kecuali Kisame, Zetsu dan Kakuzu yang bertugas berjaga di luar gerbang. Kisame memegang satu talkie walkie yang terhubung bersama talkie walkie milik Konan. Hal itu untuk memudahkan pemberitahuan dan kontak antara mereka.

Pein dan yang lainnya pun memasuki rumah tersebut. Ruangan pertama yang mereka temui adalah ruang tamu. Setelah meneliti tempat itu mereka pun berniat untuk menjelajahi rumah tersebut lebih dalam. Tapi sayangnya, pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruangan lain ternyata tidak bisa di buka.

"Sepertinya terkunci," ucap Itachi yang sudah mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ayo kita dobrak pintunya!" usul Pein.

"Jangan! Kalau kita mendobrak pintunya bisa saja hantunya akan marah," cegah Tobi.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong! Kita ini kan pemburu hantu! Apa masalahnya kalau hantu itu marah? Cepat dobrak pintunya!" perintah Pein.

DUKK!

DUKK!

DUKK!

Itachi dan Deidara berusaha mendorong pintu tersebut. Tapi pintu itu tetap tidak bergerak.

"Sial! Pintu ini seperti batu!" umpat Deidara.

"Haah, ya sudahlah, kita lakukan saja di ruangan ini, mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Pein akhirnya.

Selagi Pein dan Itachi berbicara di depan kamera Deidara dan Tobi merekam kegiatan Hidan. Konan dan Sasori mengeluarkan peralatan pribadi mereka di dalam tas. Sasori menyiapkan boneka sementara Konan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ini adalah lonceng pendeteksi hantu, aku mendapatkannya dari leluhur penganut aliran Dewa Jashin. Lonceng ini akan berbunyi jika ada hantu di sekitarnya. Keakuratan lonceng ini adalah 99%. Sekarang kita tunggu beberapa menit, apakah di ruangan ini ada hantunya atau tidak," jelas Hidan di depan kamera.

Sepi...

Sunyi...

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, namun lonceng tersebut tak juga mengeluarkan bunyi.

Ngiiuuunggg~

Hanya terdengar suara nyamuk yang dari tadi menghisap darah mereka.

"Apa kau yakin lonceng itu berfungsi?" tanya Itachi yang sudah bosan menatap lonceng tersebut. Sesekali ia menggaruk kulitnya yang gatal karena gigitan nyamuk.

"Tentu saja! Ini lonceng titisan dewa Jashin, tahu!" sentak Hidan.

"Apa itu artinya disini tidak ada hantu?" tanya Tobi, tangannya agak kesemutan karena terus memegang kamera.

"Kau bagaimana sih, Itachi! Sudah aku bilang, cari tempat yang banyak hantunya!" omel Pein.

"Benar kok, adik sepupuku bilang disini banyak hantunya," Itachi mencoba membela diri.

"Adik sepupumu yang mana?" tanya Konan.

"Adik sepupuku yang baru masuk TK."

Semua sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Astagaaa! Kau percaya pada omongan anak TK?!" tanya Deidara hampir berteriak. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menjawab "Apa yang salah? Menurut artikel yang aku baca, anak kecil itu bisa melihat hantu!"

Pein dan yang lainnya hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Apa kita lakukan rencana B?" tanya Pein. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap Pein sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka pun mulai melakukan rencana cadangan. Konan segera menelepon Itachi. Terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng yang berasal dari nada dering ponsel Itachi.

 _ **Cring...cring...cring**_

"Tampaknya penghuni rumah kosong ada disini..." ucap Hidan di depan kamera. Tobi sengaja men-Zoom kameranya ke arah wajah Hidan untuk menambah kesan horror.

Kemudian Sasori mengeluarkan boneka kayunya dan mulai menjelaskan di depan kamera. Setelah mereka menyanyikan lagu pemanggil arwah, kamera men-Zoom wajah boneka kayu milik Sasori. Sasori yang berdiri tepat di belakang boneka tersebut menarik benang tipis yang sengaja diikatkan pada kepala boneka sehingga boneka tersebut tampak mengadahkan wajahnya pada kamera.

Setelah itu Konan mengeluarkan sebuah alat perubah suara dan mulai berbicara sebagai dubbing boneka tersebut. Dan malam itupun mereka habiskan dengan berakting.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 8. Another Hinata

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Itachi dan Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah karena harus hadir dikantor polisi untuk di interogasi. Sedangkan Fugaku pergi bersama beberapa polisi yang lain untuk mendapatkan laporan hasil otopsi.

Sasuke di izinkan pulang lebih dulu karena sepertinya Itachi lebih lama di interogasi karena Mikoto meneleponnya sebelum kematiannya. Ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena masih ada polisi yang menyelidiki kediamannya. Tadi malam pun Sasuke dan Itachi menginap di rumah Naruto.

Sasuke pun memilih untuk jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Jujur saja, ia merasa aneh kenapa Ibunya menelpon Itachi sebelum kematiannya. Dan kenapa harus Itachi? Kenapa tidak dirinya saja? Oh seandainya ibunya menelpon dirinya, pasti Sasuke mengangkatnya dan mungkin saja Ibunya tidak akan- ah sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi.

Saat dirinya tengah asyik melamun, sebuah sepeda meluncur ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"WOII! AWAS! REMNYA BLONG!" teriak seseorang yang bertengger di atas sepeda tersebut. Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan...

Tap!

Sasuke menahan sepeda tersebut dengan satu tangannya. Gadis yang menaiki sepeda itu sedikit terdorong karena sepedanya berhenti mendadak.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke begitu menyadari wajah pengendara sepeda tersebut. Gadis itu sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke.

"Hah? Kau kan teman sebangku-ku? Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu! Kau lihat ini?" Hinata memperlihatkan bajunya yang kotor. "Dan ini?" Hinata memperlihatkan rambutnya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tuding Hinata kasar.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Harusnya kau berterimakasih karna aku telah menyelamatkanmu!"

"Berterimakasih untuk apa? Kalau bukan gara-gara kau, aku tidak akan bernasib seperti ini!" tandas Hinata. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. Dia memang baru bertemu kemarin dengannya, tapi sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dari yang kemarin.

"Pokoknya kau harus belikan aku baju dan juga cucikan rambutku!" ucap Hinata seenaknya.

"Apa? Kau sudah gila ya?! Pulang sana!" usir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Pokoknya kau belikan aku baju, ayo!" Hinata menarik Sasuke secara paksa dan meninggalkan sepeda yang ia ambil di halaman sekolah tanpa izin.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Hinata menarik Sasuke menuju pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Sebuah tempat yang terletak di belakang gedung kepala desa dimana terdapat banyak toko.

"Hmm, beli baju dimana ya?" gumam Hinata sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari toko yang menurutnya menarik. Namun matanya malah berhenti pada sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Salon'

"HA! Ini dia yang aku cari! Kita ke salon dulu untuk bersihkan rambutku!" ucap Hinata dan menarik Sasuke ke dalam sana.

"Hei! Jangan menarik orang sembarangan!" protes Sasuke.

"Nah, kau tunggu disini. Ah, tolong jaga dia, jangan sampai dia kabur karna dia yang akan membayar biaya salonku."

Hinata menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi dan menyuruh seorang pegawai salon untuk mengawasi Sasuke.

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya begitu!" protes Sasuke lagi. Namun sia-sia saja, gadis bersurai indigo itu kini sudah mulai melakukan perawatan rambut dan mengobrol seru dengan pegawai salon.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Sasuke terus menengok ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di tengah tembok salon. 30 menit yang terasa begitu lama bagi Sasuke. Dan gadis indigo itu masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku sekalian potong rambut saja, tolong potong rambutku sebahu ya," pinta Hinata.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" sentak Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ini kan rambutku, apa masalahnya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja ada, karna aku yang akan membayarnya!" Hinata mendelik kesal. "Cepat keringkan rambutnya, aku tidak punya waktu!" lanjut Sasuke pada pegawai salon.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata dan Sasuke pun keluar dari salon. Hinata kembali menyeret Sasuke menuju toko baju.

"Yang ini baguskan?" tanya Hinata sambil berputar memperlihatkan sebuah minidress yang ia pakai. Dress berwarna hitam yang simpel namun terlihat elegan.

"Ck! Ini namanya pemerasan!" decak Sasuke kesal.

"Anggap saja ini ganti rugi karna kau telah menyebabkan rambut dan bajuku kotor!"

"Jangan mengada-ngada! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" bantah Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak di dengar oleh Hinata karena kini gadis itu sedang berbicara pada penjaga toko. "Aku mau baju ini ya, dia yang bayar!" Hinata menunjuk Sasuke.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" sentak Sasuke.

"Apa lagi? Kau masih tidak mau ganti rugi?" Hinata terlihat kesal saambil berkacak pinggang.

"Beli baju ini saja!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah patung yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

Hinata menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam begitu keluar dari toko baju. Ia masih merasa kesal karena Sasuke malah membelikannya baju yang menurutnya buruk. Sebuah kaus oblong besar berwarna lavender dan celana hitam panjang polos.

"Huaaah! Fashionmu benar-benar buruk!" gerutu Hinata sepanjang jalan.

"Berisik! Yang buruk itu fashionmu! Hanya orang bodoh yang memakai minidress di desa Konoha pada musim gugur seperti ini! Memangnya kau mau rok mu berkibar sepanjang jalan, hah?!"

"HA! Lihat apa yang kau katakan. Kau bertingkah persis seperti si Neji. Membuatku muak!" Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Hanya beberapa menit, gadis berirish lavender tersebut akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi datar sambil bertanya "Apa?"

"Aku lapaar," adu Hinata dengan muka memelas sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kalau begitu pulang sana, makan di rumahmu!"

"Aaah, aku tidak mau pulang," rengek Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau makan batu saja sana!"

"Huaaa! Please, sekali ini saja traktir aku makanan," Hinata memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memerasku ya, hah?!" Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan gadis ini sekarang. Sasuke pikir gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis lain, tapi ternyata kelakuannya sama saja, bahkan lebih buruk.

"Tidak! Tidak! Untuk makanannya akan aku ganti nanti. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak punya uang. Kita kan teman sekelas, jadi harus saling tolong menolong. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Itu artinya kau berhutang padaku!"

"Iya, akan aku bayar besok!"

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Hinata tampak berbinar-binar. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung menjawab, "Yakiniku!"

Mereka berdua pun memasuki sebuah restoran yakiniku yang berada tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan Konoha.

"Yeyeye! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan yakiniku, kapan ya terakhir kali? Aku bahkan tidak ingat! Oh! Ini sudah matang," Hinata mencomot daging dari panggangan, meniupnya sebentar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Mmm, ini lezat sekali!"

Sasuke yang makan di sebrangnya hanya menatap Hinata dengan heran. Gadis ini sangat berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata, Sasuke merasa dia sangat mirip seperti ibunya, manis dan lembut. Tapi hari ini dia sangat berbeda 180 derajat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Makanlah yang banyak! Jangan sungkan-sungkan, lagi pula yang bayar kan kau," ucap Hinata sambil mengunyah daging yakiniku.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Sasuke, 'Gadis ini ternyata menyebalkan juga.'

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Fugaku, Minato dan beberapa polisi serta beberapa dokter yang melakukan otopsi pada mayat Mikoto kini berkumpul di suatu ruangan. Dokter baru saja memberikan laporan hasil otopsi yang membuat Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi.

Mikoto tewas kehabisan darah, jumlah darah dalam tubuhnya menurun drastis. Namun di lantai dapur, hanya ada sedikit genangan darah. Lalu dimana darah Mikoto yang lainnya?

Lalu fakta berikutnya adalah tidak ada luka di tubuh Mikoto. Obat bius pun tidak di temukan dalam aliran darahnya. Dan yang paling membingungkan adalah waktu kematian Mikoto ternyata pukul 10.15 pagi. Jika pukul 10 Mikoto sempat menelpon Itachi, maka tidak masuk akal jika Mikoto tewas secepat itu karena kehabisan darah. Kecuali ada sesuatu yang menghisap darah Mikoto dengan sangat cepat.

"Mungkin saja bukan Mikoto yang menelpon Itachi," ucap Minato.

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela. Kasus ini menjadi semakin rumit. Tapi setidaknya, hal ini menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk menetapkan kasus ini sebagai kasus pembunuhan.

"Inabi, beri tahu semua orang untuk tidak pernah sendirian dirumah maupun di jalan. Terutama klan Uchiha!" perintah Fugaku. Inabi mengangguk paham dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Fugaku dan Minato di dalam sana.

"Apa menurutmu, ini ulah iblis?" tanya Fugaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Kedengarannya mungkin konyol, tapi kemungkinan ini tidak bisa di abaikan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Yang pasti itu bukan ulah ratu iblis," jawab Minato tegas.

Fugaku akhirnya menatap Minato yang duduk di sebrang meja.

"Bagaimana kabar Kushina?"

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja," jawab Minato dengan suara lirih.

"Pergilah malam ini, aku yang akan menjaga Naruto," ucap Fugaku. Minato mengangguk, "Terimakasih," tandasnya.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

"HUAAAA! SIAPA YANG MENCURI SEPEDAKUU?!" teriak Naruto di halaman sekolah. Sepeda hitam dengan keranjang abu-abu di depannya yang ia parkir di halaman sekolah kini menghilang. Orang-orang yang lewat hanya menatap heran pada pria berambut pirang ini.

Akatsuki yang kebetulan lewat pun tak sengaja mendengar teriakan Naruto dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa, bocah?" tanya Pein yang melihat Naruto uring-uringan.

"Sepedaku hilang! Seseorang pasti mencurinya! Aku yakin sekali tadi pagi aku parkir disini. Dan coba lihat sekarang? Sepedaku tidak ada!" cerocos Naruto.

"Malang sekali! Padahal harga sepeda kan mahal, mau aku carikan sepedamu?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Benarkah? Kau mau mencarikan sepedaku? Huaa! Terimakasih senpai! Kalian memang yang terbaik!" ucap Naruto heboh.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih begitu, kalau ketemu sepedanya kau tinggal bayar 100 yen, anggap saja itu harga teman!" ucap Kakuzu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"APA? Tidak mau! Aku menyesal telah berterimakasih!" sesal Naruto.

"Sudahlah, relakan saja sepedamu! Ayo kita naik kereta bersama-sama. Kebetulan kami juga mau ke Konoha untuk menengok Itachi," ucap Pein. Naruto pun mengangguk pasrah. Mereka pun berjalan menuju stasiun kereta.

"Benar-benar sialan yang mencuri sepedaku! Tapi sepertinya dia akan terjatuh karna sepedaku kan remnya blong, huahahaa!" Naruto tertawa senang.

"Malang sekali nasib pencuri sepedamu," sahut Pein.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beli sepeda lagi? Aku punya sepeda yang tidak terpakai, akan aku jual dengan harga 500 yen, kau mau? Sepedaku itu antik loh! Barang mahal!" tawar Kakuzu.

"Maksudmu sepeda berkarat yang rodanya sering lepas itu?" tanya Konan. Ia pernah melihat Kakuzu menggunakan sepeda itu sekali. Waktu itu Kakuzu jatuh ke semak-semak gara-gara ban sepedanya lepas dari tempatnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak beli barang apapun dari dia," ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Mereka pun bertemu dengan Sakura dan beberapa murid lain yang juga menggunakan kereta untuk menuju Konoha. Disana juga ada Neji yang terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Dan yang paling aneh, dia bawa dua ransel.

"Woi! Neji, sahabatku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencari siapa?" teriak Pein yang memang berada cukup jauh dari Neji. Neji yang mendengar teriakan Pein pun hanya mengendus kesal dan memalingkan wajah, pura-pura tidak dengar.

'Cih, lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan dia! Dan apa itu tadi? Sahabat? Siapa yang dia maksud sahabat' gerutu Neji dalam hati. Ia pun mengabaikan Pein dan kembali fokus untuk mencari Hinata.

Neji sedang gundah gulana sekarang. Ia sangat bingung harus mencari Hinata kemana. Yang jelas, Hinata yang satu ini pasti tidak akan pulang. Tapi kalau Neji mencarinya ke pusat kota, dia akan pulang telat dan Hiashi pasti curiga.

Neji mondar-mandir di dekat loket pembelian tiket, sesekali ia mengetukkan jarinya pada kepalanya. Berharap sebuah ide masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Kau, kakaknya Hinata kan?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Neji. Neji menghentikan aktivitasnya, 'Apa dia tahu dimana Hinata?' tanya Neji dalam hati. Terakhir kali Hinata kumat kan dia bersama Naruto.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak masuk pelajaran setelah istirahat? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A—" baru saja Neji membuka mulutnya, Pein dan teman-teman Akatsukinya kini sudah berkerumun di dekatnya dengan memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"KENAPA KALIAN BERKUMPUL DISINI?!" teriak Neji kesal.

"Kami kan juga ingin tahu dimana Hinata dan apa yang terjadi tadi," sahut Pein.

"Huh! Memangnya apa urusan kalian dengan Hinata?! Sudah kubilang kan, jangan ganggu Hinata!"

"Tapi hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan harga diri klub kita! Aku melihat dia bicara dengan hantu saat jam istirahat!" aku Pein. Teman-teman akatsukinya hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan karena Pein memang sudah bercerita saat mereka di kelas.

"Apa? Bicara dengan hantu? Buahahahahahaha! Yang benar saja, hantu itu kan tidak ada!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Neji pun ikut pura-pura tertawa bersama Naruto, "Hahaha, iya! Hantu kan tidak ada!" ucap Neji membenarkan.

"Cih! Tertawa saja sesuka kalian! Akan kami buktikan kalau hantu itu ada!" ucap Hidan.

"Benar! Hantu itu ada, Tobi pernah melihatnya di tv," ucap Tobi.

"Huahahaha! Di TV dia bilang! Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa semakin keras.

"Ma-maksud si Tobi, dia itu pernah melihat hantu keluar dari TV! Iya begitu!" jelas Deidara.

"Tidak senpai, Hantunya hanya lewat di layar TV," ucap Tobi membenarkan.

"Pppfffff!" Neji menahan tawanya begitu mendengar pengakuan Tobi.

Tuuuttt~ Tuuuttt~

Terdengar suara kereta yang tiba di stasiun. Rupanya kereta menuju Konoha sudah tiba. Naruto dan Akatsuki pun memasuki kereta tersebut diikuti Neji di belakangnya. Akhirnya pemuda Hyuuga ini memutuskan untuk pulang dulu ke Mansion, siapa tahu Hanabi bisa membantunya lagi seperti waktu itu.

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, mereka akhirnya tiba di bandara Konoha. Naruto, Sakura dan Akatsuki melewati jalan yang sama, sedangkan Neji dan yang lainnya melewati jalan lain untuk menuju rumahnya.

"Naruto, sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya hari ini. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah," ucap Sakura tepat di depan rumahnya. Hari ini kebun orang tuanya sedang panen, mau tak mau Sakura harus ikut membantu mereka.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangan sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"Desa ini sepi ya," gumam Sasori.

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto seadanya.

Mereka pun tiba di rumah Naruto, Pein dan teman-temannya melirik ke arah rumah Itachi. Tidak ada polisi yang menyelidiki tempat itu, namun garis polisi masih terpasang di pagar rumah tersebut.

"Itachi-senpai pasti sedang di kantor polisi," ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita temui Itachi, saat ini dia pasti sedang sangat terpuruk," ajak Kisame. Mereka semua pun pergi menuju kantor polisi kecuali Naruto yang memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"TADAIMAA!" teriak Naruto begitu membuka pintu.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, mungkin Sai sedang di kamarnya atau sedang pergi keluar. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia menaruh ranselnya di atas meja kemudian mengganti baju seragamnya menjadi kaus oblong berwarna oranye dengan celana hitam panjang sebatas betis.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Benda itu adalah sebuah pot yang berisi beberapa kawat yang ujungnya terikat beberapa butir lonceng. Naruto mendapatkan benda itu dari Hidan saat di kereta tadi.

"Lonceng pendeteksi hantu? Yang benar saja," gumam Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. Kemudian ia menaruh benda tersebut diatas meja makan lalu mengambil minuman dari kulkas.

Saat sedang meneguk minuman tersebut, terdengar suara lonceng yang berasal dari benda tersebut.

 **Cring...cring...cring..**

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto tersedak begitu mendengar lonceng tersebut bergerincing. Ia buru-buru mendekati benda tersebut. Lonceng yang menggantung pada kawat itu bergerak dan menimbulkan suara gemerincing.

"Kenapa benda ini bisa bergerak? Padahal tidak ada angin," gumam Naruto. Ia merasa sedikit was-was sekarang.

"Rupanya kau sudah pulang," ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba datang ke dapur.

"Jangan mengagetkan aku begitu!" omel Naruto. Manik mata hitam Sai melirik benda asing yang bertengger manis di atas meja.

"Benda apa itu?"

"Ah, ini. Kata Hidan-senpai, benda ini adalah lonceng pendeteksi hantu. Lonceng tersebut akan berbunyi jika ada hantu di sekitarnya," jelas Naruto. Sai mendekati benda tersebut. Suara lonceng pun terdengar semakin kencang.

"Kenapa dia berbunyi? Padahal di sekitar sini tidak ada hantu. Sebaiknya buang saja, itu tidak berguna," ucap Sai kemudian pergi keluar dapur.

"Tentu saja hantunya tidak ada. Hantu kan memang tidak kelihatan," gumam Naruto.

Suara lonceng tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai mengecil hingga akhirnya berhenti bergerincing.

"Hah? Benda ini aneh sekali, apa hantunya sudah pergi? Hii~ seram!" Naruto pun buru-buru pergi dengan meninggalkan lonceng tersebut di atas meja.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Langit mulai senja, Sakura menatap ke arah langit yang kini berwarna sedikit oranye karena sinar matahari. Senja itu indah, tapi sepertinya tidak bagi desa ini. Senja adalah pertanda bahwa semua orang harus masuk ke dalam rumah dan berdiam diri di sana.

"Sakura! Cepat bawa tomatnya, ini sudah sore," teriak Kizashi yang berada cukup jauh dari Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut akhirnya membawa keranjang berisi tomat dan mulai melangkah menyusul ayah dan ibunya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun tiba di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sakura menyimpan tomat-tomat tersebut di gudang halaman belakang. Ketika memasuki kamarnya, Sakura baru menyadari kalau ponselnya tertinggal di kebun. Ia menaruhnya di atas tikar di samping kebun. Gadis itupun segera keluar rumah kemudian berlari menuju kebun.

Langit mulai gelap, Sakura menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari ponsel flip berwarna pink miliknya. Setelah meraba-raba tikar tersebut, akhirnya ia menemukan ponsel mungilnya.

Sakura membuka ponselnya untuk mendapat pencahayaan, ia menyorotkan cahaya ponselnya pada jalan yang harus ia lalui menuju rumah.

Hawa dingin membuat Sakura sedikit merinding, ia pun berjalan lebih cepat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Manik emerald-nya bergulir ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sumber suara. Siapa yang pergi ke kebun malam-malam begini?

Sakura menutup ponselnya dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon begitu menyadari ada dua orang berbaju hitam sedang berjalan menuju perkebunan.

"Siapa itu?" batin Sakura ketakutan.

Tap.

Langkah kaki tersebut berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Sakura bersembunyi.

"Ada apa?" terdengar suara bariton berasal dari salah satu dari mereka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tempat persembunyian Sakura.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang seketika. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Sakura menutup matanya dan memohon agar ia selamat dari bahaya apapun.

"Minato-sama, kita tidak punya banyak waktu," ucap suara itu lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memetik bunga ini," terdengar suara Minato menjawab suara itu.

Tap

Tap

Kemudian dua langkah kaki kembali melangkah menuju perkebunan. Tidak, bukan perkebunan, lebih tepatnya mereka menuju gunung terlarang.

Sakura membatu di balik pohon tersebut. Otaknya mendadak beku begitu mendengar suara sang kepala desa barusan.

 _Apa ini? Apa yang dilakukan Minato-sama? Kenapa dia pergi ke gunung terlarang malam-malam begini?_

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari dua orang tersebut, Sakura pun berlari pelan menuju rumahnya.

BRAAAKK!

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keras, kemudian menutupnya dan berlari ke dalam.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau ini dari mana saja sih?!" omel sang ibu. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut.

"Hah..hah...hah... ponselku ketinggalan di kebun," ucap Sakura sambil menaruh ponsel pinknya di atas meja.

"APAA? KAU PERGI KE KEBUN MALAM-MALAM BEGINI?!" teriak sang ayah, Kizashi.

"APA KAU CARI MATI, HAH?!" kali ini ibunya yang berteriak.

Sakura menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat. "Ya ampun! Jangan berteriak begitu! Lagi pula aku kan tidak kenapa-napa!"

"Benar juga ya," gumam Kizashi. "Tapi tetap saja! Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau juga tahu kan, kalau desa konoha ini bahaya jika malam hari," lanjutnya. Kizashi kemudian memulai ceramahnya tentang bahaya malam hari di desa Konoha.

"Kau tahu, gadis-gadis diculik kemudian di jadikan inang bagi para iblis! Dan jika itu terjadi, maka gadis itu akan mati dan tubuhnya akan di kuasai iblis kemudian-"

"Iya-iya, aku tahu. Ayah selalu menceritakannya berkali-kali," potong Sakura yang sudah bosan dengan dongeng ayahnya.

"Tapi ayah, memangnya benar ya kalau ibunya Naruto itu adalah iblis?" tanya Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak percaya pada gosip tersebut yang beredar saat ia kecil dulu. Tapi begitu melihat Minato tadi, Sakura jadi penasaran dengan kebenaran gosip itu.

"Orang-orang sih berkata begitu, tapi Minato-sama tidak pernah memberikan klarifikasi mengenai gosip itu," sahut Sang ayah sambil mengambil posisi berpikir alias menaruh tangannya di dagu.

"Lalu, apa istri Minato-sama sudah mati?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Orang-orang sih berkata begitu, tapi Minato-sama tidak pernah memberikan klarifikasi mengenai gosip itu," jawab Kizashi.

"Kenapa ayah selalu menjawab begitu?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai kesal dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Karna ayah memang tidak tahu kebenarannya, Minato-sama tidak-"

"Ya! Ya! Lupakan soal itu. Sekarang pertanyaanku, kenapa dia bisa jadi kepala desa?"

"Itu karena permintaan mendiang kepala desa sebelumnya, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sebelum dia mati, ia berpesan agar Minato yang melanjutkan tugasnya. Warga desa dulu tidak setuju dan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun berkat tuan Danzo yang memberikan pengertian kepada para warga, akhirnya mereka memberikan kesempatan pada Minato. Dan setelah melihat hasil kerjanya, orang-orang mulai menerimanya dan menghargainya," jelas Kizashi panjang lebar. Sakura pun mengangguk paham. Tapi pertanyaan di kepalanya tetap tidak terjawab.

Sakura berpikir keras di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali ia berguling di kasurnya karena otaknya buntu.

"Oke, mungkin saja Minato-sama akan berkunjung ke makam istrinya. Tapi Naruto bilang ayahnya tidak pernah bilang kalau ibunya sudah mati. Atau mungkin Minato-sama melakukan ritual pemujaan iblis? Ahahaha, itu tidak mungkin! Ah sudahlah, lupakan Sakura! Minato-sama kan bukan urusanmu!" ucap Sakura sambil terduduk di kasurnya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto benar-benar anak iblis?! Arrgghh kau ini berpikir apa sih, Sakuraa!"

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Naruto mematung dengan sweatdrop di dahinya begitu melihat rumahnya seperti penampungan sementara evakuasi bencana alam. Bagaimana tidak, kalau hanya Itachi dan Sasuke sih wajar saja, rumah mereka masih tidak bisa dimasuki. Tapi kalau Akatsuki juga ikut? Ingatlah jumlah mereka ada 9 orang, meskipun rumah Naruto cukup besar tapi ia tidak punya ranjang sebanyak itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya sweatdrop adalah Sasuke pulang dengan membawa Hinata.

"ASTAGAA KENAPA KALIAN JUGA IKUT MENGINAP DISINI?!" teriak Naruto pada Akatsuki dan Hinata.

"Kami dilarang pulang karena sudah malam, kata paman Fugaku kita disuruh untuk menginap di rumahmu," jelas Kakuzu.

"Oke, aku terima karena kalian dari luar desa. Tapi apa lagi ini? Sasuke, kenapa kau bawa Hinata menginap disini?!" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya kalau aku mau menginap disini, hah? Kau keberatan?!" sentak Hinata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Rupanya bisikan Naruto terdengar oleh Hinata. Naruto tercengang, Akatsuki juga. Setahu mereka Hinata gadis yang lembut, bahkan untuk bicara saja suaranya sangat pelan. Tapi sekarang dia bicara setengah berteriak dengan nada tinggi, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam.

"Te-tentu saja kau boleh, haha.. kita kan teman sekelas, anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Naruto gugup.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Hinata. Naruto pun menunjuk arah toilet yang ada di dapur.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Akatsuki dan Naruto pun segera menatap Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun bungsu Uchiha itu malah mengedikkan bahu, "Jangan tanya aku," ucapnya simpel.

Hinata memasuki dapur rumah Naruto untuk menuju kamar mandi. Baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki dapur, terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng yang berasal dari atas meja makan.

"Hmm? Benda apa ini?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, sebagai gantinya, chapter ini aku kasih agak panjang XD

Yosh, ini chapter banyak SasuHina-nya. Maafkan jika romance nya abal-abal. Gak jago bikin romance sih X(

.

Balas Review

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Makasih...

 **DandiDandi :** sudah lanjuut XD

 **Argaphenex390 :** sudah lanjuut XD

 **Marshalia Hardiansyah :** Supernaturalnya masih belum, di tunggu saja ya XD

Ahahaha tau aja deh, entah kenapa aku hoby sekali menistakan mereka XD #dikeroyokakatsuki

 **Artma :** Gomen ne, baru bisa update sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menunggu

 **Bluerose :** Mari kita tunggu jawabannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya? Hehehe XD

 **Gest :** Huaaa! Makasih banget infonya, aku baru tahu loh. Aku pikir samurai itu nama lainnya pedang XD

 **Alaksablue :** Aku sih gak niat bikin alur lambat, tapi hasilnya jadi begini yak? Wkwk. Mungkin karna aku deskripsiinnya berusaha untuk detail makanya jadi lambat gini.

Tapi gak keberatan kan kalau alurnya lambat? Kesannya jadi kayak bertele-tele gak sih? -,-

Wordnya udah di tambahin nih chapter ini XD

.

Yoshaaa, makasih semua yang sudah baca/review/fav/foll fict ini.

Apresiasi kalian adalah semangat bagi author ^_^


	9. Hilangnya Shisui

"Minato, akhirnya kau datang," terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Di susul oleh suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mendekati Minato yang datang berkunjung.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Minato lembut sambil membelai wajah istrinya melalui celah-celah jeruji besi. Wanita berambut merah itu menggeleng, "Tak apa, bagaimana kabar anak kita?"

"Dia baru saja masuk Ho Akademi dua hari yang lalu, dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah, kau menjaganya dengan baik, Minato. Ngomong-ngomong tahun depan, ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 ya?"

"Benar, tak terasa ya, anak kita sudah mulai dewasa."

"Bagaimana dengan kalungnya?"

"Aku masih belum menemukan cara memperkuat kalung tersebut. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan melindunginya. Kau tidak usah khawatir ya."

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 9. Hilangnya Shisui

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Slow update/ alur lambat

.

.

.

Cringg...cring..cring.

Suara gemerincing lonceng terus memenuhi dapur. Sai mencoba mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia memasukkan beberapa bunga ke dalam botol kemudian menuang air panas setelahnya.

"Hmm, benda apa ini?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sai, ia pun berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang meneliti lonceng yang terus berbunyi.

"Itu lonceng pendeteksi hantu," sahut Sai.

Set.

Hinata yang kaget segera meIihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata di sana ada seorang pria berambut hitam tengah tersenyum sambil memegang botol minum. Pria itu pernah Hinata temui saat di stasiun kereta. Pria dengan hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata kaget, ia tidak menyadari keberadaan pria itu tadi.

"Namaku adalah Sai," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Hinata menatap manik hitam pemuda itu. Biarpun pria itu tersenyum tapi matanya terasa datar dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Braaak!

Seseorang membuka pintu dapur dengan kasar. Muncullah seorang pria berambut silver klimis memasuki dapur.

"Loncengku berbunyi! Itu artinya disini ada hantu!" seru Hidan sambil mendekati lonceng miliknya tersebut. Sai menggulirkan manik hitamnya ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Tapi ia tidak menemukan hantu apapun, "Tidak ada hantu disini."

"Jangan sok tahu! Loncengku ini 99,99% akurat!" ucap Hidan. Kali ini giliran Hinata yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Tapi disini memang tidak ada hantu, aku tidak melihat apapun," ucap Hinata.

"Hantu itu memang tidak kelihat- eh? Pein bilang kau bisa melihat hantu. Masa kau tidak lihat sih kalau ada hantu di tempat ini?" tuding Hidan.

"Ah, sudahlah aku kan mau ke toilet," ucap Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju toilet yang letaknya memang ada di dapur. Berbarengan dengan Sai yang beranjak menuju keluar dapur sambil membawa minumannya. Sedikit demi sedikit suara lonceng tersebut mulai memelan hingga tak terdengar lagi.

"Loh? Kenapa loncengnya berhenti?" gumam Hidan. Ia pun membawa lonceng tersebut menuju teman-temannya. Ternyata Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang membagi kamar tidur.

"Baiklah, karena di rumahku hanya ada 4 kamar dan 1 kamar milik ayahku jadi kita hanya bisa tidur di kamarku, kamar Sai dan kamar tamu. Untuk kamar tamu silakan pakai untuk Konan-senpai dan Hinata-chan. Sementara itu Aku, Sasuke dan Itachi-Nii akan tidur di kamarku. Nah sekarang silakan tentukan 2 orang yang akan tidur di kamar Sai dan sisanya tidur di sofa dan matras di ruang tv," jelas Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasori yang akan tidur di kamar Sai," ucap Pein.

"Lalu kami tidur di atas matras? Ah benar-benar sial! Badanku bisa pegal-pegal!" keluh Hidan yang baru datang.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, kau kan bisa tidur di sofa!" sahut Pein kemudian berlalu bersama Sasori menuju kamar Sai. Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi juga beranjak menuju kamar Naruto. Sementara Konan masih menunggu Hinata untuk pergi ke kamar bersama.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan tidur di sofa!" tandas Kakuzu yang langsung mengambil posisi tidur di atas sofa berbulu tersebut.

"Apaa? Apa kau tidak dengar kalau ketua menyuruh aku yang tidur di sofa?! Cepat menyingkir bodoh!" omel Hidan tak terima.

"Tidaaakk!" teriak Kakuzu sambil berpegangan kuat pada sofa tersebut seakan tak ingin seorang pun merenggut tempat nyaman tersebut.

"Cepat menyingkir, sialan!" umpat Hidan sambil menarik kaki Kakuzu.

"Pria bernama Sai itu dari kemarin menginap disini, apa dia saudaramu?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka tiba di kamar Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah penasaran dari kemarin tapi kemarin ia sedang tidak mood bicara.

"Dari kemarin? Sai kan sudah menginap disini beberapa minggu," Sahut Naruto.

"Beberapa minggu? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya kemarin?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto kemudian menatap Itachi, berusaha mencari jawaban atas keanehan Sasuke. Namun Itachi hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan mengetuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk dua kali.

Tuk...tuk..

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Masa kau lupa?! Kita kan pernah menyelidiki si Sai minggu lalu!"

"Kau mengada-ngada! Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin!"

"Haruskah aku mengetuk kepalanya dengan palu?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang duduk di kursi belajar Naruto.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Seluruh penghuni rumah kepala desa konoha tersebut kini tengah terlelap menjelajahi alam mimpi. Tepat pukul 12 malam, mata onyx milik Sai terbuka. Ia melirik dua orang pemuda berambut jingga dan berambut merah yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu pun turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari kayu dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Sai meraih sebuah jubah hitam yang tergantung di dalamnya. Setelah memakai jubah tersebut, bayangan Sai yang terpantul di cermin pun menghilang. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pedang yang tersimpan di bawah tempat tidur.

Sai melirik Pein dan Sasori sekali lagi, memastikan kalau mereka memang tertidur. Setelah itu ia pun pergi dari kamar tersebut tanpa membuka pintu.

Saat ia keluar kamar, terlihat Hinata baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sepotong roti.

"Hm? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata begitu melihat Sai. Sai membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari kalau Hinata bisa melihatnya. Sai meraba-raba tudung kepalanya. Tapi tudung kepala tersebut masih menempel di kepalanya. Apa itu artinya...

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sai memastikan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Menurutmu jubah hitam itu bisa menyembunyikanmu?" tanya Hinata heran. Gadis itu terlihat cuek sambil memakan rotinya. Tidak biasanya Hinata kelaparan malam-malam, mungkin karena dia memang tidak boleh tidur.

"Ah, tidak. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku lapar, tapi aku akan segera tidur setelah menghabiskan ini," jawab Hinata sambil mengunyah roti dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah Hinata menghilang di balik pintu. Sai pun melanjutkan tugasnya dan keluar dari rumah Naruto.

Hinata mematung beberapa saat di balik pintu begitu menyadari kalau tadi Sai membawa sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya yang tertutup jubah. Hinata menjatuhkan rotinya begitu saja dan bergegas menuju kamar Sai. Ia yakin sekali kalau mata lavendernya melihat sebuah pedang. Ia bisa melihat gagang pedang dengan jelas di belakang tengkuk Sai.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu, hanya ada Pein dan Sasori disana. Deru nafas Hinata mulai tak beraturan. Kenapa Sai memakai jubah hitam dan membawa pedang? Apa jangan-jangan pria itu seorang pembunuh? Apa dia yang membunuh ibunya Sasuke? Hinata tidak bisa menyimpulkannya begitu saja sebelum ia melihatnya sendiri. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun segera keluar rumah Naruto untuk mencari Sai. Begitu ia keluar rumah, terlihat sekelebat jubah hitam yang menuju ke kiri jalan.

Hinata pun mengikuti Sai sambil mengendap-endap. Pria berambut hitam itu menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Ia tampak melenggang dengan tenang memasuki lorong demi lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Hingga ia pun tiba di sebuah ruangan rawat inap.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak seorang wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku datang untuk membantumu pergi ke akhirat dengan damai," ucap Sai sambil menarik pedangnya dan melangkah menuju wanita tersebut. Wanita itu tampak ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia terpojok di sudut ruangan.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku masih punya urusan yang harus aku selesaikan!" wanita berambut panjang tersebut tampak memohon. Tapi Sai tidak menghiraukannya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah wanita tersebut.

"HENTIKAAANN!" teriak Hinata yang langsung menerobos masuk ke bangsal rumah sakit tersebut. Sai menurunkan pedangnya dan terheran-heran melihat Hinata yang ada disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Sai dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dasar kau pembunuh!" tuding Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau yang membunuh ibunya Sasuke?! Setelah membunuhnya sekarang kau ingin membunuh wanita itu?!" Hinata menunjuk sudut ruangan. "Hah?" matanya membelalak begitu tidak melihat siapapun disana. Wanita itu seakan menguap tak bersisa.

"Kemana wanita itu?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" teriak Hinata.

"Ya ampun, kau mengganggu pekerjaanku saja," ucap Sai sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat!" pekik Hinata, ia pun mundur beberapa langkah. Melawan orang yang sedang membawa pedang bukanlah ide yang bagus saat ini.

Sai terus melangkah semakin dekat menuju Hinata, "Kau ingin tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Hinata meraba pintu yang berada persis di belakangnya. Setelah menemukan gagang pintu, ia segera membukanya dan berlari secepatnya. Hanya terdengar suara derap kakinya yang menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sepi ini. Hingga akhirnya suara langkah kaki itu harus terganti oleh suara melengking yang berasal dari tiang infus yang jatuh.

Rupanya Hinata menabrak seorang pasien yang berjalan sambil menyeret tiang infusnya. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh dan tak lama kemudian datang beberapa perawat beserta petugas keamanan yang membantu mereka. Pasien dengan balutan perban di kepalanya itu segera di boyong menuju UGD karena tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Hinata langsung di interogasi oleh petugas keamanan.

Para petugas menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun Hinata hanya diam dan kebingungan seperti hilang ingatan. Ia malah balik bertanya kenapa dirinya bisa ada di rumah sakit.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis ini, para petugas segera menghubungi kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Dan selang 20 menit, Neji segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput Hinata.

"Maafkan adikku, dia memang terkadang melupakan sesuatu dengan cepat," ucap Neji sambil membungkuk. "Dia sebenarnya punya penyakit tertentu," bisik Neji pada salah satu petugas. Pria tua itupun mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkan kedua Hyuuga tersebut untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Dering ponsel Konan memaksanya untuk membuka kedua netra jingganya. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut, dan dering ponselnya berhenti setelah diakhiri suara 'klik'. Konan melirik ranjang besar yang kosong di sampingnya, mungkin Hinata sudah bangun duluan, batinnya.

Segeralah ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Gadis berambut biru kentara itu menepuk rekan-rekannya yang tertidur di atas matras di ruang TV. Tak lupa ia juga membangunkan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang tidur berdesakan di satu sofa yang sama.

"Cepat bangun, semuanya! Deidara, kau bangunkan kamar Pein. Tobi, kau bangunkan kamar Naruto. Aku dan Hinata akan buatkan sarapan untuk kalian. Yang lainnya cepat mandi!"

"Iya-iya," sahut Deidara malas, pria berambut pirang panjang itu segera menuju kamar Sai yang terletak pintunya terletak di ujung ruangan. Sementara Tobi berlari dengan semangat menuju kamar Naruto.

.

Dua belas murid Ho Akademi dan seorang pemuda tengah duduk mengitari sebuah meja makan besar di dapur Naruto. Meja yang biasanya sepi itu kini penuh, namun mereka semua tampak merenung dan melirik satu sama lain dengan penuh tanya. Hal ini disebabkan karena hilangnya gadis indigo yang seharusnya tidur bersama Konan.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kapan dia pergi?" tanya Pein memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, aku langsung tertidur karena lelah."

"Pintunya tidak terkunci, itu artinya dia memang pergi keluar," kali ini Naruto yang bersuara.

"Haduh, bagaimana ini?! Kalau Neji tahu Hinata hilang, kita akan tamat! Kalian tahu kan kalau si rambut iklan shampo itu sudah sabuk hitam karate?" Deidara memekik panik sambil memegang kepalanya.

Itachi pun akhirnya angkat suara, "ini salahmu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau membawa dia kemari?"

"Dia sendiri yang memaksa!" sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah diculik," Pein menengahi. Sementara Sai hanya diam sambil mengaduk makanannya. Tidak ada sesendok pun makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, para murid Ho Akademi itu pun berjalan santai menuju stasiun kereta. Beberapa di antara mereka tampak menikmati udara pagi yang terasa begitu sejuk di desa ini.

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka langsung berpencar memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Akatsuki menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelas mereka yang ada di lantai 2. Saat tiba di depan kelas, seseorang memanggil Itachi.

"Itachi! Apa kau tidak berangkat bersama Shisui?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Tidak, semenjak kelas 2 aku jarang bersamanya. Ada apa Haku-senpai?"

"Kemarin Shisui tidak masuk sekolah, sepertinya dia tidak sempat menitipkan surat padamu ya."

"Kalau hari ini dia tidak masuk, aku akan mampir ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah," ucap Itachi. Haku pun mengangguk dan segera kembali menuju kelasnya. Begitu pun dengan Itachi, ia berjalan sambil berpikir, 'Tidak biasanya Shisui-Senpai tidak memberitahunya kalau dia tidak masuk. Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit parah?'

Selang beberapa menit setelah Naruto, dan Sasuke tiba di kelas, masuklah seorang siswi yang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan sambil menunduk, ia terus berjalan melewati kursinya dan malah duduk di bangku paling akhir bersama seorang pria berambut nanas yang sedang tidur pagi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata pembullynya kemarin dari pada mendapat masalah lagi nantinya.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Apa-apaan dia itu?"

Sementara itu dua orang gadis yang duduk di barisan lain tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat kan, Shion? Kemarin mungkin dia marah. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa melawan kita," ujar gadis berambut merah dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Ya, kau benar, Saara," sahut Shion.

Hinata terus menunduk hingga ia duduk di sebelah pria berambut nanas. Seingat Hinata, namanya adalah Shikamaru.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" ucap Hinata sambil mencolek bahu pria itu beberapa kali. Kegiatan Hinata harus berhenti karena kini ada dua orang tengah berdiri di samping meja yang ia tempati.

"Na-naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Apa semalam si Teme berbuat sesuatu sehingga kau pergi begitu saja dari rumahku dan sekarang kau tidak mau duduk dengan dia?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Pria yang disebut Teme oleh Naruto pun segera bereaksi tak terima, "Aku tidak lakukan apapun! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang hanya diam menunduk, Sasuke pun melanjutkan, "Aah! Jangan-jangan kau pindah kemari karena tidak bisa membayar hutangmu, hah?"

Hinata benar-benar dibuat bingung kali ini. Hutang apa yang Sasuke maksud? Seingatnya ia terkunci di kamar mandi sekolah dan tiba-tiba ada di rumah.

"Apa aku menyebabkan seseorang masuk rumah sakit dan meminjam uang padamu, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat kedua pemuda itu memasang tampang bodoh. Naruto pun berbisik, "ku rasa otaknya sedikit bermasalah."

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan kembali ke kursinya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu.

"Kau yakin ingin duduk disini? Kau bisa duduk dengan Amaru, aku bisa duduk dengan Sasuke," tawar Naruto sebelum ia beranjak.

"A-aku disini saja, Naruto-kun," cicit Hinata. Naruto pun kembali ke bangkunya. Baru saja Naruto duduk di kursinya, seorang murid berbadan gempal berjalan menuju kursi Hinata. "Kenapa kau duduk disini? Itukan tempatku. Kalau kau tak percaya lihat saja di laci meja ada banyak bekas keripik kentang," ucapnya seakan berniat mengusir Hinata secara halus.

Hinata pun berdiri dari kursi tersebut. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kursi di kelas ini kan sesuai dengan jumlah murid, sudah di pastikan Hinata tidak bisa duduk seenaknya. Dengan terpaksa ia pun mendatangi kursi Naruto dan menyetujui tawarannya. Hinata pun duduk dengan Amaru sementara Naruto pindah ke samping Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Coba lihat gadis itu seperti ketakutan berada dekat denganmu!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendelik kesal. Dia kan tidak melakukan apapun.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Shisui membuka matanya, ia terperangah begitu menyadari kaki dan tangannya di ikat pada sebuah kursi kayu. Ada jarum kecil yang menusuk tangannya, jarum itu tersambung pada sebuah kantung melalui selang. Sedikit demi sedikit aliran darahnya teralihkan pada selang tersebut.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, namun mulutnya telah di ikat dengan selembar kain. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggeram dan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, berharap tali pada tangan dan kakinya bisa lepas begitu saja.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, entah berapa banyak darah yang sudah keluar dari tubuh Shisui. Yang ia tahu, tangannya kini pucat. Saat kantung darah yang tersambung ke tubuh Shisui hampir penuh, seseorang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya?" ucapnya sambil mengecek kantung darah tersebut. Shisui menggeram lebih keras, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pria berambut perak yang menggunakan jas dokter itu tampak tidak peduli. Ia melepas jarum yang tertusuk di tangan Shisui dan menyimpan kantung berisi darah itu pada sebuah lemari yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sekilas Shisui bisa melihat ada banyak kantung darah di sana.

Dokter tersebut memegang kepala Shisui dan berkata, "Kau tahu, kau beruntung karena tidak kami bunuh. Kau sepertinya akan berguna suatu hari nanti. Jadi makanlah yang banyak dan hasilkan banyak darah untukku, oke?"

Pria itu pun melenggang keluar ruangan meninggalkan Shisui yang terkulai lemas di atas kursi. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan berkunang-kunang, ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menggeram dan berontak lagi.

Shisui menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut, ia berharap seseorang membaca buku Matematikanya yang ia tinggalkan dilaci meja bangkunya.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah menggema di seluruh ruang kelas, murid kelas satu yang biasanya bergembira dan bergegas pulang kini berjalan gontai menuju ruang klubnya masing-masing.

"Haduh, bagaimana ini? Aku kan belum mendaftar klub manapun!" pekik Naruto saat melihat teman-temannya berpencar ke berbagai ruangan. Sasuke pergi ke klub basket, Sakura dan Ino pergi ke klub cheerleader. Amaru pergi ke klub Karate dan Hinata pergi ke klub memasak. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di depan kelas. Inginnya sih dia langsung pulang saja, tapi ia teringat lagi akan ucapan Ketua Osis, Shisui, yang mengatakan bahwa mengikuti klub adalah syarat kenaikan kelas.

Ia pun akhirnya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah berharap mendapatkan ide.

"Apa aku ikut klub basket saja bareng Sasuke ya? Tapi mengejar bola rasanya tidak berguna. Atau aku ikut klub karate? Ahh itu pasti melelahkan. Atau klub memasak? Haah, aku lebih suka makan dari pada memasak. Kalau ikut klub cheerleader? PPfff! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Karena tidak ada tujuan, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet yang ada di lantai dua. Saat akan masuk ke toilet, perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah pintu yang ada di samping toilet. Disana terdapat tulisan 'We Are Hero'

"Hm? Ruangan apa ini?" gumam Naruto, karena penasaran, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut pelan-pelan dan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka terlihat 10 orang yang sangat familiar di mata Naruto. Mereka semua tampak sedang membereskan ruangan tersebut. Begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka, mereka pun menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah mas-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Pein dan Kisame menariknya masuk.

"Tidak! Kau tidak salah masuk! Selamat datang di klub Akatsuki! Kau adalah penyelamat klub ini! Terimakasih sudah bergabung dengan kami!" teriak Pein sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu!"

"Baiklah! DEIDARA! CEPAT FOTO NARUTO SEBAGAI ANGGOTA BARU KLUB INI!" teriak Pein. Deidara pun segera membongkar kardus yang berisi kamera.

"Konan! Cepat bantu Naruto menulis formulir pendaftaran klub!" suruh Pein. Konan pun segera mengeluarkan kertas formulir.

"Ya! Silahkan duduk disini!" ucap Deidara yang bersiap memotret Naruto.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Sepertinya ada kesalahan!" Naruto tampak gelagapan dan berniat untuk kabur. Tapi Kisame segera mendorong bahunya dan membuat Naruto duduk di atas kursi yang di maksud Deidara.

"Baiklah! Senyum yang lebar!" ucapnya sebelum menekan tombol kamera.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" cegah Naruto.

Cekrek.

Deidara pun mengambil gambar Naruto yang sedang berbicara. Deidara melihatnya sekilas. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang memajukan bibirnya karena berkata 'Tunggu dulu'

"Hmm, tak apa! Gaya bibir maju memang sedang tren saat ini," ucap Deidara sambil menyerahkan foto tersebut pada Konan.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai! Tinggal tanda tangan!" ucap Konan sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pendaftaran klub. Konan bisa mengisinya dengan benar tanpa bertanya pada Naruto karena info dari Itachi.

"Zetsu! Cepat beri tahu Tsunade-sama, kalau kita sudah dapat anggota baru!" suruh Pein. Baru saja Zetsu berdiri, Naruto pun segera berteriak.

"HENTIKAAN! Aku ini tidak berniat masuk ke klub ini! Aku ingin pergi ke toilet! Aku hanya salah masuk!" Naruto akhirnya misuh-misuh. Kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki pun lunglai seketika. Wajah mereka tiba-tiba saja muram dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sebelumnya, yaitu membereskan barang-barang klub.

"Yasudahlah teman-teman, mungkin ini memang akhirnya," ucap Pein sedih.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian memasukkan semua barang ke dalam dus? Apa kalian akan pindah ruangan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ini hari terakhir klub kami. Karena kami tidak mendapatkan satupun anggota baru, maka klub ini akan di bubarkan," jelas Konan sambil membereskan beberapa kertas ke dalam kardus.

Naruto melirik satu persatu anggota Akatsuki. Meskipun mereka tampak konyol, tapi mereka orang baik. Naruto sudah mengenal mereka sejak lama karena mereka sering datang ke rumah Itachi. Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian meraih formulir yang Konan simpan di atas meja. Sepertinya ini memang jawaban atas kebingungan klub mana yang akan ia pilih.

"Mana pulpennya?" tanya Naruto. Konan menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian menyerahkan pulpen hitam. Naruto menandatangani kertas tersebut tepat diatas namanya yang tertera di pojok kanan bawah. Konan tersenyum menatap Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat formulirnya tinggi-tinggi.

"LIHAT INI SEMUANYA! AKU ADALAH ANGGOTA BARU KLUB KALIAN! JADI BERHENTI MEMASANG WAJAH SURAM! HAHAHA!" teriak Naruto sambil tertawa lebar. Semua anggota Akatsuki pun bersorak gembira dan mengangkat Naruto tinggi-tinggi layaknya seorang pahlawan dan dalam hitungan ke 3 mereka melempar Naruto tinggi-tinggi.

"Hip-hip! HORAAAYY!"

Bruuuk!

Upsss... tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari kalau tinggi tempat ini hanya dua meter. Naruto pun menabrak langit-langit dan segera di larikan ke UKS. Hari pertama di Klub Akatsuki yang sangat berkesan bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Huaah,, rasanya sudah lama tidak update fict ini, hehe.

Updatenya semakin molor karena di chapter ini banyak adegan yang bertele-tele, jadilah aku edit sampe beberapa kali T.T

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Minta kritik dan sarannya ya..

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Okedeh kalo gitu.. untuk panjangin word ane masih belum sanggup nih, mungkin chapter depan bisa di panjangin.

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Hoho, sepertinya bukan kushina yg merasuki Hinata XD

 **DandiDandi :** Kalo gitu aku updatenya malem deh biar lebih menghayati XD

 **66 :** sudah update.

 **N :** Nah, aku jadi bingung nih jawabnya. Gak niat fokus ke SasuHina terus sih, bisa aja di chap depan ada adegan SasuSaku atau NaruHina atau mungkin yg lainnya. Yah, di sesuaikan dengan keadaan aja deh pokoknya.

Kalo nanya fict ini random apa pair, ya aku jawabnya Pair, Cuma untuk ending pair masih di rahasiakan ya..

 **Sabaku no Yanie :** Yosh, itu special untuk kalian sasuHina lovers XD tapi aku gak janji ending pairnya NaruHina ya XD

 **Euclidz :** Yap, betul! Sai itu bukan manusia. Nanti akan ada penjelasannya di chapter2 selanjutnya ya.

 **Artma :** Makasih, makasiihh.. salam sasuhina juga, hoho XD

 **true love :** let's see soon.

 **DeShadyLady** : Sai emang bukan manusia sih, dia sebenernya udah mati. Kita lihat penjelasannya nanti yaa..

 **Vira D Ace :** Maaf untuk update di wattpad agak terkendala karena saya males ngeditnya, huehehe suka berantakan kalo di copas -,- tapi akan aku update secepatnya :)

Rumah Naruto gak berhantu, loncengnya bunyi karena ada Sai. Dia kan bukan manusia :v

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Sudah di update!

 **Intaniyaangela :** Yosh, terimakasih dukungannya, salam sasuhina :v


	10. Romantic Meet

'Di dunia ini ada kebaikan dan ada juga keburukan. Dimana ada iblis, maka akan ada juga malaikat. Buku ini akan menjelaskan hubungan atau persekutuan manusia dengan makhluk halus'

Srek..

Srek..

Sai membalik beberapa lembar kertas dari buku tersebut dan membaca sebuah halaman yang berjudul 'Persekutuan Iblis dan Manusia'

Disana tertulis, Iblis dan manusia bisa saja bersekutu untuk mendapatkan keuntungan bagi kedua belah pihak. Persekutuan ini bisa bermacam-macam, tergantung perjanjian antara iblis dan manusia itu sendiri. Jika manusia bersekutu dengan iblis, maka mereka akan memiliki sebuah tanda ~X~ di punggung mereka.

Namun ada juga persekutuan yang hanya menguntungkan para iblis. Persekutuan ini terjadi apabila iblis mengambil alih tubuh manusia. Bahkan mereka bisa mengambil alih tubuh manusia tanpa persetujuan manusia itu sendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya, ada manusia yang bisa menguasai iblis dengan cara tertentu.

Srek.

Srek.

Sai terus mengganti halaman demi halaman, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah halaman yang berjudul 'Persekutuan antara Manusia dan Malaikat'. Di halaman itu tertulis bahwa persekutuan antara Manusia dan Malaikat bisa terjadi apabila manusia itu mati karena di bunuh, dalam artian mati sebelum waktunya.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 10. Romantic Meet

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/Alur lambat/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Belum sempat Sai membaca seluruh halaman tersebut, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Buku itu pun segera ia tutup dan disimpan kembali ke dalam rak.

Setelah duduk beberapa menit, rasa pusing yang ia rasakan pun mulai memudar. Rasanya ia harus keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dan pergi menuju toko bunga. Mungkin saja rasa pusing ini datang karena tadi pagi ia tidak sempat sarapan. Terlalu banyak orang di rumah Naruto, Sai jadi tidak bisa makan dengan leluasa.

Namun belum sampai di toko bunga, seorang pria menghadang perjalanannya. Pria itu menunjukkan sebuah kartu tanda anggota kepolisian konoha.

"Aku adalah polisi, kami ingin memintamu sebagai saksi atas pembunuhan Uchiha Mikoto. Mohon kerjasamanya," ucapnya tegas. Sai tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut bersama polisi tersebut.

Sai langsung dipersilahkan memasuki ruang interogasi. Ternyata di sana sudah ada seorang penyidik wanita yang menunggunya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uchiha Naori. Mohon jawab dengan jujur semua pertanyaanku demi kelancaran penyidikan," ucap detektif wanita berambut ungu tersebut. Sai mengangguk paham.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sai."

"Nama lengkap?"

"Hanya Sai."

Naori tampak sedikit mengernyit. "Bisa aku lihat kartu tanda pengenalmu?" tanya Naori.

"Kartu tanda pengenal itu seperti apa?"

Tanpa perasaan apapun, Naori menunjukkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenalnya yang terdiri dari foto, nama, tempat tanggal lahir dan beberapa data diri lainnya.

"Aku belum punya benda seperti ini, dimana aku harus membelinya?" tanya Sai dengan wajah serius. Sebuah keringat menetes dari dahi Naori, orang ini sedang bercanda ya? Batinnya kesal.

"Baiklah, lupakan soal tanda pengenal," Naori membuka buku catatannya. "Menurut informasi, kau tinggal di rumah Minato-Sama, apa itu benar?" Naori memulai interogasinya.

"Ya, benar."

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat hari dimana Mikoto terbunuh? Tepatnya jam 9 hingga jam 1 siang?"

"Aku hanya diam di rumah sambil menggambar sesuatu."

"Apa ada seseorang yang menemanimu?"

"Tidak. Minato-Sama sedang berada di kantor desa. Sementara Naruto pergi sekolah."

"Apa kau mendengar jeritan Mikoto saat itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar jeritan apapun."

"Apa kau melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan di sekitar rumah Mikoto?"

"Entahlah, aku ada di dalam kamar."

Interogasi tersebut terus berlanjut hingga sore hari. Sai menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan sangat tenang. Tak lama setelah kepergian Sai, para penyidik pun langsung menyerbu Naori untuk menanyakan kemungkinan Sai sebagai pelaku. Namun Naori tampak menggeleng.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, dia menjawab dengan lancar. Tidak ada getaran mencurigakan yang aku rasakan. Dan wajahnya pun tidak menunjukkan kebohongan sedikit pun. Dia benar-benar berkata jujur," jelas Naori.

"Haaah, kasus ini benar-benar buntu. Sama seperti 3 kasus sebelumnya," Keluh Inabi.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Hinata memasuki ruang klub memasak yang kini dipenuhi beberapa murid sengkatannya maupun kakak kelas yang sudah menjadi bagian klub ini lebih dulu. Di ruangan yang berada persis di samping kantin ini terdapat beberapa set meja. Sementara itu disisi kiri maupun kanan ruangan banyak alat-alat memasak yang bergelantungan. Seluruh anggota baru klub ini diminta untuk berdiri di belakang meja. Sementara para kakak kelas berdiri di depan sambil berhadapan dengan para anggota baru.

Hinata berdiri di baris kedua meja, tepat di depannya terdapat teman sekelasnya, Chouji. Hinata melirik ke tempat lain, tidak ada yang ia kenali lagi selain Chouji. Beberapa orang terlihat mengobrol sambil menunggu ketua klub untuk memulai acara pertemuan pertama klub memasak.

"Selamat siang semuanya," sapa Gaara memulai acara mereka.

"SIAANGG!" seru anggota klub.

"Aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah bergabung bersama klub memasak! Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, jadi mari kita mulai dengan perkenalan terlebih dahulu…."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berkenalan, mereka pun diizinkan pulang setelah mencatat beberapa barang yang harus mereka beli secara pribadi seperti apron, sarung tangan khusus memasak, pisau dan lain-lain. Pisau adalah benda penting untuk mengolah makanan, bagi Gaara, pisau merupakan identitas seorang koki maupun chef. Itulah sebabnya setiap orang harus punya pisau pribadi meskipun di ruang klub sudah disediakan pisau.

Hinata beranjak dari ruang klub bersama teman barunya yang berbeda kelas dengannya. Namanya adalah Karui, ia merupakan seorang pindahan dari Negara petir (Rai). Karui merupakan type orang yang blak-blakkan dan sedikit tomboy. Ia juga terkesan kasar, diperkenalan tadi pun ia sudah memarahi Choji karena dia terus bertanya 'Dimana makanannya?'

"Hinata, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Karui ketika mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju gerbang keluar.

"Rumahku di desa Konoha."

"Kau mau mampir dulu ke rumahku?" Tanya Karui. Rumahnya berada di pusat kota dan cukup dekat dengan sekolah. Hinata menggeleng, "Aku harus segera pulang," jawabnya sopan.

"HINATA!" terdengar teriakkan seseorang yang tidak asing di telinga Hinata. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf, boleh aku bicara dengan Hinata sebentar?" Gaara meminta izin kepada Karui yang berada di samping Hinata. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah usiran halus bagi Karui.

Dengan wajah sebal, ia pun menjawab, "Ya! Ya! Silakan! Lagi pula aku juga mau pulang!"

Karui pergi begitu saja, ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang, "Dasar laki-laki! Mentang-mentang dia tampan, dia mengincar wanita cantik!"

"Tentu saja! Laki-laki tampan pasangannya kan memang dengan wanita cantik!" Karui sedikit kaget karena ada seseorang yang menjawab gerutuannya. Rupanya ia adalah pria gendut yang membuatnya kesal tadi di ruang klub.

"Hah, kau lagi! Menjauh dariku! Kau membuatku kesal, tahu!"

"Loh? Memangnya apa salahku?" Tanya Choji polos.

"Tentu saja karena pertanyaan bodohmu yang terus bertanya dimana makanannya pada Gaara-senpai! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau tubuhmu itu sudah kelebihan makanan! Kau itu gendut!"

"AKU TIDAK GENDUT! AKU HANYA BERTULANG BESAAARR!"

Dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya berkelahi di halaman sekolah.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata kini berdiri berhadapan di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Sepertinya anak-anak dari klub lain masih berada di ruang klubnya atau sudah pulang lebih dulu. Gaara menyerahkan sebuah pisau ukuran kecil pada Hinata. Pisau yang gagang dan sarungnya berwarna silver. Terdapat nama Hinata berukuran sangat kecil di atas gagang pisau tersebut. Hinata menatap Gaara sebelum mengambil benda tersebut.

"Ambillah, ini untukmu."

Hinata akhirnya meraih pisau tersebut. "Kenapa senpai memberiku ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, itu karena aku punya dua pisau dan pisau yang ini jarang aku pakai. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku hanya membutuhkan satu pisau. Jadi aku berikan saja pisau ini padamu. Aku menulis namamu disini. Agar pisaumu tidak tertukar dengan orang lain," jelas Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "Termakasih, senpai," Hinata sedikit membungkuk. Gaara hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, aku mau ke klub karate untuk menunggu kakakku."

"Kakakmu? Siapa?"

"Hyuuga Neji. Dia kelas 2."

"Ah, iya! Aku memang tidak begitu mengenalnya karena kita beda kelas. Tapi aku rasa kalian memang cukup mirip," Gaara berbicara sambil meneliti kemiripan Hinata dan Neji.

"Baiklah, aku temani kau sampai kakakmu pulang, yah," lanjut Gaara. Hinata sempat menolaknya, namun Gaara tetap bersikeras untuk menemani Hinata. Mereka pun menunggu Neji di perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

"Aduduh… hidungku!" Naruto meratapi hidungnya yang kini memerah karena terbentur langit-langit di ruang klub Akatsuki. Sementara itu Pein dan Konan pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan perekrutan anggota baru klub. Sedangkan yang lainnya berkumpul di UKS untuk menemani Naruto.

"Hidungmu tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian ini ada-ada saja," Shizune terkekeh geli begitu mengetahui Naruto menabrak langit-langit. Selama ia menjadi petugas kesehatan di sekolah ini, baru kali ini ada orang yang kecelakaan menabrak langit-langit.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati karena hidungku tidak berfungsi dengan baik?" Tanya Naruto penuh rasa takut. Namun ia segera menapat hadiah jitakkan dari Itachi. "Itu tidak mungkin bodoh!"

Setelah urusan di sekolah selesai, mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. berhubung kereta menuju Konoha sudah berangkat jam 3 tadi, jadilah Naruto pulang berjalan kaki bersama Itachi. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, mereka berdua menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Shisui yang katanya tidak masuk sekolah sejak kemarin.

Namun saat tiba di rumah Shisui, mereka dibuat kaget karena Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Shisui tidak pulang ke rumah semenjak 3 hari yang lalu. Tepatnya sehari sebelum mereka masuk sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Jabatannya sebagai ketua Osis membuat Shisui sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan siswa baru dan menginap di rumah Haku yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah.

Setelah mendengar penjelasannya, Itachi buru-buru pamit dan menarik Naruto dengan cepat. Wajah _stoic_ -nya menampilkan kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto terus bertanya "Ada apa, sih?"

"Sepertinya, Shisui-senpai hilang! Sebelum aku ke sini, Haku-Senpai bilang Shisui tidak masuk sekolah dari kemarin. Itu artinya dia menghilang semenjak hari pertama sekolah!"

"Ah, palingan dia hanya malas pergi sekolah dan membolos. Itu kan bukan masalah besar? Sesekali aku juga ingin membolos," ucap Naruto santai. Namun wajah Itachi masih tetap panik, "Shisui-senpai bukan tipe orang seperti itu! Dia tidak mungkin membolos. Apa lagi dia adalah ketua OSIS! Aku khawatir dengan terror Uchiha. Aku tidak mau siapapun menjadi korban lagi."

.

-Konoha Village-

.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung, Sai berusaha berjalan menuju Toko Bunga Yamanaka yang berada di dekat pasar. Rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi setelah ia harus terjebak di kantor polisi hingga sore hari. Dan yang lebih buruk, para polisi itu malah memberi Sai makan siang berupa roti isi. Dengan terpaksa, Sai harus menelan roti tersebut agar tidak menampilkan kecurigaan di antara polisi disana.

Dan beginilah kondisinya sekarang, badannya terasa lemas dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Sai bahkan harus berpegangan pada tembol untuk terus berjalan menuju Toko Bunga yang sudah terlihat tidak begitu jauh di depan sana.

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar pertokoan hanya melihat Sai dengan tatapan heran. Termasuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Gadis itu tampak meneliti Sai dari atas sampai bawah, memastikan kalau pria itu benar-benar dikenalnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau!" seru Ino begitu melihat wajah Sai dengan jelas. Sai segera menengok ke arah kiri dimana gadis pirang itu berdiri dan memegang bahunya.

"Kau sedang apa menempel di tembok begitu?" tanya Ino. Belum sempat Sai menjawab, tiba-tiba saja penglihatannya meredup dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ehh? SAI?!"

Hanya pekikan Ino yang terakhir ia dengar.

"TOLONG! ADA SESEORANG YANG PINGSAN!" teriak Ino sambil menahan tubuh Sai agar dia tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Beberapa orang segera membantu membopong Sai menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sai segera dibawa ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat dan diperiksa oleh seorang dokter. Ino berdiri disisi ranjang Sai dengan cemas, menunggu dokter itu selesai memeriksa. Dokter tersebut tampak memeriksa detak jantung, Tekanan darah, Suhu tubuh, hingga memeriksa bola mata Sai dengan batuan senter dan mencatat hasilnya pada sebuah kertas.

"Semuanya normal, sepertinya dia hanya kelelahan," akhirnya dokter tersebut buka suara. "Dia tidak akan sampai dirawat. Setelah dia sadar, dia bisa langsung pulang. Aku hanya akan meresepkan beberapa vitamin saja untuknya."

"Baik, dokter. Terimakasih," ucap Ino sebelum dokter tersebut berlalu untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain.

Ino menyeret kursi tanpa senderan yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Setelah menduduki kursi tersebut, Ino menatap wajah pucat Sai dengan seksama. Saat bertemu dengannya tadi, Ino tidak menyadari wajah pucat Sai karena wajahnya memang putih pucat.

Pandangannya bergeser pada tangan Sai yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam. Begitu juga dengan kakinya, ia menggunakan kaus kaki berwarna hitam senada dengan celana panjangnya. Yang berbeda hanya bajunya yang berwarna abu-abu. Seluruh kulitnya hampir tertutup oleh pakaian, hanya leher dan kepalanya saja yang menampilkan kulit putih pucat.

Dahi Sai sedikit mengernyit, setelah itu matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Dilihatnya ada Ino yang sedang menatapnya sambil bertanya, "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Bu..nga.." Sai menjawab dengan pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa? Kau berkata sesuatu?" tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan pendengarannya pada bibir Sai.

"Bu..nga..." ulang Sai. Kali ini Ino bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu kembali pada posisi semula, kemudian mengangguk sambil berkata, "Iya, aku Ino, perawat bunga."

Sai menggeleng, kemudian kembali berucap, "Aku..mau.. bu..nga.."

"Hah? Bunga untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu dirawat, jadi untuk apa bunga?" ucap Ino heran. Memang sih biasanya orang yang menjenguk ke rumah sakit biasanya membawa bunga untuk disimpan di vas bunga yang ada di bangsal. Tapi kan Sai tidak akan dirawat di rumah sakit. Apa dia begitu menyukai bunga? Pikir Ino.

"Aku...mau...bunga..." ucap Sai lagi.

"Iya, iya! Kita akan ke toko bunga setelah aku menebus obatmu. Tunggu sebentar," Ino melenggang menuju ruang farmasi.

.

.

.

Ino dan Sai tiba di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Sai meneliti sekitarnya, tidak ada siapa pun di toko itu. Ibunya yang tadi berjaga di kasir baru saja beranjak meninggalkan toko karena sudah ada Ino yang menggantikannya.

Sai yang menyadari hal itu pun segera memetik sembarang bunga yang ia lihat.

"Hei! Jangan memetik bunga sembarangan!" baru saja Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai sudah memasukkan bunga tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Mata Ino melotot dan langsung membuka paksa mulut Sai dan mengeluarkan bunga yang belum sempat ia kunyah itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Ino setelah melempar bunga itu ke sembarang arah.

"A-aku akan membayarnya," ucap Sai agak kaget.

"Ini bukan masalah uangnya! Tapi bunga itu beracun! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu bunga Nightshade? Bunga itu akan membuatmu kehilangan suaramu dan beberapa menit setelahnya kau akan kejang-kejang lalu mati!"

Sai mematung sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Hampir saja ia mati untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membentakmu. Aku hanya sedikit panik," Ino tampak menyesali kata-katanya yang mungkin membuat Sai tersinggung. Namun pria pucat itu justru tersenyum sambil berkata "Terimakasih."

"Ini, kalau kau mau yang ini saja," Ino memetik sebuah bunga mawar berwarna putih. Sai membuka mulutnya, mawar putih itu pun masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa rasanya?" tanya Ino ketika Sai mulai mengunyah mawar tersebut.

"Mm, enak!"

"Kalau yang ini?" kali ini Ino memetik bunga lavender. Sai memakannya dengan senang hati

"Manis!"

"Kalau ini?" Ino menyuapi Sai sebuah bunga Hibicus.

"Sedikit asam."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memakan bunga-bunga ini," ujar Ino. "Bukankah bunga-bunga ini terlalu cantik untuk dimakan?"

"Bunga-bunga ini memang cantik, tapi akan lebih berguna jika kita memakannya bukan? Jika kita hanya menjadikannya hiasan. Lama kelamaan mereka akan layu dan berganti dengan bunga yang baru."

"Benar juga ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya," Ino memetik sebuah mawar berwarna merah dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Yaak! Ini pahiittt!" pekik Ino kemudian memuntahkan bunga merah tersebut. Sai tampak terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?! Kau membohongiku ya?!" sembur Ino.

"Tidak, ekspresimu itu cepat sekali berubah ya," Sai masih sedikit tertawa di ujung kalimatnya.

"Ini pahit, tahu. Huh, dasar pembohong," gerutu Ino kesal.

.

-Konoha Village-

.

Itachi dan Naruto tiba di kantor polisi Konoha, terlihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukkan mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan kerja para polisi dimana terdapat banyak meja yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas penting. Inabi yang menyadari kedatangan Itachi segera menyapa, "Itachi? Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Paman, sebenarnya aku ingin mencari ayah," sahut Itachi. Namun dilihat dari ruangan Kapten yang kosong, Itachi tahu kalau ayahnya tidak ada disana.

"Fugaku-Sama sering pergi dan bertindak sendiri setelah insiden meninggalnya ibumu. Sepertinya ia terlihat sedikit tertekan. Apa lagi kasus ini sudah diketahui oleh Inspektur Madara," ucap Inabi sambil berbicara pelan pada Itachi. Naruto hanya menyimak dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Itachi sambil mengangguk. "Apa kau tahu dimana ayahku sekarang?"

Inabi tampak berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu, kasus ini benar-benar buntu. Saksi mata pun hanya ada Fugaku-sama dan dirimu. Jadi aku tidak tahu dia mencari informasi kemana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," Itachi membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian menarik Naruto keluar.

"Loh? Aku pikir kau akan bilang soal Shisui-senpai?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan polisi. Aku hanya percaya pada ayahku," jawab Itachi. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya begitu mendengar perkataan Itachi. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah ayahnya kan polisi? Lalu kenapa dia bilang tidak percaya pada polisi?

Setelah Itachi dan Naruto pergi, Inabi mengangkat telepon yang berdering dikantornya. Setelah ia berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang telepon, Inabi segera berteriak, "Gawat! Inspektur Madara bilang jika kasus ini tidak ada kemajuan hingga seminggu ke depan, maka kasus ini akan ditutup!"

"Apaa? Kapten Fugaku tidak mungkin menyerah dengan kasus ini! Lagi pula kasus ini kan sudah memakan banyak korban?!" bentak Naori.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Inspektur Madara kan lebih berkuasa," Yakumi menanggapi dengan simple.

Tak lama kemudian, Fugaku pun datang dan segera melenggang menuju ruangan khusus Ketua Tim Kepolisian Konoha. Semua polisi yang ada di ruangannya tampak saling menatap seakan menyuruh rekannya untuk memberi tahu perihal Madara. Setelah beberapa detik, Inabi pun akhirnya menghamoiri ruangan Fugaku yang hanya dibatasi oleh tembok yang terbuat dari kaca bening.

"Lapor, Kapten!" Inabi memberi hormat kepada ketuanya, "Saya baru saja mendapat telepon dari Inspektur Madara. Dia bilang jika selama seminggu kedepan kasus ini tidak ada kemajuan, maka kasus ini akan… ditutup," Inabi sedikit ragu untuk mengatakaan kata terakhirnya.

"Cih, dia masih saja mempertahankan citra polisi!" umpat Fugaku dengan kesal. Inabi pun kembali ke mejanya.

Fugaku dan Madara, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akur. Saat Fugaku bekerja di pusat kota sebagai detektif, ia selalu berbeda paham dengan Madara yang saat itu posisinya masih menjadi kapten. Misi Madara adalah mempertahankan citra polisi dihadapan publik. Dia kan menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat nama Polisi tetap bersih didepan semua orang. Sementara Fugaku, ia adalah seorang detektif yang selalu mengedepankan keselamatan korban dan memperjuangkan kebenaran. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Madara.

Fugaku menenangkan kepalanya dengan meminum minuman kaleng dingin. Setelah meneguk habis minumannya, ia kembali membuka berkas-berkas penyelidikan Kematian Mikoto. Ada sebuah kejanggalan dilaporan olah TKP tersebut. Adalah pisau dapur, yang diduga sebagai senjata untuk menyayat leher Mikoto. Fugaku ingat betul kalau ia memegang pisau itu begitu melihat Mikoto tidak bernafas, namun setelah ia melihat laporan yang di buat Inabi, disana tidak ada laporan sidik jari dirinya. Hanya ada sidik jari Mikoto di pisau tersebut.

Jika pembunuhnya menghapus sidik jarinya, itu sangat tidak mungkin karena Fugaku tidak pergi kemana pun setelah memegang pisau tersebut. Ia langsung menelepon kantor polisi untuk segera datang ke rumahnya. Kemudian Inabi langsung menyelidiki TKP dan memasukkan pisau itu ke dalam plastik. Itu artinya hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama adalah pembunuhnya merupakan anggota kepolisian dan yang kedua adalah pembunuhnya bekerja sama dengan salah satu anggota kepolisian disini.

Fugaku melirik keluar ruangannya, dimana terdapat beberapa bawahannya yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing. mata Fugaku terfokus pada Inabi. Inabi merupakan bawahannya yang sangat dekat dengannya, ia adalah detektif yang sangat Fugaku percaya. Tidak mungkin Inabi melakukannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Inabi lah yang paling mudah untuk melakukan itu. Selama ke tiga kasus Uchiha pun Inabi lah yang menjadi penyidik TKP.

.

-Konoha Village-

.

Hinata dan Neji baru saja tiba di Mansion Hyuuga. Mereka kini sedang duduk bersebelahan di halaman belakang Mansion. Hinata meminta Neji untuk menemuinya disini, ada yang ingin Hinata bicarakan dengan serius.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ingat. Hinata yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang Hinata lupakan kemarin. Ia hanya mengingat kejadian sebelum terkunci di kamar mandi.

"Nii-san, jika kau tahu sesuatu, ku mohon beritahu aku. Apakah aku ini memiliki penyakit yang menyebabkan sebagian ingatanku menghilang?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap lurus kedepan halaman.

Neji menghela napas berat sebelum menjawabnya. "Sebenarnya, kau memiliki penyakit kepribadian ganda."

"A-apa? Apa itu kepribadian ganda?" Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Neji. Dugaannya selama ini ternyata benar. Dirinya memang memiliki suatu penyakit, itulah sebabnya ayahnya selalu mengurungnya didalam Mansion.

"Kepribadian ganda, sesuai dengan namanya. Penyakit ini membuatmu memiliki kepribadian lebih dari satu. Dan kepribadianmu yang lain akan muncul jika kau kehilangan kesadaran, baik itu pingsan maupun emosi yang berlebihan. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk menjaga kepalamu. Karena jika kepalamu terbentur, bukan hanya ingatanmu yang akan hilang. Tapi kau juga akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirimu sendiri."

Hinata mendengarkan pernyataan Neji dengan perasaan yang hancur. Kenyataan pedih ini, kenapa ayahnya menyembunyikan semua ini?

"Sejak kapan aku mengidap penyakit ini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar. Neji melirik adik sepupunya itu. "Semenjak kau berumur 7 tahun. Lebih tepatnya sebelum kau mulai sekolah."

"Begitu ya," Hinata tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku, Niisan," ucap Hinata lirih sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Maaf aku harus membohongimu, Hinata," batin Neji sambil memandangi punggung Hinata yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N :

Yosh, sesuai dengan judul chapter ini ada beberapa romancenya yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Wkwk.

Di chapter ini Fai selipkan beberapa hal yang mungkin penting untuk chapter2 selanjutnya..

Dan maaf untuk slow updatenya, Fai saat ini masih fokus ke fict sebelah -,-

.

Balas Review :

 **Euraa** : Kalau vampir enggak sih. Kalo soal Sai, suatu saat akan dibahas kenapa dia bisa jadi kesatria tuhan. Yap, yang rambut perak emang Kabuto..

 **111** : Harap bersabar untuk Naruhina nya ya, heheh

 **DandiDandi** : Aku malah gak sadar update di malam jumat, wkwk. Orochimaru masih belum muncul sih sampe saat ini..

 **Annur Azure Fang** : untuk sementara masih multipair ya, untuk Naruhina nya ditunggu aja, heheh.

Betul sekali, misi pertama akatsuki bakal dimulai chapter depan. Itachi bakal mengerahkan Akatsuki untuk mencari Shisui. Dan untuk kabuto, dia memang ada hubungannya sama penculikan shisui, tapi dia bukan penjahat utamanya. Hoho.

 **Honeymoon Hamada** : Wkwkwk, padahal aku berusaha bikin fict misteri loh, tapi kok hasilnya malah jadi lawak yak wkwk XD pasti gegara Akatsuki :v

 **Vira D Ace** : Yap! Sai sebenernya udah mati.

Naruto taunya Sai itu manusia, dia ngiranya dia itu orang luar desa yang bekerja di Konoha.

Wkwk, nasib kalo deket2 akatsuki ya jadinya begitu :v

Gak kebayang kalo si Naru ikutan chreerleader XD

Kushinanya aku sakuin dulu ya, soalnya mysteri Kushina bakalan jadi penutup fict ini

Hinata yang bisa lihat hantu itu emang agak takut sama Sai, suatu saat bakal aku jelasin kalo mysteri did Hinata udah kebongkar ya XD

 **RIEYU :** Hehe, makasih…

 **Ari :** Makasihh….

 **Wildanbondil :** sudah di update yaa

 **uchiha ses :** Maaf ya untuk saat ini masih slow update.. untuk chapter selanjutnya semoga bisa lebih cepat. Terimakasih sudah menunggu


	11. Akatsuki In Action!

Di dalam kamar mandi, seseorang diam-diam mengangkat telepon. Berdasarkan suaranya yang pelan, sudah dipastikan jika ia tidak ingin siapapun menguping pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan kesalaham fatal seperti itu?" bentak seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Bukankah aku sudah membayarmu dengan mahal?"

"Iya, tuan, maafkan aku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahanmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Bunuh dia."

"APA?"

"Kalau dia dibiarkan hidup, bukan hanya aku yang terancam. Kau juga akan menghancurkan hidupmu. Ingatlah anak dan istrimu. Apakah kau ingin mereka tahu kalau kau adalah seorang polisi yang bisa disuap?"

"Aku lebih baik mendekam di penjara sebagai penerima suap daripada harus hidup sebagai pembunuh!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan selamat tinggal pada istri dan anakmu."

"JANGAN SENTUH MEREKA!"

"Pilihan ada ditanganmu. Bunuh Fugaku malam ini, atau kau akan kehilangan anak dan istrimu."

.

.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 11. Akatsuki in Action!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/Alur lambat/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Keringat dingin terus bercucuran di dahi Shisui. Baru saja ia berhasil melarikan diri dari ruangan yang selama ini mengurungnya. Namun ternyata ruangan tersebut berada di dalam bangunan yang sangat membingungkan. Ruangan gelap dan pengap, seperti ruang bawah tanah. Shisui berlari kesana kemari untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Pintu pertama yang ia kira adalah pintu keluar ternyata adalah sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai macam peralatan bedah. Shisui langsung mengetahuinya begitu melihat beberapa lampu yang terdapat di sisi tempat tidur. Serta beberapa pisau dan gunting bedah.

Shisui segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari pintu yang lain. Pintu yang kedua ia buka adalah sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan jeruji besi. Di balik jeruji besi tersebut terdapat beberapa orang yang terkurung. Wajah pucat, pakaian lusuh dan putus asa. Mereka segera berteriak begitu melihat Shisui, "Tolong! Selamatkan kami! Selamatkan kami!"

Shisui terperanjat kaget begitu melihat orang-orang tersebut, "Sudah berapa lama kalian dikurung disini?"

"Kami sudah berbulan-bulan bahkan ada yang sudah tahunan! Teman-teman kami mati satu persatu. Darah kami terus diambil! Tolong selamatkan kami!"

Shisui segera menggeledah tempat tersebut, berusaha mencari kunci atau benda apapun yang bisa membantunya membuka gembok tersebut. Namun saat ia sedang sibuk mencari, seorang pria berambut perak datang.

"Wah, wah wah... klan Uchiha memang cerdik yah, itulah sebabnya mereka menjadi licik."

Shisui segera berdiri dan bersiaga. "Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui kelakuan busuk para leluhurmu!" ucap pria tersebut sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Nagato, bawa dia ke ruang eksekusi!" suruhnya pada seorang pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu segera mendekati Shisui. Shisui mencoba mempertahankan diri sebisanya. Namun sekeras apa pun ia mencoba, pria berambut merah ini seakan tak merasa kesakitan dengan pukulan yang Shisui lontarkan. Dengan mudahnya, ia mengunci tangan Shisui dan menyeret paksa tubuhnya menuju suatu ruangan.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Hari telah berganti, cuaca hari ini tampak seperti biasanya. Cuaca musim gugur yang berangin. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan beberapa murid Ho Akademi. Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke tampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Yah, kalau Sasuke sih tidak aneh. Tapi Naruto dan Itachi? Mereka berdua biasanya sibuk mengganggu Sasuke ataupun mengoceh sesuatu yang tidak penting tapi kali ini mereka lebih diam.

Keanehan itu pun bukan hanya terjadi pada Itachi dan Naruto. Ino dan Hinata yang baru memasuki kelas pun tampak lesu dari biasanya. Hanya Amaru yang terlihat seperti biasa.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?"

"Aaah! SAKURA! Aku benar-benar bingung!" Ino meraung sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau tahu pria aneh yang-" ucapan Ino terhenti begitu ia ingat Naruto tinggal bersama Sai. "Naruto! Kau bilang kita akan mencari tahu siapa Sai?"

Naruto berbalik dengan malas, "Maaf, Ino. Tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa menyelidiki Sai. Ada hal lain yang harus aku selidiki."

"Bicaramu sudah seperti detektif saja! Memangnya kau menyelidiki apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hanya menyelidiki sesuatu bersama klub Akatsuki."

"Hah? Kau bergabung dengan klub Akatsuki? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau kan takut dengan hantu!" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Semua terjadi begitu saja," jawab Naruto.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Pein menyuruh semua anggota klub Akatsuki untuk berkumpul di ruang klub. Pein yang sudah mendengar penjelasan Itachi mengenai hilangnya Shisui segera menyusun strategi. Ia menyuruh Itachi dan Kisame untuk melacak keberadaan ponsel Shisui. Hidan dan Kakuzu ditugaskan untuk memeriksa loker Shisui. Sasori dan Deidara, bertugas menginterogasi teman-teman sekelas Shisui. Zetsu dan Tobi bertugas menginterogasi teman-teman OSISnya. Sementara Naruto dan Pein akan pergi ke kelas Shisui untuk bertanya pada Haku. Sementara Konan bertugas untuk menerima laporan dari semua tugas yang diberikan pada Akatsuki.

Setelah mengetahui tugas masing-masing mereka pun segera berpencar. Konan, Itachi dan Kisame tetap di ruang klub karena tugas mereka memang di sana.

Naruto dan Pein pergi menemui Haku. Kebetulan sekali Haku sedang berada di kelasnya, mereka berdua pun masuk begitu saja menemui Haku.

"Haku-Senpai, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Pein. Haku pun menyuruh mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang ada di depannya.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan, apakah ada yang aneh dengan Shisui saat hari senin? Hal sekecil apapun sangat berarti bagi kami," ucap Pein dengan wajah serius. Haku tampak sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Pein yang sudah mirip seorang penyidik. Haku pun akhirnya menjawab juga, "Menurutku sih tidak ada yang aneh, hanya saja dia jadi sedikit melamun setelah membawakan acara penyambutan murid baru. Mungkin saja dia hanya kelelahan."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Pein memastikan. Kemudian Haku menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat kedepan Naruto dan Pein.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto. Haku pun menjelaskan kalau buku ini tertinggal di laci meja Shisui.

Pein membuka buku tersebut. Ternyata di antara lembaran kertas tersebut terdapat sebuah pulpen yang terselip disana. Dan saat mereka membukanya disana terdapat tulisan 'Iblis Merah bermata bawang bombai'

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm," Pein tampak menganalisa tulisan tersebut dengan serius. Setelah beberapa menit ia pun menyimpulkan, "mungkin maksudnya adalah seorang iblis yang matanya merah karena mengiris bawang bombai?"

"Kedengarannya konyol," respon Haku sweatdrop.

"Sebaiknya kita catat saja dulu tulisan ini. Dilihat dari pulpen yang tertinggal di buku ini, sepertinya Shisui-senpai buru-buru menutupnya," Naruto segera mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya dan menulis tulisan tersebut.

"Hmm, kau cukup hebat juga," puji Pein.

"Hoho, tentu saja! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang detektif!"

.

.

Waktu istirahat hampir habis, Akatsuki kini sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing. Kini saatnya Konan menjelaskan tentang laporan yang ia kumpulkan.

Konan berdiri di depan _whiteboard_ sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan. Sementara Akatsuki yang lain duduk menghadap Konan.

"Sekarang akan aku jelaskan hasil laporan yang sudah kalian dapatkan. Menurut laporan Itachi dan Kisame, ponsel Shisui terakhir menyala adalah dijalan menuju Konoha, lebih tepatnya di hutan sebelah sini," Konan menggambar sebuah peta yang menerangkan antara sekolahnya dan jalan menuju Konoha.

"Kemudian, menurut laporan Tobi dan Zetsu, anggota OSIS mengatakan bahwa mereka terakhir kali melihat Shisui pergi ke ruang UKS pada hari Senin. Menurut laporan Hidan dan Kakuzu mereka tidak menemukan barang mencurigakan di loker Shisui. Lalu menurut laporan teman-teman sekelasnya, Shisui tampak seperti biasa dan tidak ada yang berbeda dari tingkah lakunya."

"..."

"Kemudian laporan dari Pein dan Naruto, mereka menemukan sebuah tulisan yang cukup mencurigakan di buku Shisui. Tulisannya adalah, Iblis merah bermata bawang bombai. Apa ada yang tahu artinya?" tanya Konan.

Deidara mengangkat tangannya, "mungkin maksudnya seseorang berambut merah dengan mata riak seperti bawang bombai?"

"Yang benar saja mana ada mata seperti itu!" bantah Sasori.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, dengan terpaksa mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Namun sebelum kembali ke kelas, Pein kembali membagi tugas untuk Akatsuki yang akan mereka kerjakan saat pulang sekolah.

"Tobi dan Deidara, kalian berdua cari tahu arti dari tulisan Shisui! Itachi dan Naruto, pergi ke jalan terakhir kali ponsel Shisui menyala. Aku dan Konan akan pergi ke UKS. Dan sisanya, interogasi semua orang berambut merah disekitar sekolah ini! Sekarang silahkan bubar!"

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Naruto segera bergegas menuju gerbang untuk bertemu dengan Itachi. Mereka berdua berjanji bertemu disana untuk menuju tempat terakhir ponsel Shisui menyala.

Sementara Deidara dan Tobi pergi ke ruang klub untuk mencari arti tulisan Shisui dari internet. Sedangkan Konan dan Pein segera menuju UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS, mereka berdua menemui Shizune yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Shizune-San, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Konan. Shizune mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk duduk.

"Kalian mau konsultasi tentang kesehatan?" tanya Shizune.

"Bukan, kami ingin menanyakan soal Shisui-senpai. Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya?" Pein langsung bertanya ke intinya.

"Shisui? Maksudmu ketua OSIS?" tanya Shizune memastikan. Konan menjawab dengan anggukan. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya hari senin. Kami mengadakan pertemuan dengan . Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lalu, dia pulang jam berapa?"

"Hmm, aku tidak begitu ingat sih, kira-kira pukul 15.30. Kami hanya mengadakan pertemuan singkat."

"Apa Shisui tidak ditemani siapapun? Bukannya rapat biasanya melibatkan beberapa anggota OSIS?"

"Bukan rapat sih, dr. Kabuto hanya menjelaskan kalau dia akan sering datang ke sekolah ini untuk memberikan konsultasi maupun pengobatan mental. Ini merupakan program kesehatan yang baru di sekolah ini."

"Apa dr. Kabuto itu berambut merah?"

"Tidak, rambutnya berwarna perak. Sebenarnya kalian berdua ini sedang apa sih? Apa kalian sedang bermain detektif-detektifan?" tanya Shizune heran. Tidak terlalu mengherankan sih, Akatsuki memang selalu melakukan hal yang unik. Mereka mengaku sebagai klub pemburu hantu. Tapi sesekali mereka terlihat melakukan hal-hal lain seperti berburu serangga dan menangkap kucing yang masuk ke sekolah. Dan sekarang mereka mau memburu Shisui?

Pein dan Konan kembali menuju ruang klub Akatsuki. Disana ada Deidara dan Tobi yang sedang minum soda dan beberapa camilan.

"Kenapa kalian malah enak-enakan makan?! Memangnya kalian sudah menemukan arti kata itu?" bentak Pein. Deidara yang kaget pun menjatuhkan snack-nya ke lantai, "Sial!" umpatnya, padahal dia baru saja membukanya.

"Kami belum menemukan arti kata itu sih."

Jawaban Tobi sontak membuat sang ketua naik darah, ia segera menarik kerah Deidara. "Tugasmu belum selesai dan kau enak-enakan makan?!"

"E-eh tu-tunggu, ketua!" Deidara mencoba mengelak. "Tapi kami menemukan sesuatu, ketua!" potong Tobi. Pein pun melonggarkan tarikan kerahnya pada Deidara dan melihat ke arah Tobi.

"Kalian sudah tahu dimana Shisui?" tanya Pein.

"Tidak, tapi..."

"KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN DI HAJAR YA?!"

"Pein tenanglah! Biarkan mereka menjelaskannya dulu!" lerai Konan. Pein pun melepaskan cengkeraman kerah Deidara. Ia kemudian meraih soda milik Deidara yang tinggal setengah dan meneguknya sampai habis. Lalu ia meraih _snack_ milik Tobi dan mengunyahnya, "Katakan!" titah Pein.

"Dasar ketua kampret! Dia sendiri malah makan," batin Deidara.

"Jadi begini, ketua. Ternyata kalimat yang Shisui tulis bukanlah sebuah ungkapan maupun teka-teki. Itu adalah kalimat asli yang sepertinya ia kutip dari sebuah buku. Tapi buku itu adalah cetakan lama, dan tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut di internet. Sepertinya buku semacam itu tidak akan ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Tapi kalau di perpustakaan konoha mungkin ada," jelas Tobi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke Konoha. Kalian berdua tetap disini, siapa tahu aku membutuhkan informasi dari internet."

.

.

Di gerbang sekolah terlihat 5 orang siswa tengah berdiri di dekat pos satpam. Sebelum bel pulang berbunyi mereka berlima segera berlari menuju gerbang dan berdiri disana. Mereka beralasan ingin pergi ke toilet sehingga bisa keluar sebelum bel berbunyi. Satpam sekolah pun merasa heran dan bertanya, "Kalian ini sedang dihukum ya?"

"Tidak, kami ini mau menangkap semua orang yang berambut merah untuk di interogasi," jawab Hidan. Satpam tersebut tampak mengerutkan keningnya lalu menunjuk Sasori, "Bukannya dia berambut merah?"

Set!

Set!

Set!

Set!

Empat pasang bola mata langsung tertuju pada pria paling pendek diantara mereka. Sasori yang merasa terpojok pun segera buka suara, "hei! Aku ini bukan bagian dari orang yang harus diinterogasi!"

"Tapi rambutmu merah," ucap Zetsu dengan tatapan mata menyipit.

"Aku ini pengecualian, tahu!"

"Tapi ketua tidak bilang begitu," jawab Zetsu dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

"Zetsu, interogasi dia!" titah Hidan. Zetsu pun menarik Sasori menuju pos satpam untuk di interogasi.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalian mencurigai aku? Yang benar saja! Aku kan selalu bersama dengan kalian setiap saat! Dan lagi, kenapa harus si Zetsu yang banyak omong ini yang menginterogasi akuu!" jerit Sasori sebelum pintu pos satpam tertutup rapat.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Terlihat banyak murid berhamburan menuju ke gerbang. Mata mereka dengan jeli meneliti satu persatu para murid yang memiliki rambut merah.

Hidan yang melihat seorang gadis berambut merah pun segera menghampirinya dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Saara, nama gadis itu, segera berlindung di balik punggung Shion.

"Mau apa kau?!" bentak Shion. Di lihat dari penampilannya Shion menyimpulkan kalau pria itu mau berbuat mesum. Lihat saja kemejanya yang terbuka beberapa kancing.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan gadis itu!" Hidan menunjuk Saara yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Shion. Merasa terpanggil, ia pun menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Hidan, "Kau ingin menyatakan cinta dengan wajah dan penampilan seperti itu? Kau aku tolak! Pergi sana!" ucap Saara sarkasme.

Meskipun Hidan tidak berniat menembak Saara, tapi hatinya sedikit tercelos mendengar kata-kata Saara. Mungkin jiwa jomblonya agak sensitif jika mendengar kata penolakan.

"Aku ini bukan mau menembakmu, _sialan_! Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat ikut aku!" omel Hidan kesal.

"Kau pasti mau berbuat mesum kan? Akan aku laporkan kau pada guru BK dan juga kepala sekolah!" ancam Shion. Hidan menepuk jidatnya. Berurusan dengan wanita memang menyebalkan, Hidan tiba-tiba saja bersyukur sebagai jomblo.

"Siapa yang mau berbuat mesum, hah? Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padanya! Ah sudahlah kalau kau tidak percaya, kau juga boleh ikut! Ayo kesana!" Hidan menunjuk bangku yang ada di halaman sekolah. Saat Hidan berjalan duluan menuju kursi, Saara dan Shion segera lari keluar gerbang.

Hidan yang tidak menyadarinya pun tetap berjalan hingga ia duduk di bangku tersebut. Namun saat ia duduk...

Terlihat Saara dan Shion yang sedang berlari diluar gerbang.

"WOI! JANGAN LARI KALIAAAN!" teriak Hidan. Tapi terlambat, mereka berdua sudah menghilang di balik gerbang. Hidan pun memutuskan untuk mencari orang lain. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya, terlihat Kakuzu yang sedang menginterogasi Gaara. Dan di sisi lain ada Kisame yang sedang mendekati seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan. Hidan pun menghampirinya.

"Hei kau, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," Kisame mencegat Amaru yang sedang berjalan dengan Sakura, Ino dan juga Sasuke.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Amaru dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau menginterogasi dia?" tanya Hidan menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kalau rambutnya berwarna merah?" Kisame malah balik bertanya.

"Apa kau buta warna? Lihat yang benar! Rambutnya itu warna cokelat kemerahan!"

"Siapa peduli, ditulisannya kan hanya warna merah, tidak ditulis apakah merah pekat ataupun merah kecokelatan!"

"Kenapa kalian malah meributkan warna rambutku sih?! Minggir, aku mau pulang!" omel Amaru, tapi mereka berdua tampaknya tidak mendengar dan terus beradu argumen.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menginterogasi dia!" Hidan menunjuk Sakura yang berdiri di samping Amaru.

"Hah? Kenapa jadi aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Warna rambutnya itu pink!" tukas Kisame

"Pink itu artinya merah muda! Jadi apa masalahnya? Yang penting kan ada merahnya!" Hidan meniru perkataan Kisame.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi Sakura mau pulang! Jadi jangan ganggu dia!" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. Sakura yang merasa terharu pun memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ini hanya sebentar, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Shisui-senpai," bujuk Hidan.

"Shisui-senpai? Naruto dan Itachi juga sepertinya membicarakan dia tadi pagi, memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Hidan. Itachi dan Naruto tampak membicarakan Shisui tadi pagi, tapi Sasuke terlalu malas untuk bertanya. Semenjak kematian ibunya, Sasuke jarang berbicara dengan Itachi.

"Jadi kau belum tahu kalau dia menghilang semenjak hari Senin, dia tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak pulang ke rumah."

"Apa? Lalu kenapa tidak ada polisi yang mencarinya?!"

"Itu karena polisi memang belum tahu, orang tua Shisui pun belum tahu. Kita sedang memastikan dulu apakah Shisui benar-benar hilang atau tidak."

"Berhenti bermain-main! Kalian pikir ini masalah sepele?! Kenapa kalian tidak segera laporkan pada polisi?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kami tidak percaya pada polisi."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan kepercayaan kalian?! Keegoisan kalian bisa saja membunuh Shisui!" Sasuke kemudian ia bergegas menuju Konoha.

"Eh? Sasuke, tunggu! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?! Sasukee!" Sakura ikut membuntuti Sasuke berlari menuju konoha.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya Sakura bisa mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" tanya Sasuke begitu menyadari Sakura ada di samping.

"Eh, tidak! Aku tidak mengikutimu, rumahku kan juga di konoha," elak Sakura. Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenali. Dua orang itu terlihat sedang mengorek semak-semak.

"Itachi!"

Mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya, Itachi pun berdiri dan berbalik. Sasuke segera menyambutnya dengan cengkeraman kerah baju Itachi dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Shisui menghilang?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Ya, aku baru menyadarinya kemarin," jawab Itachi. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya pada polisi maupun orang tuanya?!"

"Aku belum yakin kalau Shisui benar-benar hilang kemarin. Kalau soal polisi, aku..."

"Berhenti bersikap egois! Kalau Shisui tidak cepat-cepat ditemukan, dia bisa saja mati seperti Kaa-san!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong Itachi dengan kasar dan pergi begitu saja.

Itachi hanya memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke atas sikapnya yang menjadi kasar padanya akhir-akhir ini. Dia hanya sedikit terguncang dengan kematian ibunya, mungkin karena Itachi tidak mengangkat telepon ibunya saat itu, Sasuke jadi sedikit menyalahkan keadaannya pada Itachi.

"Kenapa Sasuke jadi emosional begitu ya?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat shock dengan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke biasanya diam dan tidak peduli, Sakura baru kali ini melihat Sasuke marah.

"Mungkin karena ia ingin sekali menangkap pembunuh Kaa-san. Ada kemungkinan orang yang menculik Shisui adalah orang yang sama dengan pembunuh Kaa-san," jelas Itachi. Sakura mengangguk paham. "Naruto, kau pergilah bersama Sasuke ke kantor polisi, beri tahu semua yang kita tahu pada ayahku, aku akan pergi ke rumah Shisui untuk memberitahu orangtuanya."

.

Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam kantor polisi. Beberapa petugas yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. "Dimana Ketua Fugaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naori berdiri dari kursinya dan menjawab, "Beliau tidak datang hari ini, mungkin karena semalam bekerja sampai larut disini bersama Detektif Inabi."

Sasuke segera berbalik berniat mendatangi ayahnya yang mungkin saja berada di rumah Naruto. Saat ia berbalik, terlihat Naruto baru saja memasuki kantor polisi. Mereka pun bertatap muka sebentar, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk memberitahu soal Shisui pada polisi, sementara dia akan pergi mencari Fugaku. Mereka berdua pun berpisah. Sakura yang berada di belakang Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti Sasuke keluar dari gedung kantor polisi.

"Kenapa kau membuntutiku?!" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"A-aku tidak membuntutimu, aku mau pulang kok," elak Sakura.

"Tapi rumahmu disana!" Sasuke menunjuk jalan berlawanan. Sakura pun gelagapan dan mencari-cari alasan.

"Eh, e-eto.. setelah aku pikir-pikir sebaiknya aku membantu Sasuke untuk mencari paman Fugaku."

"Kalau hanya merepotkan, sebaiknya kau tidak usah membantu!" ucap Sasuke sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Itu artinya aku boleh membantu jika aku tidak merepotkan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Berjalanlah lebih cepat!" titah Sasuke.

"Baik!"

.

.

Kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura di sambut oleh Sai yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu. Tidak ingin buang-buang waktu, Sasuke pun langsung bertanya tentang ayahnya, namun Sai menjawab, "Tidak ada yang pulang kemari, Tuan Fugaku dan Tuan Minato sama sekali tidak datang. Coba cek di rumahmu, Sasuke. Tadi pagi beberapa polisi dan petugas kebersihan datang, sepertinya rumahmu sudah bisa ditinggali."

Sasuke pun pamit dan pergi menuju rumahnya. Ternyata benar, rumahnya sudah tidak dipasang garis polisi. Bahkan bagian dalam rumah pun sudah dibersihkan dengan baik. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumahnya, "Tadaima!" ucapnya pelan. Biasanya saat ia pulang,, Ibunya akan segera menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya makan.

Sasuke kemudian memasuki rumah semakin dalam, ditengoknya ke sebelah kiri, terdapat ruang TV. Biasanya Ibunya bersantai di ruangan ini sambil sesekali menyulam. Di ujung ruangan terdapat meja kecil yang diatasnya tersusun rapi peralatan menyulam. Sasuke menutup pintu geser ruangan tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tempat dimana ibunya meregang nyawa.

Ditatapnya lantai yang dulu penuh dengan bercak darah, kini lantai itu kembali bersih mengkilap. Sasuke terduduk di meja makan. Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang hanya bisa menatap iba. Pasti banyak kenangan yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada ibunya di tempat ini.

Sakura kemudian membuka lemari es yang ada di sisi dapur. Sebagian sayuran sudah mengering dan layu karena terlalu lama disimpan. Sakura mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang masih bisa digunakan seperti telur dan ikan. Sakura meraih apron yang tergantung ditembok dan memakainya. Kemudian ia mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong bahan masakan.

Selagi Sakura memasak, Sasuke beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi ayahnya. Namun ayahnya tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura pun menyajikan makanan diatas meja makan.

"Makanlah dulu, Sasuke."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke simpel, kebetulan ia memang agak lapar setelah berlari tadi. Sasuke segera menyendok makanan buatan Sakura dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Baru saja 2x mengunyah, wajah Sasuke membiru dan ia segera berlari menuju wastafel.

"Loh?! Sasuke?! Kenapa? Ada apa?!" tanya Sakura panik. Setelah mengeluarkan makanan dimulutnya, Sasuke pun menjawab, "Bagaimana bisa kau memasak telur yang rasanya manis?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa? Manis? Yang disana itu garam kan?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah toples kecil dengan tutup berwarna merah.

"ITU GULA!"

"ASTAGA! Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku pikir itu garam!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita cari ayahku saja!" ucap Sasuke dengan kesal. Sakura membuntuti dari belakang sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal ini kesempatan emas untuk menarik hati Sasuke lewat masakannya. 'Tapi kenapa malah gagal begini? Hueee!'

"Oke, kita berpencar, kau kesana dan aku kesini, telepon aku jika kau bertemu ayahku, mengerti?"

"Baik!"

Sakura menyusuri jalan sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sekitar hampir 1 jam ia berkeliling hampir sebagian desa Konoha. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Itachi di sebuah perempatan.

"Sakura? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sedang mencari Paman Fugaku, dari tadi aku mencarinya bersama Sasuke. Tapi kami tidak menemukannya."

"Sudah coba ditelepon?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak diangkat."

"Kalau ponselnya menyala, aku bisa melacaknya," Itachi segera menelepon Deidara untuk melacak posisi ponsel Fugaku. Hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan melalui komputer yang berada diruang klub Akatsuki karena didalamnya terdapat aplikasi pemberian Fugaku yang biasanya digunakan dalam kepolisian. Setelah menemukan lokasi tersebut, Itachi menyuruh Sakura untuk datang kesana bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi harus pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha untuk bertemu Pein.

Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang ke lokasi yang Itachi katakan. Mereka berdua pun menuju tempat tersebut dari arah yang berlawanan. Sakura yang berada lebih dekat dengan lokasi pun beberapa menit lebih dulu tiba di lokasi.

Terdengar jeritan kencang saat Sasuke hampir tiba di hutan yang dikatakan Sakura. Saat Sasuke tiba disana, terlihat Sakura terduduk ditanah sambil menutup mulutnya dan berurai air mata.

"SAKURA, ADA APA?!"

"I-itu!" dengan tangan gemetar Sakura menujuk ke arah jam 12. Disana terdapat seorang pria paruh baya sedang terduduk dan bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Dari dahinya bercucuran darah yang mulai mengering.

Mata Sasuke bergetar begitu melihatnya, orang yang sangat ia kenali, satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki saat ini, telah tewas dengan luka tembak tepat di dahinya.

"Lelucon macam apa ini, Tou-san!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendekati tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu. Sasuke mencengkeram bahu ayahnya.

"Bangun, Tou-san! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menangkap pembunuh ibu! Tapi kenapa kau juga ikut mati, hah?!" air mata mulai mengucur dikedua mata onyxnya. Ia menghentakan bahu ayahnya berkali-kali, berharap ayahnya akan segera bangun.

"BANGUN, TOU-SAN! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI!"

"SESEORANG MENCULIK SHISUI, DIA PASTI ORANG YANG SAMA DENGAN PEMBUNUH IBU! KAU HARUS BANGUN DAN MENANGKAPNYA!

"BANGUUNNN!"

"Aku tak peduli apakah kau membeda-bedakan aku dengan Itachi. Aku tak peduli apakah kau menyayangiku atau tidak! Tapi kumohon jangan mati! Banguunn!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Balas Review :

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Hmm, Sasuke sepertinya tidak..

 **Vira D Ace :** Misterinya bakal d ungkap di buku yang Sai baca ya, harap bersabar XD

Kenapa makannya bunga juga ada hubungannya sama siapa itu Sai, huehehe..

 **DandiDandi** : Kalo malem jumat kmaren sih emang sengaja :v

Shisui kan emang udah jadi korban, cuma dia belum mati aje :v

Ettdah, pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi :v nah d chapter ini sedikitnya udah bisa ketebak kan kenapa Itachi gak percaya ama polisi :v

 **Amelia sania :** Hallo, Amelia-chan! Iya nih udah lama kamu gak nongol :v

Yup, ada SaiIno, syukurlah kalau suka :D

Untuk misteri Sai-nya ditahan dulu yak, Naruto nya mau nyari Shisui dulu :v mungkin chapter depan bakalan aku kasih sedikit petunjuk tentang Sai

 **DeShadyLady :** Ketangkepnya kayaknya masih lama deh, huehehe. Shisui-nya sejauh ini masih belum mati sih XD

.

Yosh! Terimakasih semua yang sudah membaca fict ini, terutama yang sudah mereview, memfav dan memfoll, sampai ketemu di chapter depan! ^_^


	12. Menuju Kebenaran

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sai berlari bersama seorang anak laki-laki berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka berdua tertatih-tatih karena berlari diatas jalanan yang dipenuhi salju. Mereka berlari dengan meninggalkan jejak kaki dan jejak tetesan darah.

Keduanya terluka parah dengan luka terbuka di beberapa bagian tubuh. Mereka bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon untuk beristirahat.

"Sai, cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan tertangkap. Aku terluka di bagian kaki. Dan aku tidak akan bisa terus berlari bersamamu," pria itu memegang bahu Sai dan menatapnya dengan yakin. "Pergilah lebih dulu, setidaknya harus ada seseorang yang selamat di antara kita. Pergilah menuju desa Konoha."

"Tidak, Nii-san! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan keluar dari hutan ini bersama-sama!" Sai kecil bersikeras untuk tetap bersama pria itu.

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berat dari kejauhan. Suara langkah kaki yang membuat mereka berdua panik dan ketakutan.

"Rupanya kalian disana ya, tikus-tikus kecil!"

"Cepat pergi! Carilah bantuan, aku akan menghambat dia!"

"Tapi, Niisan..."

"Sai! Percayalah padaku, kita berdua akan selamat. Tapi kau harus pergi lebih dulu dan cari bantuan. Temui aku di perbatasan, mengerti?"

Dengan perasaan ragu, Sai yang saat itu berusia sekitar 8 tahun berlari meninggalkan sang kakak. Saat ia melihat ke belakang, kakaknya telah di tangkap oleh seorang pria berjubah hitam. Ia berniat kembali untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Namun terlambat kakaknya ditembak tepat di jantungnya.

"Larilah, Sai..."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kakaknya ucapkan. Pria berjubah itu mulai berbalik dan menatap Sai. Sai pun kembali berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

DOR!

"AKH!"

Sebuah peluru bersarang tepat di bahunya. Langkah Sai sedikit melambat karena rasa sakit di bahunya.

DOR!

Sekali lagi peluru bersarang di kaki kirinya.

DOR!

Peluru ketiga, melesat menuju kepala Sai, namun saat hampir mengenainya, Sai terjatuh karena luka tembak di kakinya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sai pun tergeletak di atas salju yang mulai memerah karena darah yang keluar dari tubuh Sai.

Sai menggenggam salju sekuat tenaganya, berharap rasa sakitnya akan membeku bersama dinginnya salju. Entah ini pertanda baik atau buruk. Sai mulai tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi, seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

Namun saat matanya mulai terasa berat, Sai tahu ini bukan pertanda baik. Inikah saatnya ia akan menyusul kakaknya?

Tidak!

Sai tidak mau menyerah, ia berusaha merangkak menuju desa Konoha. Ia harus cari bantuan, kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk selamat. Setidaknya, harus ada seseorang yang membawa harapan dari semua orang yang tersiksa.

Dimalam yang dingin itu, Sai masih berusaha bertahan untuk tetap hidup. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pria bercahaya mendatanginya. Sai tahu itu bukan orang berjubah hitam.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sai dengan lirih. Sai berusaha mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan jelas. Tapi pria itu seakan terlalu bercahaya untuk dilihat.

"Shimura Sai. Saatnya pergi," ucapnya.

"Hah? Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

Sai terbangun secara tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, Sai terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti habis berlari. Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata.

"Siapa orang itu? Siapa yang kupanggil Nii-san? Dan siapa pria bercahaya itu?"

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 12. Menuju kebenaran

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/Alur lambat/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali sih!" gerutu Naruto begitu Itachi tiba di tempat perjanjian. Mereka berdua bertemu di depan perpustakaan Konoha untuk mencari buku yang dikatakan Deidara.

"Maaf, aku bertemu Sakura di jalan, jadi kami mengobrol sebentar. Ayo kita masuk!" Itachi berjalan lebih dulu memasuki bangunan yang cukup besar itu. Naruto dan Itachi segera berpencar untuk mencari buku yang dimaksud. Mereka meneliti satu persatu buku yang berjajar rapi di rak bagian Legenda dan Mitos.

"Wah! Aku menemukannya, ini edisi terbatas, Novel detektif _sherlock hermes_!"

"Fokuslah Naruto! Kita ini sedang mencari buku persekutuan manusia dan Iblis! Lagi pula kenapa kau malah mencari di bagian buku detektif!"

"Maaf," Naruto pun kembali menaruh buku tersebut.

Lama mereka mencari, hampir semua buku di rak tersebut mereka lihat satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya seorang penjaga perpustakaan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau sedang mencari buku apa?"

"Ah, aku sedang mencari buku persekutuan Manusia dan Iblis, apa buku itu ada disini?"

"Oh, buku itu, tadi pagi ada yang meminjamnya."

"Hah? Siapa yang meminjamnya?!"

"Siapa ya, aku lupa. Kau coba cek saja di data peminjam," Penjaga perpustakaan itu menunjuk seorang penjaga lain yang sedang duduk di depan meja. Naruto pun menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Permisi, bisa aku tahu siapa yang meminjam buku Persekutuan Manusia dan Iblis?" tanya Naruto. Setelah diminta menunggu sebentar, pria itu pun segera mengecek buku yang berada di laci meja.

"Yang meminjam buku itu adalah Namikaze Minato. Hah? Aku tidak tahu kalau kepala desa datang kesini?" pria itu pun sama kagetnya dengan Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak salah baca? Untuk apa Minato-Sama meminjam buku ini?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Entahlah, disini tertulis Namikaze Minato. Bahkan Fotocopy tanda pengenalnya pun disimpan disini " Pria itu menunjukkan selembar kertas kecil berisi data diri Minato, lengkap dengan fotonya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia datang kesini, pasti dia datang saat aku pergi ke toilet," Pria itu tampak sedikit kecewa karena tidak bertemu langsung dengan orang nomor satu di desa Konoha itu.

Setelah berterimakasih, Naruto mengajak Itachi untuk pergi menemui ayahnya di Kantor Kepala Desa. Setibanya disana, keadaan terlihat sepi, bahkan Minato tidak duduk di tempat biasanya.

"Dimana Minato-Sama?" tanya Naruto pada Yamato yang merupakan asisten Minato.

"Naruto, memangnya kau tidak tahu? Loh? Itachi juga?" Yamato terlihat bingung dengan keadaan ini, Naruto tampak baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Ada apa, Yamato-San?" tanya Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Yamato.

"Eh, i-itu apa kalian tidak tahu... apa tidak ada yang meneleponmu Itachi?" tanya Yamato. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan maksudnya.

"Entahlah, aku men-silent ponselku karena ada diperpustakaan, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aduh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Ah kau cek saja ponselmu!"

Itachi pun merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Begitu dilihat, ternyata terdapat 17 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sasuke.

Hah?

Itachi balik menelepon Sasuke. kenapa Sasuke meneleponnya sebanyak itu? Tidak! Jangan sampai kejadian yang sama menimpa pada Sasuke. Jika hal itu terjadi, Itachi tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Halo? Sasuke!"

"KAU INI KEMANA SAJA, SIALAN!" bentak Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik-baik saja katamu?! Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja dengan keadaan seperti ini?!" suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Sasuke, kau menangis?" tanya Itachi yang menyadari perubahan suara Sasuke, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Rumah Sakit Konoha."

Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke membuat Itachi segera berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sementara Naruto masih mematung dihadapan Yamato.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Fugaku-Sama... dia, sudah tewas."

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

"Beritahu aku dimana pasien atas nama Uchiha Sasuke! Cepat!" Desak Itachi pada seorang resepsionist rumah sakit. Wanita itu segera mengecek buku pasien satu persatu.

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada pasien atas nama Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya setelah mencari beberapa menit.

"Biar aku cari sendiri!"

Itachi berlari menyusuri lorong, ia mengecek ruang UGD, ruang rawat, hingga pencariannya berhenti di ujung lorong. Disana terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi. Tak jauh dari sana juga ada Minato yang sedang berdiri bersama seorang polisi. Wajah mereka bertiga terlihat sendu. Terutama Sakura dan Sasuke yang sepertinya habis menangis. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Itachi segera berlari ke arah mereka berempat.

"Sasuke! Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau... menangis?" tanya Itachi, sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk melihat Sasuke menangis. Terakhir kali Sasuke menangis adalah saat ibu mereka meninggal.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke malah terdiam sambil merunduk. Ia bahkan tak melirik Itachi sedikit pun. Minato pun membalikkan tubuh Itachi menghadap ke arah berlawanan. Disana terdapat sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Jenazah'

DEG!

Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. Pikiran Itachi segera tertuju pada Shisui. Sepupu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Brak!

Itachi membuka kasar pintu tersebut. Lututnya lemas seketika begitu ia membaca tulisan yang bertengger di ranjang mayat. Rupanya dugaan Itachi salah, disana tertulis 'Uchiha Fugaku'. Tangan putihnya bergetar begitu ia menarik kain yang menutupi wajah jenazah.

Begitu kain tersebut terbuka, Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ayahnya yang pucat dengan mata terpejam. Ditambah dengan sebuah lubang bekas peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!"

"..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?!"

Naruto yang baru saja tiba disana hanya bisa menatap Itachi yang kini tengah mengguncangkan tubuh ayahnya. Teriakan pilu dari Itachi terus menggores hatinya, ia bahkan tak mampu untuk melangkah mendekati Itachi. Naruto hanya mematung bersama tetesan air mata yang tidak dapat ia bendung.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Seorang pria berumur sekitar akhir 30an berjalan memasuki kantor polisi dengan gagah. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya menunduk memberi hormat. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau orang ini merupakan salah satu petinggi kepolisian. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang pria yang mengekorinya, usianya sekitar 5 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Perjalanan mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan kerja polisi dimana terdapat meja dari masing-masing petugas kepolisian Konoha.

Semua petugas berdiri dan menunduk hormat untuk menyambut kedatangan dua orang pria kakak beradik tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Inspektur Uchiha Madara dan Kapten, Uchiha Izuna."

"Aku turut berduka cita atas gugurnya Kapten Divisi Kejahatan Desa Konoha. Mulai hari ini, posisi Kapten Fugaku akan diambil alih oleh Kapten Izuna. Dan aku juga akan berada disini sampai keadaan desa Konoha membaik. Bagi kalian yang sudah mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai kasus Kapten Fugaku, silakan berikan laporannya kepada Kapten Izuna!" ucap Madara dengan tegas. Setelah itu Madara pergi menuju ruangannya sedangkan Izuna memasuki ruangan Fugaku.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

3 hari kemudian, Inabi ditetapkan sebagai tersangka utama karena dialah yang terakhir bertemu dengan Fugaku. Dan yang lebih menyudutkannya lagi adalah, ada seorang saksi yang menyebutkan bahwa ia melihat Inabi dan Fugaku pergi menuju hutan. Motif pembunuhan yang Inabi lakukan adalah karena Fugaku terus mendesak Inabi untuk menetapkan kematian Mikoto sebagai Pembunuhan bukan Bunuh diri. Saat di pengadilan pun Inabi hanya diam, ia tidak meng-iyakan maupun menyanggah pernyataan saksi. Dan hari ini ia akan di bawa menuju penjara pusat kota negara api.

"DASAR KEPARAAATT! APA KAU MANUSIA, HAH?! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH AYAHKU? KENAPAAA!" Sasuke terus memaki Inabi yang saat ini tengah digiring memasuki mobil polisi. Sementara Inabi hanya bisa menatap nanar kedua anak yatim piatu tersebut.

"Sudah, Sasuke. Hentikan!" Minato mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang sudah emosi sejak persidangan di mulai. Sampe sekarang pun ia masih belum terima karena Inabi hanya dipenjara selama 10 tahun saja.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi hanya menatap Inabi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, di sisi lain, ia sangat marah. Tapi disisi lain, ada yang janggal dengan Inabi. Sejak di tetapkan sebagai tersangka dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun. Tidak membela diri maupun mengakui kesalahannya.

Itachi tahu betul Inabi adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Fugaku. Tidak mungkin jika Inabi membunuhnya dengan alasan sepele seperti itu. Kalaupun Inabi membunuhnya, pasti ada alasan lain. Itachi harus memastikannya. Ia harus bicara dengan Inabi. Harus.

Drrrttt...drrtttttt...

Getaran dari ponselnya membuat lamunan Itachi buyar seketika. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan segera mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"Itachi-Nii! Cepat ke rumahku sekarang!" terdengar suara cempreng dari seberang telepon.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku menemukan buku itu! Buku yang kita cari!"

Tuutt...tuutt..

Itachi segera menutup teleponnya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju rumah Naruto. Sudah hampir seminggu keberadaan Shisui tidak juga berhasil dilacak. Para polisi pun hanya bisa mengandalkan informasi dari saksi untuk mencari keberadaan Shisui. Shisui seakan menguap tak bersisa. Dan para polisi hanya menganggap tulisan di buku Shisui hanyalah tulisan iseng. 'Iblis merah bermata bawang bombai' kalimat itu seakan tidak berarti bagi para polisi.

Itachi menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto tanpa permisi, rupanya Naruto pun sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku menemukannya di rumah ini."

"Kenapa Minato-Sama berbohong?"

2 hari yang lalu, Naruto sempat bertanya pada Minato tentang buku yang di pinjam atas namanya di perpustakaan Konoha, namun Minato menjawab kalau ia tidak meminjam buku apapun dari perpustakaan.

"Tidak, dia tidak berbohong. Sepertinya buku ini dipinjam oleh Sai. Dia menggunakan kartu nama ayahku untuk jaminan meminjam buku ini," jelas Naruto kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul navy itu pada Itachi.

"Aku akan bawa buku ini, jika ada informasi, akan aku kabari nanti," ucap Itachi kemudian ia beranjak menuju rumahnya yang berada tepat di samping rumah Naruto.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Sore ini hampir semua murid Ho Akademi sudah meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih ada keperluan atau kumpul klub yang masih berlalu-lalang di sekolah itu. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia sedang menunggu Neji yang kini sedang latihan bersama klub karatenya. Hinata yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS. Beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata mendengar info kalau sekolahnya mengadakan sebuah program dokter mental/pskiater yang akan membantu para murid yang memiliki masalah mental. Masalah mental disini mencakup kasus pembullyan, depresi karena belajar, kurang percaya diri, ataupun kesulitan belajar.

Setelah mengetuk pintu UKS, Hinata diizinkan masuk oleh dokter laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur awal 30an.

"Duduklah," ucap dokter berambut perak tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa seseorang membullymu?" tanyanya. Hinata menggeleng.

"Bukan dokter, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Hinata menghela napas sejenak. "Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

Kabuto menatap Hinata penuh tanya, "Siapa yang memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

"A-aku," jawab Hinata dengan terbata.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kabuto dengan tatapan yang sedikit melunak. Setelah Hinata menyebutkan namanya, Kabuto pun kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu kepribadian ganda?"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari kakakku. Dan terkadang aku juga tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan setelah kepalaku terbentur. Ingatanku seakan hilang dan orang-orang menceritakan diriku yang bersikap aneh."

"Hmm, apa kau memiliki trauma?"

"Kurasa tidak, kejadian menyedihkan yang aku tahu adalah saat ibuku meninggal, tapi saat itu umurku masih sangat kecil aku belum mengerti dan tidak merasakan trauma apapun. Hanya saja... ayahku, dia selalu melarangku untuk keluar Mansion. Bahkan baru kali ini dia mengizinkan aku sekolah umum setelah sebelumnya aku selalu home schooling."

"Aku rasa bisa saja hal itu terjadi karena trauma terhadap ayahmu. Dia selalu melarangmu dan ada satu sisi dimana kau ingin sekali untuk melawannya, apa kau pernah merasa seperti itu?"

"Iya! Aku sangat ingin seperti anak lain!"

"Untuk saat ini mungkin itulah penyebabnya, kita hanya tinggal cari tahu apa yang kepribadian lainmu inginkan. Jika memang dia ingin kebebasan seperti anak lain, bukankah kau sekarang sudah mendapatkannya? Seharusnya jika itu keinginannya, dia akan menghilang. Tapi sepertinya dia menginginkan hal lain."

"Hal lain?"

"Hinata, apa kau memiliki semacam tatoo di punggungmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah punya tatoo."

"Tatoo ini muncul dengan sendirinya, jadi mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Cobalah untuk melihatnya sekarang di toilet. Ini akan sangat penting untuk pengobatanmu."

Setelah perbincangan lama dengan dr. Kabuto, Hinata pun pergi ke kamar mandi, ia membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya dan melepaskan kemeja putihnya agar bisa melihat punggungnya dengan jelas, baru saja ia berbalik untuk melihat punggungnya di cermin, seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Eh? Hinata?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Hinata refleks membelakangi Sakura untuk menutupi badan bagian depannya.

"Sa-sakura-chan?"

"Sedang apa? Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya tatoo, Hinata," ucap Sakura yang melihat sebuah tatoo di punggung Hinata yang terlihat dari celah-celah rambutnya.

"Hah? Aku punya tatoo?" tanya Hinata, ia pun penasaran dan melihatnya dari cermin. Begitu ia menyingkap rambutnya, benar saja, sebuah tatoo berwarna hitam berbentuk ~X~. Hinata tidak ingat pernah punya tatoo, apa mungkin kepribadiannya yang lain yang membuat tatoo ini?

"Kau tidak tahu kau punya tatoo?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ini tatoo lama, jadi aku tidak ingat, hehe," Hinata mencoba untuk membuat Sakura tidak curiga. Ia segera memakai kembali kemejanya kemudian pergi keluar kamar mandi duluan dengan alasan Neji sudah menunggunya di gerbang. Saat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berpapasan dengan empat orang siswi yang dua orang diantaranya adalah teman sekelasnya, mereka adalah Saara dan Shion. Sementara dua orang lainnya Hinata tidak kenal. Hinata hanya menunduk dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang. Sementara empat orang siswi itu memasuki toilet wanita yang didalamnya ada Sakura.

Krieet...

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Sakura yang sedang membasuh tangannya menengok ke sumber suara. Ketiga siswi itu mulai mendekati Sakura sementara seorang lagi mengunci pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat.

"Hei! Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang merasakan tatapan tajam dari tiga orang teman klubnya ini. Mereka berempat merupakan anggota klub cheerleader sama seperti Sakura.

"Hotaru, pegang dia!" perintah Saara. Gadis berambut pirang bernama Hotaru itu pun memegangi kedua tangan Sakura.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Sakura. Namun bukannya menjawab, Saara malah mencengkeram dagu Sakura dengan kasar dan mengarahkannya tepat ke depan wajah Saara.

"Dengar ya gadis sialan! Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau itu tahu segalanya tentang Sasuke! Kau bicara ini itu dengan sombong seakan kau ini pacarnya. Benar-benar memuakkan! Menjauh dari Sasuke atau kau akan ku beri pelajaran! Kau pikir kau ini hebat, hah? Kau hanya tikus kecil," ancam Saara dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Saara merasa muak dengan Sakura yang terus-terusan bicara tentang Sasuke seakan ia tahu semuanya. Hal itu mengundang kecemburuan para gadis yang mengidolakan Sasuke, termasuk Saara.

"Tidak mau! Sasuke itu temanku! Aku tidak akan menjauh dari Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu pelajaran sekarang. Shion, mana guntingnya?" Saara meraih gunting dari Shion. Kemudian mengambil helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Sakura berontak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Saara kesulitan menggunting rambut Sakura.

"DIAM KAU!"

PLAAK!

Saara menampar pipi kiri Sakura, kemudian menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sakura yang dipegangi kuat oleh Hotaru hanya bisa menatap Saara dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah!" ancam Sakura.

"Pffff! Haahahahahahhaah!" Saara dan ketiga temannya kemudian tertawa meledek.

"Silakan saja, kepala sekolah tidak akan berani menghukumku karena ayahku adalah penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini! Jika kau melaporkannya, aku akan memutar balikkan fakta. Dan kau yang akan keluar dari sekolah ini! Ingat kau adalah tikus kecil, dan aku adalah singanya," ucap Saara dengan senyum angkuh. Ia mulai menggunting rambut panjang Sakura dan menampar pipinya beberapa kali. Ia juga menggunting seragam cheerleader yang dikenakan Sakura hingga berlubang di beberapa bagian. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah karena tubuhnya di pegangi kuat oleh kedua teman Saara. Setelah itu Hotaru menyeretnya ke bilik toilet dan menguncinya disana. Saara dan teman-temannya pun keluar dari toilet dengan penuh kemenangan.

Saara dibesarkan seperti seorang ratu oleh ayah dan ibunya. Hanya saja ayah dan ibunya terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga Saara malah berbuat seenaknya pada semua orang yang memiliki derajat di bawahnya. Ia tumbuh menjadi seorang putri yang harus dituruti semua keinginannya. Semua keinginannya bisa ia dapatkan dengan uang dan kekuasaan.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Ino mendecak kesal begitu mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Sakura. Dalam pesan itu Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk pulang duluan, padahal Ino sudah menunggunya selama setengah jam di dekat gerbang. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan cheersleader. Saat mereka akan pulang, Sakura ingin ke toilet dan menyuruh Ino menunggunya di kantin.

"Huh! Benar-benar si Sakura ini! Kenapa tidak menyuruhku pulang duluan dari tadi saja? Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu di toilet?" Ino berpikir sejenak. "Hah, palingan dia sakit perut. Atau mungkin ada keperluan lain. Aku pulang saja," gumam Ino kemudian beranjak dari kursi kantin.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Hinata datang kembali ke ruang UKS untuk bertemu dr. Kabuto.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Kabuto. Hinata mengangguk seraya duduk di hadapan Kabuto.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan aku membuat tatoo."

"Hmm," Kabuto tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan, besok datanglah lagi sepulang sekolah. Kita akan mulai terapi penyembuhannya. Aku akan melakukan hipnoterapi untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan kepribadian lainmu."

"..."

"Usahakan kau rilex dan tenang yah, sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat yang cukup," ucap Kabuto. Hinata mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari duduknya

"Terimakasih banyak dokter," Hinata membungkuk untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Kabuto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum.

Setelah Hinata pergi dari ruang UKS, Kabuto tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan seakan ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," gumam Kabuto.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yosh! Itu dia chapter 12! Beberapa misteri sepertinya mulai terbuka di chapter ini. Silahkan menebak-nebak dulu siapa pembunuh Fugaku, siapa Sai dan siapa Hinata sebenarnya... hoho XD

Oiya, Di chapter depan Akatsuki akan muncul lagi ya... dan juga, chapter depan kita akan akan mengungkap misteri tentang Hinata ^_^

.

Balas Review:

.

 **Euraa** **:** Silahkan menebak-nebak dulu XD

 **Key :** Okee, terimakasih sudah menunggu

 **DekhaPutri :** Wkwk, setidaknya menangis karena tertawa lebih baik dari pada menangis karena patah hati #Eaa

Hahaha, habis kalo lihat rinnegan ingetnya ama irisan bawang bombai sih XD #plak

Yoshhaa, terimakasih banyak ^_^

 **DeShadyLady :** Iyaa, malang sekali mereka jadi yatim piatu

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Wow selamat ya, reviewers ke 100 akan mendapatkan hadiah ketjup basyah dari Kisame! XD

 **Jax :** Gomen ne, baru bisa update

 **Pikajun :** Sepertinya sih begitu.. hoho Itachi mati gak ya? Kita lihat saja nanti, huehehe #plak

Nahloh, di chapter ini udah aku kasih sedikit clue tentang Hinata. Silahkan menebak-nebak dulu, chapter depan kita akan ungkap kenapa Hinata sebenarnya yaa. Untuk mamanya Naru aku sakuin dulu deh, harap bersabar yaa XD

 **Annur Azure Fang** **:** Adegan Fighting ada, tapi mungkin masih beberapa chapter kedepan.

 **Amelia Sania :** Maklum, efek nervous masakin doi XD

Iya, fugaku-nya mati, dan masih banyak lagi klan Uchiha yang bakal mati XD

 **Vira D Ace :** cupcupcup jangan sedih, Sasuke kuat kok, kan masih ada Itachi XD

Salah ketiknya jauh amat XD

Yang bunuhnya Madara? Hmm, bisa jadi bisa jadi XD

Hinata lagi murung karena tahu dirinya DID jadi dia gak mau muncul di chap kemaren, huehehe

AKD udah update minggu kemarin, kalo minggu ini sih belum, kalo gak update besok ya besoknya lagi. Hehehe XD kalo urusan doi yang gak peka, coba tanyain Pein sang ahli Cinta! XD

 **Dila Nisa :** Oke, makasih yaa.. Maaf selalu late update ._.

 **Sabaku No Yanie** : Nah ini ada Hinata doang, chapter depan juga ada Hinata lagi. Untuk SasuHina masih belum tahu, saat ini kita fokus dulu ke konflik ya

 **RendyDP424 :** Makasih, makasih... Hoho, benarkah Inabi pembunuhnya? Silahakan menebak dulu.. sayang sekali karena Sasuke gak bisa pake jurus amaterasu disini XD jadi dia hanya bisa memaki Inabi

.

Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu fict ini, maafkan karena updatenya selalu lama ._.

Makasih juga untuk semua yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^_^


	13. Perjanjian Iblis

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 12. Perjanjian Iblis

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/Alur lambat/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya. Rambut panjangnya kini hanya tersisa sebatas bahu. Kemarin sore, Sakura segera merapikan rambutnya yang yang dipotong sembarangan oleh Saara. Agar tidak terlalu mencolok, Sakura pun mengikat rambutnya dan menggulungnya. Baju cheersleader yang baru saja digunakan dua kali oleh Sakura kini berakhir di tong sampah. Baju itu sudah tidak layak pakai, dan Sakura pun tidak punya keberanian untuk tetap berada di klub cheersleader.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar menuju stasiun kereta. Disana sudah ada Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Itachi yang menunggunya.

"Sakuraaa! Disinii!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa Sakura.

"Pagi, Sakura!" sahut Naruto dan Itachi. Sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn'

"Tumben kau mengikat rambutmu?" tanya Naruto sambil meneliti helaian merah muda milik Sakura yang tergulung rapi di atas kepalanya.

"Ah, iya. Diikat seperti ini rasanya lebih baik," elak Sakura.

"Hmm, tapi sepertinya rambutmu jadi lebih sedikit? Kau memotongnya ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ahaha, ternyata ketahuan juga ya. Kemarin aku habis memotongnya, tapi ternyata kependekkan. Aku jadi tidak pede, hehehe," ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tetap cantik dengan gaya rambut apapun kok," ucap Itachi. Sakura merona, kemudian ia melirik Sasuke. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, kalau menurutku sih-"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Naruto!" potong Sakura.

"Hei! Tapikan aku juga ingin berpendapat!"

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar pendapat Sasuke dulu!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan. Mereka berdua ini memang berisik.

"Cepat, keretanya sudah datang!" ucap Itachi melerai Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berempat pun memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, klub Akatsuki berkumpul di ruangannya. Mereka semua tampak sedang membahas sesuatu dengan serius.

"Dalam buku ini disebutkan bahwa iblis yang mengambil alih tubuh abadi manusia akan memiliki mata riak. Manusia tersebut akan menjadi setengah iblis, bisa menembus dinding, berkomunikasi dengan hantu, bahkan memiliki kekuatan iblis," jelas Itachi yang kini sedang berada di ruang klub Akatsuki.

"Apa maksudnya tubuh abadi manusia?" tanya Naruto. Itachi membulak balik beberapa halaman buku tersebut.

"Tidak ada penjelaaannya."

"Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau Shisui-senpai di culik oleh manusia iblis?" tanya Pein.

"Jika yang di tulis Shisui bukan keisengan, mungkin saja memang begitu. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari iblis tersebut," lanjut Itachi.

"Mencari iblis? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Itulah yang harus kita cari tahu," sahut Hidan.

"Aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan terror bunuh diri klan Uchiha. Kalian tahu kan, mereka semua mati dengan cara yang sama? Rasanya terlalu janggal jika itu murni bunuh diri. Mengingat tidak ada sidik jari lain di senjata bunuh diri mereka. Bisa saja yang membunuh mereka adalah iblis. Aku juga dengar kalau mereka semua meninggal dalam ruangan tertutup. Iblis kan bisa menembus tembok?" tutur Konan.

"Wow! Konan-senpai! Tidak aku sangka kau punya kemampuan analisis seperti seorang detektif!" puji Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Haha! Tentu saja, kami semua ini kompeten, tahu!" ucap Kisame dengan sombong.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan kata 'semua'" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Itu artinya, kita harus melakukan investigasi lebih luas. Kita harus menyelidiki ke 4 kasus Uchiha sebelumnya untuk mengetahuinya," ujar Pein menyambung penjelasan Konan.

"..."

"Kita akan bagi kelompok seperti biasa untuk menyelidikinya," lanjut Konan.

"Aku ingin menemui paman Inabi di penjara pusat kota. Bisa saja aku mendapat informasi tentang kasus sebelumnya. Dan aku juga ada beberapa pertanyaan untuknya" pinta Itachi. Pein mengangguk. "Kabari kami secepatnya. Kami akan menunggu di rumah Naruto," ucap Pein.

"Hei! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya. Kenapa lagi-lagi kalian berkumpul di rumahku?" protes Naruto.

"Jadi kau keberatan, hah?" tanya Pein dengan nada tinggi.

"Haah," Naruto menghela napas berat. "baiklah, kalian boleh berkumpul di rumahku."

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini rumah Naruto adalah markas kedua kita selain ruang klub ini!" ucap Pein seenaknya.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MEMUTUSKAN SEMBARANGAN!" pekik Naruto tak terima.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan dengan perasaan tak karuan menuju UKS, ia sengaja menunggu saat sekolah sepi ketika para murid sudah pulang dan sebagian lagi sibuk dengan aktivitas klub. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ada jadwal klub memasak, tapi ia izin dengan alasan enak badan. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Ia hilir mudik di depan pintu UKS, berpikir dan meyakinkan diri apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak.

Tapi Hinata tidak ingin berdiam diri terus. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus sembuh. Hinata akhirnya mengetuk pintu UKS. Setelah terdengar perintah 'masuk' dari dalam, Hinata pun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ku pikir kau tidak datang hari ini," ucap dr. Kabuto seraya mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk.

"Maaf, aku ada perlu sebentar tadi," Hinata beralasan.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah siap?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Duduklah dengan rilex. Aku akan mengikat tanganmu pada tangan kursi. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kepribadianmu akan menolak ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Em.. i-iya."

Kabuto mulai mengikat kedua tangan Hinata pada tangan kursi. Setelah Hinata rilex dan bersandar pada kursi, Kabuto mengeluarkan sebuah bandul kalung berbentuk bulat.

"Fokuslah pada bandul ini, ikuti gerakan bandul ini, maka kau akan rilex dan merasa mengantuk. Jangan lawan rasa kantuk itu, resapilah dan ikuti alurnya..."

Hinata fokus pada benda bulat yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan itu. Semakin lama, mata Hinata semakin berat. Lama kelamaan, irish lavendernya meredup. Hinata pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Kabuto tersenyum tatkala irish lavender itu kembali terbuka dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari 30 detik. Hinata membelalak. Ia mencoba berontak untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Jangan kaget begitu, Karin," ucap Kabuto masih dengan senyuman yang terlihat meledek di mata Hinata.

"Kenapa bisa kau menemukanku?!"

"Gadis ini yang membawamu padaku. Sudah lama sekali ya, sekitar 8 tahun kita tidak bertemu."

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi anak buahmu lagi!"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak berniat untuk itu karena aku sudah menemukan penggantimu yang jauh lebih kuat. Tapi dengan adanya dirimu, itu merupakan keuntungan bagiku. Maukah kau bekerja sama denganku, Karin?"

"ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan tubuh ini? Apa kau tidak bosan terus menjadi tameng gadis ini? Aku bisa saja mengeluarkan roh gadis ini dan tubuh ini akan menjadi milikmu. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Hidup sebagai manusia yang seutuhnya?" Kabuto mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Hinata yang saat ini kesadarannya telah di ambil alih oleh Karin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mudah saja, cukup bangkitkan ratu iblis."

"Kau sudah gila! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Apa semua percobaanmu selama 12 tahun itu masih belum cukup, hah?!"

"Bukankah untuk mempersiapkan perang, kita harus memiliki senjata pamungkas?" Kabuto tampak tersenyum melihat ekspresi Karin yang mulai terhasut. "Pertemuan kita adalah takdir, ini kesempatanmu untuk hidup kembali."

Setelah merenung cukup lama, akhirnya Karin menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana caranya?" tanya Karin. Kabuto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

"Keluarlah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap salah satu penjaga bui. Inabi yang sedang duduk pun beranjak mengikuti penjaga. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana terdapat meja dan kursi yang saling berhadapan. Di salah satu kursi itu terdapat seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menunggunya. Setelah Inabi masuk, penjaga pun keluar dan memberi waktu mereka berdua untuk bicara selama 15 menit.

"Itachi... kau...?" tanya Inabi dengan wajah keheranan. Ia bahkan tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Itachi pasti datang kemari untuk memakinya.

"Paman, aku datang kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu," ucap Itachi serius. Inabi hanya diam, ia tidak bisa menerka maksud kedatangan Itachi.

"Apa benar, paman yang menembak ayah?"

"Itachi, kasus ini sudah ditutup. Aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Sekarang hiduplah dengan tenang. Lupakan semuanya. Jaga juga Sasuke dengan baik. Kalian berdua harus saling melindungi. Jika kalian kesulitan, minta bantuanlah pada Minato-Sama. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi apa pun alasannya atau kau akan berada dalam bahaya."

"Bukankah kata-kata seperti itu tidak pantas diucapkan seorang pembunuh?" tanya Itachi, "tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya."

"..."

"Apakah kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan?" Itachi kembali bertanya karena Inabi masih terdiam memikirkan perkataannya.

"Lupakan semuanya, Itachi. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, tak apa. Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan berkas laporan kasus Uchiha sebelumnya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hanya permainan anak SMU," Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itachi, sudah kubilang-"

"Aku hanya ingin menemukan Shisui. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayah dan ibuku, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menyelamatkan Shisui," potong Itachi.

"Berkas laporan itu ada di meja Ketua Fugaku. Tapi kini meja itu sudah menjadi milik Ketua Izuna. Berkas yang aku miliki mungkin sudah di bereskan oleh para petugas bersama barang-barangku."

"Waktu kalian habis!" ucap polisi yang mengawal Inabi seraya memasuki ruangan tersebut dan kembali menggiring Inabi ke dalam bui.

"Jika ada waktu datanglah kemari, ada yang ingin aku katakan," ucap Inabi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara itu di sebuah lorong sempit, seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan Inabi sedang berusaha menelepon.

"Halo?"

"Katakan!" terdengar suara tegas dari seberang telepon.

"Ada seseorang yang menemui Inabi, dia bernama Uchiha Itachi. Mengenakan seragam Ho Akademi, sepertinya dia mencurigai kematian Fugaku."

"Bunuh saja dia!"

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Itachi dari penjara pusat Kota, Akatsuki segera menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan berkas laporan kematian Uchiha. Itachi bertugas untuk mengambil berkas itu. Sementara sisanya mengalihkan perhatian para polisi. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong datang ke kantor polisi dengan mengenakan jubah Akatsuki, kecuali Naruto yang hanya memakai pakaian biasa.

Deidara dan Tobi datang dengan kamera yang menyala, seperti biasa, Pein yang menjadi pembawa acaranya. Ia berdiri di depan kamera sambil membawa mic.

"Yak! Bertemu lagi denganku, Pein a.k.a Ketua Akatsuki. Kali ini kita akan berburu hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitar kantor polisi. Tapi karena sekarang masih sore, kita akan berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa polisi disini, ayo ikut aku!" Pein mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Deidara mendekati seorang polisi yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mau apa kalian? Pergi sana, ini bukan taman kanak-kanak!" usir polisi tersebut.

"Woah! Lihat ini! Kita bertemu dengan seorang polisi yang terlihat tampan dan berani! Siapa nama Anda, tuan?" tanya Pein sambil menyodorkan mic-nya. Karena Pein memanggilnya tampan dan berani, Polisi tersebut pun mulai menyombongkan diri di depan kamera. Selagi mereka berbincang kesana kemari, Akatsuki yang lainnya pun memanfaatkan ini untuk masuk ke dalam kantor polisi. Mereka segera menyebar untuk mewawancarai atau lebih tepatnya mengalihkan perhatian para Polisi. Saat itulah Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja para polisi, beruntung karena di sana terlihat kosong, bahkan Kapten Izuna tidak ada di ruangannya. Namun meja Inabi terlihat bersih tak bersisa. Tidak ada satu pun barangnya di meja tersebut.

Itachi pun bertanya pada salah satu petugas disana, "Maaf, apa kau tahu dimana barang-barang milik Inabi-san?"

"Ah, barang-barang itu tentu saja disimpan di tempat khusus barang-barang narapidana. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, ada buku milikku yang di pinjam paman Inabi, mungkin buku itu ada di mejanya dan ikut tersita oleh para polisi, bisa aku mengambilnya?"

"Maaf, tapi barang-barang itu tidak bisa diambil begitu saja."

"Ini sangat penting, buku itu pinjaman dari perpustakaan sekolahku, jadi aku harus mengembalikannya," Itachi tampak memelas pada petugas tersebut. Petugas tersebut akhirnya luluh dan membawa Itachi menuju gudang penyimpanan di bawah tanah. "Aku mengizinkannya hanya padamu, ya. Jadi jangan katakan pada siapapun."

Petugas itu memberikan Itachi sebuah box cokelat yang berisi berkas-berkas, pulpen, dan barang-barang lain milik Inabi. Itachi sekilas melihat laporan itu. Laporan kasus Uchiha, tapi petugas itu terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Itachi.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang turun ke sini,"

"Masa sih? Padahal jarang ada yang datang kemari," gumam petugas itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat tangga. Saat kesempatan itu, Itachi memasukkan laporan tersebut ke dalam jubahnya.

"Tidak ada yang datang," ujar petugas tersebut.

"Ah, iya? Mungkin itu suara langkah kaki teman-temanku, mereka memang selalu heboh, haha. Oh ya, ternyata bukunya tidak ada disini, mungkin aku harus menanyakannya langsung. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Aduuh perutku sakit, aku sedang diare!" Itachi buru-buru berlari menaiki tangga sambil memegang perutnya, lebih tepatnya sih memegang laporan yang ia sembunyikan di perutnya.

"Ah dasar, menyusahkan saja," gerutu petugas itu sambil membawa box cokelat tersebut kembali ke tempatnya.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Setelah selesai latihan karate bersama klubnya, Neji pun menghampiri Hinata di ruang klub memasak. Namun setibanya disana, Gaara mengatakan bahwa Hinata Izin tidak ikut klub karena sakit. Neji pun segera menuju UKS untuk mengecek keberadaan Hinata. Kebetulan sekali Hinata baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua pun berpapasan.

"Hinata... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja! Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang," sahut Hinata. Neji terdiam sejenak, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Hinata. Terdengar lebih tegas dan percaya diri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Neji melamun.

"Ah, tidak! Tadi kenapa kau ke UKS? Apa kau pusing?"

"Ya, aku sedikit pusing, tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

Neji dan Hinata pun menaiki kereta untuk pulang menuju Konoha. Sepanjang jalan, mereka berdua hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Semenjak Neji mengatakan Hinata mengidap DID, dia memang jadi lebih diam dari biasanya.

Setibanya di mansion, Hanabi menyambut mereka dengan riang.

"Nee-chan! Akhirnya kau datang! Kau kan janji akan megajariku memasak," ujar Hanabi.

"Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ganti baju dulu," sahut Hinata sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya di ujung lorong. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek. Kemudian kedua gadis Hyuuga itu pun menuju dapur untuk memasak.

"Kali ini kita akan buat apa, Nee-chan?"

"Hmm," Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kita buat Shusi!"

"Yeay! Aku akan siapkan nori-nya!" Hanabi kemudian berlari menuju lemari. Mereka berdua pun mulai memasak bersama.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun menata masakan tersebut di atas meja makan. Neji tampak memasang wajah sweatdrop begitu melihat masakan yang di sajikan Hanabi dan Hinata. Sup miso yang keruh karena terlalu banyak di aduk. Sushi yang tidak berbentuk dan potongannya pun ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil, juga Gyoja yang gosong.

"Kalian ini memasak atau apa sih?" gumam Neji.

"Stt, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Nee-chan jadi buruk soal memasak. Memotong Tofu saja dia sangat buruk tadi," bisik Hanabi. Dahi Neji sedikit berkerut, itu aneh, Hinata kan lumayan jago memasak. Apa mentalnya terguncang gara-gara perkataannya soal DID? Neji jadi merasa bersalah. Setelah makan malam sepertinya dia harus bicara dengan Hinata.

Seperti dugaan, masakan itu sama sekali tidak layak makan. Ada yang ke asinan, ada juga yang hambar. Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil meminta maaf atas kegagalannya dalam memasak kali ini. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun makan ramen instan.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Hanabi masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR. Sementara Neji meminta Hinata untuk mengobrol di halaman belakang.

Mereka berdua terduduk di halaman sambil menatap kolam air mancur yang berada di halaman belakang.

"Hinata, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang berat?" tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu, Nii-san? Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun."

"Semenjak aku mengatakan kau mengidap DID, kau jadi lebih pendiam. Tolong jangan pikirkan ini terlalu serius. Cukup jaga kepalamu saja, jangan sampai terbentur. Setelah kau lulus SMU, ayah akan mengirimmu ke desa Suna di Negara Angin untuk menyembuhkanmu," ucap Neji seraya memegang sebelah bahu Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit, Nii-san. Aku pergi ke UKS untuk berkonsultasi pada ."

"APA?" Neji terperanjat kaget dan segera berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap adik sepupunya itu dengan tatapan serius, "Jangan pergi ke dokter manapun sendirian! Kau hanya perlu bersabar, Hinata!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya berkonsultasi, dan pun mengatakan bahwa aku bisa sembuh dengan meminum ramuan yang di hasilkan dari tanaman langka yang ada di gunung Konoha, apa kau mau membantuku, Nii-san?" Hinata berbicara dengan tenang. Lagi-lagi Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, ini seperti bukan Hinata. Batinnya.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun sendirian! Dan jangan dengarkan dokter itu! Ayah sudah menyiapkan dokter yang lebih hebat untukmu!"

"Jangan campuri urusanku!" ucap Hinata seraya beranjak dari sana dan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang terdiam dengan tanda tanya yang memenuhi kepalanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata amethys mengintip mereka di balik pintu. Gadis kecil itu tampak kaget dan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. 'DID itu apa?' batinnya.

Saat Neji beranjak dari halaman, Hanabi yang sedari tadi menguping pun akhirnya keluar. Ia berdiri sambil menghadang langkah Neji.

"Hanabi? Bukannya kau mengerjakan PR? Kenapa ada disini?"

"DID itu apa Nii-san?"

"Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?!"

"Katakan padaku! Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang diderita Nee-chan?! Kenapa dia selalu bersikap berubah-ubah, dan kenapa dia terkadang lupa ingatan?!"

"Haah, mau bagaimana lagi..." lirih Neji seakan pasrah. "Sebenarnya, Hinata..."

*FLASHBACK*

"Oeeee...oeee...oeee..." suara tangisan bayi terdengar kencang memenuhi seisi ruangan. Seorang ibu yang baru saja melahirkan putri pertamanya tampak tersenyum lega seakan semua rasa sakitnya menguap begitu saja begitu melihat Puteri tercintanya. Sementara itu di sampingnya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang pun menampakkan ekspresi yang sama, ia tersenyum dengan bahagia menyambut kelahiran buah cintanya.

Namun kedua senyuman suami-istri tersebut tampak memudar begitu sang nenek yang membantu kelahiran tersebut mengatakan bahwa anak tersebut memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan mata yang bisa melihat makhluk halus atau biasa di sebut sebagai indra ke enam.

Tubuhnya yang lemah inilah yang telah mengundang para iblis untuk berlomba-lomba mendapatkannya. Tubuh yang lemah akan sangat mudah dikuasai iblis. Maka dari itu Hiashi segera membangun benteng di sekitar mansion yang dilengkapi dengan pelindung iblis. Itulah sebabnya anak perempuan bernama Hinata itu tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari mansion Hyuuga.

Hingga di umurnya yang ke 7. Saat itu Hinata harus mulai mengikuti perkumpulan klan Hyuuga. Hiashi pun mencari cara agar Hinata bisa keluar dari Mansion tanpa di ganggu oleh para iblis. Ia pun mendatangi seorang nenek tua yang saat itu membantu kelahiran Hinata.

"Adakah cara agar Hinata bisa terlepas dari incaran para Iblis?" tanya Hiashi dengan tatapan memohon.

"Orang yang memiliki tubuh lemah sangat langka. Tapi ini tidak seburuk orang yang memiliki tubuh abadi. Tentu saja ada satu cara untuk membuatnya terbebas dari intaian para iblis."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika kita ingin melawan iblis, tentu saja kita harus melawannya dengan iblis yang lebih kuat, bukan? Carilah iblis kuat yang mau menjalin persekutuan."

"Apa? Kenapa kita harus mencari iblis? Yang aku inginkan adalah putriku terbebas dari gangguan iblis!"

"Ya, begitulah caranya. Kau harus memasukkan iblis ke dalam tubuhnya. Iblis tersebut tidak akan membiarkan iblis lain mengambil tubuh putrimu. Kau tenang saja, iblis ini tidak akan membuat putrimu kenapa-napa karena iblis itu akan tersegel dan hanya akan muncul jika anakmu kehilangan kesadarannya saja."

"Apa gunanya iblis itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjauhkannya dari iblis yang lain. Tak hanya itu, iblis ini juga bisa menutup indra ke enam anakmu."

"Baiklah, tolong lakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya."

Dan saat itulah, mereka mulai melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis bernama Karin. Iblis itu di tanamkan di tubuh Hinata bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah tatoo berbentuk ~X~ di punggung Hinata yang menjadi segel perjanjian mereka.

Jika kepala Hinata terbentur dan ia kehilangan kesadaran maka Karin akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Hal ini mirip dengan penyakit DID, sehingga Neji membohongi Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengidap DID. Alasannya karena Neji tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun termasuk pada Hinata.

 **.**

 ***FLASHBACK OFF***

 **.**

"Lalu kenapa ayah begitu membenci Nee-chan?"

"Bukan membenci, ayahmu hanya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Karena ternyata hal itu membuat Hinata tetap tak bisa keluar mansion dan tidak bisa hidup layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?"

"Nee-chan..." Hanabi hanya bisa berucap lirih memikirkan kakaknya yang telah mengalami hal buruk seperti itu.

 **.**

 **-Konoha Village-**

 **.**

Mata amethysnya melebar begitu Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terbaring di ruangan gelap. Ia segera bangkit dan meraba-raba tempat tersebut. Namun dari tadi dia tidak menemukan barang apa pun, bahkan tembok pun tak bisa ia rasakan. Hingga akhirnya Hinata terus berjalan dan keluar dari ruangan gelap tersebut begitu saja. Menembus apa pun yang menghalanginya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu retinanya mendapatkan cahaya. Namun betapa kagetnya dia menyadari bahwa Hinata kini berdiri di depan ruang UKS. Hari sudah gelap, hanya ada penerangan lampu dari beberapa sudut Ho Akademi. Ini aneh, seingat Hinata ia memang datang ke UKS tapi saat itu masih sore.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya, tak jauh dari sana Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Gadis itu memiliki bola mata hitam yang menyeramkan, kulitnya putih pucat dan ia melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

"Jangan mengagetkannya begitu, Yugito!" ucap seseorang di belakang Hinata. Hinata berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara, dan ia langsung menjauh begitu menyadari seseorang di belakangnya adalah seorang gadis berambut kehijauan dengan mata yang mirip si gadis pirang. Walaupun kulitnya berwarna gelap, manun tetap terkesan pucat.

"Si-siapa kalian?!" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya, kau ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau baru saja mati?"

"Tipe-tipe seperti dia pasti mati bunuh diri," cibir Yugito.

"Apa? Mati? Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau jadi hantu itu artinya kau sudah mati!"

"Tidak mungkin, aku ini belum mati! Aku hanya tertidur di ruang UKS!" bantah Hinata.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya dia mati di bully," celetuk seseorang yang dipanggil Yugito.

"Kalau kau belum mati, kau tidak akan bisa menembus tembok, coba lihat ini!" gadis itu mendorong Hinata ke dalam ruang UKS yang gelap. Dan benar saja, Hinata menembus pintu dan kini berada di dalam ruang UKS. Dengan wajah shock, Hinata berdiri dan kembali menembus tembok untuk keluar UKS.

"Lihatkan?" ucap gadis yang tadi mendorongnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Hinata masih bersikeras untuk tidak mempercayainya, kemudian ia mencoba untuk menembus tiang bangunan sekolah.

Sluupp!

Sluup!

Sluupp!

Hinata terus hilir mudik menembus tiang tersebut beberapa kali, sambil terus bergumam "Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin!"

"Fuu! Cepat hentikan dia, kita harus mengajarinya menjadi hantu yang elegan, jangan jadi hantu yang bodoh begitu!" titah Yugito.

"He-hei! Berhentilah, tak apa kalau kau mati, setidaknya kau masih bisa hidup dalam kematian. Yah itupun sebelum malaikat maut menjemputmu sih."

"Huaaaaa!" Hinata berteriak histeris, ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Kenapa dia bisa mati? Dia bahkan tidak ingat apapun, yang ia tahu ia tertidur saat melakukan hipnoterapy bersama . "Iya! Itu dia! Aku harus menemui ! Dia pasti tahu sesuatu."

Hinata bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hei tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi sembarangan kau hantu baru! Kau masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia hantu!" teriak Fuu sambil mengejar Hinata. Di belakangnya Yugito juga ikut membuntuti.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yap, itu dia misteri tentang masa lalu Hinata dan DID yang di maksud Neji. Tapiiii muncul misteri baru tentang Hinata, huehehe..

.

Balas Review :

 **NameJax :** Gomenasai, belum bisa kalau update cepat..

 **RendyDP424 :** Gomen ne, masih belum bisa untuk update cepat.. untuk sai? Bisa jadi sih. Untuk kepribadian Hinata ternyata adalah karin, heheh

 **DandiDandi :** Huahaha, maaf ya tapi ane kagak rela kalo si Kabuto menang banyak, wkwk.. nah Hinata nya udah di jelasin, tinggal Sai-nya nih bisa jadi masalalu sai ada hubungannya sama percobaan kabuto.

 **.18 :** Oyaa? Aku belum pernah sih nonton drakor 'arang' Cuma kalo untuk detektif-detektifannya aku dapet referensi dari drakor 'signal' huehehe.

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Hehe, mungkin udah nasib klan uchihanya begitu XD

 **Shinji Kazama :** Hoho, terimakasih sudah menebak, kita lihat kebenarannya chapter depan ya tentang Fugaku..

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Wkwkwk, harap bersabar, pelakunya mungkin akan terbongkar di chapter depan. Mungkin ya XD

 **Key :** Yup, bisa jadi! Untuk Sai dan Fugaku mungkin akan di bahas chapter depan yaa..

Okee, makasih sudah menunggu

Hahaaha, ayo kita jadi detektif sama-sama! XD

 **Chery Uchiha :** Itu karena saya gak berani nulis full horror :v #plak

Okee, terimakasih banyak!

 **Yulitha Sharon726 :** Ratu iblisnya masih misteri ya XD

Yang tau cuma Neji dan ayahnya Hinata sih.. Untuk moment pair-nya ditunggu aja ya, heheh

Yup, disini cinta segi empat XD makanya pair endingnya masih di rahasiakan bisa jadi SasuHina, bisa jadi SasuSaku.. semoga tidak ada yang kecewa dengan pair endingnya ya..

 **dila nisa :** Ini sudah lanjutt yaa, terimakasih sudah menunggu.

.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fict ini, terutama yang sudah review, fav dan foll fict ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	14. Voice Box

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 14. Voice Box

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Horror/Romance/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/Alur lambat/ Update tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan laporan kasus kematian klan Uchiha milik Inabi, Pein membagi Akatsuki menjadi 5 kelompok. Kelompok pertama terdiri dari Kakuzu dan Hidan yang akan menyelidiki kasus pertama, yaitu kematian Uchiha Teyaki, 46 tahun. Kelompok kedua terdiri dari Deidara dan Sasori yang akan menyelidiki kasus kedua, yaitu kematian Uchiha Kagami, 25 tahun. Kelompok ketiga terdiri dari Zetsu dan Tobi yang akan menyelidiki kasus ketiga, yaitu kematian Uchiha Tekka, 21 tahun. Lalu kelompok ke empat terdiri dari Pein dan Konan yang akan menyelidiki kematian Uchiha Mikoto, 39 tahun. Dan kelompok terakhir terdiri dari Naruto, Itachi dan Kisame yang akan menyelidiki kematian Fugaku, 42 tahun.

Setelah membagikan laporan tersebut pada masing-masing kelompok, besoknya mereka langsung berpencar menuju TKP. Kebetulan sekali karena besok adalah hari minggu. Jadi mereka bisa langsung mendatangi TKP tanpa harus menunggu pulang sekolah.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kakuzu dan Hidan sudah berada di sekitar rumah Uchiha Teyaki. Terlihat seorang wanita tua sedang menyapu daun-daun kering di halaman rumahnya. Hidan dan Kakuzu pun menghampiri nenek tersebut.

"Permisi," sapa Hidan. Wanita tua itu sedikit menyipit agar bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang.

"Maaf, disini tidak menerima sumbangan liar," ucap Nenek tersebut telak. Hidan tersentak, agak tersinggung karena dikira peminta sumbangan.

"Apa? Kami bukan mau minta sumbangan!" ucap Hidan sedikit emosi, baru juga datang sudah dikira pengemis. Namun wanita tua itu malah menunjuk Kakuzu seakan ingin menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud. Hidan pun berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Kakuzu yang sedang menenteng sebuah box bertuliskan 'Koin untuk Kakuzu'

"APA-APAAN BENDA SIALAN ITU! KITA INI BUKAN MAU MINTA SUMBANGAN, KAMPRET!" sembur Hidan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk box yang Kakuzu bawa. "Astaga, kenapa aku selalu satu kelompok denganmu sih!" kesal Hidan sambil menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia mengambil napas panjang untuk menghadapi cobaan ini.

"Apa salahnya menyelam sambil minum air?" elak Kakuzu.

"Singkirkan kotak sialan itu!" omel Hidan kesal, "Maaf nek, temanku ini mantan relawan bencana alam. Jadi harap maklumi dia."

"..."

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hidan, dan ini rekanku, Kakuzu. Kami berdua ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting, mohon kerja samanya," ucap Hidan dengan tegas layaknya seorang petugas kepolisian.

"Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada nenek tua sepertiku?"

"Begini, apa benar ini rumah Uchiha Teyaki?"

"Kenapa kalian menanyakan almarhum suamiku?"

"Ah, ternyata benar ya ini rumahnya. Kami ingin menyelidiki kembali kasus kematiannya yang meninggalkan beberapa misteri," jelas Hidan.

"Suamiku sudah tenang. Kenapa kalian masih meributkan kematiannya?"

"Begini, Nek. Dulu kematiannya di tutup sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Tapi kami menemukan adanya kemungkinan pembunuhan, itu sebabnya kami ingin menyelidiki ulang kasus ini."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu bisa kalian bantu aku menyapu daun-daun kering ini? Biasanya aku menyapunya berdua dengan suamiku, tapi suamiku kini sudah tidak ada," ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih. Hidan sedikit terenyuh.

"Ah, baiklah, akan kami bantu," putus Hidan seenaknya

"Hei, kita ini bukan petugas kebersihan!"

"Berisik! Cepat sapu daun-daun itu, bodoh! Semakin cepat semakin bagus!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menyapu halaman rumah Uchiha Teyaki. Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, namun mereka masih saja menyapu.

"BRENGSEK! Kenapa daun-daun ini seakan tidak ada habisnya sih!" gerutu Hidan kesal, ia hampir saja melempar sapu saking kesalnya. Beberapa dedaunan pun kembali berhamburan karena terkena angin musim gugur.

"Itu karena sekarang musim gugur, pantas saja kalau daunnya terus berjatuhan! Sudah kau sapu saja terus, biar aku yang bicara dengan nenek tua itu!" tandas Kakuzu sambil melemparkan sapu begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana milik Nenek Uruchi.

"Permisi nek, selagi temanku menyapu, bisa aku bertanya?"

"Ah, baiklah. Ada apa nak?" tanya Uruchi yang sedang asyik menonton acara TV. Dalam hati Kakuzu mengumpat kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia menonton tv sementara mereka berdua menyapu halaman.

"Begini, apa sebelum kematian tuan Teyaki, dia mengalami sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Hmm, apa ya? Ah ada! Sebelum ia meninggal, ia merasa diikuti."

"Ah itu dia! Itu pasti pembunuhnya! Apa nenek tahu ciri-cirinya? Tolong katakan padaku!"

"Ciri-cirinya dia putih," Kakuzu segera mencatatnya dalam note booknya. "Lalu dia terlihat lapar."

"Lapar? Apa jangan-jangan dia semacam Zombie? Hii~"

"Dan ekornya pendek."

"Eh? Ekor?"

"Iya, dia anjing kecil yang malang, jadi kami akhirnya memeliharanya, dia ada di halaman belakang, kau ingin melihatnya?"

"ASTAGA! KU PIKIR ITU-" teriak Kakuzu sambil menahan emosi, "oke lupakan soal anjing itu! Apa benar ia meninggal di kamar yang terkunci?" Kakuzu meredam emosinya dengan susah payah.

"Iya."

"Hmm," Kakuzu membuka laporan tersebut untuk mencari sesuatu yang janggal. Mata hijaunya tertuju pada sebuah tulisan yang menjelaskan bahwa di pisau itu hanya ada sidik jari Teyaki. Selewat memang tidak ada yang janggal karena pisau itu memang senjata pembunuhnya. Tapi pisau itu terlihat seperti pisau dapur yang tentu saja bisa dipegang oleh siapa pun.

"Mengenai pisau ini, apa ini pisau dapur?"

"Sudah jelas itu pisau yang biasa aku gunakan untuk memotong buah-buahan,"

"Apa kau ingat dimana pisau ini sebelum diambil oleh Teyaki?"

"Aku ingat sekali, pisau itu ada di meja makan. Aku yang memberikan pisau itu pada Teyaki untuk mengupas apel. Tapi selang beberapa menit aku mencuci piring. Teyaki sudah menghilang dan mengunci diri di kamar bersama pisau itu. Aku tidak mengatakan hal ini pada polisi karena aku takut mereka akan mencurigai aku karena memberikan pisau itu pada Teyaki. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak memberikan pisau itu untuk membantunya bunuh diri,"

"Tidak, aku justru berterima kasih karena kau telah menutupi hal ini dari polisi," ucap Kakuzu sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. Dalam penyelidikan kita memang membutuhkan ketelitian untuk mendapatkan petunjuk penting. Tapi terkadang keberuntunganlah yang akan mengungkap kebenaran.

Kakuzu berterima kasih bukan tanpa alasan, berkat Uruchi yang tidak menyampaikan kebenaran itu pada Polisi, Kakuzu mendapat sebuah kejanggalan penting dalam kasus ini. Pisau itu, seharusnya bukan hanya memiliki sidik jari Teyaki. Uruchi menyerahkan pisau itu pada Teyaki, itu artinya disana ada sidik jarinya. Tapi kenapa pada laporan Inabi hanya ada sidik jari Teyaki? Pasti ada yang menghapus data sidik jari itu. Dan bisa saja bukan hanya sidik jari Uruchi yang terhapus, tapi sidik jari pembunuhnya pun ikut lenyap.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Nenek Uruchi, mereka pun segera menuju rumah Naruto yang menjadi markas kedua Akatsuki. Setibanya di sana, rupanya yang lain sudah berkumpul dan menunggu mereka berdua datang. Sebagian menggerutu karena Hidan dan Kakuzu sangat terlambat.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Pein menyuruh mereka semua untuk melaporkan apa saja yang mereka dapatkan dari penyelidikan. Dan yang pertama melapor pasti adalah kelompok 1 yang terdiri dari Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Yang maju ke depan untuk melapor adalah Kakuzu karena Hidan tidak ikut menginvestigasi saksi dan sibuk menyapu halaman.

Inti dari laporan Kakuzu adalah senjata pembunuhan yang dilaporkan hanya terdapat sidik jari korban. Kakuzu menyimpulkan bahwa adanya seseorang dari kepolisian yang mungkin menghapus sidik jari orang lain di pisau tersebut.

Kelompok lain pun mengecek laporan mereka masing-masing, dan hasilnya sama. Senjata pembunuhan yang ada di laporan tersebut hanya terdapat sidik jari korban.

Laporan kelompok dua dijelaskan oleh Sasori. Kematian Uchiha Kagami, 25 tahun. Ia ditemukan mati di rumahnya saat keluarganya sedang bekerja. Senjata pembunuhannya lagi-lagi adalah pisau. Ia mati sehari setelah kenaikan pangkatnya dalam kepolisian. Ia akan di pindahkan ke pusat kota. Menurut Ibunya, ia terlihat begitu senang, sungguh tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bunuh diri.

Zetsu mewakili kelompok 3 menjelaskan kematian Tekka yang juga tidak terlihat seperti ingin bunuh diri. Ia pun baru saja lulus akademi kepolisian dan di gadang-gadang akan menjadi polisi muda terbaik karena sikapnya yang tegas dan teliti. Ia ditemukan tewas di kamarnya sendiri dengan pintu dan jendela yang terkunci.

Selanjutnya adalah laporan dari Konan yang menjelaskan tentang kematian Mikoto. Sudah jelas bahwa ia tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah saat ia menelepon Itachi sebelum kematiannya. Konan dan Pein berspekulasi bahwa Mikoto memang sengaja menelepon Itachi agar tidak ada yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya? Lalu untuk apa dia menelepon?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi menyimak laporan Akatsuki.

"Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk memberi petunjuk padamu, Itachi."

"A-apa?"

"Menurutmu kenapa Ibumu meneleponmu yang jelas-jelas sedang sekolah. Kenapa dia tidak menelepon polisi ataupun ayahmu?" Konan menatap Itachi dengan serius, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Karena dia memang tidak ingin polisi mengetahuinya."

Semua orang terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepala mereka. Konan memang bukan wanita biasa, itulah sebabnya ia menjadi satu-satunya wanita di klub Akatsuki. Analisinya hampir selalu tepat. Ia bisa menyeimbangkan antara logika dan perasaan. Ia bisa dengan mudah merasakan dan memosisikan diri sebagai orang lain. Melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Orang-orang kepolisian membutuhkan orang seperti Konan untuk menjadi seorang profiler.

"Lalu dimana petunjuk itu?" Itachi bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sungguh ia merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Seandainya saja ia tahu, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Petunjuk itu pastinya ada di tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh polisi. Tapi tentu bisa diakses dengan mudah oleh Itachi."

"..."

"Jika aku menjadi ibumu, aku akan mengirim kotak suara pada telepon rumahku untuk merekam suara yang terjadi saat itu. Dan setelah itu aku akan menelepon Itachi, untuk mengecoh para polisi. Mereka pasti akan berfokus pada panggilan teleponnya pada Itachi yang tidak di angkat. Benarkan?"

Hening. Tampaknya butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata gadis berambut biru ini. Dan sejurus kemudian, Itachi berlari keluar rumah kepala desa tersebut dan memasuki rumahnya.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, pria bermata kelam itu berdiri di depan telepon rumah. Telepon itu sebelumnya mati karena rumah ini sempat kosong. Dan sampai hari ini pun telepon itu masih mati. Dengan di dorong rasa penasaran, Itachi menyambungkan kabel telepon tersebut. Setelah terpasang, telepon pun menyala. Tapi tidak ada kotak suara yang masuk ke sana.

Itachi pun kembali menuju rumah Naruto untuk berkumpul dengan Akatsuki. Ia tertunduk lesu dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Akatsuki menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, hingga pertanyaan Naruto mewakili rasa penasaran mereka.

"Bagaimana?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum miris, "Tidak ada kotak suara yang masuk. Kurasa dugaanmu kali ini salah, jika ibuku mengirim kotak suara, para polisi itu pasti akan mengetahuinya. Ayahku juga pasti mengetahuinya. Dan mereka pasti melacak ponsel itu sedetail-detailnya,"

"Tidak, dugaanmu bisa saja benar. Melihat dari kejanggalan sidik jari itu. Bisa saja seseorang dari kepolisian mengetahuinya kemudian menghapus bukti itu. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada senjata pembunuhan," Kali ini Pein ikut menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Kalau begitu percuma saja, kotak suara itu tidak ada," lirih Itachi. Saat semua orang terlihat sedih, ada seseorang yang tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Itachi untuk memberikan kekuatan pada temannya itu.

"Kotak suara itu hanya hilang, bukan tidak ada, _Senpai_!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Serahkan saja ini pada Tobi, Tobi hanya butuh komputer dan nomor telepon rumah _Senpai_ untuk menemukan kotak suara itu."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah bisa meretas data telepon," ucap Deidara tidak percaya.

"Jangan terkejut begitu, _Senpai!_ "

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku dikalahkan oleh bocah ingusan seperti diaa!" pekik Deidara tidak terima. Yah, mereka berdua cukup ahli dengan komputer, bertiga dengan Itachi mereka pencari informasi yang andal lewat komputer. Tapi baru Tobi saja yang mampu meretas data telepon.

Setelah muncul sebuah jendela yang berisi deretan angka, Tobi mengetik berbagai tombol dengan cepat di keyboard komputer milik Naruto. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik, layar komputer kini berganti menjadi sebuah tanda bahwa komputer tersebut sedang mendownload file.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pendownloadan pun selesai. Tobi menekan mousenya dua kali. Terdengarlah suara rekaman dari kotak suara telepon rumah Itachi. terdengar suara napas yang terengah-engah.

" _Apa yang...sudah...kau laku..kan?"_

Suara itu terdengar seperti tertahan di tenggorokan Mikoto. Entah ada yang mencekiknya atau seseorang menyumpal mulutnya.

 _Brukkk!_

Terdengar suara seseorang yang jatuh ke lantai dan suara napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

" _Haaah..haaah..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Tenang saja, kau akan mati secara perlahan. Nikmati dan rasakanlah rasa sakit itu!"_

" _..."_

.

.

.

Terdengar keributan yang berasal dari meja administrasi perpustakaan. Seorang penjaga perpustakaan terdengar memarahi seorang peminjam buku yang menghilangkan bukunya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, orang itu meminjam kartu pengenal kepala desa konoha sebagai jaminan.

"Aku akan mencarinya sekali lagi, tolong beri aku waktu," ucap Sai dengan nada memohon, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar. Penjaga perpustakaan itu berpikir sejenak, setidaknya Sai masih berani datang kemari dan berkata jujur tentang bukunya yang hilang. Penjaga perpustakaan itu pun akhirnya memberi Sai waktu 3 hari. Jika buku itu belum juga kembali, maka Sai harus membayar denda karena telah menghilangkan buku itu.

Sai berjalan dengan lunglai menuju rumah Kepala Desa yang sudah beberapa minggu ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia ingat betul kalau buku itu disimpan di atas meja makan. Tapi begitu Sai kembali, buku itu sudah tidak ada. Dan ia pun belum sempat menanyakannya pada Naruto. Belakangan ini bocah pirang itu terlihat sibuk bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

Sai menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah bercat putih tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu. Begitu ia masuk terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah rumah tersebut.

" _Haaah..haaah..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Tenang saja, kau akan mati secara perlahan. Nikmati dan rasakanlah rasa sakit itu!"_

" _..."_

Suara itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sai. Terus terngiang-ngiang hingga telinganya berdengung keras dan membuat Sai meringis kesakitan.

"Argghh!"

Suara erangan Sai membuat beberapa orang menengok ke sumber suara. Mereka segera mendekati Sai untuk membantunya.

"Sai, ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Naruto mendekati Sai dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Namun pria pucat itu semakin histeris berteriak. Dalam kepalanya terus terngiang suara pria yang berasal dari voice box yang di putar oleh Tobi. Sekilas mimpi buruknya kembali melintas di kepalanya. Mimpi dimana dirinya ditembak oleh seseorang yang suaranya sama persis seperti suara rekaman itu.

" _Rupanya kalian disana ya, tikus-tikus kecil!"_

 _Iya suara itu!_

Lama kelamaan, Sai bisa lebih tenang. Suara dengungan di telinganya mulai memudar dan ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Pein menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Sai.

"Suara itu..."

Kata-kata Sai yang menggantung membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya dengan intens. Mencari tahu sumber kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah menghela napas berat Sai pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Suara siapa tadi?"

"Hm? Suara apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Suara laki-laki yang tadi.."

Itachi yang sadar bahwa suara yang Sai maksud adalah suara yang berasal dari rekaman pun bertanya, "Kau kenal suara itu?"

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang itu." Karena orang itulah yang mungkin bisa menjelaskannya tentang mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini hampir selalu menghiasi malamnya. Mimpi tentang dua orang anak kecil yang berusaha bertahan hidup dari seseorang yang memegang pistol. Dan suara orang itu adalah suara orang yang telah menembak kedua anak kecil itu dalam mimpi Sai.

"Memangnya kau punya urusan apa dengan pemilik suara ini?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa! Maaf kepalaku agak sedikit pusing, sepertinya aku harus istirahat. Permisi," Sai bergegas menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan 11 orang yang terdiam penuh tanda tanya di kepala mereka.

"Kembali ke topik kita. Apa ada yang pernah mendengar suara ini?" tanya Pein memecah keheningan. Namun lagi-lagi mereka semua hening dan hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Pein. Tapi pikiran mereka tertuju pada satu orang yang sama. Sai pasti tahu sesuatu.

Karena hari sudah mulai sore, Akatsuki pun pamit pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun sebelum mereka pulang, Itachi meminta Naruto untuk menanyakannya secara pribadi pada Sai. Itachi yakin sekali, Sai pasti ada hubungannya dengan pembunuh ibunya. Jika saja ia tidak menahan diri. Mungkin saat ini akan menghajar Sai sampai ia buka mulut. Tapi akal sehatnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kekerasan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Setelah mengantarkan Akatsuki sampai gerbang rumahnya, Naruto pun kembali masuk dan berjalan menuju kamar Sai. Naruto agak sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sai. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang terlihat murung. Naruto juga sudah lama tidak berbincang dengan Sai karena kesibukannya di klub Akatsuki.

Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Sai, Naruto pun membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Sai yang sedang mencari sesuatu. Saking seriusnya, ia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sedikit mengagetkan pria tinggi itu. Ia pun segera berbalik dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah, iya. Aku sedang mencari buku," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang khas.

Naruto tiba-tiba menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membawa buku Sai begitu saja. Dengan ragu, ia pun akhirnya mengakui bahwa buku itu ia pinjam dan lupa mengatakannya pada Sai. Sai menghela napas lega, syukurlah karena buku itu tidak hilang.

"Tapi kenapa kau tertarik dengan buku mitos seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya penasaran."

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik, Naruto memutar otaknya untuk menanyakan soal suara itu. Tapi ia bingung dari mana harus memulainya.

"Um, Sai. Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi serius. Ia menatap mata onyx Sai dengan intens. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Sai tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Tentang kepercayaan, ia tidak percaya pada siapapun sebelumnya. Baginya semua orang yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah manusia. Mereka adalah bagian yang harus Sai abaikan karena tugasnya hanyalah membunuh para roh.

Tapi pertanyaan Naruto mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruknya. Tentang seorang anak kecil yang percaya pada adiknya. Ia percaya bahwa adiknya akan selamat dan membawa harapannya dan teman-temannya.

Pikirannya beralih pada seorang gadis berambut pirang. Gadis itu Ino. Sudah beberapa minggu ini, gadis itu telah membawanya pada dunia yang lebih berwarna. Ino selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Ia juga percaya bahwa Sai adalah manusia, sama seperti dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Sai, ia percaya bahwa namanya adalah Sai. Sebuah nama pemberian Ino yang kini menjadi namanya.

Sai kemudian menatap Naruto. Bocah pirang ini juga berarti baginya. Banyak hal yang sudah Sai lalui bersama Naruto. Banyak hal yang sudah Naruto ajarkan padanya, tentang bagaimana caranya hidup di dunia yang tidak ia ketahui. Naruto dan Minato, mereka berdua layaknya keluarga yang telah merangkul Sai yang berjalan sendirian. _Ya, Sai percaya pada Naruto._

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Ya, aku percaya padamu, Naruto."

Naruto membalas senyuman Sai, kemudian ia duduk di ranjang Sai, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Kau tahu suara pria tadi?" Sai mengangguk, "Suara itu adalah suara pembunuh bibi Mikoto."

"Apa?!"

"Jika kau tahu siapa orang itu, tolong katakan padaku. Aku percaya padamu, Sai."

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Aku tahu suara itu karena suaranya terus muncul dalam mimpiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu, karena dia memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Aku hanya melihat sedikit pantulan cahaya dari wajahnya."

"Pantulan cahaya?"

"Ya, hanya pantulan cahaya."

Sai pun menceritakan mimpinya pada Naruto dengan lebih detail, tentang dua orang anak laki-laki dan salah satunya bernama Sai. Lengkapnya Shimura Sai. Dan seseorang yang bercahaya yang juga masih misterius. Orang itu berkata bahwa itu adalah saatnya Sai untuk pergi.

"Apa itu mimpi masa kecilmu?" tanya Naruto setelah berpikir sejenak tentang mimpi Sai.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat apa pun tentang masa kecilku. Tapi, Naruto, apa kau sudah membaca buku bersampul navy itu?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia hanya membaca judulnya dan memberikan buku itu pada Itachi. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca. Melihat tulisan membuat kepalanya pening, apa lagi buku itu tentang hal-hal diluar nalar.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang kesatria tuhan?" Sai berdiri dari duduknya, ia membuka lemari kayu yang berada di samping. Terlihat sebuah kain hitam pekat yang menggantung di dalam sana. Mungkin ini saatnya Sai memberitahukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya agar ia bisa meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mencari tahu masa lalunya.

Sai mengambilnya, kemudian memakaikannya di pundaknya. Tubuhnya mulai menghilang begitu ia menutup kepalanya dengan jubah tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. _Ini terlalu mustahil! Ini gila!_

Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto pun limbung dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Loh? Naruto!"

.

.

.

Hinata, Yugito dan Fuu tengah berkumpul di lorong Ho Akademi. Setelah kemarin Yugito dan Fuu memberitahu Hinata tentang dunia barunya, Hinata mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi manusia walaupun akal sehatnya tidak bisa menerimanya.

Yugito juga mengatakan kalau ia melihat tubuh Hinata keluar dari UKS Sabtu sore. Itu artinya ia memang tidak mati, ada seseorang yang mencuri tubuhnya. Dan kabuto pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

Itulah sebabnya mereka bertiga berkumpul di lorong, mereka sedang menunggu Kabuto dan tubuh Hinata untuk datang. Hinata tidak bisa diam saja, ia harus mengambil kembali tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah siap kan? Jika tubuhmu datang, segera cengkeram kerahnya dan buat dia tersudut!" ujar Yugito dengan berapi-api. Hinata mengangguk mantap. Ia sudah siap, kali ini ia harus bisa berusaha seorang diri. Ini semua demi kehidupannya, ia tidak rela kehilangan semuanya. Keluarga dan teman-teman yang ia miliki sekarang, Hinata tak ingin meninggalkan mereka secepat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Dia adalah tubuh Hinata, ia terlihat berjalan menuju lorong bersama Neji. Hinata melangkah mendekati tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Hinata memasang wajah marah sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pinggangnya. Mereka berdua semakin dekat, terus mendekat, dan...

Wuuss~

Hinata menembus tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya terlihat tak menyadari apa pun dan malah terlihat asyik mengobrol bersama Neji. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka berdua bertabrakan.

"Aku pikir kau akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu jika menabraknya," gumam Fuu sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah memberikan ide itu. "Tapi siapa pun yang mencuri tubuhmu seharusnya bisa melihatmu kan? Kenapa dia tidak terganggu sama sekali?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak tahu. Akal sehatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik semenjak ia di beritahu bahwa dirinya bukan lagi manusia.

"Masih ada satu cara!" tegas Hinata sambil kembali menunggu seseorang yang lain. Harapannya satu-satunya adalah Kabuto. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu!

"Benar, masih ada cara lain. Dokter aneh itu, aku yakin sekali dia bersekongkol dengan pencuri tubuhmu Hinata!" tandas Fuu berapi-api.

Mereka menunggu cukup lama, saking bosannya, Hinata sampai bulak-balik menembus tiang untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang. Dan Fuu terduduk di sisi tembok sambil menghitung berapa kali Hinata menembus dinding. Hanya Yugito yang dari tadi fokus melihat ke arah gerbang.

Hingga akhirnya penantian mereka membuahkan hasil, Kabuto muncul dari balik gerbang. Yugito pun segera memberitahu Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun berlari mendekati Kabuto. Tapi ada seseorang di belakang Kabuto.

"Fuu! Fuu, cepat kemari!"

"Ada apa? Dia kan bilang kita tidak perlu membantu," ucap Fuu malas-malasan.

"Bukan itu! Tapi lihat itu, ada seseorang di belakang kabuto!"

Fuu pun akhirnya bergegas mendekati Yugito. Ia melihat ke arah gerbang, disana ada Kabuto dan seseorang berambut merah dengan mata riak yang aneh.

"Ga-gawat! Hinata tidak boleh kesana! Hinata bisa benar-benar mati!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Btw, Sasuke udah lama gak nongol yah, semoga chapter depan dia bisa muncul deh..

.

Balas Review :

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Itachi? Kita lihat saja nanti ya, hoho XD

Untuk Fuu dan Yugito, sebenernya gak ada hubungannya sama jincuriki sih disini. Mereka hanya hantu penghuni Ho Akademi

 **RendyDP424 :** Yup, begitulah misteri Hinata.. untuk pembunuh Fugaku masih menjadi misteri. Silahkan menebak2 dulu XD

Okee, makasih semangatnya.. btw, panggil saja Nee-chan karna saya cewek XD

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Jangan dulu hajar si kabuto woi, ntar dia keburu mati sebelum perannya beres :v

Untuk Hinata, semoga saja dia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya ya XD

 **Jax :** Sudah berusaha secepat mungkin :v

 **Key :** Iyaa, ayok kita lindungi Itachi sama2 :v

Nasib Hinata sementara menjadi hantu XD

Hoho, terimakasih dan selamat kembali berpikir keras~ XD #plak

 **DandiDandi :** Semoga saja dia bisa kembali lagi ke tubuhnya.. nah misteri Sai bentar lagi bakal di ungkap, sabar dulu yaa..

 **dila nisa :** Hoho, bentar lagi bakal di ungkap, sabar dulu yaa

 **dila230804 :** Untuk sementara Hinata jadi hantu dulu ya :v

 **siiuchild :** Huahaha, untuk pairnya masih misteri juga ya. Kenapa gak aku kasih tau sekarang? Karena aku berniat bikin fict ini jadi 3 season. Dan untuk season 1 ini masih gak ada pair, paling Cuma slight kaya sebelum2nya. Jadi gak usah khawatir ya, kalo sudah masuk season 2&3 baru akan aku kasih tahu pairnya. Jadi kalo ada yg keberatan dengan pairnya bisa berhenti baca sampe season 1 😉😉

 **Sabaku no Yanie :** Boro2 sasuhina, Sasuke nya aja gak nongol2 XD

Ratu iblis bakal di bahas pas deket2 ending ya, jadi harap bersabar XD

 **Adadeh :** Pairnya masih menjadi misteri :v

Oke, makasih udah mampir 😉

.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang masih setia nunggu kelanjutan fict ini, maaf belum bisa update kilat -.-

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	15. Terimakasih, Naruto

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 14. Terimakasih, Naruto.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/Alur lambat/ Update tidak menentu/DLDR!

.

.

.

"Hinata! Jangan mendekat! Lihat siapa yang ada di belakang dokter itu!" teriak Fuu sekeras yang ia bisa. Hinata pun berhenti berlari dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata yang aneh. Pria itu pada awalnya hanya menunduk dan berjalan di belakang . tapi setelah menyadari Hinata menatapnya, pria itu pun membalas tatapan Hinata dan berhenti mengikuti yang kini sudah memasuki bangunan sekolah.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah dengan gugup. Dari lorong, Fuu berteriak menyuruhnya untuk lari. Pria itu mulai mendekati Hinata dan saat itulah Hinata bertolak sekuat tenaga. Namun sekeras apapun Hinata berlari, pria itu bisa menangkap Hinata dengan mudah.

"Lepaaass! Lepaskan aku!"

Fuu dan Yugito pun mulai panik, mereka berdua bingung harus melakukan apa sampai Fuu memutuskan untuk menolong Hinata.

"Tunggu, Fuu! Kau bisa saja menghilang selama-lamanya jika iblis itu membunuhmu," cegah Yugito sambil menahan tangan Fuu. Fuu berbalik menatap Yugito.

"Tak apa, karena aku memang sudah mati. Tapi Hinata? Dia belum mati, dan dia tidak boleh mati seperti ini!"

Fuu melepaskan tangannya yang tertahan oleh Yugito kemudian berlari mendekati Hinata yang sedang diseret oleh pria berambut merah tersebut. Fuu melayangkan tendangan tinggi ke arah pria itu. Tapi kakinya bisa di tangkis dengan mudah oleh salah satu tangannya.

Melihat kedua tangannya yang sibuk menarik Hinata dan menangkis kakinya, Fuu pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melayangkan tinjunya. Namun lagi-lagi serangannya gagal karena pria itu bisa melepaskan kaki Fuu dan menangkis tinjunya dengan cepat. Berkali-kali Fuu mencoba menghajarnya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama, pria itu bisa menangkis semua serangan Fuu hanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Perkelahian mereka berakhir dengan sebuah tendangan yang mendarat diperut Fuu. Gadis berambut tosca itu terlempar jauh, sangat jauh hingga menembus bangunan sekolah dan menabrak sesuatu.

Naruto yang sedang bosan memperhatikan guru tiba-tiba saja membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

Duaaakkh!

"Ouchh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan, sementara Sasuke langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" bentaknya marah. Namun suaranya sedikit tertahan mengingat gurunya sedang duduk di depan sana. Kepalanya sedikit terasa nyut-nyutan karena benturan Naruto memang cukup keras.

"Ada yang mendorongku!" adu Naruto sambil melihat ke sampingnya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana hanya ada tembok.

"Jangan mengada-ngada!"

"Sungguh, tadi ada yang mendorongku!"

Berulang kali Naruto mengatakannya, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak percaya, ia menganggap Naruto mengantuk sampai kehilangan kendali atas kepalanya.

Sementara itu di tempat sama yang tak kasat mata, Fuu mencoba berdiri setelah mendapat tendangan kuat dari pria berambut merah tadi. Ia sedikit merasa aneh karena membentur seseorang berambut pirang, seharusnya dia menembus manusia. Tapi pria pirang yang satu ini, kenapa dia membenturnya?

Fuu memerhatikan Naruto dengan saksama. Ia tidak melihat apapun di dalam tubuh Naruto, dia hanya manusia biasa. Hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kalung kristal kecil yang bertengger di leher Naruto. Batu itu memancarkan sedikit cahaya, sangat sedikit hingga Fuu hampir tidak menyadarinya.

Fuu yang penasaran pun mencoba untuk meraih kalung tersebut. Namun tangannya di kejutkan oleh aliran listrik yang berasal dari kalung tersebut.

Zzrrrrzzzzz!

"Hah...hah... benda apa itu?" tangan Fuu bergetar hebat. Hingga perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Hinata yang berada di luar sana. Ia pun segera menembus tembok untuk kembali menuju halaman sekolah. Mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya tentang kalung tersebut.

Disana terlihat pria berambut merah itu sedang menahan pukulan Yugito. Yugito yang menyadari kemunculan Fuu pun menyuruhnya untuk membantunya.

"Tunggu, dimana Hinata?!" tanya Fuu dengan wajah panik.

"Dia sudah aku suruh kabur, kita harus menahan iblis ini agar dia selamat! Cepatlah!" Desak Yugito. Fuu pun berlari dan ikut melawan pria itu. Yugito bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membantu orang lain. Tapi melihat Fuu yang serius membantu Hinata, hatinya tergerak untuk ikut membantunya.

Sementara itu Hinata berlari menuju desa Konoha dengan perasaan bersalah yang menggelayuti hatinya. Kedua teman barunya mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat Hinata tetap hidup. Hinata merasa gagal untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Karena pada akhirnya ia selalu membuat orang lain membantunya.

Langkahnya terasa lebih ringan, rasanya kakinya tidak menapak tanah. Hinata bahkan tidak kelelahan meskipun sudah berlari sejauh ini.

Sebelum ia lari dari pria berambut merah itu, Yugito menyuruhnya untuk mencari tempat yang aman, jauh dari . Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia tuju saat ini adalah rumahnya. Tempat yang Hinata tinggali selama 16 tahun itu, disana ia merasa aman. Meskipun Hinata tidak terlihat, setidaknya ia bisa melihat keluarganya.

.

-Konoha Village-

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, itu artinya bel istirahat berbunyi di seluruh penjuru kelas. Setelah membereskan bukunya dengan asal, Naruto bergegas menuju ruang klub Akatsuki untuk membicarakan kasus mereka yang belum juga terpecahkan.

Sementara Sasuke pergi ke kantin bersama teman-teman barunya dari klub basket. Juugo dan Suigetsu. Mereka berdua berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Sasuke dan sengaja mendatangi kelas Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama.

Begitu pun dengan Sakura, ia pergi ke kantin bersama Ino, Amaru dan Hinata. Tampaknya ketiga sahabat yang selalu bersama saat SMP itu mulai menemukan teman-teman baru mereka.

Saat hendak keluar kelas, terdengar suara ribut-ribut di lapangan sekolah. Ino yang penasaran pun menghampiri gerombolan anak-anak yang tampak heboh itu.

"Wah tampan sekali ya!"

"Katanya dia seorang duda anak satu loh,"

"Tapi ada apa ya, kepala desa Konoha bisa datang kemari?"

Kira-kira begitulah yang anak-anak itu ucapkan.

"Kepala desa Konoha?" tanya Ino memastikan. Siswi itu pun mengangguk sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut pirang dengan pakaian rapi bersama sekretarisnya. Mereka berdua berjalan masuki pekarangan sekolah. Tampaknya kedua orang penting itu akan menyambangi Kepala Sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa Minato-Sama datang kemari ya?" gumam Sakura. Amaru yang tidak tertarik dengan kehebohan itu pun mengajak Hinata, Ino dan Sakura untuk bergegas pergi ke kantin. Hinata dan Ino meng-iyakan sementara Sakura malah menyuruh mereka bertiga pergi duluan dan menghilang entah kemana.

Yamato, sang sekretaris kepala desa, mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah mendengar perintah masuk dari dalam, Minato dan Yamato pun masuk.

"Minato?!" seru Tsunade seakan tak percaya. Ia refleks berdiri saking kagetnya. Sudah sangat lama sekali mereka berdua tidak saling bertemu.

Minato hanya tersenyum menanggapi seruan Tsunade. "Apa kabar?" sapa Minato pada sahabat lamanya itu.

"Sangat baik!" jawabnya seraya menggiring Minato dan Yamato untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

Berawal dari obrolan ringan, pembicaraan mereka pun akhirnya sampai pada tujuan Minato datang kemari. Naruto memang sempat mengatakan padanya untuk datang ke sekolah. Tapi Minato ternyata punya alasan tersendiri untuk datang kemari.

"Kau ingat kalung kristal yang kau berikan pada Naruto saat ia bayi?"

Tsunade mengangguk, ia tidak mungkin melupakannya. Hari dimana ia pergi dari Konoha dan tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi di desa tersebut.

"Kau bilang, kalung itu akan bertahan selama 17 tahun?"

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menetralisir kembali pikirannya yang terganggu oleh ingatannya pada 16 tahun yang lalu.

Tsunade lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Sudah 16 tahun lebih semenjak kejadian itu. Itu artinya sebentar lagi kalung itu akan hancur dan kehilangan fungsinya.

Kemudian Minato bertanya dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kalung itu lagi. Atau cara apa pun yang bisa membuat Naruto tetap aman seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya. Kalung itu adalah pemberian ayahku. Hanya itu yang aku punya."

Tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah lelah Minato. "Saran dariku, sudah saatnya Naruto mengetahui semuanya, Minato. Pertemukan ia dengan Kushina. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti," lanjut Tsunade.

"Aku sangat ingin mempertemukan mereka, tapi terlalu banyak ketakutan yang bersarang di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak mengerti? Bagaimana Jika Naruto membenci Konoha? Bagaimana jika Naruto membenciku karna aku tidak pernah mempertemukan mereka? Aku hanya ingin melindungi Kushina, melindungi Naruto dan melindungi desa."

Tsunade memegang bahu Minato dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Sementara Yamato hanya menyimak dalam diam.

"Minato, tenanglah. Naruto itu sangat mirip denganmu, ia tidak akan membencimu atau membenci siapapun. Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggil orang tua Naruto kemari?"

Minato membalas tatapan sahabat lamanya itu, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Tsunade.

Wanita berambut pirang itu pun mengatakan bahwa Naruto membiayai sekolah sahabatnya yang tidak lulus beasiswa. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, anak dari seorang petani di desa Konoha.

"Dia anak yang baik. Aku yakin dia juga akan mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini Minato. Mungkin dia akan membencimu jika hanya kau yang mengatakannya. Tapi jika bersama dengan Kushina, aku yakin sekali dia akan mengerti. Bukankah itu akan menjadi hadiah istimewa di ulang tahun yang ke 17-nya?"

Hening sejenak, tampaknya Minato benar-benar dihadapkan pada pilihan yang cukup sulit. "Aku akan memikirkannya dulu," putusnya.

.

Konoha Village

.

Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan Kepala desanya dan kepala sekolahnya itu. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Baru saja kepala sekolahnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto membiayai sekolahnya. Dan Naruto juga memintanya untuk menutupi hal ini dari Sakura. Dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah sebenarnya dia tidak lulus beasiswa!

Antara kecewa, marah dan merasa bodoh. itulah yang kini berkecamuk dihati Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kecewa? Dia begitu bahagia ketika masuk Ho Akademi dengan beasiswa penuh. Ia bahkan menyombongkan dirinya pada orang tuanya yang tidak perlu repot-repot membiayainya sekolah. Tapi kenyataannya, ini semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa pada Naruto. Ia ingin sekali marah, tapi apa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah, bukankah Sakura harusnya berterimakasih? Tapi, tidak. Emosinya kini lebih besar dari rasa terimakasihnya, ia merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Sakura berlari di sepanjang lorong. Entahlah ia akan pergi kemana, ia hanya ingin berlari, berdiam diri di tempat yang sepi untuk sejenak. Namun karena ini jam istirahat, lorong banyak dilalui oleh para penghuni sekolah. Dan Sakura pun menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan di lorong.

Brruukk!

Syukurlah karena mereka berdua tidak sampai terjatuh. Orang yang ditabrak olehnya memegang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Kemudian orang itu juga memegang kedua bahu Sakura seakan meminta penjelasan mengapa ia menabraknya.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah begitu mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak. Ternyata itu Sasuke, jantungnya berdebar cepat tak karuan. Ia tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke sebelumnya, bahkan Sakura bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke begitu mendapati Sakura terbengong menatapnya dengan jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Katakan sekarang karena aku tidak akan bertanya dua kali!" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Ia juga menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sakura karena mereka mulai menjadi pusat perhatian. Menyadari hal itu pun Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke taman belakang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasakan keanehan Sakura beberapa hari lalu, hanya saja ia tidak sempat menanyakannya karena banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah temannya yang sudah bersama dengannya selama 3 tahun di SMP.

Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di bawah pohon. Tempat ini tidak sepi, banyak anak-anak lain yang duduk bergerombol maupun menyendiri. Hanya saja orang-orang disini sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing sehingga Sakura dan Sasuke bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa.

"Apa kau juga mengetahuinya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah terdiam beberapa menit, "kebohongan yang sudah Naruto lakukan?"

Sasuke bergeming, rupanya Sakura sudah mengetahuinya secepat ini.

"Jika kau tidak tahu, maka aku akan beritahu. Naruto sudah-"

"Aku tahu," potong Sasuke. Mata Sakura membulat. "Kenapa... kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan lirih. Sasuke bahkan ikut menutupi hal ini darinya.

"Itu karena Naruto ingin kau bahagia. Tidak, bukan Cuma bahagia, ia ingin bersama denganmu," Jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Dia menganggapmu sangat penting," lanjut Sasuke.

"Lalu, Sasuke. Bagaimana aku dimatamu?"

Sasuke masih berdiri, ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan menjawab, "Kau...teman."

Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung memikirkan dua kata terakhir Sasuke. 'Kau, Teman.'

Hanya teman?

.

Konoha Village

.

"HUAHAHHAHAHA!"

Gelak tawa menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruang klub Akatsuki. Tepat setelah Naruto selesai berbicara, mereka semua tertawa. Padahal Naruto tidak sedang melucu. Bocah pirang itu tampak memerah dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. 'Apa nya yang lucu?!' gerutunya dongkol.

"AHAHAHAHA Lihat ini, aku adalah kesatria langit! Hahahaha," ledek Hidan. Kisame yang ada di sebelahnya pun ikutan berdiri dan mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ke udara, "Aku adalah kesatria laut biru! Huakakakak!"

"GRRR!" Urat kesabaran Naruto rasanya sudah putus detik itu juga. "Kalau kalian tidak percaya, tanyakan langsung saja pada Sai! Dan buktikan sendiri!" ucapnya ketus.

"Jadi, kau tidak sedang melawak?" tanya Itachi yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAWAK DI SAAT SEPERTI INI, SIALAAAN!" pekik Naruto. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi membendung emosinya. Ucapannya tentang Sai memang tidak masuk akal, tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak sedang melawak. Ia sungguh melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Sai tiba-tiba menghilang, saking tidak percayanya Naruto pun sempat pingsan.

Tapi begitu ia siuman, Sai mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang bukan manusia. Dia adalah seorang kesatria tuhan yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh para roh sebelum mereka berubah menjadi iblis. Tapi dia tidak ingat apapun, tentang pria itu yang ada dalam mimpinya. Tentang masa lalunya.

Dan suara pria yang ada dalam voice box itu sangat mirip dengan suara laki-laki yang ada dalam mimpi Sai. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa pria itu pasti tahu tentang masa lalu Sai. Makanya ia membuka identitasnya pada Naruto karena ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan Naruto. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria yang ada dalam mimpinya sekaligus pria yang telah membunuh Mikoto.

Akatsuki tertegun mendengarnya. Tawa mereka seakan lenyap tak bersisa. Tentu saja hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk di percaya. Tapi Akatsuki tentulah punya pemikiran yang berbeda. Mereka percaya akan hal itu. Mereka percaya di dunia ini bukan hanya ada manusia.

"Baik! Kita akan temui Sai sepulang sekolah!" putus Pein. "Tapi sebelum itu, Tobi, tolong kau cari tahu apa sebenarnya kesatria tuhan itu."

"A- sebenarnya aku sudah membacanya dibuku ini." Itachi akhirnya angkat bicara.

Dalam buku itu dijelaskan bahwa seseorang yang menjalin kerjasama dengan Malaikat di sebut dengan Kesatria Tuhan. Dan sebagai balasannya, orang itu harus menuruti perintah Malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk memburu para Hantu yang berkeliaran.

Dan penyebab seseorang bisa menjadi Kesatria Tuhan adalah kematian sebelum waktunya serta keinginan yang kuat untuk hidup. Itulah yang ingin Sai ketahui. Ia ingin tahu mengapa dirinya bisa mati sebelum waktunya dan ia juga ingin tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan Sai menjalin kerjasama dengan Malaikat.

"Itu artinya kita dan Sai memburu orang yang sama?" tanya Sasori.

"Tepat sekali!"

.

Bel masuk menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Para murid bergegas menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Saat Naruto berjalan di sepanjang lorong, banyak murid yang saling berbisik. Rupanya kabar bahwa Kepala Desa Konoha datang ke Ho Akademi sudah menyebar sangat cepat. Bukan hanya itu, kabar bahwa Naruto adalah anak kepala desa pun ikut tersebar.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian. Minato merupakan seorang kepala desa yang cukup terkenal akan prestasinya membangun desa konoha. Desa yang dulu terpencil, kini mulai berakit naik menjadi desa yang cukup terkenal.

Minato bahkan berencana membangun jalan yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan Pusat Kota agar kendaraan lain seperti bus dan mobil bisa masuk ke desa tersebut.

Bukan maksud Naruto untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia adalah anak dari Minato. Hanya saja hal itu terasa lebih baik. Lihat saja sekarang, semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Setibanya di kelas, bocah pirang itu pun segera di kerubungi oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya yang penasaran akan hal ini.

"Apa benar kau anak Minato-Sama?"

"Memang mirip sih, tapi kelakuanmu beda sekali dengan Minato-sama yang berwibawa."

"Jangan-jangan kau anak pungut!"

"Biacara apa sih kalian ini? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba membicarakan ayahku?!" bentak Naruto.

"Minato-sama datang ke sekolah. Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Huapaaa?!"

Keributan di kelas pun berhenti ketika guru yang akan mengajar di kelas Naruto datang.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto tidak menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia adalah Hinata. Beruntung sekali karena orang yang ia cari berada di dekatnya.

Perjanjiannya dengan Kabuto mengharuskan Karin yang kini berada di tubuh Hinata untuk melepaskan ratu iblis yang hingga kini menjadi sebuah misteri. Kabuto mengatakan bahwa Minato adalah orang yang telah menyegel ratu iblis. Itu artinya Minato adalah kunci misteri keberadaan ratu Iblis.

Sepulang sekolah, Akatsuki mendatangi rumah Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Sai. Pertemuan mereka cukup berjalan lancar, Sai membenarkan apa yang Naruto ceritakan pada Akatsuki. Dan Akatsuki pun menyetujui kerjasama yang di tawarkan oleh Sai.

Hari ini, mereka semua membahas tentang mimpi yang beberapa hari lalu menghiasi waktu tidur Sai. Dari mimpi itu, Konan menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukan hanya mimpi. Menurutnya itu adalah ingatan masa lalu Sai. Seseorang yang lupa ingatan bisa saja mengalami mimpi yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Jika itu benar, maka laki-laki itu adalah orang yang telah membunuh Sai di masa lalu. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa Sai di bunuh oleh laki-laki itu?

"Sai, apa kau bisa mengingat tempat yang ada dalam mimpimu?" tanya Konan. Mengetahui posisi Sai saat itu sangatlah penting, jika saat itu Sai kabur, maka ia berada tak jauh dari tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat tinggal pria itu.

Sai berdiam sejenak, ia mencoba memutar kembali memorinya.

"Disana dipenuhi oleh salju. Terdapat banyak pohon... hanya itu."

"Terdapat banyak pohon dan orang yang kau panggil Nii-san menyuruhmu pergi ke Konoha? Itu artinya kau berada di luar desa ini." Konan mengambil napas sejenak. "Cukup sulit karena desa Konoha memang dikelilingi oleh hutan," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat yang lain?" tanya Pein. Sai mencoba mengingatnya lagi. Salju, Pohon, jejak kaki dan darah, hanya itu yang Sai lihat. Kemudian ia teringat pada ucapan kakaknya, dia menyuruh Sai menemuinya di perbatasan.

"Perbatasan!" ucap Sai dengan yakin. "Nii-san menyuruhku menemuinya di perbatasan!"

"Perbatasan? Desa Konoha di apit oleh dua desa lain, Desa Kusa dan Desa Uzushio. Haruskah kita mendatangi keduanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Oke, karena ini sudah sore, kita akan berpencar ke perbatasan besok!" putus Pein.

.

Konoha Village

.

DUK!

DUK!

Sudah beberapa kali Hinata mencoba menembus benteng rumahnya, tapi tubuhnya tidak menembus tembok tersebut. Seperti ada sebuah tembok yang menghalanginya. Oke, itu memang tembok, tapi sekarang ini Hinata adalah hantu. Seharusnya dia bisa menembusnya.

Hinata mulai berpikir, mungkinkah ia sudah kembali menjadi manusia?

Dengan perasaan senang, Hinata pun mendatangi pintu gerbang dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Itu sedikit aneh, mengingat mansionnya ini selalu di jaga ketat oleh petugas yang berjaga di rumahnya. Namun kali ini tampaknya tidak ada yang mendengar ketukkan Hinata.

Ia pun mencoba sekali lagi, dengan lebih keras. Sambil berteriak mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah pulang. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang membukakan pintu tersebut.

Kegiatan Hinata terhenti begitu mendengar tawa melengking dari belakangnya. Ringkihan tawa itu terasa menyeramkan dan membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

"Si-siapa disana?!"

"Hihihihi~ dasar gadis bodoh, tempat itu sudah ditempeli pelindung setan. Mau kau ketuk seribu kali pun kau tidak akan bisa memasukinya!"

Hinata membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya. Tepat di depannya kini berdiri Fuu dan Yugito. Hinata pun berhambur ke pelukan keduanya.

"Syukurlah, kalian selamat! Aku sangat tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih. Terimakasih! Terimakasih banyak!"

"Haha, tenanglah, itu hal yang mudah!" ucap Fuu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Menandakan kalau itu hanyalah hal sepele.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian bisa datang secepat ini?" tanya Hinata. Padahal dia baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau kau berlari dari Ho Akademi ke desa Konoha?" tebak Fuu. Hinata mengangguk. Tentu saja dia berlari, jika naik kereta Hinata harus menunggu.

"Astagaa! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kita bisa terbang?! Lihat ini!" Fuu melayang-layang di udara dengan leluasa, sesekali ia berputar layaknya seekor kupu-kupu.

Hinata membelalak, lagi-lagi ia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kita ini tidak punya tubuh, tentu saja kita bisa melayang sesukanya," sahut Yugito dengan nada malas.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kalian menyuruhku berlari, bukannya terbang?" tanya Hinata lagi. Fuu mendarat di depan Hinata sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Hehe, maaf aku lupa dan refleks menyuruhmu lari."

Fuu, Yugito dan Hinata berbincang cukup lama, mereka juga membahas kenapa rumah Hinata tidak bisa ditembus oleh hantu. Ternyata bangunan tersebut memang dilindungi oleh semacam segel yang tidak bisa di tembus oleh Hantu maupun iblis.

Lagi-lagi di kepala Hinata muncul pertanyaan mengapa rumahnya dilindungi oleh hal semacam itu. Memang hal itu bagus untuk perlindungan. Tapi rasanya hal itu terlalu berlebihan mengingat para hantu dan manusia hidup di dimensi yang berbeda. Dan ayahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang yang percaya tahayul.

Fuu dan Yugito pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ho Akademi karena tentu saja tempat itu sudah tidak aman. Mereka akan tinggal di Konoha dan membantu Hinata untuk kembali ke tubuhnya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga hanya bisa menunggu kepulangan tubuh Hinata di sekitar mansion.

Hari sudah sore, tapi hanya ada Neji yang terlihat masuk ke dalam mansion. Tidak ada Hinata yang biasanya selalu bersama Neji.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mencari tubuhnya. Sementara Fuu dan Yugito menunggu di sekitar mansion, berjaga-jaga kalau tubuh Hinata pulang.

Hinata menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha. Keadaan di desa Konoha terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya, mungkin karena Hinata bukan hanya melihat manusia. Para hantu yang berkeliaran dan berdiam diri di setiap sudut jalanan pun bisa Hinata lihat.

Sedikit menyeramkan melihat mereka memiliki mata Hitam yang gelap dan kulit pucat. Tapi ia harus menghilangkan rasa takut itu karena saat ini Hinata adalah bagian dari mereka.

Saat sedang mencari tubuhnya, Hinata tidak sengaja melihat Sakura yang menarik tangan Naruto menuju tempat sepi. Dengan di dorong rasa penasaran, Hinata pun bersembunyi di salah satu pohon untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ah, Hinata kadang lupa kalau dirinya tidak terlihat.

"Jelaskan semuanya sekarang, Naruto! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau membohongiku?!" bentak Sakura. Naruto memasang wajah kebingungan. Ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud Sakura. Saat ia mengantarkan Akatsuki pulang, tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang dan menariknya kemari.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau membiayai sekolahku dan menipuku seakan-akan aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh!"

Naruto tersentak. Seharusnya Sakura tidak tahu akan hal ini. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku, Naruto! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia dengan kebohongan yang telah kau buat! Aku merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh!"

"Sakura, tenanglah. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin kita bersama-sama. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih. Kau sangat penting bagiku," jelas Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membohongiku! Dan jika kau melakukan ini karena menyukaiku, tolong berhenti. Karena aku-"

"Aku tahu." Potong Naruto. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke. Tapi perasaanku ini tidak membutuhkan balasan darimu, Sakura. Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku melakukannya bukan karena ingin kau membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Hanya itu."

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Tentang perasaan Naruto terhadapnya selama ini. Naruto memang menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto akan sedewasa ini. Bagaimana pun, Naruto pasti tahu perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Sebesar itukah rasa suka Naruto terhadapnya? Hingga pemuda ini tak mengharapkan balasan dan ingin Sakura bahagia.

Sakura memeluk pemuda pirang itu dan menumpahkan air matanya di bahu Naruto. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi kepala Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berterimakasih pada Naruto.

Di balik pohon, Hinata hanya bisa mematung melihat kedua teman sekelasnya itu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.

Apa ini? Perasaan apa yang Hinata rasakan?

Rasanya sesak dan sakit.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Melihat cinta pertamamu berpelukan dengan wanita lain?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat Hinata kenal.

"K-Kau!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Balas Review:

 **Ashuraindra64** : Sudah update!

RendyDP424 : Nah, Sai udah membuka jati dirinya tuuh XD

 **Alyelsasals** : kita lihat saja nanti ya, huehehe

 **Annur Azure Fang** : Hahhaa, itu baik untuk jantung Naruto kok, biar lebih kuat XD

Malang banget emang Hinata :v

 **DandiDandi** : Hoho, jangan pedulikan genre, saya juga bingung wkwk XD #plak

Nah bisa jadi tuh, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yak :v

 **N** : Hmm, Danzo sampe saat ini baru di bahas sekali, itu pun lewat obrolan Sakura sama ayahnya. Tapi bisa jadi sih :v

Si madara emang yg paling mencurigakan :v

 **Key** : Yup, betul! Kalo pembunuh uchiha yang lainnya, masih menjadi sebuah misteri :v

Iya Hinata bakal jadi hantu untuk waktu yang cukup lama sepertinya XD

Hehehe, maafkan masih update lama, chapter depan aku usahakan lebih cepat deh ^^

Terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^

 **Sabaku no Yanie** : woii Sasu! Gue cariin malah pelukan ama reader! *Nyeret sasu balik ke dalem fict :v

hoho, diam-diam Sasuke melakukan sesuatu loh. Tunggu chapter depan yak :v

 **Vira D Ace** : selamat atas kembalinya hapemu ya :v

Hoho, Pembunuh Sai bentar lagi bakal terbongkar, harap bersabar ya XD

Honeymoon Hamada : Yoo! Gapapa bro, yang penting tetep ripiu XD

Hihi, udah tau kan siapa yang di belakang kabuto :v

Yup! Ane juga bingung dari pemburu hantu malah jadi detektif. Imajinasiku terlalu melenceng XD

.

Yosh, segini aja dulu untuk chapter 15. Semoga kalian terhibur ^_^

Terimakasih sudah membaca, mereview, memfav dan foll fict ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	16. Busy Night

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 16. Busy Night

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mystery/Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/Alur lambat/ Update tidak menentu/DLDR!/

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum angkuh melihat ekspresi kaget Hinata.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" bentak Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya yang kini dikuasai oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Karin, salah satu iblis merah yang terkenal akan kekuatannya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu, Hinata. Aku sudah ada dalam dirimu semenjak kau kecil. Aku tahu semua yang kau rasakan, rasa sakit, rasa benci bahkan rasa bahagiamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, biar aku jelaskan..." Karin menghela napas untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya. "Kau itu memiliki tubuh lemah yang bisa dengan mudah dikuasai oleh para hantu maupun iblis. Itulah sebabnya, ayahmu membuat perjanjian denganku untuk melindungimu. Tapi bukan berarti hal itu tidak ada bayarannya. Aku bisa menguasai tubuhmu hanya jika kau kehilangan kesadaran." Karin tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tampak bergeming.

"Akulah yang menutup indra ke enammu selama ini. Dan bedanya aku denganmu. Aku bisa tahu semua yang kau lalui. Tapi kau tidak. Itu sebabnya kau selalu kebingungan saat aku menguasai tubuhmu. Inilah bayarannya. Inilah yang ku tunggu selama ini. Aku menguasai tubuhmu seutuhnya. Hahahaaha..."

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan dr. Kabuto? Kenapa dia menjebakku dan membantumu?! Kenapa?!"

"Ah, si Kabuto itu? Dia adalah teman lama. Dia adalah manusia berhati iblis. Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mati di bunuh Nagato? Hebat juga kau bisa selamat," ucap Karin dengan nada meremehkan. Ia kemudian mulai beranjak dari sana.

"Aku harus pergi. Hyuuga Hinata harus ada di rumahnya sebelum hari gelap," lanjut Karin sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah menuju mansion Hyuuga.

Hinata mencoba meraih tubuhnya. Tapi tangannya menembus dan tak merasakan apapun. Berkali-kali ia lakukan tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Hingga akhirnya Hinata berhenti dan membiarkan Karin pergi membawa tubuhnya.

Ia harus memikirkan cara lain, pasti ada cara lain. Hinata kemudian berhenti di sekitar Mansion Hyuuga. Tepat beberapa meter di samping gerbang, ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari Fuu dan Yugito yang seharusnya ada di sana.

Rasa penasaran Hinata semakin memuncak begitu mendengar suara teriakan Fuu di persimpangan tak jauh dari sana. Saat Hinata datang, rupanya Fuu dan Yugito sedang tersudut menghadapi seseorang berjubah hitam dengan sebuah pedang mengkilap yang siap menghunus mereka berdua kapan saja.

"HENTIKAAANNN!"

Teriakan Hinata membuat pria berjubah itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu tugasku," keluh Sai begitu melihat siapa yang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Sebelumnya Hinata juga pernah menghentikan pekerjaan Sai saat ia sedang berburu hantu di rumah Sakit. Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak ingat karena saat itu Karin sedang menguasai tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau berusaha menyakiti mereka?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada tinggi. Dugaannya saat ini adalah pria itu merupakan salah satu kaki tangan Kabuto, sama seperti Nagato si iblis merah.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sai sambil meneliti tubuh Hinata yang terlihat pucat dengan mata hitam. Persis seperti para hantu.

"Bukannya kau teman Naruto? Kapan kau mati?" tanya Sai dengan santai.

"Kau mengenalku?" Hinata malah balik bertanya. Mengesampingkan kekesalannya saat Sai bertanya kapan dirinya mati.

"Tentu saja, kau kan pernah menginap di rumah Naruto." Jawab Sai. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. "Me-menginap?!" pekiknya tak percaya.

Untuk apa Hinata menginap di rumah Naruto? Dan kapan itu terjadi? Hinata tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, semua itu pasti ulah Karin.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Sai kembali bertanya. Selagi Hinata dan Sai saling mengobrol. Fuu dan Yugito pun bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian. Mereka berdua memang sudah sekitar 3 tahun menjadi hantu. Memang sudah saatnya mereka 'pulang'. Tapi mereka berdua masih ingin membantu Hinata. Dan mereka juga masih mencari tahu alasan kenapa mereka gentayangan.

"Kenapa kau kenal dengan Naruto-kun?"

Masih ada segudang pertanyaan di kepala Hinata tentang pria ini. Bagaimana bisa makhluk sepertinya mengenal Naruto dan juga mengenal Hinata.

"Aku tinggal di rumah Naruto untuk sementara. Selama aku menyelesaikan tugasku." Kemudian Sai menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Hinata memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing, bertemu dengan berbagai macam makhluk aneh seperti Hantu, Iblis dan sekarang Kesatria Tuhan membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Ia berharap semua hanyalah mimpi dan kehidupannya akan kembali normal esok pagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa mati?" tanya Sai. Hinata pun mempercayai Sai dan mulai menceritakan apa yang selama ini ia alami. Tentang seseorang yang mencuri tubuhnya dan seorang dokter yang telah menjebaknya. Serta penjelasan Karin mengenai dirinya yang memang sudah ada dalam tubuhnya sejak ia kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada manusia yang bisa mengalami hal ini. Menurutku, kau harus mengambil kembali tubuhmu, jika tidak, tiga tahun lagi aku akan membunuhmu," tanggap Sai dengan santai. Hinata mengernyit kesal, kalau hal itu dia juga tahu. Tapi masalahnya bagaimana dia bisa merebut tubuhnya? Menyentuh tubuhnya saja ia tidak bisa.

"Ah, aku jadi lupa. Kemana perginya para hantu itu," gumam Sai sambil berbalik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Konoha Village

.

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke selalu pulang terlambat. Ia tiba di rumah saat sore hari sebelum matahari terbenam. Beberapa kali Itachi menanyakannya, tapi Sasuke hanya menjawab kalau ia ada urusan.

Setelah datang ke rumah, pria raven itu biasanya mandi, makan, kemudian berdiam diri di kamarnya. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini bukan hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sedihnya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Melainkan, Sasuke diam-diam melakukan penyelidikan seorang diri.

Bukan hal mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menerima kematian Fugaku begitu saja. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia terus mengorek informasi di sekitar tempat kematian Fugaku.

Ia bahkan berkeliling di sekitar sana mencari saksi mata yang mungkin melihat Fugaku malam itu. Tapi berdasarkan hasil visum, Fugaku meregang nyawa pada pukul 10 malam. Cukup sulit mencari saksi mata mengingat desa ini selalu sepi pada malam hari. Satu-satunya saksi saat itu adalah seorang pemilik toko kelontong yang kebetulan melihat Fugaku dan Inabi lewat di depan tokonya.

Sasuke sudah mendatanginya, dan hanya itu yang dia tahu. Tapi hari ini akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan petunjuk penting. Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang petani yang tinggal tak jauh dari hutan tempat Fugaku tewas.

Malam itu, petani tersebut mengaku keluar rumah untuk membetulkan jendela rumahnya yang sudah usang. Jendela tersebut tidak bisa menutup dengan rapat sehingga angin musim gugur bisa berhembus dan membuat anaknya kedinginan.

Petani tersebut melihat seseorang di balik pohon. Orang tersebut memiliki perawakan tinggi besar. Hutan itu sangat gelap, jadi hanya itu yang bisa ia lihat.

Sasuke memutar otaknya, orang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar cukup banyak. Bisa saja itu ayahnya, tapi bukankah ayahnya bersama Inabi? Seharusnya petani itu melihat dua orang. Dan yang anehnya lagi, petani itu keluar rumah sekitar pukul 9 malam.

Itu artinya ada seseorang yang menunggu Fugaku dan Inabi untuk datang ke tempat itu. Tapi siapa? Kalau petunjuknya hanya berperawakan tinggi besar, itu cukup sulit karena petunjuk itu terlalu umum.

Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya melayang, berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang mungkin bertemu dengan Fugaku dan Inabi? Lalu kenapa Inabi tidak mengatakan tentang orang itu? Apa jangan-jangan orang itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini?

"Argghh!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, ia merasa frustasi. Sepertinya ia harus mengistirahatkan kepalanya sekarang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Akatsuki mulai melancarkan misi mereka untuk mendatangi perbatasan desa. Mereka semua terbagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Tobi, Deidara, Konan dan Sasori, bertugas untuk berjaga di markas kedua Akatsuki alias rumah Naruto.

Tugas mereka bukan hanya duduk diam dan menunggu. Melainkan, mereka akan mengorek informasi tentang voice box itu karena benda itulah satu-satunya bukti kuat kasus ini. Mereka harus mencari tahu siapa orang yang sudah menghapus voice box itu dari telepon rumah Itachi.

Ada dua kemungkinan. Bisa saja pembunuhnya sendiri yang menghapusnya karena Mikoto ketahuan merekamnya? Ataukah salah seorang dari kepolisian?

Selain itu, mereka juga harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum Mikoto tewas. Berdasarkan voice box itu, Mikoto terdengar kesulitan berbicara. Suaranya seperti tertahan dan begitu lemah. Napasnya juga tersenggal-senggal seperti kehabisan napas. Itu seperti ciri-ciri orang yang di cekik. Tapi berdasarkan hasil visum, Mikoto tewas karena kehabisan darah, bukan kehabisan napas. Mereka juga tidak menuliskan adanya pencekikkan.

Tapi mereka harus berpikir jeli mengingat laporan itu tidak bisa di percaya sepenuhnya. Ada banyak hal janggal di laporan tersebut.

Sementara itu sisanya terbagi menjadi dua kelompok dan berpencar menuju perbatasan Desa Kusa dan Desa Uzushio. Sai ikut bersama Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu ke perbatasan Desa Kusa. Sementara Naruto, Itachi, Zetsu dan Pein menuju perbatasan Uzushio.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan menuju perbatasan karena desa Konoha memang salah satu desa yang cukup luas.

Setibanya di sana, mereka hanya bisa melihat pepohonan sejauh mata memandang. Sai, Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu mulai berjalan melewati perbatasan. Saat ini mereka sedang menelusuri hutan desa Kusa. Sekitar 500 meter dari perbatasan, mereka melihat sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tempat itu terlihat seperti rumah petani, mereka pun mendatangi tempat itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apa kita pura-pura tersesat saja?" tanya Kisame yang berencana untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Tidak ada orang di dalam," ujar Sai.

"Hm? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kakuzu. Jendela rumah itu terbuat dari kayu dan posisinya sedang tertutup. Tentu saja tidak ada celah untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

"Ayo kita masuk saja," ajak Sai. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakuzu. Kisame mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

"Pasti ada celah untuk masuk," gumam Hidan sambil berjalan ke sisi lain bangunan tersebut. Diikuti oleh Kakuzu di belakangnya. Sementara Kisame berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sai masih berdiri di depan pintu itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar sana, ia pun menembus pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam.

Dugaan mereka benar, itu hanya sebuah rumah petani. Terlihat jelas dari sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah itu yang berisi banyak sayuran segar.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Desa Konoha, Naruto, Pein, dan Itachi menemukan sebuah bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu juga. Hanya saja di bagian luar bangunan tersebut tumbuh banyak tanaman aneh yang tidak berbunga. Itachi memotret tanaman tersebut untuk mencari tahunya nanti.

"Pintunya terkunci!"

Naruto memberitahu setelah ia mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Lewat sini!"

Rupanya Zetsu berhasil membuka jendela. Naruto dan Pein pun masuk ke dalam, sementara Zetsu berjaga di luar.

Bangunan itu memang kecil, hanya ada beberapa tumpuk karung berisi rumput di sana. Tanpa ada barang lainnya.

Naruto dan Pein saling pandang, sepertinya pikiran mereka sama. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Tapi karena sudah susah payah masuk lewat jendela, rasanya sia-sia jika mereka langsung keluar. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua tumpuk karung berisi rumput tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara gema saat Naruto berjalan diatas lantai kayu tersebut.

Pein yang penasaran pun mengetuk lantai kayu tersebut dengan jarinya.

Tuk

Tuk

Benar!

Rupanya lantai tersebut memiliki ruangan kosong di bawahnya. Itu sedikit aneh karena bangunan ini menempel langsung ke tanah. Seharusnya di bawah lantai ini adalah tanah.

"Naruto, cepat bantu aku membuka lantai ini!" seru Pein.

"Ada apa di bawah sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu sebabnya kita harus membukanya," Pein berusaha menarik lantai kayu tersebut.

"Aku akan minta ranting dari luar!" Naruto segera beranjak menuju jendela untuk menemui Zetsu. Tapi saat ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak ada Zetsu di sana. Bahkan Itachi yang sedang meneliti tanaman aneh di depan bangunan pun tidak ada.

"Kemana sih mereka?" gumam Naruto kemudian berteriak memanggil nama Zetsu dan Itachi.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh!" omel Pein.

"Itachi dan Zetsu-senpai tidak ada!" pekik Naruto seraya berusaha keluar lewat jendela.

"Apa? Palingan mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar," balas Pein.

Naruto berlari mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke atas pohon, bahkan di balik semak-semak pun mereka berdua tidak ada.

"Mereka tidak ada, Senpai!" teriak Naruto pada Pein yang masih berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kemana sih mereka?" gerutu Pein. "Disaat genting begini kenapa malah berkeliaran."

"Senpai, aku menemukan kamera Itachi-Nii!" teriak Naruto di depan rumah tersebut. Ia mengangkat sebuah kamera milik Itachi untuk memperlihatkannya pada Pein.

Pein pun meraih kamera tersebut dan mengecek isinya. Foto yang terakhir Itachi dapat adalah sebuah foto warna hitam. Sepertinya ada yang menghalangi kameranya. Lalu ia menggeser ke foto sebelumnya. Itu foto tanaman yang ada di depan rumah itu.

"Gawat! Pasti terjadi sesuatu! Cepat cari Itachi dan Zetsu! Mereka pasti belum jauh dari sini!"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju mini market yang ada di salah satu sudut jalan desa Konoha. Sang Ibu menyuruhnya untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah. Padahal Sakura sedang tidak ingin keluar rumah sekarang. Tapi karena ibunya terus mengomel, Sakura pun berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan menuju mini market.

Ada banyak hal yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini. Tentang bagaimana caranya membalas budi pada Naruto. Dan juga ia penasaran dengan apa yang Minato dan Tsunade bicarakan saat ia menguping di depan pintu kepala Sekolah.

Saat itu Sakura mendengar tentang sebuah kalung. Dan juga mereka menyinggung soal Ibu dari Naruto. Itu artinya Ibu Naruto masih hidup. Lalu kenapa mereka tidak pernah di pertemukan. Sakura menggeleng. Berusaha menepis semua pikirannya. Jika memikirkan hal ini pikirannya pasti tertuju pada rumor kalau ibu Naruto adalah iblis. Dan Sakura tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Setibanya di toko, gadis pinky itu pun di sambut oleh seorang lelaki tua yang duduk di belakang meja kasir. Setelah tersenyum tipis pada pak tua itu, Sakura pun meraih sebuah keranjang dan mulai memasukkan beberapa barang belanjaannya ke sana.

Setelah selesai, Sakura pun mendatangi lelaki tua tersebut untuk membayar belanjaannya. Cukup lama ia menunggu, hingga akhirnya proses pembayarannya pun selesai.

Ia mendorong pintu kaca toko tersebut. Namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika membaca tulisan di pintu tersebut. Disana tertulis bahwa toko ini membutuhkan seorang pegawai.

Sakura membacanya dengan teliti. Memastikan kalau kertas itu benar-benar lowongan pekerjaan. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri di sana, akhirnya Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada lelaki tua tersebut.

"Maaf, pak. Apa benar disini membutuhkan pegawai?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan. Lelaki tua itu sedikit menyipit untuk melihat Sakura yang berdiri cukup jauh di depannya.

"Ya, aku butuh pegawai untuk menjadi kasir di toko ini. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menghitung," ungkapnya.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja pria tua itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau bekerja disini. Tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencobanya," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Bukannya kau terlalu kecil untuk bekerja?"

"Ah, aku memang masih sekolah. Tapi aku akan bekerja sepulang sekolah. Aku juga akan bekerja full di hari minggu!" jelas Sakura dengan wajah memohon. Akhirnya pemilik toko itu pun menyetujuinya mengingat ia sudah cukup lama memasang iklan tersebut dan belum ada yang berminat untuk bekerja disini. Rata-rata mereka semua menolak karena jam kerja yang mengharuskan mereka pulang pukul 9 malam.

Walaupun Minato-Sama mengumumkan bahwa Desa ini sudah aman, tapi warga masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dan memilih untuk tidak berkeliaran di malam hari.

Sakura bergegas pulang dengan wajah ceria. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya saat ia datang ke toko tadi.

.

.

.

Kabar hilangnya Itachi dan Zetsu segera menyebar ke seluruh member Akatsuki. Sai, Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu pun bergegas menuju perbatasan desa Uzushio. Walaupun menggunakan sepeda, perjalanan menuju perbatasan cukup memakan waktu yang lama.

Mereka pun tiba saat matahari berada di ujung peraduannya. Disana terlihat Naruto dan Pein dengan wajah panik tertunduk lesu di depan bangunan tersebut.

"Kenapa bisa mereka menghilang?!" pekik Kisame saat jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan Naruto dan Pein.

Naruto menggeleng, ia sungguh tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu Itachi dan Zetsu ada disini. Tapi mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Itachi bahkan meninggalkan kameranya disini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari di desa Uzushio. Bisa saja mereka ke sana," usul Hidan.

"Kita sudah mencarinya ke sana. Tapi penjaga gerbang desa bilang mereka tidak melihat orang asing yang masuk ke sana. Dan kami juga dilarang masuk tanpa ada izin," jelas Naruto.

Desa Uzushio memang terkenal dengan desa yang tertutup dan pengawasan yang ketat. Hanya penduduk asli di sana yang bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah.

"Kita harus minta bantuan Minato-Sama agar bisa masuk ke sana. Dan aku yakin dia juga akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Itachi dan juga Zetsu," usul Pein. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian melihat sesuatu," ucapnya seraya menuntun Akatsuki menuju jendela rumah yang terbuka.

Pemuda berpierching itu pun masuk melalui jendela di ikuti dengan Sai, Kisame dan Hidan. Mereka berempat mengelilingi sebuah papan kayu yang tampak sedikit koyak karena berusaha di buka paksa oleh Pein dan Naruto. Namun sebelum mereka berhasil membukanya, mereka sibuk mencari Itachi dan Zetsu.

"Aku merasa ada ruangan di bawah sini, jadi bantu aku untuk membukanya," jelas Pein.

"Bukan ruangan," ucap Sai. Pein, Kisame dan Hidan yang hendak merusak kayu tersebut pun berhenti dan menatap Sai.

"Ini semacam jalan bawah tanah."

Sai melihat ke lantai kayu kemudian menengok ke arah kiri. Berdasarkan penglihatannya, jalan bawah tanah itu sangat panjang dan menuju ke sebuah desa. Desa Uzushio.

"Jalan bawah tanah? Apa lagi yang kau lihat?!" tanya Pein.

"Jalan menuju sebuah desa di sebelah sana," Sai menunjuk ke arah barat.

"Lalu dimana ujung jalan ini? Dan ada apa di sana?" tanya Pein bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Sepertinya desa itu tertutup oleh semacam pelindung. Yang jelas jalan ini menuju ke sana."

"Oke cepat buka lantai ini!" titah Pein.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas menuju kantor kepala Desa Konoha. Baru saja ia mendapat telepon dari Naruto yang memberitahunya bahwa Itachi menghilang di perbatasan desa Konoha dan Uzushio. Ia diminta untuk menemui Minato untuk meminta bantuan.

Minato dan Yamato bergegas menuju tempat yang Naruto sebutkan bersama Sasuke. Di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke dan Minato pun berbincang serius.

Ini soal pembunuh Fugaku, rupanya Minato juga menyadari kejanggalan itu. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Minato hanya diam, itu karena Kepolisian Konoha memang cukup berbahaya. Dari awal, dia sudah membicarakan ini dengan Fugaku.

Tapi diam bukan berarti Minato tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi penting dari orang-orang terpercaya. Para informan itu mengatakan bahwa Fugaku dan Inabi memang sempat berdebat saat mereka lembur di kantor polisi malam itu. Tapi entah apa tujuannya, mereka berdua pergi dari kantor polisi menuju ke hutan tempat Fugaku di temukan tewas.

Informan lain mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga sempat beradu argumen saat berada di hutan. Ia mengatakan mereka bertiga, itu artinya bukan hanya ada Inabi dan Fugaku disana. Dan yang paling penting adalah, ia melihat mereka bertiga menggunakan seragam kepolisian.

"Aku juga punya sedikit petunjuk," ucap Sasuke. "Ada penduduk yang melihat seorang pria bersandar di balik pohon. Ia mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya tinggi besar."

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke! Ruang lingkup pencarian kita semakin meruncing. Itu artinya kita tinggal menyelidiki orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri itu. Seorang polisi bertubuh tinggi besar. Dan aku rasa dia orang yang cukup hebat sehingga bisa membuat para polisi Konoha membungkam keberadaannya di TKP."

Setibanya di perbatasan, mereka hanya bertemu dengan Naruto dan Kakuzu yang sedang terduduk lesu di depan rumah kayu tersebut.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?"

Minato meminta Naruto untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kami berusaha mencari tahu sesuatu, ini tentang Sai dan bibi Mikoto. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya," Naruto tampak kebingungan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang Sai yang mungkin tidak bisa di percaya dengan mudah oleh orang lain dan tentang kematian Mikoto yang meninggalkan sebuah voice box.

"Kau berhutang menjelaskan saat semua ini selesai, Naruto!" tegas Minato. "Sekarang dimana terakhir kali kau melihat Itachi?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bertindak gegabah kan! Ini semua karena klub bodoh kalian! Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Itachi, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" racau Sasuke. Yamato menepuk bahu Sasuke, berusaha membuat pemuda itu diam dan lebih tenang.

Drrrttt

Drrrtttt

Minato merogoh sakunya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?"

"..."

"Apa?! Cepat temukan dia. Jika 'Pria Itu' yang menemukan Inabi lebih dulu, maka ia akan mati!"

Setelah mendapat jawaban 'Ya' dari Kakashi, Minato pun menutup teleponnya. Keempat orang yang ada disana menatap Minato dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Inabi melarikan diri dari penjara. Kita harus menemukannya sebelum orang lain," ucap Minato yang mengetahui wajah penasaran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Darah Sasuke memanas, seakan kepalanya bisa pecah kapan saja. Pertama Itachi, sekarang kunci petunjuk tentang kematian Fugaku melarikan diri.

"Yamato, tolong bantu Kakashi mencari Inabi. Biar aku yang mencari Itachi dan temannya," titah sang Kepala Desa.

"Aku ikut dengan Yamato-san!" putus Sasuke. Minato mengangguk. Yamato dan Sasuke pun bertolak menuju Konoha.

Sementara Minato, Naruto dan Kakuzu menuju gerbang Desa Uzushio untuk mencari Itachi.

Di malam yang dingin dan sepi itu, Sasuke dan Yamato melintasi Desa Konoha menggunakan kereta untuk sampai di pusat Kota. Mereka kemudian menentukan pertemuan dengan Kakashi di suatu jalan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yamato ketika bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Inabi kabur karena seseorang membawanya keluar sel. Menurutku, Inabi sengaja di bawa keluar sel untuk di bunuh. Tapi dia berhasil melarikan diri. Setelah posisinya tersudut. Dia pasti akan bersedia mengungkap kebenaran tentang kematian Fugaku." Jelas pria bermasker itu.

"Itu artinya kita harus menemukannya sebelum pembunuh itu!" tambah Sasuke. Kakashi mengernyit. "Kenapa kau membawa anak kecil?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, dia adalah anak dari Fugaku-Sama. Dia akan membantu pencarian kita."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" bantah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai kau merepotkan, ya. Sekarang aku punya 3 tempat yang harus kita selidiki. Yang pertama adalah penjara pusat kota, ada kemungkinan Inabi masih bersembunyi di dalam sana. Lalu Kantor polisi Konoha, bisa saja Inabi di bawa ke sana oleh pembunuhnya karena di sana lebih sepi dan para polisi Konoha yang berjaga di malam hari hanya sedikit. Dan yang terakhir adalah rumah Inabi, jika ia melarikan diri dan belum tertangkap, dia pasti akan menemui keluarganya mengingat ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya."

"Baiklah, kau selidiki di sekitar Penjara pusat kota. Aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi Konoha dan kau Sasuke, kau bisa datang ke rumah Inabi. Pura-puralah berkunjung atau mengantarkan sesuatu," putus Yamato.

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti." Sahut Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga pun berpencar menuju lokasi yang sudah di tentukan. Sasuke dan Yamato kembali ke Konoha dengan menggunakan sepeda. Dan mereka berpisah di salah satu persimpangan jalan desa Konoha.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah Inabi. Lelah dan peluh yang bercucuran di pelipis Sasuke ia abaikan begitu saja. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Inabi saat ini. Ia harus menemukannya atau dia akan kehilangan satu-satunya bukti.

Sasuke tiba di depan rumah Inabi. Ia meneliti setiap inci rumah tersebut. Tampak sepi dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Diam-diam Sasuke memasuki halaman rumah itu. Jendela dan pintu tertutup rapi. Pemuda raven itu kemudian berjalan menuju sisi rumah yang membawanya langsung ke halaman belakang.

Pintu belakang rumah itu terbuka lebar. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Dari lantai dekat pintu, Sasuke mendapati bercak merah seperti darah. Ia kemudian mengedap-endap untuk masuk ke sana.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna begitu mendapati seorang wanita tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Wanita itu adalah istri Inabi. Sasuke mendekatinya dan mengecek nadi wanita tersebut.

Tidak ada denyut nadi.

Istri Inabi sudah tewas!

Kemudian Sasuke melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hingga Sasuke mendengar suara-suara kecil di sekitar sana.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat sebuah kotak perkakas yang cukup besar. Sepertinya suara-suara kecil seperti barang yang beradu itu berasal dari sana.

Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau dari saku jaketnya, kemudian pelan-pelan mendekati kotak itu.

Hening. Sepertinya penghuni di dalam sana bersembunyi dengan tenang. Sasuke memegang tutup kotak tersebut dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya bersiap menodongkan pisau.

Saat Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut...

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan anak kecil melengking di malam yang sepi itu. Anak kecil itu menangis kencang.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu pun langsung menyimpan pisaunya dan menenangkan anak kecil yang merupakan anak tunggal dari Inabi itu.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis. Ini aku, Sasuke," ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk gadis kecil itu berusaha menutupi penglihatan anak itu agar tidak melihat ibunya yang sudah tewas.

"Hiks.. aku takut, Nii-chan," cicit gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di dalam sana?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut. Sesekali ia mengusap rambut hitam gadis itu agar ia lebih tenang.

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi di dalam sini sampai ia kembali."

Itu artinya Inabi memang datang kemari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini. Sasuke membawa putri Inabi keluar dari sana. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju perkebunan yang berada di belakang rumah Inabi.

Dugaan Sasuke benar, rupanya Inabi sedang berseteru dengan seseorang di balik salah satu pohon.

Sasuke menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk tidak bersuara agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

Raut wajah Inabi tampak marah dan putus asa. Sementara lawan bicaranya berdiri dengan santai. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu yang jelas ia menggunakan seragam kepolisian dan tubuhnya tinggi besar. Sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan Minato.

"Kenapa kau masih ingin membunuhku?! Aku sudah melakukan semuanya! Aku sudah membawa Fugaku padamu! Aku juga sudah membiarkan dia mati. Aku bahkan di penjara untuk sesuatu yang tidak aku lakukan?! Dan setelah semua itu kau masih ingin membunuhku?!" bentak Inabi. "Kau bahkan membunuh istriku yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" air mata mulai kembali keluar di pelupuk mata Inabi. Ia sudah melihat dua kematian dua orang tepat di depan matanya. Dua orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Fugaku sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dan sekarang istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ayah..." cicit putri Inabi pelan saat ia melihat ayahnya berurai air mata.

Sasuke membungkam mulut gadis kecil itu agar ia tidak bersuara. Hatinya bergetar begitu mengetahui kenyataan ini. Sudah jelas bahwa Inabi bukan pembunuhnya. Pembunuhnya adalah orang itu. Orang yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke bersembunyi. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dan mengoyak tubuh pembunuh itu dengan pisaunya.

Tapi Sasuke harus bisa meredam semua emosinya agar semua tidak bertambah buruk. Ia harus menyusun strategi untuk menyelamatkan Inabi. Pembunuh sialan itu pasti memiliki pistol dan bisa membunuh Inabi kapan saja. Sementara senjata yang Sasuke miliki hanya sebuah pisau.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus berhati-hati, Inabi. Semua orang di kepolisian berada di pihakku. Dan orang-orang yang tidak ada di pihakku akan mati. Kau berusaha memberitahu anak Fugaku tentang kebenarannya kan?"

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa mendengar suara pembunuh ayahnya. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang ia kenal. Suara seorang polisi yang dulu pernah berseteru dengan ayahnya.

"Madara, keparat! Akan ku bunuh kau!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Balas Review :

 **Honeymoon Hamada** : Hoho, itu hanya sedikit adegan tambahan dalam cerita, wkwk

 **Arta** : Makasiiihh, sekarang udah update cepet kan :v

 **RendyDP424** : Hinata bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri wkwk #plak :v

 **Loray 29 Alus** : Yosh! Ini sudah lanjuut

 **Ardhi** : Gak janji ya :v

 **DandiDandi** : Huehehe sekarang udah up lebih cepat kan :v

Hoho, emang. Ini fict udah mau tamat, makanya aku kasih sedikit romance buat selingan cerita. Wkwk

Annur Azure Fang : Okee, sudah lanjuut!

 **Key** : Huehehe, sekarang udah update lebih cepat kan :v

Nah, udah sedikit kebongkar siapa pembunuh Fugaku tuh, tapi kalo uchiha yang lain masih menjadi sebuah misteri wkwk

Di chap ini Sasukenya udah lumayan banyak kan :v

Soal rambut merah yang datang sama kabuto udah tau kan? Gak dijelasin secara gamblang sih Cuma si Karin agak nyinggung dikit soal Nagato

 **Sabaku no Yanie** : Mati penasaran selama seminggu :v

Terimakasih sudah menunggu

Vira D Ace : Justru itu kan biar penasaran wkwk #dihajarReaders

Yang ngebunuh Sai belum kebongkar, mungkin chapter depan

 **Konohamaru-kun** : gak janji ya :v

 **Kucing genduttidur** : Makasiih

 **Euraa** : Hoho, sudah lanjut yaa

 **Alvinsuprayogo** : Yoshaa! Sudah sampai klimaks. Akhirnya fict ini bentar lagi tamat XD


	17. The Real Devil's

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 17. The Real Devil's

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor /Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu

.

.

.

"Madara, Keparat! Akan ku bunuh kau!"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju Madara.

DOORRR!

Madara menembak Inabi tepat di jantungnya. Darah segar keluar dari mulut pria itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Inabi pun jatuh tersungkur ke atas rerumputan. Sasuke yang sempat berhenti karena suara tembakan itu semakin murka melihat Inabi yang kinitergeletak tidak bernyawa. Ia pun kembali berlari untuk menghajar Madara.

Madara sedikit tersentak begitu seseorang menarik bahunya, detik berikutnya sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Menyingkir kau brengsek!" Madara menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke diam tak berkutik. Di belakang Madara, putri Inabi berlari menuju mereka berdua. Tanpa di sangka, gadis kecil itu menggigit tangan kiri Madara.

Pria besar itu pun berusaha melepaskan gigitan anak kecil tersebut. Itulah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menendang tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol. Pistol itu pun terlepas dari tangan Madara. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, pemuda raven itu pun menerjang Madara dan memukul wajahnya berkali-kali.

Madara yang merupakan anggota kepolisian terlatih tentu saja tak tinggal diam, ia menendang perut Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu terlempar beberapa meter. Namun keberuntungan sepertinya berada dipihak Sasuke karena ia terlempar ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari pistol Madara yang terjatuh. Sasuke meraih pistol itu dan menodongkan pistolnya ke hadapan Madara.

"Menyerahlah, Keparat! Kau akan mati di tanganku!" ancam Sasuke. Madara terdiam. Namun tak ada ekspresi ketakutan diwajahnya. Pria itu malah tersenyum seakan meledek Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, anak kecil! Cepat serahkan pistol itu maka aku akan membiarkanmu lolos," tampaknya Madara mulai tersudut dan berusaha membuat negoisasi dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membunuh ayahku?!" Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Madara dan tetap menodongkan pistolnya.

"Haah," Madara menghela napas panjang. "Kau pasti Itachi, anak dari Fugaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mati?"

"DIMANA ITACHI?! KENAPA KAU MENGUSIK KELUARGAKU?" Bentak Sasuke. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Dengan susah payah ia menahan semua .

"Aku tidak akan mengusik siapapun jika mereka menuruti keinginanku. Fugaku itu polisi yang bodoh. Aku menawarkan banyak sekali uang padanya. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia menolak dan lebih memilih untuk mati. Semua orang yang tidak ada di pihakku maka mereka akan mati!"

"KEPARAAAATTT!"

DORRR!

.

.

.

Sasuke melayangkan sebuah peluru di kaki kiri Madara. Kemudian menyudutkannya di salah satu batang pohon. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju kepolisian Madara dengan kuat.

"Cepat katakan, dimana Itachi sekarang?!"

Lag-lagi senyuman meremehkan terpatri di wajah Madara. "Tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya, karena dia sudah mati."

Buaghh!

Sasuke terus melayangkan tinjunya di wajah Madara. Pria itu kini sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. Sasuke seperti seorang monster yang siap memukulinya hingga ia meregang nyawa. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kakashi dan Yamato tiba.

"Sasuke, berhenti!" titah Yamato.

Bugghh!

Buggghh!

Sasuke mengabaikan perintah Yamato.

"Sasuke berhenti!" Kakashi menahan salah satu pergelangan tangan Sasuke agar ia berhenti memukuli Madara yang sudah babak belur.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Dia sudah membunuh ayahku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi jika kau membunuhnya, maka kau tidak ada bedanya dengan dia. Kita tidak perlu menjadi monster untuk membunuh monster." Sasuke tampak sedikit melunak. "Kita harus menghukumnya dengan bayaran yang setimpal di kantor polisi."

"Yang benar saja! Semua orang di kepolisian berada di pihaknya!"

"Begitu juga dengan mereka. Selama ini kita hanya diam dan menunggu, ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi kita untuk membersihkan kepolisian yang 'kotor'" tandas Yamato. "Kami sudah bekerja sama dengan berbagai pihak untuk mengungkap kejahatan mereka dan ini adalah puncaknya," lanjut Yamato.

Sasuke tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia melepaskan kerah Madara. Pria itu tampak babak belur dengan bengkak di bagian wajahnya. Luka tembak di kakinya juga membuat pria itu tak bisa berkutik. Tak berapa lama, orang-orang berpakaian hitam dengan topi bertuliskan ANBU datang. Orang-orang itu segera mengangkut Madara dan Inabi dengan tandu.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke. Pakaian mereka mirip dengan yang di pakai oleh Kakashi.

"Kami adalah ANBU, pasukan khusus yang bertugas untuk mengusut masalah internal Negara. Termasuk kasus penyuapan." Jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi maksudmu semua ini demi uang?" Sasuke geram. Yang benar saja, nyawa manusia harus melayang hanya demi uang?!

"Itulah yang akan kami selidiki. Tapi Sasuke kau harus ingat, di dunia ini semua orang berhak mendapat keadilan. Dan aku pasti akan menghukum orang-orang itu," ucap Kakashi. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah pria itu tersenyum atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa mempercayai kata-kata Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi? Apa sudah ada kabar?"

Sasuke, Yamato dan Kakashi berjalan mengikuti para ANBU. Sementara Putri kecil Inabi sudah di tenangkan oleh Anggota ANBU.

"Kemungkinan besar, Madara menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. Kita akan cari tahu setelah dia mendapat perawatan medis," jawab Kakashi.

.

Konoha Village

.

Dering ponsel Minato membuat perjalanan mereka terhenti sejenak. Tepat di depan gerbang masuk Desa Uzushio, Minato mengangkat teleponnya. Rupanya itu panggilan dari Yamato. Sudah berulang kali Yamato berusaha menelepon Minato, namun baru kali ini teleponnya terhubung karena posisi Minato yang berada di tengah hutan.

"Bagaimana Yamato?"

"Kita sudah berhasil membekuk Madara. Kemungkinan besar, Itachi di sembunyikan oleh anak buah Madara. Jadi sebaiknya anda kembali ke desa. Aku akan menunggumu di kantor polisi Konoha." Jelas Yamato. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Minato, Yamato pun memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

"Ada apa, Tou-San?"

"Kita harus kembali ke Konoha."

"Apa? Lalu Itachi dan Zetsu bagaimana?" Tanya Kakuju.

"Jangan Khawatir. Pelaku pembunuhan klan Uchiha sudah tertangkap. Kemungkinan besar, kita bisa menemukan Itachi jika terus menginterogasi dia. Para ANBU juga sudah membekuk anak buah pembunuh itu."

"Lalu teman-temanku yang lewat jalan bawah tanah bagaimana?" Tanya Kakuzu lagi.

"Ah, kalau itu… sepertinya seseorang dari kita harus masuk ke dalam dan menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke Konoha," ucap Minato.

"Biar aku saja!" seru Kakuzu cepat.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika sendirian?" Minato tampak tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja," sahut Kakuzu santai sembari melenggang kembali menuju perbatasan. "Siapa tahu di dalam jalan bawah tanah itu ada harta karun," gumamnya dengan wajah semangat. Naruto dan Minato hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar gumaman Kakuzu.

"Harta Karun dia bilang?"

.

Konoha Village

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang pengap, Itachi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ia baru tersadar dari pingsannya. Saat ini ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang minim. Kedua tangannya terikat kuat ke belakang kursi yang ia duduki. Mulutnya juga tersumpal sebuah kain yang terikat rapi menutupi mulutnya. Kakinya pun tak luput dari sebuah tali simpul yang cukup kuat.

Sulung Uchiha itu mencoba meneliti sekitarnya, di tempat itu terdapat beberapa lemari yang tertutup rapat. Kemudian tepat di sampingnya ada Zetsu yang kondisinya sama percis seperti Itachi. Namun sepertinya dia belum sadarkan diri. Zetsu terlihat menunduk, tubuhnya tertahan oleh tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

Itachi berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Tali itu terlalu kuat, ia tidak bisa berkutik, bahkan untuk membangunkan Zetsu saja ia tidak bisa. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria berambut silver dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger dihidungnya. Pria itu tampak tersenyum begitu mendapati Itachi yang sudah sadarkan diri dan kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya?"

Itachi hanya bisa mengumpat dalam gumaman karena kata-katanya tertahan oleh tali yang membungkam mulutnya. Rasanya Itachi pernah melihat orang ini tapi ia tidak begitu ingat dimana tepatnya. Pria yang memakai jas dokter itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Itachi, ia membuka tali yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"KAU! SUARA ITU… KAU YANG MEMBUNUH IBUKU, HAH?!" bentak Itachi. Pria itu terkekeh.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau ingin bernasib sama seperti ibumu?" sahutnya santai.

Amarah Itachi semakin memuncak. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh pria keparat itu sekarang juga.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU, BRENGSEK?!"

"Aku tidak berniat membunuhnya, tapi wanita itu lebih memilih untuk mati dari pada menuruti perintahku. Biar aku ceritakan agar kau tidak mati penasaran…"

.

FLASHBACK

.

Pagi itu Mikoto baru saja menyiram tanaman di halaman rumahnya, setelah itu wanita paruh baya tersebut melenggangkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia berniat mengecek beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar.

Baru saja Mikoto membuka lemari pendingin, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati dapur.

"Apa Fugaku sudah pulang?" gumam Mikoto heran. Inikan belum genap jam 9, tidak biasanya Fugaku pulang sepagi ini. Tapi begitu ia menunggu sosok tersebut sampai di dapur, yang datang adalah seorang pria berambut silver yang sama sekali tidak Mikoto kenali.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari?" tanya Mikoto.

Pria berkacamata itu tampak tenang, "aku tidak akan basa-basi. Aku datang kemari atas perintah Madara. Sudah berkali-kali Madara meminta kerjasama dengan Fugaku. Tapi sepertinya dia selalu menolaknya."

Pria itu menggeser salah satu kursi yang ada di sana kemudian mendudukinya.

"Kerja sama apa maksudmu?"

"Rupanya Fugaku tidak menceritakannya padamu ya? Tidak begitu mengherankan karena dia memang orang yang tertutup," Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau tahu kan 16 tahun yang lalu, saat penyerangan ratu Iblis membabi buta di desa Konoha. Ada banyak nyawa penduduk desa yang melayang. Tapi apa kau sadar bahwa tidak ada satupun klan uchiha yang mati pada saat itu? Apa kau tahu apa alasannya?"  
Mikoto terdiam tanda tak tahu. Saat insiden itu, dirinya memang masih menjadi seorang polisi wanita. Tapi Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang bertugas di pusat kota. Mereka menetap beberapa tahun di sana. Beberapa polisi pusat kota pun di kerahkan untuk membantu saat insiden itu. tapi karena Itachi masih kecil dan Sasuke baru saja lahir, hanya Fugaku yang datang ke Konoha untuk membantu desa mereka itu. Dan Fugaku tidak banyak bercerita soal itu.

"Itu karena klan Uchiha membuat sebuah obat yang akan menyatu dengan darah mereka. Obat itu membuat para iblis tidak bisa memasuki tubuh klan Uchiha. Dan dengan berengseknya, mereka menyembunyikan pil itu dan hanya memberikannya pada sesama klan Uchiha. Mereka tidak peduli pada selain klannya. Mereka semua bahkan membiarkan tuan Orochimaru mati. Padahal beliau sudah mengemis untuk meminta pil itu. Apa kau mengetahui keburukan klanmu sendiri, hah?!" Nada bicara Kabuto semakin meninggi.

"Aku tidak percaya! Fugaku tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

"Kau hanya tidak tahu saja. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini, kau seharusnya bersyukur karena kami tidak membunuhmu. Sekarang katakan pada Fugaku untuk pindah dari sini. Karena kami akan membuat sebuah markas besar dan laboratorium percobaan di desa ini. Ada projek besar yang akan kami lakukan. Dan kehadiran Fugaku hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan kami mengingat dia adalah polisi yang bodoh."

"Laboratorium untuk apa? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan sehingga kami harus pindah dari sini?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya ingin mencari tahu isi pil itu."

"Bukankah kau sudah bekerja sama dengan Madara? Seharusnya, jika pil itu memang ada, Madara pasti mengatakannya padamu, kan?"

"Sayang sekali karena Madara tidak mau buka mulut. Itulah sebabnya kami mencuri tubuhnya. Tapi kami tetap tidak bisa mencuri memori otaknya. Maka dari itu kami berencana untuk meneliti semua darah Klan Uchiha yang telah meminum pil itu. Jika kami mendapatkan formulanya, kami akan membangkitkan ratu iblis dan akan menguasai dunia. Dunia ini terlalu egois, Manusia membutuhkan pemimpin dunia yang akan menciptakan perdamaian. Dan pemimpin yang paling tepat adalah Iblis."

"Kau sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan iblis menguasai dunia? Bukankah kau juga manusia?!"

"Hahhahaha, Manusia itu menjijikkan. Mereka egois dan hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Orang tuaku bahkan membuangku saat aku kecil. Tetapi iblis itu berbeda. Tuan Orochimaru, telah membawaku pada kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dia memang iblis, tapi dia lebih memiliki hati nurani ketimbang kalian para manusia!" Kabuto sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, ia terdiam setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya terbawa suasana. Mikoto juga terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Orang yang ada di depannya ini bukan manusia sembarangan, dia pasti sudah mengabdi pada Iblis.

"Hanya itu yang aku ingin katakan. Pindah dari sini dan jangan ganggu kami," lanjut Kabuto.

"Tidak." Mikoto mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan. Tanpa harus memikirkannya pun, Mikoto tahu bahwa keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. Sampai kapan pun Mikoto tidak akan pindah dari sini. Dia tidak mau membiarkan desanya menjadi markas para iblis. Dan terlebih lagi, dia tidak mau jika sampai iblis menguasai dunia.

"Aku dan Fugaku akan tetap tinggal disini. Dan kami akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghancurkan markas kalian!"

Kabuto menggeleng bersama kekehan tawa, seakan kata-kata Mikoto adalah lelucon yang membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"Seharusnya kau memikirkannya matang-matang. Kami bahkan sudah membiarkan kalian pergi. Tapi apa boleh buat, pilihannya hanya ada dua, pergi dari Konoha atau mati."

SET!

Sebuah suntikan menancap dengan mudah di leher Mikoto. Entah sejak kapan, seseorang berambut merah berdiri di belakangnya. Mengintai leher jenjangnya dan dengan secepat kilat menusukkan jarum suntik ke lehernya. Pria itu mengeluarkan semua isi suntikan ke dalam aliran darah mikoto. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Mikoto dan berpusat pada lehernya. Wanita berambut panjang itu mulai melemah, nafasnya mulai menyempit, jantungnya pun berdebar kencang. Itu adalah efek dari cairan yang Nagato suntikkan di leher Mikoto. Cairan berisi racikan bunga Nightshade yang sangat beracun itu bereaksi begitu cepat, membuat napas menyempit dan juga kehilangan suara. Dan yang paling buruk adalah, orang yang terkena racun itu akan mati hanya dengan beberapa menit.

Mikoto mencoba merayap ke dekat meja telepon. Kabuto hanya terdiam sambil melihat apa yang Mikoto lakukan. Dimata Kabuto, mungkin Mikoto terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan meminta bantuan pada orang lain lewat telepon. Ia tidak berniat menghentikannya apa lagi membantunya. Wanita berkulit putih itu meraih gagang telepon, belum sempat ia menekan tombol, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ia pun terjatuh ke lantai bersama gagang telepon yang menggantung hampir mencapai lantai. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Kabuto, Mikoto mencabut sambungan telepon rumah tersebut.

Saat Kabuto berjalan ke arahnya, Mikoto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol 1 yang otomatis terhubung pada telepon rumahnya. Karena Mikoto mencabut kabel teleponnya, panggilan yang ia lakukan pun masuk ke voice box.

Melihat reaksi racun yang semakin menjalar di organ tubuh Mikoto, Kabuto pun berjongkok di ikuti oleh gerakan Nagato yang menusukkan jarum ke leher Mikoto yang tersambung dengan selang menuju kantung darah. Mikoto kembali mencoba berontak ketika aliran darahnya beralih pada selang tersebut. Namun wanita itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tubuhnya mulai melemah dan suaranya pun seakan menghilang.

"Apa yang…sudah…kau laku…kan?"

Mikoto bangkit, ia terus berontak dan melepaskan jarum yang tertancap di lehernya, namun karena darahnya terkuras cukup banyak, ia pun kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

BRUKKK!

"Hahh… hahh…"

"…."

"…"

"Tenang saja, kau akan mati secara perlahan. Nikmati dan rasakanlah rasa sakit itu."

"…"

Mikoto kehilangan suaranya. Kabuto meraih pisau dapur. Pisau itu ia goreskan tepat di sebuah titik bekas jarum suntik. Hal itu sengaja ia lakukan untuk menutupi bekas suntikan itu. Karena racun Nightshade akan menghilang di dalam tubuh selama beberapa menit saja. Racun itu akan membaur dengan darah dan tidak akan ada yang bisa melacaknya. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa Mikoto mati karena racun. Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan Mikoto begitu saja.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, Mikoto kembali meraih ponsel yang berada di sakunya. Dengan susah payah, wanita itu menekan sederet nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Itu adalah nomor telepon Itachi. Seperti dugaan Konan, Mikoto memang sengaja menelepon Itachi yang sedang sekolah untuk mengecoh para polisi yang kemungkinan besar sudah bersekongkol dengan Kabuto.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

"Apa…. Itu artinya Madara bukanlah Madara? Tapi kau memperalat dia?!"

"Benar, dia adalah salah satu anak buahku. Aku memasukkan iblis yang sangat hebat untuk dia."

"Jika kau dendam pada Uchiha, kenapa kau melibatkan desa Konoha?! Kenapa kau melibatkan semua orang yang tidak bersalah?!"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku muak dengan manusia! Mereka semua tidak berguna!" Kabuto berjalan mendekati Itachi dengan sebuah jarum yang terhubung ke kantung darah. "Cukup mengobrolnya, karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang ke markasku, mari kita mulai ritualnya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan mengambil darahmu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya! Aku saat itu masih kecil dan berada jauh dari Konoha. Aku tidak meminum pil itu!"

"Tak masalah, aku juga membutuhkan darah normal untuk penemuanku."

Tepat sebelum Kabuto menancapkan jarumnya, Zetsu yang sedari tadi pura-pura pingsan pun menendang Kabuto. Saat Kabuto dan Itachi saling bicara, Zetsu sadar, dan dia pun pura-pura pingsan agar luput dari perhatian.

Selama itu ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Ia tidak peduli apakah tangannya lecet ataupun kehabisan tenaga. Yang ada di kepala Zetsu saat itu adalah ia harus bisa agar mereka berdua selamat.

Selagi Kabuto tersungkur, Zetsu menghampiri Itachi untuk melepastkan ikatan tangannya. Namun hal itu tidak mudah, Kabuto bangkit dan menusuk bahu Zetsu dengan pisau.

"Aargghh!" Zetsu mengerang kesakitan, namun pemuda itu masih bisa melawan Kabuto. Terjadi baku hantam antara mereka berdua. Itachi yang ikatannya mulai melonggar bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah. Baru saja ia akan menolong Zetsu, seorang pria berambut merah datang dan meluncurkan sebuah peluru pada perut Itachi.

DOR!

"ITACHI!"

.

Konoha Village

.

Kisame, Pein, Hidan dan Sai menyusuri sebuah lorong bawah tanah. Udara di sana lembab dan pengap. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari ponsel Pein, mereka terus berjalan. Berharap menemukan ujung dari lorong tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di persimpangan lorong, ada lorong ke arah kiri dan ada yang ke kanan. Sai sedikit mengernyit mengingat saat ia melihat jalan bawah tanah ini sebelumnya tidak bercabang. Jalannya hanya lurus menuju desa Uzushio.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan lorong ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun," ucap Sai. Manik matanya menerawang menuju lorong sebelah kanan jalan. Saat ia melihat ke arah kiri, matanya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang. Suara dengungan menggema di dalam kepala Sai. Ia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Sai mengerang kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Ketiga anggota Akatsuki pun panik.

"Sai? Kau kenapa?!" tanya Kisame.

"Aaarrggghh!"

Bukannya menjawab Sai malah terlihat lebih kesakitan dari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin dia terkena syndrome lorong bawah tanah. Kita harus membawanya keluar dari sini."

"Tapi bagaimana? Berjalanpun kelihatannya tidak mudah untuknya," tanya Hidan.

"Kalau begitu kau yang gendong dia, Kisame!" titah Pein seenaknya.

"Hee? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan yang badannya paling besar!"

"Tapikan aku tidak jago berlari aku ini jago berenang!" tukas Kisame.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu kau saja, Hidan!"

"Apa? Aku juga tidak jago berlari. Kau kan yang selalu juara satu lomba lari di kelas, Ketua! Jadi kau saja yang menggendongnya," saran Hidan. Pein tampak berpikir sejenak, "Iya juga ya, aku kan yang paling jago berlari," Pein pun mengangguk dan mulai menggendong Sai untuk keluar dari lorong bawah tanah tersebut.

Baru beberapa menit berlari, Pein pun berpikir, 'Kenapa aku merasa di bodoh-bodohi oleh anak buahku sendiri ya?'

Cukup lama mereka berlari karena jalan bawah tanah itu memang sangat panjang meninggalkan pertigaan lorong dimana salah satu lorongnya, Sai melihat terdapat sebuah tempat yang tertutup jeruji besi. Akhirnya dari kejauhan mereka melihat cahaya yang datang dari sebuah lubang. Sepertinya itu jalan saat mereka datang. Pein pun menambah kecepatan larinya. Namun saat beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke sana. Ada seseorang yang turun dari atas lubang tersebut…

"WAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAA!"

Orang yang baru saja turun itu pun sama berteriak kaget. Rupanya itu Kakuzu yang baru saja akan menyusul mereka. Kakuzu pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Akatsuki tentang Madara yang sudah tertangkap. Mereka pun kembali ke konoha bersama Minato.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu yang melihat Sai tampak tertidur di punggung Pein.

"Entahlah, Kisame bilang dia syndome lorong bawah tanah," sahut Pein seadanya.

.

Konoha Village

.

Hinata, Fuu dan Yugito terduduk di salah satu jalan di desa Konoha. Ada beberapa hantu lain yang berlalu lalang, namun mereka memilih untuk diam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setelah merenung cukup lama, Yugito pun akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendengar percakapan mereka saat Karin dan Kabuto membuat perjanjian," aku Yugito. "Aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku memang tidak berniat membantumu sebelumnya." Yugito mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka bicara soal ratu iblis. Katanya Karin bisa mendapatkan tubuhmu asal dia membantu Kabuto untuk membangkitkan ratu Iblis."

"Siapa itu Ratu Iblis?" tanya Hinata.

Fuu menjelaskan, "Ratu Iblis adalah seorang Iblis Wanita yang sangat kuat. Katanya, dulu ia meneror desa Konoha dengan mengambil tubuh warga desa. Tapi begitu ia mendapatkan tubuh abadi, ia mulai melakukan kerusakan terhadap desa. Ia membunuh manusia tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi para leluhur desa menyegelnya di suatu tempat."

"Itu artinya Kabuto berniat kembali membuat terror di desa Konoha? Kita harus menghentikan Karin!" seru Hinata.

"Benar, kita akan menghentikannya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mengentuhnya saja kita tidak bisa," ucap Yugito dengan lirih.

"Aku tahu siapa yang bisa menolong kita! Dia adalah Sai, Kesatria Tuhan!"

Fuu dan Yugito segera memberikan deathglare pada Hinata. Menolong apanya, yang ada Sai akan menangkap mereka berdua.

Hinata pun mengusulkan untuk pergi sendiri menemui Sai. Namun hal itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua teman barunya tersebut.

"Tidak bisa! Kau ini masih hantu bau kencur, Hinata! Kalau kau pergi sendiri kau bisa di bodoh-bodohi olehnya. Ingat! Kesatria Tuhan itu musuh para hantu!" tandas Fuu sambil berdiri menghadang Hinata dengan dua tangan yang ia taruh di pinggang. Hinata terkekeh geli, "Tenang saja, aku yakin dia pasti menolong kita. Dia bukan makhluk jahat."

Saat mereka bertiga sedang berdiskusi, mereka melihat segerombolan orang. Salah satunya adalah Minato-Sama. Dan saat mereka semakin dekat, Hinata pun menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Naruto dan para senpainya di Ho Akademi. Di punggung Pein, terdapat seorang pria yang tampak terlelap.

"Bukannya dia kesatria tuhan?" tanya Yugito sambil menunjuk Sai yang berada di punggung Pein. Kebetulan yang sangat bagus.

"Benar, tapi kenapa dia tertidur? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa Naruto dan yang lainnya pulang selarut ini?" gumam Hinata.

"Hah? Apa? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kisame yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," sahut Kisame. Naruto mengernyit heran, "rasanya ada yang menyebut namaku," gumamnya.

"Kau pasti mulai melantur karena mengantuk, Naruto," sahut Minato yang berjalan paling depan.

"Sai? Kau tidur? Tolong bangunlah, aku butuh bantuanmu," Hinata berjalan di samping Pein sambil mencoba membangunkan Sai.

"Hah?" Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Pein yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?" Pein berhenti berjalan, "Cepatlah jalan, berat, tahu!" sungutnya kesal.

"Tunggu, aku mendengar suara seseorang membangunkan Sai," ucapnya dengan wajah horror.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa!"

"Apa? Naruto-kun, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Hinata.

"Hah? Suara itu tahu namaku! Aku pasti sudah gila!" Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan panik.

"Naruto-kun, tenanglah. Ini aku Hinata."

"Hinata?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. Akatsuki tampak keheranan melihat tingkah aneh Naruto termasuk Minato.

"HUAAAA! DIA PASTI HANTU YANG MENGAKU SEBAGAI HINATA! PERGI DARIKU! JANGAN GANGGU AKUU!" Naruto berlari secepat kilat menuju rumahnya. Sementara Akatsuki Sweatdrop berjamaah. "Haruskah kita menyesal telah memasukan dia ke klub pemburu hantu kita?" gumam Pein.

"Dia pasti hanya berhalusinasi. Abaikan saja ya," ucap Minato menenangkan. Dalam hatinya ia menyimpan keresahan terhadap sikap Naruto. Inikah tanda kalung yang melingkar di leher Naruto akan segera tidak berfungsi?

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yosh, itu dia flashback tentang kematian Mikoto dan penjelasan tentang para penjahat (Kabuto dan Madara).

Terimakasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan fict ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^_^

.

Balas Review :

 **Loray 29 Alus :** Hehe, gomen ne. Chapter ini lebih panjang (kayaknya :v)

 **Sabaku no Yanie :** Itachi, balik lu! Dicariin adek lu tuh :v

 **Ashuraindra64** : Sudah update!

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Yep, semasa hidupnya mereka satu klan (Uzumaki) untuk lebih jelasnya bakal di jelasin chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi ya :v

Jangan buruk sangka dulu gan :v ternyata dia dirasuki Iblis :v

 **Key :** Hoho, sekarang kembali ke jadwal update yang lama alias late update :v wkwk

Kasian sih Inabi, tapi mo gimana lagi, udah perannya begitu huehehe

Oke makasih yaa, terimakasih sudah menunggu

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Untuk saat ini baru Tobi sama Konan yang unjuk keahlian :v eh sama Kakuzu juga deh dia ahli dalam perduitan :v

 **DandiDandi :** Hoho, Sai gak ikut kegilaan akatsuki untuk saat ini dia masih kuat :v

 **RendyDP424 :** wkwk, lagi klimaknya setelah sekian lama ngehumor mulu :v

 **Artma :** Okay terimakasih sudah menunggu sasuhina nya gak janji ya :v

 **Vira D Ace :** Selamat, tebakan anda benar! Anda mendapat hadiah kencan selama seminghu bersama Hoshigaki Kisame. Silahkan bawa pulang :v #plak

Lah, ujung-ujungnya doi, wkwk

 **Euraa** : Sudah lanjut!

 **Arta :** Oke makasih semangatnya dan terimakasih sudah menunggu

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Sabar-sabar…. Madara kerasukan Iblis, please jangan bully dia. Kesian :v

Wanjayy, Zetsu gak sezombi itu kok, wkwk


	18. Yakushi Kabuto

"Fuu!"

"..."

"Fuu!"

"..."

"FUUU!"

"Eh? Y-ya? Ada apa, Yugito?"

"Kenapa kau malah membatu begitu. Ayo cepat, kita kehilangan Hinata. Tadi bocah pirang itu lari ke sana bersama Hinata," Yugito berusaha menarik Fuu yang dari tadi diam mematung di pinggir jalan.

"Yugito, aku pernah cerita tentang anak yang memiliki kalung aneh, kan?" tanya Fuu dengan wajah serius. Yugito berhenti menarik Fuu dan menatap temannya itu.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Anak itu adalah dia! Dia yang Hinata kejar!"

"A-apa? Apa dia berbahaya?"

"Entahlah yang pasti kita harus cari tahu siapa anak itu sebenarnya. Aku bisa menabraknya dan sekarang dia bisa mendengar suara Hinata. Aku tidak yakin, tapi apa jangan-jangan dia itu iblis?"

.

.

.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 18. Yakushi Kabuto?

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor /Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu

.

.

.

"Huaaaa! BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU! MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak Naruto sambil terus berlari ke arah rumahnya. Di belakangnya, Hinata ikut membuntuti dengan tak kasat mata.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus minta tolong pada siapa. Aku butuh bantuan Sai, tapi dia tertidur. Syukurlah kau bisa mendengarku. Aku butuh bantuanmu," jelas Hinata. Naruto pun tampak berhenti berlari tepat di depan rumahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik. Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di depannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Hinata? Kau bukan hantu?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu.

"Aku benar-benar Hinata. Tapi teman-temanku menyebutku hantu sih..."

"WAAAAA! HANTUU!" pekik Naruto kemudian kembali berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu yang terkunci kemudian berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Berharap kalau hantu yang sedari tadi mengejarnya tidak bisa masuk.

"Haah... haah..." Nafas Naruto tak beraturan. Setelah lebih tenang ia pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Sebuah suara tepat di telinganya, membuat Naruto melompat ke tempat tidur.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Jangan takut, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Hanya Sai dan kau yang bisa mendengar suaraku. Aku benar-benar Hinata!"

"Jadi... kau benar-benar Hinata? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku!"

"Bukti?" Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Ah, iya! Kau ingat saat kita kecil. Kita pernah bertemu di kuil. Apa kau ingat?"

"Dikuil?" Naruto mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. Saat ia kecil, ia memang sering datang ke kuil untuk mengambil makanan. Dia juga pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak seusianya. Tapi Naruto tidak ingat wajahnya. Yang pasti anak kecil itu pernah membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Apa kau anak kecil yang tidak pernah datang menemuiku lagi?" Naruto yang sejak tadi heboh kini menunjukkan sisi seriusnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap lurus ke depan, padahal Hinata ada di sisinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat ingin menemuimu. Tapi semenjak hari itu ayahku memperketat penjagaan di Mansion. Aku tidak di izinkan keluar dan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk kabur." Hinata menjeda sebentar, "aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan benar-benar menungguku."

Jika saja Naruto bisa melihat Hinata, pipi gadis itu pasti kini mulai bersemu merah.

"Aku menunggumu karena kau bilang kau ingin menjadi temanku. Aku selalu datang ke kuil itu setiap hari. Dan aku berhenti datang ke sana saat aku sudah masuk sekolah."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

"Tak apa, itu bukan salahmu. Tapi bukannya kita pernah bertemu sebelum masuk HO Akademi? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini dari dulu?"

"I-itu karena aku tidak yakin kalau kau masih mengingatku,"

"Aku memang tidak mengenali wajahmu tapi aku ingat gadis kecil yang menangis di dalam kuil dengan pipi memerah dan putus asa," Naruto tersenyum meledek. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Dia lupa bahwa dirinya tak terlihat.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi denganmu, Hinata? Bukannya kau baik-baik saja saat di sekolah tadi?"

Hampir saja Hinata lupa tujuannya menemui Naruto.

"Itulah masalahnya, Naruto. Seseorang telah mencuri tubuhku dan hidup layaknya diriku!"

"A-apa?!"

Hinata pun menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sebenarnya dia agak kebingungan dengan cerita Hinata yang ia anggap aneh, belum lagi karena Hinata tidak terlihat. Ia jadi seperti orang bodoh yang mengangguk-angguk layaknya mendengarkan musik rock.

Sementara itu di celah pintu kamar Naruto, Sasori dan Hidan berdesakan ingin mengintip. Sasori keheranan melihat Naruto yang berlari layaknya dikejar anjing. Kemudian lelaki pirang itu pun masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Awalnya Sasori, Deidara, Tobi dan Konan hanya terbengong melihat kedatangan Naruto. Dan mereka segera saling bertatapan begitu mendengar Naruto berbicara sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Konan dengan wajah horror.

"Entahlah," sahut Sasori yang memasang wajah tak jauh beda dengan Konan. Tak lama kemudian Minato, Pein dan yang lainnya pun datang. Pein segera membawa Sai menuju kamarnya. Di ikuti oleh Kisame dan Konan yang ingin membantu membangunkan Sai.

Setelah kepergian mereka terdengar suara Naruto kembali berbicara. Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi kembali saling bertatapan.

"Dia begitu sejak di jalan tadi," Hidan memberi tahu.

"Sudah, sekarang kalian istirahatlah. Besok kan kalian harus sekolah," ucap Minato.

"Aaaah, izinkan kami bolos satu hari sajaa," rengek Deidara.

"Iya, kita tidak mau sekolah tanpa Itachi dan Zetsu!" tandas Pein.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian harus sekolah. Urusan Itachi dan Zetsu serahkan saja pada orang dewasa. Sekarang aku harus pergi menemui Yamato. Kalian tidurlah, jangan bertingkah macam-macam!" Minato pun keluar rumah menuju Kantor polisi Konoha.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo kita tidur," ajak Pein setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka ke arah jam 3. Mereka semua harus tidur agar besok bisa membantu mencari Itachi dan Zetsu. Sementara Hidan dan Sasori masih fokus mengintip Naruto. Namun saat giliran Hidan mengintip Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuat pemuda itu terjerembap ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Wooaaa!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Ah, ti-tidak kami hanya sedang mencari kecoak yang kabur ke kamarmu," elak Sasori.

"Oh begitu," Naruto mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Hah? Kecoak? Dimana?! Dimana?!" pekik Hidan yang langsung melompat dari acara terjerembapnya. Sasori menepuk jidatnya, entahlah siapa yang bodoh disini.

.

.

.

Naruto meminumkan air ekstrak bunga pada Sai. Tak lama kemudian pria yang sedari tadi tertidur itupun mulai membuka matanya. Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto.

"Naruto... dimana aku?" ucapnya lirih. Kemudian pria pucat itu pun berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Dikamarmu. Kau berteriak histeris lalu pingsan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang Sai.

Sai menutup matanya sambil mengingat kejadian itu. "Di bawah tanah itu, aku melihat ada banyak ruangan yang tertutup jeruji besi. Ada banyak orang dengan wajah pucat di dalam sana. Mereka tampak putus asa. Dan yang paling mengherankan. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan tempat itu. Padahal aku tidak pernah melihat tempat itu sebelumnya. Bahkan dalam mimpiku pun aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Tapi hal itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku."

"Tunggu, sebelumnya kau juga pernah seperti ini kan saat mendengar suara pria itu. Apa jangan-jangan tempat itu termasuk masa lalumu? Coba kau pikirkan lagi, Sai. Dalam mimpimu kau berlari untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu kan? Apa mungkin dulu kau juga di kurung di tempat itu?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Sai hanya bisa tertegun memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Masuk akal memang, bisa saja itu bagian dari ingatan Sai yang hilang.

.

Konoha Village

.

Pagi ini, Negara Api digemparkan oleh berita tentang kepolisian. Sebagian besar media memberitakan tentang pembunuhan yang telah Madara lakukan. Belum ada konfirmasi langsung dari pihak-pihak terkait. Satu-satunya berita yang para wartawan dapatkan adalah kabar mengenai Madara yang dirawat si rumah sakit karena luka tembak di kakinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah karena harus menjalani investigasi. Ia merupakan saksi utama atas pembunuhan Inabi serta istrinya.

"Ayolah Tou-san, izinkan kami tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Kami juga ingin ikut investigasi bersama sasuke!" rengek Naruto di depan ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Kalian harus pergi sekolah. Jika kepolisian membutuhkan kalian, mereka pasti akan menjemput kalian ke sekolah. Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum kalian ketinggalan kereta," ucap Minato dengan tegas. Naruto dan Akatsuki pun pasrah. Mereka semua berjalan gontai menuju stasiun kereta.

Padahal selain mengikuti investigasi mereka juga ingin membantu mencari Itachi dan Zetsu. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka di anggap anak-anak yang akan mengganggu penyelidikan.

Minato kembali bergegas menuju Kantor Polisi bersama Sasuke. Mereka bertemu dengan banyak wajah yang asing di tempat itu. Tempat yang biasanya di penuhi dengan klan Uchiha itu kini tak seperti biasanya. Sementara Sasuke di interogasi tentang kejadian semalam, Minato menemui Kakashi yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Minato. Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya menatap Minato. Wajah Kakashi masih tetap sama, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan meskipun dia tidak tidur semalaman. Mungkin karena pria itu memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Benar-benar sesuai dengan dugaan kita selama ini. Hampir semua orang di kepolisian Konoha bekerja sama dengan Madara. Termasuk Inabi, dia yang paling banyak mendapat uang dari Madara."

"Lalu motifnya?"

"Sementara ini kami masih menduga soal jabatan. Tapi jika itu yang dia cari, dari mana ia mendapat uang untuk membayar semua orang dikepolisian? Gajinya saja tidak akan cukup. Dan lihat ini," Kakashi menujukan sebuah kertas berisi data transfer ke rekening Madara atas nama Yakushi Kabuto.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis kejiwaan. Menurut data dia tinggal di Uzushio. Saat ini team kami sedang menyelidiki kediamannya di Uzushio.

"Yakushi Kabuto, ya?"

"Kapten Kakashi, kami menemukan informasi bahwa Yakushi Kabuto menjadi salah satu relawan pskiater di setiap sekolah. Dan dia bertugas di Ho Akademi." Jelas salah satu ANBU yang menghadap pada Kakashi.

"Ho Akademi?! Aku akan menghubungi Naruto dan Tsunade!"

Minato mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto. Tapi Naruto mematikan nada ponselnya ketika sedang belajar, alhasil panggilan dari Minato pun tak kunjung di angkat. Kemudian ia menghubungi Tsunade.

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai hilangnya Itachi dan Zetsu menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Mungkin karena mereka berdua masuk ke dalam berita tadi pagi. Mereka dikabarkan di culik oleh Uchiha Madara dan belum di temukan sampai saat ini. Madara juga masih belum bisa di interogasi karena pagi tadi dia harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru di kaki kirinya.

Itulah sebabnya Pein selaku ketua Akatsuki dipanggil oleh Tsunade untuk menghadap ke ruangannya. Dan beginilah nasib Pein hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari sang kepala sekolah. Intinya mereka dilarang untuk ikut campur dalam urusan berbahaya. Tsunade pun mengancam akan membubarkan Akatsuki jika mereka masih seperti itu.

Pein merasa bersyukur karena di tengah ceramah Tsunade, ada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, Minato?" tanya Tsunade setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Tsunade, awasi gerak gerik Yakushi Kabuto. Sebentar lagi para ANBU akan datang untuk menangkapnya. Dia diduga memiliki kerjasama dengan Madara."

"A-apa? Yakushi Kabuto? Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Ada apa? Siapa Yakushi Kabuto?" tanya Pein dengan wajah serius. Tsunade terdiam sejenak, jika Pein tahu, pasti bocah ini akan ikut campur.

"Bukan apa-apa. Silakan kembali ke kelasmu," Tsunade mengusir Pein secara halus. Pein tahu kalau memaksa Tsunade bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia pun menurut dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Lorong itu tampak sepi, semua murid sedang berada di kelasnya saat ini. Tapi di ujung lorong, Pein berpapasan dengan Neji yang membawa setumpuk buku.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Pein. Neji mengernyit heran, preman sekolah menawarinya bantuan? Yang benar saja! Pasti ada udang di balik batu. Dia pasti ingin menghasut Hinata untuk masuk ke klub bodohnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Neji singkat.

"Buku apa sih ini?" Pein yang penasaran pun mencomot buku yang paling atas. Disaana tertulis rekam medis siswa/siswi.

"Kembalikan! Ini buku data siswa untuk ," Neji mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Pein kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju UKS.

"Baiklah, dasar si Neji penggerutu," gerutu Pein sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Tadi dia bilang ? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu..."

Setelah beberapa detik...

"ASTAGA! YAKUSHI KABUTO?!" pekik Pein kemudian berlari menyusul Neji. Ia meraih bahu Neji agar pemuda berambut panjang itu berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu itu Yakushi Kabuto? Dia itu siapa?"

"Dasar, kau pasti tidak pernah mendengarkan kepala sekolah bicara ya? Dia itu psikiater di sekolah ini."

"Sejak kapan sekolah kita punya psikiater? Memang siapa yang sakit jiwa?"

"Haah, dia ada sejak tahun ajaran baru! Yang sakit jiwa itu kau, periksakan otakmu sana!" ucap Neji sarkasme. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tiba di UKS. Setelah mengetuk pintu, kedua pemuda yang duduk di kelas 2 SMU itu pun masuk. Tampaklah seorang pria dengan jas putih dan kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini, dok," ucap Neji seraya menyimpan setumpuk buku di meja Kabuto.

"Terimakasih banyak, Neji," ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" Pein mematung begitu mendengar suara Kabuto. Suara itu sangat mirip dengan suara pembunuh Mikoto.

"Katanya kau mencari . kenapa kau malah diam saja?" tanya Neji begitu mendapati Pein terdiam. Tidak biasanya dia begitu.

"Ah, i-iya...,"

"Oh, rupanya kau ingin konsultasi? Silakan duduk. Katakan apa masalahmu, aku pasti akan berusaha untuk membantu," ucap Kabuto dengan ramah.

"Ah, y-ya," Pein duduk di depan meja Kabuto dengan kikuk. Sementara itu Neji memutuskan untuk keluar lebih dulu.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran?" tanya Kabuto.

"Ahaha, benar juga ya. Kalau begitu aku akan datang lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa!" Pein buru-buru keluar UKS untuk menyusul Neji. Diiringi oleh senyum simpul dari Kabuto.

Neji tersentak untuk kedua kalinya, Pein lagi-lagi memegang bahunya dengan kasar.

"Dia pembunuh!" seru Pein dengan wajah panik. Neji memasang ekspresi bosan, "Kau benar-benar butuh psikiater."

"Tidak-tidak! Dia benar-benar pembunuh!"

"Ayo aku antar kembali ke UKS," ucap Neji sambil menarik Pein.

"Tidak! Kali ini aku serius, ayo ikut aku!" Kali ini giliran Pein yang menarik Neji. Mereka berdua menuju ruang klub Akastuki.

"Kalau kau membawaku kesini untuk membuatku bergabung dengan klub mu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Tidak! Dengarkan ini," Pein memencet beberapa tombol di komputer yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara rekaman voice box. Ada suara Mikoto dan Kabuto disana.

Neji terdiam, suara itu memang suara Kabuto. Apa hanya mirip?

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dilorong sekolah. Seperti langkah kaki banyak orang. Dilihat dari jendela, mereka menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan topi bertuliskan ANBU. Pein keluar untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Pein pada Yamato yang kebetulan bergabung bersama para ANBU.

"Kami akan menangkap Yakushi Kabuto karena terlibat hubungan dengan Madara," ucap Yamato singkat.

Mata Neji membulat, pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang beberapa hari ini konsultasi dengan . tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Neji pun segera berlari menuju kelas Hinata.

Braaaak!

Neji membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Para adik kelasnya yang sedang menunggu guru yang masuk pun tersentak.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Neji begitu melihat bangku kosong di sebelah Amaru. Amaru mengedikkan bahu. "Bukannya dia tidak masuk sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Apanya yang tidak masuk?! Jelas-jelas dia berangkat bersamaku tadi pagi!" tandas Neji.

"Itu artinya dia membolos 'kan?" celetuk Saara. Neji melayangkan deathglare pada siswi berambut merah itu.

"Haaah, haaah! Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Pein yang baru tiba mengejar Neji.

"Hinata sering datang ke UKS menemui ! Dan sekarang dia menghilang!" jelas Neji dengan wajah panik. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Naruto! Cepat datang ke ruang klub! Dan kau, Neji, ikut aku!"

Pein mengumpulkan semua anggota Akatsuki di ruang klub. Ada banyak informasi yang ia sebarkan pada mereka. Tentang Kabuto yang bersekongkol dengan Madara. Neji yang tidak tahu apapun tentang Madara dan klan Uchiha pun mulai mengerti. Dan setelah Pein selesai menjelaskan, Naruto pun berdiri dan meminta perhatian Akatsuki untuk mendengarkan ucapannya.

Naruto pun menjelaskan tentang Hinata yang kini menjadi hantu. Akatsuki yang kemarin sempat berpikir Naruto berbicara sendiri pun mulai mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Kesimpulan dari penjelasan Pein dan Naruto adalah, Kabuto bekerja sama dengan Madara. Dan Kabuto menjadikan tubuh Hinata sebagai alat untuk iblisnya.

Urusan Kabuto sepertinya sudah ditangani oleh para ANBU. Dan sekarang masalahnya adalah Hinata. Tubuh Hinata tidak mungkin diculik untuk dibunuh. Kabuto pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu dengan Karin. Itulah tugas mereka sekarang. Mencari dimana tubuh Hinata untuk menghentikan rencana Kabuto. Hinata sempat memberitahu tentang Ratu Iblis. Ia mengatakan bahwa Karin berjanji pada Kabuto akan membangkitkan ratu iblis.

"Ratu Iblis?"

Akatsuki menatap ke arah Naruto. Rumor tentang Ibu Naruto adalah Ratu Iblis memang tidak mudah untuk dihilangkan.

"Kemana kita akan mencarinya?" tanya Sasori mewakili pertanyaan Akatsuki.

"Aku tahu," terdengar suara seorang wanita di depan pintu ruang klub. Semua orang menatap ke arahnya sekarang. Gadis berambut pinky itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku rasa ini bisa membantu."

"Tak apa, Sakura. Katakan saja," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku melihat Minato-sama bersama Yamato-san pergi ke gunung Konoha. Saat itu malam hari mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan hampir tidak terlihat dalam gelap," aku Sakura. Tanpa sadar, ia telah mengatakan bahwa Minato menemui ratu iblis di gunung Konoha. Dan untuk apa Minato menemui ratu iblis jika ia bukan ibu Naruto?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa ibumu adalah ratu iblis. Tapi- tapi-"

"Jadi sekarang kau percaya bahwa ibuku adalah ratu iblis?" potong Naruto.

"Tunjukkan kami jalannya, Sakura," pinta Neji.

"Jadi kau juga percaya bahwa ibuku adalah ratu iblis?!" tanya Naruto pada Neji dengan nada tinggi.

"Ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak, Naruto. Setidaknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Karin menemukan ratu iblis. Jika kita menyia-nyiakan kemungkinan ini, bisa saja ratu iblis kembali bangkit dan Konoha akan kembali dalam bahaya," ucap Konan dengan bijak. Naruto mengambil nafas berat.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Tunjukkan kemana jalannya."

.

Konoha Village

.

Anggota ANBU menggiring Kabuto menuju kantor polisi di pusat Kota. Mereka segera memasukkan Kabuto ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dengan kaca satu arah di salah satu sisinya. Dengan tangan terikat borgol, pria itu duduk di depan meja di tengah ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Kakashi yang membawa beberapa kertas laporan. Pria bermasker itu lantas duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang meja. Berhadapan langsung dengan Kabuto.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau dibawa kemari?" tanya Kakashi membuka percakapan.

"Tidak. Aku sedang bekerja, dan kalian tiba-tiba saja membawaku kemari," jawab Kabuto dengan santai. Tak ada gerak gerik yang menunjukkan bahwa pria ini sedang gugup.

"Apa kau mengenal Uchiha Madara?"

"Ya, dia temanku."

"Hanya teman? Lalu kenapa kau mentransfer banyak sekali uang padanya?"

"Ah, itu balasanku untuknya. Dia sudah membiayai kuliahku sampai aku lulus. Jadi aku sering mengirimkan uangku padanya untuk berterimakasih."

"Waw, sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengannya. Apa kau tahu kasus yang menimpanya hari ini?"

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan itu."

"Apa kau mengenal Klan Uchiha lain selain Madara?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha Fugaku?"

Reaksi Kabuto sedikit berubah sekarang, ia tampak mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

"Apa kau bisa jelaskan tentang rekaman suara ini?" tanya Kakashi. "Nyalakan rekamannya!" titah Kakashi pada seseorang di balik kaca satu arah. Terdengar suara helaan napas seorang wanita. Setelah itu suara Kabuto menggema di seluruh ruangan kecil tersebut. Meskipun wajah Kabuto tetap sama, namun tangannya mulai bergerak kecil di depan meja. Gerakan yang tak berarti, namun bisa menujukkan kegugupan seseorang.

"Hanya karena suaranya mirip bukan berarti itu aku kan? Tidak ada yang menjamin kalau itu adalah suaraku," ucap Kabuto saat rekaman tersebut mulai berhenti.

"Memang tidak ada yang menjamin keaslian suara itu. Tapi seseorang telah menjamin kehadiranmu di kediaman Uchiha," Kakashi menaikan tangannya ke udara sebagai kode. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang ANBU yang membawa seorang pria. Pria Uchiha itu adalah salah satu anggota kepolisian Konoha yang bekerja sama dengan Madara. Setelah di desak dalam interogasi, ia akhirnya mengaku telah menghapus data tentang sidik jari Kabuto yang ada di pisau dapur milik Mikoto.

"Katakan," titah Kakashi.

"Aku yang telah menghapus bukti sidik jari itu bersama Inabi. Aku mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari Kepala Kepolisian Madara setelah melakukannya," pria itu menyodorkan sebuah laporan asli tentang penyelidikan TKP.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku tidak membunuh istri Fugaku! Dia pasti menjebakku!"

"Ucapanmu barusan sudah cukup membuktikannya," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kami tidak pernah memberitahu bahwa itu adalah suara istri Fugaku. Sepertinya kau cukup mengenal keluarga Fugaku dengan baik ya?"

Keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah pucat Kabuto. Pria berkacamata itu lantas memukul meja dengan kedua tangan yang terikat borgol. Tampaknya pria itu benar-benar menyesali ucapannya.

"Yakushi Kabuto. Anda ditangkap atas pembunuhan Uchiha Mikoto. Anda berhak didampingi pengacara saat di pengadilan," tutup Kakashi.

Para ANBU yang sedari tadi menonton interogasi di balik kaca pun bertepuk tangan melihat keberhasilan ketua team mereka.

.

Konoha Village

.

Zetsu menyeret Itachi menyusuri jalan yang menyerupai gua. Kiri kanan atas dan bawah mereka dipenuhi dengan tanah. Gelap dan pengap itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Setelah berhasil membuat Kabuto tersungkur dan mengecoh Nagato. Zetsu dan Itachi pun kabur dari tempat itu.

Namun keluar dari ruangan itu pun mereka malah di bingungkan oleh jalan yang menyerupai labirin. Ada banyak pertigaan di jalan itu. Darah segar terus keluar dari perut Itachi. Dengan sabar, Zetsu memapah Itachi meskipun Itachi menyuruh Zetsu pergi lebih dulu.

"Kita akan keluar sama-sama," itulah jawaban Zetsu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh mereka pun akhirnya menemukan setitik cahaya. Zetsu pun berjalan lebih cepat. Ternyata itu adalah jalan yang berada di dalam rumah kayu. Zetsu menarik Itachi menaiki tangga bawah tanah. Kesadaran Itachi mulai menurun, tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Zetsu pun menggendong Itachi di belakang punggungnya. Setelah keluar dari rumah itu, mereka masih harus berjalan menuju desa Konoha.

"Itachi, kuatkan dirimu. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi," Zetsu sedikit berlari sambil menggendong Itachi. Namun ia tak bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi, tubuhnya juga terluka karena perkelahiannya dengan Kabuto.

"Zetsu..tinggalkan..a..ku.. di..sini..."

"Kau ini bicara apa! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Kau harus bertahan, setidaknya bertahanlah demi Sasuke. Hanya kau yang Sasuke miliki!"

"A..ku.. s...sudah-"

"Sudah cukup! Jangan bicara lagi, kita akan segera sampai."

Zetsu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menuruni bukit dengan terburu-buru. Saat tiba di desa Konoha, semua orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Darah segar mengotori baju Itachi dan baju Zetsu. Luka memar juga tercetak jelas di wajah Zetsu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?!" tanya salah satu warga.

"Tolong bawa temanku ke rumah sakit..."

Bruukk!

Zetsu pun ambruk di tempat itu. Para warga segera membawa Zetsu dan Itachi menuju rumah Sakit Konoha.

Saat sadarkan diri, Zetsu berada di sebuah ruang rawat inap. Ranjang di kedua sisinya kosong. Dan tak ada siapapun yang menemaninya di rumah sakit tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup kuat untuk berjalan, Zetsu pun menuju keluar ruangan. Terlihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar lorong rumah sakit. Hingga di ujung lorong, Zetsu melihat banyak orang berkerumun.

"Ya ampun tragis sekali, perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah."

"Dia yang dari klan Uchiha itu kan?"

"Iya aku melihatnya di berita tadi pagi."

Uchiha? Darah di perut? Dan polisi? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?! Dia tidak mungkin Itachi kan? Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Zetsu menerobos kerumunan. Dari luar ia melihat sebuah jasad terbujur dengan ditutupi kain putih. Ada banyak polisi yang berjaga di sekitar sana. Beberapa penyidik pun mengambil gambar TKP.

Zetsu di hadang oleh salah satu polisi ketika ingin menerobos masuk. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Izinkan aku masuk! Aku ingin melihatnya! Apa yang terjadi dengan temanku?!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Balas Review :

 **RendyDP424 :** Makasih ya sarannya, untuk humor gak bisa aku selipin banyak karena kejar target pengen tamat season 1 di chapter 20 :( makanya aku fokus ke ceritanya dulu..

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Hmm, Orochi bukan ya? Silakan tunggu kebenarannya #plak

 **Loray 29 Alus :** Hehe, gomen ne. Aku ngeh nya panjang karena udah lewat 10 halaman ternyata wordnya dikit :v

 **DandiDandi :** Yup, semacam itulah ^^

 **Kucing genduttidur :** *tersipumalu* Woi, jangan kaburr! :v

 **Key :** Hehe, terimakasih sudah sabar menunggu.. Iya dia sih manusia tapi hatinya iblis -_-

Targetku sih tamat di chapter 2p untuk season 1 tapi entahlah~

Gak lama kok, paling lama 2 minggu wkwk #plak

 **Vira D Ace :** True :v asal jangan rambutnya aja yang jadi indigo, tar ketuker ama Hinata XD

Syndrome itu cuma celetukan Kisame, jangan percaya :v

Ketemu Kushina chapter depan ya, semoga. Hehe

 **Arta :** Hehe, maaf ya updatenya hanya bisa 2 minggu sekali. Terimakasih sudah menunggu

 **Shiro Gama :** Thanks udah di update ya..

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Naru gak bisa masuk ke tubuh orang. Soal Misteri Naruto bakal di bahas di chapter depan yaa

 **Guest :** Gak ada pair sampai ending season 1, gomen 🙏

 **Konohamaru-kun :** Wkwk, nahloh? Malah ngakak :v

Oke, makasih yaa...

 **Kirroi Gremory Phenex :** Sengaja, biar penasaran :v #plak

Yoshh, fict ini bakalan terus lanjut meskipun updatenya terseok-seok (baca:lama) :v

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** jawab pertanyaan :

Siapa yaa? Tunggu chapter depan yaa :v #plak

Bukan syndrom. Jan percaya ama kisame :v penjelasan dichapter ini sudah jelaskan? Kalo Sai melihat tempat yang (sepertinya) ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya.

Itachi di tembak :v dia mati atau enggak? Tunggu chapter depan ya... wkwk #plak

Nah pertanyaan ini bakal di jelasin chapter depan yaa. Pokoknya chapter depan banyak jelasin tentang Naruto dan Kushina.

Anjaay, takdir :v gapapa kok, aku author yang tabah :v

Udah ada yang baca dan review aja udah seneng banget ^_^

Amiiin, makasih yaa..

Terimakasih atas pertanyaan yang pendek ini :v semoga chapter depan pertanyaannya lebih panjang :v

 **Sabaku no Yanie :** Wkwk, aku bayanginnya mata bulet naruto dengan dahi yang kebiru-biruan horror gitu. Wkwk

Iya, yang sabar ya Sasu. Semua akan indah pada waktunya :')

.

Yosh, terimakasih para readers yang sudah membaca fict ini, terutama yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow fict ini. Maafkan updatenya yang masih terseok-seok ini. Semoga chapter depan bisa update lebih cepat :')


	19. Kebangkitan Ratu Iblis

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 19. Kebangkitan Ratu Iblis

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor /Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu

.

.

.

Ditengah kerumunan orang-orang seorang pemuda berambut hitam berusaha menerobos penjagaan ANBU.

"Izinkan aku masuk! Aku ingin melihatnya! Apa yang terjadi dengan temanku?!"

"Hah? Teman? Bukannya kau anak yang hilang itu? Dia bukan temanmu. Temanmu ada di ruang pemulihan," jelas salah satu ANBU yang berjaga di depan pintu.

"Ruang pemulihan? Oh tuhan syukurlaah!" Zetsu memekik bahagia mendengarnya, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong dia itu siapa?" Zetsu menunjuk seseorang yang di tutup kain putih dan di kelilingi banyak penyidik.

"Oh, dia Uchiha Madara. Kau pasti banyak ketinggalan berita."

"Uchiha lagi? Terror Uchiha datang lagi?"

"Tidak, dia bunuh diri."

Bunuh diri lagi? Itu yang selalu di katakan para polisi tentang kematian Uchiha. Zetsu bahkan sudah muak mendengarnya.

"Oh, ayolah! Kalian ini kan ANBU! Kenapa kalian bisa menyimpulkan ini bunuh diri? Apa menurutmu wajar banyak Klan Uchiha yang bunuh diri?"

"Kali ini dia benar-benar bunuh diri. Dan untuk Kasus Uchiha sebelumnya, itu pembunuhan. Pembunuhnya adalah Madara."

"A-apa?! Tidak! Bukan dia pembunuhnya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Dia sudah tertangkap basah membunuh Uchiha Inabi."

"APAA?! Tidak mungkin! Pembunuh sebenarnya seorang pria berambut silver! Wajahnya tidak asing, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Dia yang menculikku, dan dia mengaku sudah membunuh bibi Mikoto!"

"Ah, maksudmu Yakushi Kabuto? Ya dia juga sudah di tangkap beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Apa? Sepertinya aku sudah ketinggalan banyak berita. Sebaiknya aku lihat keadaan Itachi dulu," Zetsu kemudian bergegas menuju ruang pemulihan.

Di salah satu ranjang, seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah terlelap dengan tubuh tertutup selimut putih hingga ke dada. Zetsu duduk di samping ranjang. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Itachi akhirnya selamat.

Tak lama setelah Itachi siuman. Akatsuki datang berbondong-bondong memasuki ruang pemulihan yang ditempati Itachi.

"ITACHIII!"

"ZETSUUU!" pekik mereka bersamaan. Mereka semua berlari ke arah dua orang tersebut. Baru saja akan berhambur ke pelukan Zetsu dan Itachi, dua orang ANBU datang ke ruangan tersebut dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Maaf, kami dari ANBU, akan menginterogasi Itachi dan Zetsu sebagai korban penculikan. Yang tidak berkepentingan silakan keluar!" usir Anbu tersebut. Akatsuki terbengong sebentar.

"Apa? Tapi kami baru saja sampai!" protes Deidara.

"Cepat keluar!" usir ANBU yang lain.

"Kami juga mau ikut di interogasi," ucap Kisame.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian. Cepat keluar sekarang!"

Akatsuki pun di seret keluar, meninggalkan Zetsu dan Itachi bersama para ANBU.

Berbeda dengan anak buahnya yang memutuskan untuk menemui Itachi dan Zetsu. Setelah mendapat informasi dari Minato tentang penangkapan Kabuto dan kembalinya Itachi, Pein lebih memilih menemani Naruto menuju gunung Konoha bersama Sakura. Namun sebelum pergi ke sana, Naruto menemui Sai dan memberitahunya tentang Kabuto.

Sai terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian pria berkulit putih pucat itu pun memutuskan untuk membuktikannya sendiri. Ia pergi ke kantor polisi pusat kota untuk mendengar suara Kabuto. Ia tidak akan puas jika tidak mendengar suaranya dengan telinganya sendiri.

Hinata yang berada di rumah Naruto pun ikut membuntuti Naruto, Pein dan Sakura bersama Fuu dan Yugito. Mereka bertiga melewati perkebunan yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Kemudian melewati hutan menuju puncak gunung Konoha.

Hutan rimbun dan jalanan yang tampaknya tak pernah di jamah manusia mereka lewati dengan susah payah. Sesekali mereka harus melewati beberapa ranting yang menghalangi dan melompat melewati bebatuan.

.

Konoha Village

.

Sai memasuki sebuah ruangan sempit dimana terdapat kaca penghalang di tengah ruangan. Di balik kaca tersebut seorang pria berambut silver sedang terduduk menunggu seseorang yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sai kemudian duduk di hadapan pria tersebut. Kabuto tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sai. Ia tidak mengenali pemuda pucat itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kabuto. Suara yang baru saja terdengar ditelinganya memang sangat mirip dengan suara yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Suara pria yang menembaknya di tengah hutan. Sai hanya bisa terdiam melihat pria itu. Sebuah kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya mengingatkan Sai pada sebuah pantulan cahaya yang ia lihat di kegelapan. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah pantulan kacamata.

Semakin lama Sai memandangi pria itu. Semakin banyak memori ingatannya yang datang satu per satu. Masa lalu yang selama ini terkubur, perlahan mulai kembali begitu Sai melihat pria ini.

Ternyata dia adalah kuncinya. Pria yang telah membunuhnya adalah kunci dari kenangannya yang hilang...

.

Konoha Village

.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak Kushina begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo datang dan mencoba membuka gembok jeruji besi. Suara dentingan besi menggema di ruangan kecil tersebut. Kushina tampak kebingungan dengan situasi ini. Sudah belasan tahun ia disini, dan baru kali ini ada orang asing yang masuk ke ruangan ini.

Padahal seharusnya tempat ini di jaga oleh beberapa anjing terlatih. Tidak mungkin seorang gadis bisa mengalahkan mereka begitu saja.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku akan membebaskanmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mau! Pergi dari sini!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Mau sampai kapan kau tinggal di tempat menyedihkan seperti ini!"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya! Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari?!"

Beberapa gembok yang mengunci pintu jeruji besi pun mulai terbuka satu persatu. Karin melangkah masuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, jangan takut. Mereka yang mengurungmu disini pasti tidak memiliki hati nurani. Ini saatnya kau bebas," Karin mencoba meyakinkan Kushina yang tampak ketakutan dan terus berjalan ke sudut ruangan.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah ketakutan, Kushina memohon agar gadis itu segera pergi, "kumohon, pergi dari sini. Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku keluar."

Kushina benar-benar takut kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Bisa-bisa gadis itu akan mati ditangannya.

"Aku tahu. Ratu Iblis yang ada dalam tubuhmu akan keluar. Itulah alasanku datang kemari," Karin tersenyum simpul sambil terus mendekati Kushina. Kushina hanya bisa keheranan mendengar ucapan gadis ini. Tentang ratu iblis yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya, bagaimana mungkin gadis ini bisa mengetahuinya?

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, pergi dari sini dan tutup gerbangnya!" bukannya menuruti kata-kata Kushina, Karin malah semakin mendekat. Gadis itu lantas mengeluarkan sebuah pisau hitam pemberian Gaara.

Begitu melihat Karin mengeluarkan pisau, Kushina yang tadinya terus mundur kini mulai memasang pertahanan diri. Ia sadar kalau Karin bukan gadis biasa. Kushina pun melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada Karin. Dengan mudah, Karin menangkisnya. Gadis dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut indigo itu membalas tendangan Kushina hingga wanita berambut merah itu terbentur tembok.

Tak hanya sampai situ, Kushina mencoba menukul Karin beberapa kali. Mereka berdua pun terlibat perkelahian singkat. Perkelahian itu berakhir ketika Karin menodongkan pisau tepat ke leher Kushina. Dengan senyum kemenangan, Karin berkata, "Sudah saatnya kau bangkit, Ratu Kaguya."

Ctraaassshh~

Karin memutuskan sebuah kalung batu saphirre berwarna biru yang berada di leher Kushina. Batu-batu berbentuk bola itu berpencar ke seluruh lantai. Warna yang tadinya biru, perlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi putih.

"Tidak!" Kushina mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kembali batu-batu tersebut. Namun tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku. Penglihatannya pun mulai memudar, seakan banyak cahaya putih yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Naruto begitu ia tiba di tempat itu. Terlihat jeruji besi yang terbuka dan banyak batuan berwarna putih semu kebiruan berhamburan di lantai. Dan yang paling menyedot perhatiannya adalah seorang wanita yang tampak kesakitan sedang terduduk di lantai.

"Oh, para pengganggu sudah datang rupanya. Tapi sayangnya kalian terlambat," jawab Karin dengan santai.

.

Konoha Village

.

PRAAANGGG!

Sebuah gelas berisi kopi yang akan di seruput oleh Minato tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari tangannya. Pecahan kaca dan noda kopi pun tercecer di lantai. Seorang anggota ANBU buru-buru datang menghampirinya, "anda tidak apa-apa, Minato-sama?"

"Y-ya. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Minato sambil membersihkan noda kopi yang tertinggal di bajunya. Ada gejolak perasaan yang tak karuan di hati Minato. Dan pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Kushina dan juga Naruto. Tapi kalau Naruto sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Toh sekarang Kabuto sudah tertangkap dan Itachi sudah kembali. Anak itu pasti sedang bermain dengan Akatsuki, begitu pikir Minato.

"Minato-Sama!"

Di tengah rasa gundahnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam datang dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat di artikan. Meskipun tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, tapi Minato bisa melihat sirat ke khawatiran dari pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Sai? Kenapa kau sampai menemuiku kemari?" tanya Minato.

"Ini soal Naruto. Tidak, maksudku ini soal ratu iblis," ucapan Sai langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Minato. Seorang ANBU yang sedang membereskan pecahan gelas hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah dua orang itu. Ia pun mempercepat pekerjaannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan Kakashi yang kini sedang di huni oleh Minato.

"Katakan yang jelas!" tegas Minato. Perasaannya memang sudah tak karuan sejak tadi. Ia berharap bukan kabar buruk yang akan di sampaikan oleh Sai.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Memory masa kecilku dan penyebab kematianku."

"..."

"Orang yang telah membunuhku adalah Kabuto. Dan alasannya adalah karena aku dan teman-temanku kabur dari tempat Kabuto. Kami di kurung di dalam jeruji besi. Ada banyak anak lain di dalam sana. Kami para anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua, di hasut oleh Kabuto untuk ikut dengannya. Ternyata kami akan di jadikan percobaan oleh Kabuto dan temannya."

"Apa? Itu artinya dia sudah melakukan itu sejak lama!"

"Benar, dan dia masih melakukannya sampai sekarang. Sebentar lagi, puncak percobaannya akan segera bereaksi. Saat aku menemui Kabuto tadi, dia mengatakan bahwa semua yang kita lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya. Karena ratu iblis telah di bangkitkan oleh anak buahnya."

Minato berdiri dari duduknya, "Kita harus segera ke gunung Konoha!" ia bergegas menuju keluar.

"Dan tentang Naruto..."

Minato menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Sai, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Dia dan temannya pergi ke gunung Konoha untuk mencegah anak buah Kabuto."

"Apa?! Anak itu benar-benar...," Minato semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Di belakangnya Sai membuntuti Minato dengan menggunakan jubah Kesatria Tuhan agar tak terlihat. Ia juga membawa serta pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

.

Konoha Village

.

"NARUTO! TEMPAT INI AKAN RUBUH!" teriak Pein dari kejauhan. Ia dan Sakura baru saja selesai mengikat beberapa ekor anjing penjaga yang berhasil di kelabui oleh Karin. Begitu selesai mengikat anjing-anjing tersebut. Mereka berdua mendengar sebuah ledakan besar dari pusat kastil. Bahkan tembok pun mulai koyak karena ledakan tersebut. Pein dan Sakura pun segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam kastil lebih dulu.

Namun Naruto tampaknya tak memedulikan teriakan Pein. Pemuda berambut pirang itu malah mematung sambil melihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang memancarkan cahaya putih. Mata wanita tersebut mulai memutih bersamaan dengan munculnya sepasang tanduk putih di kepala Kushina.

"NARUTO! KITA HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang berteriak. Tembok di sekeliling mereka mulai berjatuhan. Bahkan sebuah batuan besar mulai meluncur tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

"NARUTO! AWAAASSS!"

BRAAAAKKKK!

BUUUMMMM!

Asap mengepul di sekeliling batuan tersebut.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!" pekik Sakura sambil berlari menuju batuan tersebut. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Pein meraih tangan gadis itu, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Dia selamat," ucap Pein sambil melihat ke sisi tembok. Di sana Naruto bangkit, tidak ada luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah," ucap Hinata tepat di samping Naruto. Pemuda itu selamat dari reruntuhan karena Hinata mendorongnya ke sisi tembok.

"Hinata... kau... bisa menyentuhku?" tanya Naruto seakan tak percaya. Meskipun Naruto tidak melihatnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan tangan mungil Hinata yang masih bertengger dibahunya. Di sisi lain, Yugito shock dengan mulut menganga. Sebelumnya, Fuu memang mengatakan kalau dia bisa menyentuh Naruto. Tapi tetap saja melihatnya secara langsung membuat Yugito shock.

"Sadarkan dirimu, Naruto! Aku percaya ratu iblis bukan ibumu!" ucap Hinata dengan yakin. Naruto melihat lagi ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ada banyak foto dirinya tertempel di sepanjang dinding. Mulai dari fotonya saat kecil, bahkan foto terakhirnya saat di ambil di Ho Akademi. Jika dia memang bukan ibu Naruto, lalu kenapa semua foto itu ada disini?

Graaaaaahhhh!

Kesadaran Kushina pun hilang sepenuhnya. Satu kibasan rambutnya membuat tembok di belakangnya rubuh seketika. Kastil itu pun mulai tidak bisa bertahan. Sakura, Pein dan Naruto bergegas keluar Kastil agar tak tertimbun reruntuhan.

Tepat saat mereka keluar, kastil itu pun hancur dan menyisakan puing-puing bangunan. Hari yang mulai gelap memperjelas cahaya putih yang keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Angin kencang pun tiba-tiba saja berhembus di sekitar mereka.

"Naruto!"

Seorang pria berambut pirang tampak berlari menuju putra semata wayangnya. Ia segera membantu Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk berdiri. Naruto menepis tangan Minato. Dengan tatapan tajam, ia berkata, "kenapa kau datang kesini? Apa kau ingin menemui ISTRIMU?!"

"Naruto, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan! Semua sudah jelas. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Jika dia bukan ibuku, lalu kenapa kau mengirimkan banyak fotoku padanya!"

"Tunggu, Naruto. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kita harus hentikan kekacauan ini dulu. Aku butuh kalungmu untuk menghentikan semua ini."

"Kalung ini? Untuk apa?"

"Pein, Sakura. Tolong jaga Naruto!"

Minato mencabut kalung yang melingkar di leher Naruto kemudian berlari ke arah Kushina yang sedang mengamuk. Ia menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Begitu kalung itu terlepas dari leher Naruto. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Bahkan kedua bola matanya pun memerah dan terasa panas.

"Argghhh! Apa yang terjadi denganku!?" jerit Naruto sambil menutup kedua matanya yang semakin memanas. Pein dan Sakura pun segera menolong Naruto. Tapi saat mereka memegang tangan Naruto. Tubuh pemuda pirang itu memang terasa panas.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" pekik Sakura panik. Untunglah Sakura membawa sebotol air mineral di dalam tasnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membasahinya dengan air. Setelah sapu tangan itu basah, Sakura menempelkannya di dahi Naruto.

Pein membawa Naruto dan Sakura ke bawah pohon agar lebih aman. Sementara itu pemuda berambut oranye tersebut berlari menghampiri Minato yang sedang berusaha mendekati Kushina. Kushina sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Manik matanya yang semula sewarna violet kini berubah menjadi lavender. Sama persis seperti mata Hinata.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Minato," ucap Kushina dengan suara yang berbeda. Sudah di pastikan bahwa ratu Iblis Kaguya telah mengambil alih tubuh Kushina sepenuhnya.

"Kaguya, kambalilah tidur dengan damai!" Minato kembali berlari mendekati Kaguya. Namun dengan sekali mengangkat tangan, Kaguya membuat reruntuhan beterbangan ke arah Minato.

Minato mencoba menghindar dengan melompat dan berlari ke samping. Namun Kaguya memberinya serangan dari segala sisi. Sehingga pria itu pun tak dapat menghindar.

DUAAAKKKHH!

"MINATO-SAMA!" pekik Pein yang baru tiba disana. Ia segera mengangkat reruntuhan yang menutupi tubuh Minato.

"Sial, kekuatannya terlalu besar. Manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya," gumam Sai yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari pertarungan Minato dan Kaguya.

.

Konoha Village

.

"Karin, kembalikan tubuhku sekarang! Kau sudah melepaskan ratu iblis, kan? Sekarang kembalikan tubuhku!" bentak Hinata.

"Hahahaha, dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mengembalikan tubuhmu. Ini adalah bayaran karena aku sudah membangkitkan ratu Iblis! Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk mati. Sepertinya kesatria tuhan sudah menjemputmu," ucap Karin sambil menatap Sai yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Cih, kau yang akan mati, dasar iblis sialan!" teriak Fuu sambil melayangkan tendangan ke arah Karin.

Woossshh!

Tembus.

Karin bahkan tak merasakan apapun.

"Hahahhaa," Karin tertawa melihat ekspresi Fuu yang kaget karena tendangannya seakan tak berguna.

"Enyahlah kalian para makhluk bodoh," ucap Karin sambil beranjak dari sana.

"Sial! Kenapa kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya sekali sajaa!" gerutu Fuu dengan kesal.

"Butuh bantuan, gadis-gadis pendek?" ucap seorang pria yang tanpa di sadari berada di belakang Hinata.

"Woi! Siapa yang kau bilang pendek!" omel Fuu kesal. Kekesalannya kini bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Tenanglah, Fuu! Dia kesatria tuhan!" Yugito mengingatkan sambil berbisik.

"E-eeh?! Kenapa ada kesatria tuhan di saat seperti ini sih?! Tolong bunuhlah hantu yang lain dulu, kita sedang sibuk!"

"Fuu, Yugito, senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi," Sai tiba-tiba saja memeluk mereka berdua.

"Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Yugito kaget. "Apa dia sudah gila?" bisik Fuu.

"Kalian tidak ingat aku? Dulu kita adalah teman," Sai menyunggingkan senyuman yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan. Yugito dan Fuu saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka mulai berpikir mungkin ini salah satu trik untuk menjebak mereka. Ingatlah tugasnya adalah membunuh para hantu seperti Fuu dan Yugito.

"Dulu kita masih sangat muda. Ketika kita di kurung di balik jeruji besi dan menjadi percobaan Kabuto," lanjut Sai. Mata Yugito dan Fuu membulat sempurna. Tiba-tiba saja kenangan mereka semasa hidup berputar di kepala masing-masing. Kenangan yang tak pernah mereka ingat sebelumnya. Saat itu para anak yang di kurung merencanakan pelarian. Mereka tidak mau mati di tempat itu karena kehabisan darah. Setiap hari, salah satu dari mereka di bawa ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka di minta untuk berbaring di sebuah ranjang dimana tangan dan kaki mereka di ikat.

Mereka menusukkan sebuah jarum yang terhubung ke sebuah kantung darah. Mereka mengambil darah anak-anak itu sebanyak yang mereka mau. Setelah sekarat, mereka di masukan lagi ke dalam jeruji besi dan diberi makanan yang banyak agar darah mereka kembali normal.

Hal itu terus mereka lalui hari demi hari. Hingga suatu malam, mereka semua merencanakan sebuah pelarian. Diam-diam, Dan mengambil sebuah kawat saat dirinya di bawa ke ruang pengambilan darah. Malam itu, dengan hati-hati mereka membuka kunci gembok dengan bantuan kawat tersebut.

Saat penjaga sedang terlelap, mereka semua kabur dari sana. Mereka melewati jalan bawah tanah yang sangat panjang. Pelarian mereka segera diketahui oleh para penjaga. Mereka pun segera melaporkannya pada Kabuto.

Hampir saja mereka tiba di ujung jalan, para penjaga berhasil menemukan mereka. Mereka pun diseret untuk kembali ke dalam sel. Tapi saat itu, Sai dan Dan berhasil keluar dari jalan bawah tanah itu lebih dulu.

"Sai! Dan! Larilah! Jangan sampai kalian tertangkap!" teriak Yugito yang di seret oleh Kabuto.

"Sial, masih ada yang kabur. Pegang dia!" Kabuto mendorong Yugito pada anak buahnya. Kemudian pria itu pun mengejar Sai dan Dan yang berlari menuju hutan. Itulah saat terakhir Yugito melihat Sai.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, anak-anak yang di bawa kembali ke dalam sel mulai tumbuh remaja. Tapi hidup mereka masih tetap sama. Mereka bagaikan hewan ternak yang di beri makan banyak untuk di perah darahnya.

Hingga suatu hari, sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Fuu mengalami anemia yang sangat parah. Meskipun Kabuto sudah memberinya berbagai macam obat, Fuu tidak bisa bertahan hingga akhirnya gadis periang itu pun tewas. Duka mendalam dirasakan oleh seluruh penghuni sel. Bukan hanya Fuu, ada banyak anak lain yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Hanya saja kematian Fuu menjadi lebih terasa menyakitkan mengingat gadis itu selalu membuat mereka bertahan.

Melihat sahabatnya yang kini terbujur kaku, Yugito semakin putus asa. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu pun mengakhiri hidupnya dengan memotong nadinya sendiri.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai saat melihat kedua gadis itu melamun. Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir di kedua pipi Yugito.

"A-aku... ternyata aku bunuh diri?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" tanya Fuu begitu melihat dirinya mulai memudar. Yugito pun sama.

"Itu karena kalian sudah mengetahui kematian kalian. Dan sudah tak ada lagi rasa penasaran yang membuat kalian tetap berada didunia ini," jelas Sai.

"Itu artinya kami akan...?"

"Ya, kalian akan pergi sekarang. Tanpa aku harus menghunus kalian."

"A-apa? Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Serahkan saja dia padaku. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, teman-teman," Sai kembali menyunggingkan senyuman pada dua teman lamanya tersebut. Fuu, Yugito dan Hinata pun berpelukan sebelum Fuu dan Yugito berubah menjadi butiran cahaya.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman..."

.

.

.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto begitu ia sadarkan diri. Suhu tubuhnya mulai kembali normal. Matanya pun sudah seperti biasanya.

"Tadi kau tiba-tiba demam," jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan saputangannya yang mulai mengering di dahi Naruto.

Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang berpelukan dengan 2 orang gadis. Di sampingnya ada Sai yang memakai jubah hitam. Di sisi lain, terlihat Minato dan Pein yang sedang melawan Kushina. Dan tak jauh dari sana ada Hinata yang sedang menonton dengan santai.

Naruto mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang bersama Sai. Kemudian melihat lagi pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri di dekat reruntuhan.

"Kenapa ada dua Hinata?!" pekik Naruto begitu menyadari kejanggalan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menyapukan matanya ke seluruh tempat. Hanya ada satu Hinata yang sedang berdiri di dekat reruntuhan.

"Lihat itu! Disana ada Hinata. Dan disana juga ada Hinata sedang bersama Sai!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah pohon yang tampak rapuh karena terkena reruntuhan kastil.

"Itu hanya pohon! Sepertinya demammu tadi membuat otakmu terbakar ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Apanya yang pohon! Biar aku cek sendiri!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sai dan Hinata.

"Hei, tunggu, Naruto! Seharusnya kau membantu ayahmu!" teriak Sakura yang melihat Minato dan Pein yang kesulitan melawan Kushina. Namun suara ledakan reruntuhan yang berasal dari pertempuran Minato dan Kushina membuat Naruto tidak mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura pun mendekati Minato dan Pein untuk membantu mereka.

Ia memang tidak bisa bela diri, tapi setidaknya ia tak mau diam saja melihat Minato dan Pein yang sedang kesulitan.

"Hinata! Sai!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Naruto-kun?! Kau bisa melihatku?!" pekik Hinata begitu menyadari kalau seharusnya dia tidak terlihat.

"Tentu saja! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada dua Hinata?" bisik Naruto pelan, "Eh, kau bukan Karin kan?!" jerit Naruto heboh.

"Bukan! Aku Hinata. Benar-benar Hinata."

"Kenapa kau bisa melihat kami?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja karna aku punya mata!" jawab Naruto seenaknya. Kalau saja ia bicara pada Sakura, pasti sekarang kepala kuningnya itu akan benjol. Beruntung karena Hinata hanya terbengong sementara Sai tak berekspresi mendengar jawaban asal Naruto.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa melihatku, padahal aku pakai jubah. Seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihatku," jelas Sai dengan rinci.

"A-apa? Mana aku tahu!"

"Naruto-Kun, Sai-Kun, sepertinya ini bukan saatnya kita untuk mengobrol karena ada banyak iblis yang datang kemari," ucap Hinata sambil melihat ke arah hutan dimana banyak iblis berdatangan menghampiri mereka. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan ada Nagato.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa mereka kemari?!"

"Pasti cahaya dari ratu iblis membuat mereka datang kemari," ucap Sai sambil bersiap dengan pedang cahayanya. "Biar aku yang urus mereka semua!" Sai segera berlari untuk melawan para iblis yang berdatangan. Ia menebas salah satu iblis yang paling dekat.

Wooossshh!

Tembus.

"Dasar makhluk lemah. Kau pikir bisa membunuh kami hanya dengan pedang cahaya?" tanya iblis tersebut. Sai terkejut dengan kenyataan ini. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa membunuh iblis. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau pedangnya akan benar-benar tak tersentuh.

Duaaakkhh!

Iblis tersebut menendang tangan Sai hingga pedang tipis itu terpelanting beberapa meter.

Duaaakkhh!

Sai membalas iblis tersebut dengan sebuah tendangan. Syukurlah karna ia masih bisa menghajar mereka meski tanpa pedang cahaya. Beberapa iblis pun mengerumuni Sai untuk ikut menghajarnya. Di sisi lain, Hinata dan Naruto juga sedang saling memunggungi untuk menghajar iblis-iblis tersebut.

"Sial, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak!" umpat Naruto. Keringat sudah bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Para iblis terus bangkit dan kembali menyerang mereka.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Bruuukkk!

Terdengar suara teriakan Hinata disusul dengan suara debum yang cukup keras. Saat Naruto berbalik, Hinata sudah terduduk di lantai dengan para iblis yang siap memangsanya.

Naruto pun segera berlari mendekati Hinata, namun sialnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu malah terjatuh karena tak sengaja mendendang pedang Sai yang tergeletak di tanah begitu saja.

"Kyaaaaaa! Lepaskan!" Hinata menjerit saat para iblis mulai menangkapnya.

"Sial!"

Naruto mengumpat kesal sambil mengambil pedang tersebut. Ia bermaksud untuk meyingkirkan pedang itu agar tak membuatnya terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi saat Naruto memegang gagang pedang tersebut, percikan petir tiba-tiba saja bermunculan dari pedang cahaya tersebut.

"Hah? Kenapa benda ini menyala?"

"Hahaha, mati kau," seorang iblis mencengkeram leher Naruto dari belakang. Naruto pun refleks mengayunkan pedang tersebut ke belakangnya.

Wooosssshhh!

Ztraaassshhh!

"Aaarrrgggghhh!"

Iblis yang terkena tebasan pedang tersebut tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kepingan abu. Sai, Hinata dan para iblis yang ada disana memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto dan Iblis yang baru saja menghilang itu.

"Ke-kenapa kalian semua memandangku begitu?" tanya Naruto begitu menyadari semua menatapnya dengan ekspresi keheranan.

"Naruto, tebas semua iblis-iblis itu!" teriak Sai. Naruto pun mengayunkan pedang tersebut dengan gerakan memutar. Iblis-iblis yang berada di sekitarnya pun menghilang bagaikan abu kremasi yang tertiup angin.

"Wohooo! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" seru Naruto saat ia menebas para iblis dengan membabi buta. Para iblis yang mengitari Hinata dan Sai pun berlarian menjauhi tempat tersebut karena tak ingin bernasib sama seperti iblis yang lain. Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, iblis-iblis itu pun mulai menghilang dan sebagian lagi melarikan diri.

"Fyuuhh! Cukup melelahkan karena pedang ini berat juga," Naruto menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita masih punya masalah yang lain," ucap Sai sambil menatap ke arah reruntuhan dimana Minato, Pein dan Sakura sedang bertarung melawan Kushina.

"Tapi kenapa pedang ini bisa membunuh iblis? Bukannya sebelumnya tidak bisa?" tanya Hinata.

"Perhatikan baik-baik," Sai menunjuk percikan petir yang keluar dari pedang tersebut. Kemudian ia meminta Naruto untuk mengembalikan pedangnya pada Sai. Saat Sai memegangnya percikan petir tersebut menghilang dan berganti menjadi pedang yang bercahaya.

"Saat Naruto memegang pedang ini. Ia mengantarkan energi yang membuat pedang ini mengeluarkan sengatan listrik layaknya sebuah petir. Itulah sebabnya pedang ini membuat para iblis menjadi abu."

"Waaaw! Apa itu artinya aku ini manusia petir?!" tanya Naruto dengan antusias tinggi.

"Bukan, tapi kau memiliki tubuh abadi. Sama seperti ibumu," jelas Sai. "Tubuh abadi adalah tubuh yang memiliki frekuensi yang sama dengan iblis. Itulah sebabnya, tubuh abadi akan diincar para iblis agar mereka bisa hidup abadi di dalam tubuh tersebut."

"Jadi maksudmu, ibuku adalah manusia sama sepertiku? Hanya saja ibuku memiliki tubuh abadi sehingga ratu iblis merasuki tubuhnya dan hidup abadi di dalam sana?"

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah."

Naruto tertegun. Ia menyesal karena telah termakan oleh isu tak jelas itu. Rumor kejam yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya adalah seorang ratu iblis. Jika yang dikatakan Sai itu benar. Ibunya pasti sudah hidup menderita selama ini. Dan dengan bodohnya, Naruto mempercayai rumor kejam tersebut.

"Jika pedang itu bisa membunuh iblis, itu artinya kau bisa membunuh Karin 'kan, Naruto?" pertanyaan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga! Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku akan kembalikan tubuhmu secepat mungkin!" Hinata merebut pedang Sai dan berniat untuk menghampiri Karin.

"Tunggu! Jika kau membunuh Karin yang ada di dalam tubuh Hinata. Maka tubuh Hinata pun akan ikut mati."

Kata-kata Sai membuat Naruto mematung seketika. Ia segera berbalik menatap Sai.

"Yang benar saja! Lalu bagaimana caranya kita membunuh Karin dan mengembalikan tubuh Hinata?"

"Jika memang tidak ada cara lain, aku lebih memilih mati dari pada tubuhku harus di gunakan untuk kejahatan," ucap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. Naruto menatap gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa membunuhmu, Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun, ini adalah permintaanku..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Alohaaa, i'm comeback!

Tolong jangan ketawain adegan berantemnya ya :v kemampuanku saat ini hanya segitu wkwk

Oiyaaa chapter depan akan jadi chapter terakhir untuk season 1 ini ya, aku usahakan update minggu depan.

Dan aku mau minta saran untuk lanjut ke season 2. Untuk season 2 tema ceritanya semacam zombie gitu sih. genrenya masih sama DramaMisteri. Apa lebih baik di lanjut di lapak ini atau bikin lapak baru ya?

Dan kalau ada misteri yang belum terpecahkan atau masih membingungkan, beritahu aku di kolom review ya, biar aku bahas sekalian di chapter depan, takutnya aku lupa. Hehe

.

.

Balas Review :

Kirroi Gremory Phenex : huehehe, maaf karna updatenya lama. Jantung kecilnya baik-baik aja kan? XD

Key : Maaf, itu salah satu trik biar penasaran XD

Syukurlah Itachi masih hidup :v

Iya nih, aku mau bikin season 2 :D

Hehe, iya nih kemarin update 2 minggu sekali karena masih ada fict lain yang di kerjain. Tapi skrg Cuma tinggal fict ini, jadi chapter depan aku usahakan update 1 minggu sekali yaa ^^

Arta : Terimakasih sudah menunggu

Annur Azure Fang : wkwk, padahal aslinya dia bisa lihat hantu. Gak kebayang abis ini dia pasti jejeritan tiap hari wkwk.

Yup, Naruto udah ketemu ibunya :D

DandiDandi : Yup, itu dia Kushinaa :D

Vira D Ace : Itachi gak mati kok, itu mah Zetsunya aja yang heboh. Wkwk XD

Sabaku No Yanie : Tidak, yang mati ternyata Madara :D

Salahin Zetsu tuh karena dia yang salah sangka XD

RendyDP424 : Makasiiih... sudah lanjut yaa

Alvinsuprayogo : Bagaimana kesannya setelah bertemu ratu iblis? XD

Itachi gak mati, silakan salahkan Zetsu yang heboh sendiri XD

NamikazeIntan109 : Itachi gak mati kok, aku gak tega. Wkwk

Yup, itu dia jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya..

Shiro Gama : Terimakasih, sudah di lanjut yaa ^^

.


	20. Ending

**KONOHA VILLAGE**

Chapter 20. Ending

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri/Humor /Fantasi

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/ genre tiap chapter mungkin berbeda/ Update tidak menentu

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Setelah selesai menjalani serangkaian investigasi, ia diberi kabar mengejutkan oleh Kakashi. Kabar tentang kembalinya Itachi dan dia kini ada di rumah Sakit Konoha.

Pemuda raven itu pun tak ingin buang waktu lagi dan bergegas menuju rumah Sakit. Ditengah perjalanannya menuju Rumah Sakit, ia dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan besar yang berasal dari gunung Konoha. Orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya pun memandang ke arah gunung Konoha sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepulan asap yang tidak terlalu pekat.

"Ratu Iblis telah bangkit! Selamatkan diri kalian!" beberapa petani tampak berlarian menjauhi perkebunan yang berada di kaki gunung Konoha.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" dengus Sasuke sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Rumah Sakit. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu, apa lagi ratu iblis. Baginya itu hanya dongeng kuno, hanya mitos.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, pemuda itu pun segera menuju kamar rawat Itachi yang berada di ujung koridor.

"SASUKE-CHAAANNN!" pekik Itachi begitu Sasuke membuka pintu kamar rawat Itachi. Pria berambut panjang itu tampak melebarkan tangannya seakan bersiap untuk mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang adik. Namun Sasuke malah memutar bola matanya sambil berjalan gontai mendekatinya. Dalam hati ia merutuk, 'Siapa sih yang menurunkan sifat konyol Itachi' dilihat dari manapun, ayah dan ibunya bukanlah type orang yang pencicilan seperti Itachi.

Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjang Itachi sementara Itachi masih melebarkan tangannya menunggu Sasuke. Kisame yang berada tepat di samping Sasuke pun menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan keras. Lebih tepatnya sih mendorong Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, kami juga sering memeluk adik ataupun kakak kami," ucap Kisame.

Itachi pun memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat sambil berkata, "kau pasti sangat ketakutan kalau aku mati, ya Sasuke? Tenanglah, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Kisame berkaca-kaca, sungguh hubungan adik-kakak yang manis.

Dalam dekapan Itachi, Sasuke bergumam tak jelas, "Hmmppp! Hmpppl!" (Lepas! Aku tidak bisa bernafas) rupanya mulut dan hidungnya terjerembap ke dada Itachi sehingga ia tidak bisa bernafas, namun tak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

Perhatian Akatsuki justru tertuju pada Tobi yang menunjuk orang-orang yang berlarian diluar jendela. Orang-orang tampak panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gunung Konoha.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Itachi yang mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Sasuke pun segera melepaskan diri dan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu," gumam Kakuzu yang ikut berdiri disamping jendela.

"Kenapa sih mereka sepanik itu? Apa semua orang disini percaya ratu Iblis sehingga mereka sepanik itu saat ada petani yang bilang tentang kebangkitan ratu iblis?" celetuk Sasuke.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" pekik Hidan tepat di samping telinga Sasuke. Sasuke hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya kalau dia tidak ingat kalau Hidan adalah Senpainya di Ho Akademi.

"Apa itu artinya Ketua, Naruto dan Sakura tidak berhasil menghentikan Hinata? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Konan dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sasuke mengernyit kebingungan.

"Menghentikan Hinata?" tanyanya bingung.

.

Konoha Village

.

"Naruto-kun, ini adalah permintaanku..."

"Tidak, Hinata! Kita pasti akan temukan cara lain."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Jika ratu iblis mengikuti Karin ke markas Kabuto. Maka semuanya akan terlambat," Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Naruto. "Sekalipun kau tidak membunuhku, aku akan tetap menjadi hantu. Aku sudah mati semenjak Karin mengambil tubuhku."

Naruto menggenggam erat pedang yang terus menyala itu. Ia butuh waktu untuk menguatkan hatinya. Ia memang berniat untuk membunuh Karin. Tapi wujudnya sekarang adalah Hinata, sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk melakukannya. Membunuh teman sendiri, bukankah itu terdengar begitu kejam? Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia harus melakukannya demi kebaikan semua orang.

Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak, Hinata tampak mengangguk meneguhkan hati pemuda itu. Dengan menggenggam kuat pedang cahaya. Naruto pun berlari menuju tempat Karin. Dari kejauhan, Karin tampak santai menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Gadis itu bahkan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku peringatkan kau. Kembalikan tubuh Hinata atau kau akan mati," ancam Naruto.

"Pedang tidak berguna itu bahkan takkan bisa menyentuhku!"

Karin melompat dari bebatuan yang ia pijak menuju tempat Naruto berdiri. Gadis itu pun memiliki senjata, sebuah pisau berwarna hitam.

Tinggg~

Terdengar suara dentingan saat pedang cahaya dan pisau itu beradu. Sengatan listrik langsung menyengat pisau Karin, bahkan Karin bisa merasakan sengatannya pada kedua tangannya. Gadis itu lantas melemparkan pisau itu ke sembarang tempat.

Dengan tatapan heran, ia pun menyadari sesuatu. Itu bukan pedang cahaya biasa.

"Pedang macam apa itu?!" Karin mengumpat kesal. Kini giliran Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku akan katakan sekali lagi...,"

"Pedang apapun itu, jika kau membunuhku maka gadis ini juga akan mati!" potong Karin.

"Setidaknya, Hinata akan mati dengan terhormat!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto berlari mendekati Karin sambil menyeret pedang besar tersebut. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Naruto pun mengangkat pedang tersebut dan berusaha untuk menebas Karin.

Woooossshh!

Tidak kena.

Karin menghindar dengan melompat ke atas reruntuhan yang lebih tinggi. Ia pun tersenyum puas. "Tampaknya kau masih belum punya kekuatan untuk membunuh temanmu ini. Dengan keragu-raguan yang kau miliki. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku," ucap Karin telak.

"DIAAM!" Naruto ikut melompat ke atas reruntuhan. Ia pun mengibaskan pedang tersebut ke arah Karin secara membabi buta. Namun gerakan Naruto tampaknya terlalu lambat sehingga Karin bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Sial, pedang ini berat sekali!" umpat Naruto saat ia berhenti menyerang Karin karena kehabisan tenaga. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal karena malas berolahraga. Seandainya saja ia sering olahraga, mungkin tangannya takkan selemah ini.

"Naruto-kun, hapus keragu-raguanmu! Lihatlah orang itu sebagai Karin. Dia bukan aku, dia bukan temanmu!" Teriak Hinata yang berusaha menguatkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Karin lekat-lekat. Tubuh berambut indigo itu memang Hinata. Tapi jika Naruto melihatnya lebih dalam, seseorang berambut merah tampak bersemayam di dalam sana. Naruto menggenggam pedang tersebut dengan tangan kiri, kemudian ia mendekati Karin dan melayangkan beberapa tendangan pada gadis itu.

Karin mulai kewalahan dengan serangan yang Naruto lakukan. Untunglah Naruto sering berlari karena terlambat masuk sekolah. Setidaknya kaki-kakinya lebih gesit sekarang.

Naruto terus menggiring Karin hingga gadis itu pun tersudut di salah satu pohon. Ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Naruto bersiap untuk menghunus jantung Karin. Dengan mata tertutup Naruto pun menusukkan pedang tersebut pada tubuh Hinata.

JLEEBBB!

"AKKH!"

"Uhuk!"

Karin memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mencabut pedang tersebut dari tubuh Hinata.

"Uhuk!"

Karin kembali memuntahkan darah. Tubuhnya pun mulai merosot mencapai tanah. Karin memegang perutnya yang baru saja ditembus oleh pedang Naruto. Ternyata, Naruto tidak cukup kuat untuk menghunus jantung gadis itu. Ia pun menggeserkan titik fokusnya pada perut bagian kiri Hinata.

Darah segar mengalir deras dari perut Hinata. Semakin lama, serpihan abu mulai beterbangan di sekitar tubuh Hinata. Itu adalah bukti bahwa Karin sudah mati.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia terus mengucapkan maaf di depan tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak penuh darah.

Hinata mendekati tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris menyambut kematiannya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu pun mencoba untuk berbaring di dalam tubuhnya. "Aku akan menunggu malaikat maut bersama tubuhku," ucapnya sebelum ia duduk diatas tubuhnya.

Saat Hinata menembus kakinya, terlihat kilauan semu yang berasal dari kakinya. Hinata pun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan kakinya. Ia kemudian menatap Sai untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Tubuhmu kosong sekarang. Kau bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhmu," jelas Sai. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata pun mulai berbaring ke dalam tubuhnya. Kilauan semu tersebut terus bermunculan bersamaan dengan bagian tubuh Hinata yang menyatu dengan rohnya.

Saat roh Hinata masuk dengan sempurna, Naruto bisa melihat jantung Hinata yang kembali berdetak. Ia pun segera memegang tangan Hinata untuk mencari denyut nadinya. Meskipun lemah, tapi denyut nadinya masih terasa.

"Dia masih hidup! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah Sakit!" Naruto berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengucur di perut Hinata.

"Lukanya terlalu besar. Lagi pula kita butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit," jelas Sai.

"Lalu apa kita harus seperti orang bodoh dan menunggu Hinata mati begitu saja, hah?!" Naruto berteriak dengan nada tinggi.

"Ino memberitahuku tentang tanaman yang bisa menghentikan pendarahan. Aku rasa kita membutuhkannya untuk menahan pendarahan Hinata agar ia bisa bertahan dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sakit Konoha. Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan mencarinya ke hutan," Sai kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sai," ucap Naruto seraya terus menutupi luka di perut Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Baru saja Sai menghilang di ujung jalan, terdengar suara ledakan dahysat yang berasal dari belakang Naruto.

Rupanya ledakan itu terjadi di tempat pertempuran Kushina melawan Minato, Pein dan Sakura.

"KYAAAAA!"

DUUAAAMM!

Suara debuman orang jatuh terdengar setelah suara jeritan Sakura. Gadis itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri akibat ledakan yang dilakukan oleh Kushina. Minato dan Pein pun bernasib sama, mereka terlempar saling berjauhan.

Tak jauh dari sana, Naruto bisa melihat Kushina yang terbang mendekati Sakura. Ia membawa sebuah tombak hitam panjang yang siap untuk menusuk Sakura kapan saja. Terlebih lagi gadis itu kini tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah.

Lagi-lagi Naruto dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit. Antara menolong Sakura atau Hinata. Naruto kemudian menatap Hinata. Jika ia menolong Sakura dan melepaskan luka Hinata, bisa saja Hinata kehilangan banyak darah dan takkan bisa bertahan. Tapi jika ia tetap disana, Sakura akan mati.

Dengan tangan berlumuran darah, Naruto mencabut pedang cahaya yang tertancap di tanah. Setelah berkata, "Maafkan aku, Hinata." Pemuda pirang itu pun berlari ke arah Kushina dan Sakura. Meninggalkan Hinata yang detak jantungnya semakin melemah.

.

Konoha Village

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Konan tentang Hinata, Naruto, Pein dan Sakura, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka ke gunung Konoha, diikuti oleh beberapa Akatsuki yang lain.

"Tidak! Tunggu, Sasuke! Jangan tinggalkan akuuu!" teriak Itachi begitu Sasuke berlari keluar kamar rawat Itachi bersama teman-temannya dan menyisakan Konan, Zetsu dan Tobi.

"Kau ini masih sakit, Itachi! Jangan banyak bergerak!" omel Konan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Perjalanan Sasuke dan Akatsuki terhambat karena para ANBU ternyata sudah berjaga di perbatasan gunung Konoha. Siapapun dilarang melewati perbatasan gunung.

Bicara baik-baik pada mereka pun tak membuahkan hasil, mereka tetap dilarang untuk masuk ke daerah tersebut. Akatsuki dan Sasuke akhirnya menyusun strategi. Sasuke sendirilah yang akan masuk melewati garis pembatas sementara Akatsuki membuat keributan dan mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga. Sebelum Sasuke pergi, Hidan menitipkan sebuah busur panah untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sasuke menerobos masuk tanpa diketahui oleh ANBU, ia langsung masuk ke semak-semak dan berjalan di sekitar sana agar tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Setelah cukup jauh, Sasuke pun keluar dari semak dan mempercepat langkahnya melewati jalanan.

Terdengar suara debuman keras yang berasal dari puncak gunung Konoha. Saat sedang fokus berlari, ujung mata Sasuke melihat seorang pria menggunakan jubah hitam yang sedang berkutat disemak-semak. Ia pun berhenti sejenak dan memanggil orang tersebut.

"Sai?"

Sai berbalik ke belakang.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sai sambil melihat penampilan Sasuke yang terbilang cukup aneh, pemuda itu menggunakan kaos oblong putih yang di balut dengan jaket hitam dan celana hitam panjang. Di punggungnya tergantung sebuah busur dan di bahunya tersampir sekantung anak panah.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Sasuke. Sai menunjuk sebuah jalan menanjak menuju ke puncak gunung. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Sai.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah reruntuhan yang masih mengepulkan asap dan debu. Tak jauh dari sana ia melihat Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tergeletak di atas rumput dengan berlumuran darah.

Dari arah berlari Naruto, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang terduduk di rumput dan seorang wanita berambut merah bertanduk putih mendatanginya dengan sebuah tombak.

Dari cara berlari Naruto yang lambat karena membawa pedang cahaya yang cukup berat, Sasuke memastikan kalau Naruto tidak akan sempat untuk menolong Sakura. Ia pun segera mengambil sebuah anak panah dan memusatkan anak panah tersebut pada tangan Kushina yang memegang tombak.

Shooot!

Meleset.

Anak panah yang diluncurkan Sasuke melesat melewati Kushina dan menancap disebuah pohon. Namun hal itu cukup untuk membuat Kushina dan Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian Naruto berteriak lagi, "Selamatkan Hinata! Biar aku yang urus ini!"

"Sakura, cepat lari!" ucap Naruto pada Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun segera berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian melihat ke arah Hinata yang terbaring di rumput. Pemuda itu buru-buru berjongkok disisi Hinata dan memeriksa nadinya.

'Masih ada.' Batin Sasuke. Tapi sangat lemah. Melihat luka besar di perut Hinata yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, pemuda itu tidak bisa berharap banyak. Ia menyimpan busur panah di atas rumput kemudian membuka jaketnya. Sakura mengikatkan jaket tersebut pada perut Hinata agar darahnya tidak terus keluar. Setelah terikat rapi, Sasuke pun menggendong Hinata. Baru saja ia akan melangkah menuruni gunung, Sai datang dengan terburu-buru sambil membawa dedaunan.

"Tunggu! Pakai dedaunan ini dulu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya!"

.

.

.

Praaankkk!

Benturan antara pedang cahaya dan tombak milik Kushina menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Mereka berdua terlibat adu senjata dari jarak yang agak jauh. Gerakan lambat Naruto membuat Kushina bisa mengenainya dengan mudah.

Jbeb!

"Akhh!"

Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat ujung tombak runcing tersebut mengenai bahu kirinya. Tangan kirinya tiba-tiba saja melemah dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Pedang cahaya yang pegang oleh Naruto pun terjatuh ke tanah.

Set!

Kushina menarik tombak yang berlumuran darah Naruto dan bersiap menusukkannya pada pedang cahaya milik Sai.

Praaankkk!

Pedang tersebut retak kemudian pecah. Kushina tersenyum melihat senjata satu-satunya milik mereka telah hancur. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tombak tersebut tepat ke jantung Naruto.

DUAAKKHH!

Minato menendang perut Kushina hingga ia terlempar beberapa meter dan menghantam sebuah pohon.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Minato dengan keringat yang bercucuran didahinya.

"Tidak! Pedangnya hancur, bagaimana caranya kita membunuhnya?" Naruto meratapi pedang cahaya yang kini terlihat seperti gagang pedang dan pecahan besi.

"Kita masih punya ini," Minato memperlihatkan kalung kristal mik Naruto yang berada di genggamannya.

Dari tempat itu, mereka berdua melihat seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kushina. Pria berambut merah dengan mata riak. Dia adalah Nagato.

"Ratu Kaguya, aku akan menggantikan tugas Karin untuk membawamu pada tuan Orochimaru," Nagato tampak berlutut didepan Kushina.

"Sial, kenapa dia masih hidup!" dengus Naruto. Sepertinya dia kabur saat Naruto menghajar para iblis dengan membabi buta.

"Mereka akan kabur!" seru Minato begitu melihat Nagato dan Kushina mulai terbang secara perlahan.

"Hah? Me-mereka bisa terbang?! Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa ayah bisa melihat Nagato juga?!"

"Ini bukan saatnya menanyakan hal bodoh, Naruto!" omel Sasuke dari belakang mereka berdua. Kedua lelaki berambut pirang itu pun menengok ke belakang.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan busur panahnya pada Minato.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan Hinata?!"

"Sudah di urus," sahut Sasuke singkat. "Aku tidak pandai memanah," lanjutnya pada Minato.

"Cepat, Tou-san! Mereka sudah terbang meninggi!" seru Naruto.

Minato pun mengaitkan bandul kristal milik Naruto pada ujung anak panah. Kemudian ia mulai memfokuskan tembakkannya pada dada Kushina. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, kemungkinan Minato bisa mengenainya sangatlah kecil.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu jauh."

"Fokus, Tou-san! Kita harus menyelamatkan Kaa-san!"

Mendengar Naruto yang memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan Kaa-san membuat hati Minato sedikit tersentuh. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, ia harus melakukannya dan dia harus berhasil. Ini semua demi Naruto yang sangat memimpikan keluarganya utuh seperti orang lain. Demi Kushina yang sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk dikurung di dalam kastil selama belasan tahun. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Minato untuk memperbaiki perpecahan keluarganya.

Minato kembali menarik busurnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ayah satu anak itu pun melepaskan anak panahnya ke udara.

Swiinggggg~

Naruto, Minato dan Sasuke yang memperhatikan anak panah itu hanya bisa berdoa agar satu-satunya kesempatan itu bisa berhasil.

JLEB!

"Kena!" seru Naruto.

Kushina yang sempat terbang beberapa meter ke udara tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke tanah. Minato, Naruto dan Sasuke segera mendekati Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu mengerang kesakitan dan tubuhnya mengalami kejang.

"Kushina! Sadarkan dirimu!" teriak Minato sambil menidurkan kepala Kushina ke pangkuannya. Namun wanita berambut panjang itu terus mengejang dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Kushina, sadarlah. Kau harus melawan Kaguya. Jangan biarkan dia terus menguasaimu!"

Di tengah kepanikan tersebut, air mata keluar dari kedua mata lavender Kushina. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mulai menggenggam tangan Kushina.

"Kaa-san, kumohon sadarlah. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Dengan Kaa-san, bukan dengan iblis yang telah membuat kita semua menderita," Naruto ikut menitikkan air mata melihat Kushina yang sedang berjuang mempertahankan kesadarannya. Efek dari kristal itu memang sangat dahsyat, bahkan selama belasan tahun, benda tersebut telah melindungi Naruto dari para iblis. Kekuatan ratu Iblis yang sangat besar pun, bisa tiba-tiba terhenti oleh benda ini.

Seandainya saja Minato memanahnya tepat di jantung Kushina, mungkin Ratu Iblis akan musnah meskipun kemungkinannya Kushina juga tidak selamat. Tapi anak panah tersebut melesat menuju dada Kushina dan hanya membuat kekuatan Ratu Iblis sedikit tertahan. Selebihnya, Kushina harus melawan kesadarannya yang telah direbut oleh ratu Iblis.

Minato kemudian memikirkan cara lain untuk membantu Kushina. Ia teringat pada kalung Kushina yang juga terbuat dari batu kristal. Seandainya ada batu kristal yang lain, mungkin itu akan membantu Kushina.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu siapa yang mengambil kalung Kushina?"

"Kalung apa?"

"Batu kristal, sama seperti ini. Hanya saja yang itu berbentuk bulat dan terdiri dari batu kristal yang banyak. Kalau saja ada batu kristal lain, mungkin itu akan sangat membantu Kushina."

"Maksudmu ini?" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah butiran batu kristal putih. Itu adalah bagian dari kalung Kushina yang dihancurkan oleh Karin, ia sempat memungutnya satu.

"Benar! Itu dia! Cepat hancurkan batu itu menjadi serbuk!"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun segera mencari batu untuk menghancurkan kristal tersebut. Setelah menjadi serbuk kristal, Minato memasukkan serbuk tersebut ke mulut Kushina. Dengan bantuan air putih, serbuk kristal itu pun masuk ke dalam mulut Kushina.

Cahaya terang keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Entah apa yang mendorong mereka, Minato, Naruto dan Sasuke terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat Kushina dan beberapa saat kemudian sesosok wanita berambut putih dengan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya keluar dari tubuh Kushina.

"I-itu ratu iblis!" ucap Sasuke seakan tak percaya. Bahkan matanya yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan pun bisa melihatnya. Wanita itu membawa tombak hitam yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Ia mengangkat tombak tersebut ke udara. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terbang ke atas ia mengibaskan tombaknya dan menimbulkan sebuah angin besar yang menghancurkan pepohonan. Ia juga membuat angin berputar menuju desa Konoha.

Bencana yang mereka takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Ratu Iblis telah sepenuhnya bangkit. Kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu kembali terulang dimana Ratu Iblis menghancurkan desa Konoha dan mengambil tubuh para wanita untuk dijadikan inangnya.

Namun diluar dugaan, Kaguya berhenti dan menghampiri Nagato yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya. Mereka berdua lantas terbang ke balik gunung Konoha. Minato sempat mengejarnya, namun percuma saja, ia bahkan tidak punya senjata untuk menghentikan Kaguya.

Darah mengalir dari dada Kushina akibat luka panah Minato. Matanya telah berubah kembali menjadi violet, itu artinya Kushina telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Mi...na..to..." ucapnya terbata saat melihat Minato di sampingnya.

"Kushina, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu," ucap Minato sambil memegang tangan istrinya tersebut.

Kushina melihat ke arah sisi yang lain, dimana ada Naruto dan Sasuke berjongkok menghadap padanya.

"Na..ru..to..."

Naruto tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, ia lantas memeluk sang ibu. "Akhirnya... hiks... akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul, Kaa-san!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, melihat adegan di depannya bisa saja membuat ia terharu.

Mereka berempat pun menuruni gunung Konoha menuju desa. Sesampainya disana, beberapa rumah warga hancur karena terpaan angin yang dibuat oleh Kaguya, tapi syukurlah tidak ada korban jiwa karena para ANBU sudah membawa para penduduk mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman.

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian...

Neji terduduk di depan bangsal rumah sakit. Sudah dua minggu Hinata dirawat disini akibat luka serius diperutnya. Ia menjalani beberapa kali operasi karena lukanya benar-benar parah dan menyebabkan pendarahan di bagian dalam. Semenjak itu, Hinata tak pernah membuka matanya. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia membutuhkan bantuan alat.

Tok..tok..tok...

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengagetkan Neji. Pria berambut panjang itu pun menyuruh seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu untuk masuk. Sejurus kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang bersama wanita berambut merah. Sungguh perbedaan warna yang cukup kontras.

"Neji-Senpai, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto sembari menyerahkan buah-buahan untuk Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya hampir setiap hari kau datang kemari?" ujar Neji sambil tersenyum. Yah, dia senang karena ada yang peduli pada Hinata selain keluarganya.

"Ah, itu karena Naruto terus merasa bersalah. Ia tidak akan tenang jika Hinata belum sembuh," ucap Kushina yang datang menemani Naruto.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, lagi pula seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih. Jika Naruto tidak melakukannya, sampai saat ini mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hinata," ucap Neji sambil menatap Hinata yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"NEE-CHAN! NII-CHAAN! KAMI DATANG!" teriak Hanabi yang datang bersama Hiashi. Kushina tersenyum dan memberi salam pada Hiashi.

"Wah, Naruto Nii-chan datang lagi kesini? Kau benar-benar pacar yang baik!" seru Hanabi sambil menggoda Naruto. Gadis kecil yang satu ini tampaknya cukup dekat dengan Naruto setelah sering bertemu dirumah Sakit.

Pandangan mata Hiashi, Neji dan Kushina tertuju pada Naruto.

"Ja-jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, aku bukan pacar Hinata!" pekik Naruto yang merinding melihat tatapan tajam tiga orang tersebut.

"YA AMPUN!" pekik Kushina. "Kita harus menyiapkan pesta pernikahan yang megah untuk Naruto dan Hinata!" Kushina berteriak heboh.

"Aku setuju, Baa-chan!" balas Hanabi.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" jerit Naruto.

Neji sweatdrop mendengarnya. Ia bersyukur karena Hinata berada diruang VIP. Kalau saja ia berada di bangsal biasa dan bersebelahan dengan orang lain, pasti mereka akan diusir karena terus berteriak.

Hiashi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan tiga orang tersebut. Kehadiran Naruto dan Kushina memang menjadi pencair suasana keluarga Hyuuga yang selalu tegang. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang apa adanya dan sangat periang.

"Aku juga setuju," ucap Hiashi yang disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Naruto dan tatapan berbinar dari Kushina dan Hanabi.

"Y-yang benar saja," gumam Neji sedikit shock. "Kau bercanda kan paman?" tanya Neji.

Hiashi berjalan menuju ranjang Hinata, kemudian mengusap lembut rambut indigonya.

"Lagi pula, Hinata memang lebih baik menikah dengan Naruto. Karena mereka bisa saling melengkapi. Jika mereka menikah, kemungkinan keturunan mereka tidak akan memiliki tubuh lemah maupun tubuh abadi. Karena tubub abadi akan menguatkan tubuh lemah dan tubuh lemah akan menetralkan tubuh abadi."

Naruto terdiam, ia memikirkan kata-kata Hiashi. Ibunya memiliki tubuh abadi, dan ia melahirkan anak bertubuh abadi juga karena Kushina menikahi Minato yang memiliki tubuh normal.

Jika Naruto menikahi Sakura, maka anak mereka akan memiliki tubuh abadi seperti Naruto. Tapi jika ia menikah dengan Hinata, maka anak mereka akan menjadi anak normal seperti yang lainnya, tidak bertubuh lemah seperti Hinata maupun bertubub abadi seperti Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng frustasi. "Bukankah ini terlalu dini untuk membicarakan pernikahan? Aku bahkan baru masuk High School!" teriak Naruto kesal. Namun sepertinya teriakannya diabaikan oleh Kushina dan Hanabi yang sedang berdiskusi serius.

"Bagaimana kalau tema pernikahannya warna putih saja?"

"Aku setuju, Baa-chan! Kemudian makanannya aku yang tentukan!"

"Woi! Kalian dengar aku tidak sih?!"

"Hihihi, aku tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu!" seru Kushina.

"Kaa-san! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak seperti itu!" omel Naruto dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"T-Tousan..."

Sebuah suara lemah membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau sadar!"

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Yosh, akhirnya season 1 tamat ^_^

Maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan endingnya mengecewakan. Tapi perjalanan Naruto masih belum berakhir. Ratu Iblis masih hidup dan dia bisa menyerang Konoha kapan saja. Hoho

Untuk season 2 nya bakal aku lanjut di lapak ini aja yaa..

Dan bakal aku posting sekitar 2 minggu lagi, huehehe :v

Balas Review :

 **DandiDandi :** Oke, lapaknya tetap disini.. ya! Itu dia hasil pertandingan antara Naruto vs Kushina adalah SERI! :v

 **iwan tazakka :** Segini udah kilat kan? Biasanya 2 minggu wkwk #plak

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Maaf sepertinya anda harus kecewa karena Hinata gak jadi mati, huehehe :v

 **Laufenberg :** *Siap-siap pindah rumah* eh gak jadi pindah deh, kan Hinatanya gak jadi mati :v

 **RendyDP :** Aku coba selipkan romance di season 2 tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak ya :v hehe

 **Vira D Ace :** Iyadong, kasian kalo Itachi mati, wkwk..

Oke, ditunggu season 2nya ya ^^

 **Namikaze D Naruto Lucifer :** Nyahaha, kalo gak ada TBC tar gak ada gregetnya :v

 **Loray 29 Alus :** Yup, season 1 sudah tamat ^^

 **Niasaskey :** Udah cepet kan? :v

 **Key :** Heheh, iya dong. Kasian Akatsuki kalo Itachi mati..

Nah, Happy endingkan ^^

Jadinya aku tetep lanjut di lapak ini aja. Tapi judulnya repot yak, jadi gak usah pake judul ajalah. Huehehe.

Iya temanya kayak zombie gitu tentang percobaan orochimaru yang kerjasama sama ratu iblis. Buat lebih jelasnya, nanti baca aja ya ^_^

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Hallo :v

Mari kita bersuka cita karena Itachi gak jadi mati :v

Yoshaa, Go Naru Go Naru Go! *eh udahan ya :v

Nah, Hinata gak kenapa-napa kan :v

Untuk romancenya, niatnya sih aku ada bikin romance lebih, tapi agak susah karena pengen tamat chapter 20 makanya aku fokus ke cerita aja. Untuk season 2 mungkin bakal aku coba banyakin romancenya tapi gak janji, heheh.

Maaf adegan bertarungnya masih ingusan. Padahal udah sering nonton film action tapi tetep susah kalo diungkapkan pake tulisan #ceileh :v

Hoho, makasih... tunggu season 2 nya 2 minggu lagi yaa...

Anjayy! Rumputnya gak bisa ngomong woi -,-

Yup, makasih sarannya, aku lanjut di lapak ini aja ^_^

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Oke, aku lanjut di lapak ini aja.

High school of dead? *langsung buka google :v

Makasih sarannya, bisa untuk pencerahan, hehe

 **:** Sudah lanjut!

 **To Author :** Oke, makasih sarannya, bakal aku lanjut di lapak ini aja ^^

 **Sabaku no Yanie :** Sasuke minggu kemaren sibuk, maaf ya :v

Nah chapter ini dia nongol ^_^

Iya, S2 nya aku lanjut disini kok..

Hiks, gomen ne T.T

#salamsasuhina

 **hudson hornet :** Yup! S2 nya tetep dilapak ini.. pair endingnya memang NaruHina kok ^^

.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua pembaca Konoha Village. Terutama yang sudah menyempatkan review dan memfavorite+Follow Fict ini. Aku seneng banget akhirnya fict ini bisa tamat meskipun updatenya terseok-seok :v

Fict ini gak akan sampe sini kalo gak ada kalian para pembaca dan para reviewku *peluksatusatu*

Sampai jumpa lagi di KONOHA VILLAGE SEASON 2 : ARCH ZOMBIE!

Sincerenly,

Fairyska-chan ^_^


	21. S2 Awal Yang Baru

"Bagaimana kemajuannya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, jiwa mereka berubah menjadi iblis dalam waktu singkat. Hanya saja mereka belum bisa dikendalikan."

"GRAAARRH!"

"Bagus, cepat selesaikan agar kita bisa menciptakan dunia iblis tanpa ada manusia."

"Baik, Kaguya-Sama!"

"GRAAARRHH!"

.

.

.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE SEASON 2 : ARCH ZOMBIE**

Chapter 1. Awal yang baru

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/DeathChara/DLDR!

Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina dan GaaHina.

Pair ending : NARUHINA

Summary : Kaguya bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk menciptakan kloning iblis dan memusnahkan manusia. Para penduduk Konoha harus berlari demi menyelamatkan hidup mereka. Akankah dunia ini tetap sama?

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Senpai!"

"Pagi, Senpai!"

"Hallo, Senpai!"

Sapaan demi sapaan terus terdengar di sepanjang lorong yang dilalui Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar sambil membalas sapaan dari para Kouhainya hingga sebuah celetukan menyadarkannya akan satu hal.

"Siapa sih dia?"

"Entahlah, tiap kita menyapa Sasuke-Senpai selalu saja dia yang kegeeran."

Bahwa sapaan-sapaan itu bukanlah untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Grrr! Dasar kalian ini! Aku juga Senpai kalian, tahu!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangannya dengan kesal. Para Kouhai yang berada di sekitarnya pun segera membubarkan diri begitu melihat Naruto akan mengamuk.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak insiden kebangkitan Ratu Iblis. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah naik ke kelas 2. Ada banyak hal yang berubah. Mulai dari kehadiran sosok ibu di kehidupan Naruto. Hingga mata birunya yang kini bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata.

Bagi Akatsuki, mata baru Naruto jelas sebuah anugerah. Itu artinya mereka bisa berburu hantu dengan lebih percaya diri. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Ia menganggap penglihatannya adalah musibah dan bencana. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari ia harus melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh dengan berbagai wujud.

Naruto yang tidak biasa dengan hal tersebut tentu saja kesulitan. Ia bahkan menderita radang tenggorokan beberapa minggu yang lalu karena terlalu sering berteriak. Tapi syukurlah sekarang pemuda pirang itu sudah sedikit terbiasa. Terlebih lagi, ia diperintahkan untuk merahasiakan penglihatannya itu dari orang-orang sehingga Naruto harus bisa mengontrol rasa kagetnya saat melihat makhluk-makhluk yang menyeramkan.

Di pertigaan lorong, Naruto melihat dua orang yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya. Ia pun refleks bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar. Sasuke yang menyadari itu pun berhenti berjalan dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe?"

"STTTT! Jangan ajak aku bicara! Aku sedang bersembunyi!" omel Naruto pelan.

"Baiklah aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke cuek sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini, Naruto tidak pernah berani untuk muncul di hadapan Hinata secara sengaja. Salahkan saja pada Ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja menyetujui perjodohan yang diusulkan oleh Hiashi. Dengan seenaknya mereka memutuskan untuk melangsungkan acara pertunangan setelah mereka berdua lulus sekolah.

Naruto tahu betul kalau perjodohan ini dilakukan demi kebaikannya dan juga Hinata. Tapi bukankah menikah itu tentang perasaan? Bagaimana mungkin dirinya menikahi orang yang tidak dia cintai. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk menghindari Hinata. Hanya saja dirinya selalu salah tingkah, rasanya akan sulit mencari alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu jika dirinya terus bertemu Hinata.

Hari ini merupakan hari presentasi klub. Dimana semua murid berkumpul di aula untuk melihat aksi para klub yang akan mempromosikan klub mereka masing-masing.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, berdiri di atas panggung setinggi setengah meter sambil memegang mic. Pemuda itu akan menjadi perwakilan klub Akatsuki untuk mempromosikan klubnya.

"Ekhm, Halo semuanya. Aku adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki dari kelas XII. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa itu Akatsuki. Apa ada yang tahu kami ini klub apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap para kouhainya. Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa itu semacam klub memasak?' tanya anak berambut cokelat pendek.

"Tentu saja bukan. Klub memasak kan sudah presentasi tadi," jawab Naruto. "Masih ada yang mau menebak?"

Kemudian seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam mengangkat tangannya.

"Kita dapat apa kalau bisa menjawab?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menjawab, "eto... yang bisa menjawab dengan benar akan masuk klub Akatsuki dengan mudah!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebar yang khas. Namun para kouhainya tetap menatapnya dengan datar.

"Jadi kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Naruto pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hadiahnya."

"O-oh begitu ya," sahut Naruto kikuk. "Apa masih ada yang mau menjawab?" lanjutnya.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"Woi, durasi! Cepatlah!" bisik Neji pada Naruto yang berdiri mematung diatas panggung.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu akan aku jelaskan saja. Akatsuki adalah klub pemburu hantu! Jika kalian penasaran apa saja yang kami lakukan, silahkan simak video berikut ini!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya sambil menunjuk sebuah papan tertutup kain putih yang digunakan untuk menerima cahaya dari infokus.

Dari layar tersebut terlihat sebuah video yang mulai berputar. Dimulai dari hitungan angka mundur yang mainstream.

3

2

1

Kemudian muncullah wajah Pein dan Itachi memenuhi layar tersebut. Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan dengan wajah yang di close up sehingga garis wajah Itachi terlihat jelas.

"Halo, Minna! Kami sekarang sedang berada di sebuah hutan angker yang ada di desa Konoha. Kami mendapat laporan bahwa ditempat ini sering ada penampakan-penampakan yang mengganggu para petani yang pulang berkebun," ucap Pein dengan wajah yang nampak seram dengan cahaya yang menyorot wajahnya dari bawah.

Itachi merebut mic yang Pein pegang, kemudian ia menerangkan, "Konon katanya, tempat ini merupakan tempat favorite orang-orang untuk bunuh diri. Beberapa mayat ditemukan gantung diri dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun. Apa kalian tahu kenapa mereka bunuh diri ditempat ini?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Tidaak!" terdengar suara Tobi menyahut dalam video tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak tahu, akan kami jelaskan," lanjut Pein sambil merebut mic yang di pegang Itachi.

"Woi! Yang bertugas menjelaskan itu kan aku," protes Itachi sambil merebut mic dari tangan Pein.

"Hei! Jangan merebut mic-ku!"

"TIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

Video tersebut menampilkan Pein dan Itachi yang sedang berebut mic dengan suara mic yang melengking membuat para penonton menutup kuping mereka.

TUUUUTTTT!

Video pun mati, dan pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan kuping para penghuni aula adalah Tobi. Ia segera menyabotase aliran listrik sehingga infokus dan speaker mati total termasuk lampu pendukung yang digunakan untuk menerangi panggung. Aula pun mendadak gelap karena lampu aula memang sengaja dimatikan untuk mendramatisir video Akatsuki.

"Sudah ku duga, dia payah dalam presentasi," celetuk Pein.

"Woi! Aku dengar itu, sialan! Lagi pula kenapa video pertengkaran kalian tidak di potong saja?!" gerutu Naruto.

"Maaf, aku lupa," sahut Deidara.

Naruto memandang Deidara dengan tatapan sebal meskipun tidak kelihatan karena gelap.

Setelah lampu dinyalakan kembali, Naruto pun kembali bicara diatas panggung.

"Baiklah, karena ada kesalahan teknis, jadi aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat saja," ucap Naruto. "Bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan makhluk lain. Silakan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Karena bersama kami, kalian akan merasakan langsung sensasinya," lanjut Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian maju satu langkah lebih dekat pada audiens. "Ingat, Akatsuki hanya untuk orang-orang yang punya nyali. Sekian," tutup Naruto kemudian menunduk hormat lalu turun dari panggung.

.

KVs2

.

Hinata membawa beberapa peralatan memasak menuju dapur sekolah. Ia sedang membereskan properti presentasi bersama teman-teman klubnya dan Hinata bertugas menyimpannya di dapur.

Sebelum Hinata membuka pintu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara-suara kecil dari dalam ruangan. Ini cukup aneh mengingat semua orang kini sedang ada di aula. Mata lavendernya pun mengintip kaca yang berada di atas pintu.

Memang benar ada seseorang disana. Hinata pun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sambil membawa barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak, Hinata pun menyapa wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Halo, Shizune-san. Tumben sekali anda-"

Praankk!

Hinata menjatuhkan barangnya begitu saja ketika melihat Shizune yang kini menengok ke arahnya dengan mulut penuh darah. Tangannya pun berlumuran darah dengan sisa potongan ayam mentah.

Mata merah Shizune melihat Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia memamerkan gigi-giginya yang kini berwarna merah karena darah. Seakan menyeringai dan siap menerkam Hinata.

Sontak Hinata berlari keluar dan menutup pintu dapur dengan keras. Terdengar suara geraman Shizune dari dalam sana. Ia juga menggedor pintu seakan meminta Hinata untuk membukanya. Padahal Hinata tidak menguncinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata berlari menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan nafas terengah dan keringat bercucuran gadis berambut indigo itu terus berlari menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang berkeliaran di lorong seperti biasanya karena semua orang memang sedang berada di aula.

Tepat di pertigaan lorong, seorang pemuda berambut merah muncul tiba-tiba. Hinata yang sedang berlari pun kaget dan menabrak pemuda itu. Beruntung pria itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hinata agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Hinata, ada apa?!" tanyanya.

Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia bernafas lega karena pemuda itu ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Gaara-senpai!" seru Hinata panik. "I-itu!" Hinata menunjuk ke ujung lorong.

"Hei tenanglah... tarik nafas lalu hembuskan," titah Gaara dengan lembut sembari memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Hinata pun menuruti perkataan Gaara.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Aku melihat Shizune-San memakan daging mentah di dapur. Dia seperti bukan Shizune-San. Matanya merah dan tubuhnya juga dikelilingi dengan benda merah. Dia bahkan sempat mengejarku sebelum aku keluar dapur."

"Oke, tenanglah. Sekarang biar aku mengeceknya. Kau tunggulah disini, Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu, "Hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Gaara tersenyum sebelum berbalik menuju dapur. Dia bisa saja menganggap Hinata gila atas semua ucapannya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk membuktikannya untuk menenangkan Hinata.

Semenjak pertama kali melihat Hinata, entah kenapa Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Memang wajar sih, Gaara pun takkan menyangkal jika semua pria berpikiran sama dengannya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan paras cantik dan tubuh sempurna yang dimiliki Hinata. Belum lagi sikapnya yang pemalu dan baik hati membuatnya semakin menarik. Gaara bahkan sudah menandai gadis itu dengan sebutan Gadis Anggun Favorite-nya.

Gaara telah sampai di depan pintu dapur. Tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam sana. Ia pun mengintip celah kaca yang ada dipintu. Memang kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Tak ingin sia-sia datang kemari, Gaara pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Semua terlihat normal, tidak ada bercak darah di meja maupun lantai.

Begitu membuka lemari es tempat bahan makanan disimpan pun Gaara tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah ayamnya hilang ataupun tidak, karena dia memang tidak tahu pasti ada berapa ayam yang ada di kulkas.

Gaara pun memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Hinata. Sebelum pergi dari dapur, ia pun tak lupa untuk menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Di pertigaan lorong, Hinata menunggu dengan resah. Sesekali ia melihat ponselnya, berjaga-jaga kalau Gaara meneleponnya. Ia terperanjat begitu melihat Gaara kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Mungkin kau sedang melamun, Hinata. Mau aku antar ke UKS? Kita buktikan kalau Shizune-san baik-baik saja?"

"Mm, baiklah," Hinata menurut dan berjalan bersama Gaara menuju UKS.

Seperti biasa, Gaara mengintip di kaca pintu UKS. Semua pintu disekolah ini dilengkapi dengan kaca tembus pandang ukuran kecil berbentuk persegi panjang. Hal ini memudahkan para guru yang lewat untuk mengawasi para murid yang berkeliaran diluar kelas saat jam pelajaran.

Dari kaca tersebut, Gaara melihat Shizune sedang duduk di kursinya. Wanita berusia 23 tahun tersebut tampak sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya.

Gaara mengetuk pintu UKS dua kali. Kemudian terdengar suara Shizune yang menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

Hinata merenggut, ia menarik kecil baju Gaara. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian menuntun Hinata untuk masuk.

Shizune menutup buku yang sedang ia baca. "Siapa yang sakit?" tanyanya begitu melihat Gaara dan Hinata muncul dari balik pintu.

"E-eto..."

"Ah, ini. Hinata tampak lemas. Makanya aku paksa dia untuk datang ke UKS saja," potong Gaara.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," cicit Hinata.

"Ohh, begitu ya. Sebaiknya aku cek tekanan darahmu dulu, Hinata. Ayo kemarilah," Shizune membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang rawat kemudian menyuruh Hinata untuk berbaring disana.

"Kau tidak ikut menonton presentasi?" tanya Gaara saat Shizune sedang memeriksa tekanan darah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Makanya aku diam saja disini," sahut Shizune. "Tekanan darahmu rendah. Apa kau kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini?" lanjut Shizune pada Hinata.

"Iya aku rasa begitu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata.

Shizune memberikan beberapa butir vitamin penambah darah sebelum Hinata dan Gaara pergi keluar UKS.

Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya selama perjalanan menuju aula. Dalam hati ia bergumam 'Gaara-senpai pasti mengira aku mengada-ngada. Memang tidak masuk akal sih, Shizune tampak seperti manusia biasa. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Iya, benar. Halusinasi!'

"Tak usah merasa bersalah. Aku tak menyalahkanmu," ucap Gaara menenangkan Hinata.

"Apa kau menganggap aku gila?" tanya Hinata. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lupakan saja, Hinata. Kau pasti kelelahan. Tapi entah itu benar atau tidak, kau harus tetap hati-hati, mengerti?"

"Baiklah."

.

KVs2

.

Akatuski berkumpul di ruang klub untuk menunggu para murid baru yang akan mendaftar klub Akatsuki. Bahkan mereka sudah menghias ruang klub yang biasanya berantakan itu menjadi lebih menarik. Deidara menyimpan patung-patung kecil berbentuk tengkorak di setiap sudut ruangan. Hidan menaruh sabit besar di salah satu dinding dan Itachi memasang poster Akatsuki yang sedang menggunakan seragam Akatsuki. Konan juga menambahkan aksen burung kertas yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam semenjak selesainya acara presentasi klub. Tapi belum ada seorangpun yang datang ke ruang klub mereka. Padahal Kisame sudah berdiri di pertigaan lorong sambil membawa papan petunjuk agar mempermudah para murid baru menemukan ruang klub Akatsuki. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak cukup membantu.

"Ah, pasti mereka akan mendaftar besok. Butuh waktu mempersiapkan mental untuk masuk ke klub ini," ucap Pein memecah keheningan. Ketua Akatsuki itu masih saja berpositif thinking.

"Benar, masih ada beberapa hari sebelum pendaftaran ditutup. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang saja," usul Sasori sambil meraih ransel hitamnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Di ikuti oleh Akatsuki yang lain. Naruto membawakan tas Kisame. Mereka semua keluar dari ruang klub dan berjalan menuju pertigaan lorong dimana Kisame berdiri memegang petunjuk arah.

Tidak, bukan hanya berdiri, Kisame menggerakkan tubuhnya layaknya seorang penari salsa. Akatsuki berpikir mungkin itu untuk menghilangkan pegal karena Kisame terus berdiri. Besar juga pengorbanannya.

"Ini tasmu, senpai," Naruto menyerahkan tas Kisame.

"Bagaimana? Pasti banyak yang mendaftarkan hari ini?!" tanya Kisame bersemangat.

"Mmm..." Pein kebingungan mencari alasan. Ekspresi Kisame sungguh terlalu berharap, membuat Pein tidak tega mengatakan kenyataannya.

"Belum ada yang mendaftar," celetuk Hidan.

"Apa?! Padahal aku sudah menari salsa sesuai dengan yang diajarkan Itachi!"

Seketika Akatsuki hanya bisa meratap. Pantas saja tidak ada yang datang. Sementara itu Itachi menepuk bahu Kisame untuk menguatkannya, "Kita akan belajar lagi lebih giat," ucapnya sok menggurui.

"Argh! Hentikan! Untuk apa juga kalian harus menari salsa! Ingat! Kita ini klub pemburu hantu. Tolong lakukan hal misterius yang mengundang orang lain penasaran! Hal yang berbau mistis!" Naruto misuh-misuh, sungguh otaknya bisa meledak jika klub ini terus seperti ini.

"Ahaa! Tobi tahu! Kita harus menunjukkan trik sulap! Itu misterius dan mistis!" usul Tobi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Bukan sulap juga!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ilmu mengambil uang tanpa ketahuan? Itu misterius dan menguntungkan loh!"

Usulan Kakuzu langsung mendapat pelototan dari Konan. "Itu sih namanya mencuri, bodoh!"

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol, Akatsuki dikagetkan dengan kedatangan 3 orang murid baru yang berteriak dengan lantang.

"HOI, KALIAN!"

Pein menengok ke sumber suara.

"BICARA YANG SOPAN!" teriak Pein sambil menunjuk wajah kouhainya tersebut.

"AKU AKAN BERGABUNG DENGAN KLUB KALIAN!" teriaknya masih dengan volume yang sama.

"APAAA?!" Pein berteriak semakin keras.

"YEAAH! AKHIRNYAA!" sorak Akatsuki dengan wajah sumeringah.

Beberapa murid yang lewat menatap mereka dengan ilfeel.

Konan menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa mesti teriak-teriak begitu? Memangnya ini di hutan apa?!

"AKU AKAN BUKTIKAN KALAU HANTU ITU TIDAK ADA!"

"YEAA- A-Apa?" Pein cengo. Begitu juga Akatsuki yang lain.

"Iya, kami akan bergabung dengan kalian untuk membuktikan kalau hantu itu tidak ada dan jika aku bisa membuktikannya kalian harus membubarkan klub nista kalian!" teriak anak yang memakai syal navy tersebut di sisi kiri dan kanannya ada dua temannya yang mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pernyataan anak tersebut.

Pein melongo mendengarnya, bisa-bisanya Pein si Preman Ho Akademi di tunjuk oleh anak bau kencur seperti mereka. Bahkan salah satu anak itu masih ingusan. Ingusan dalam arti sebenarnya.

"KALIAN BERTIGA BOSAN HIDUP YA, HAH?" Pein bersiap menghajar ketiga kouhainya, namun Hidan dan Kakuzu dengan sigap memegangi tubuh Pein.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Biar aku hajar anak kurang ajar itu!"

"Sttt! Pein, kau harus tahu kalau dia itu cucunya Tuan Hiruzen Sarutobi," bisik Kakuzu.

"Hah, siapapun itu akan aku hajar siapapun yang bertingkah di depanku!"

"Dasar bodoh, dia bahkan punya pengawal!" ucap Hidan sambil memiringkan kepala Pein ke sebelah kanan dimana terlihat seorang pria memakai baju serba hitam, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam bulatnya.

"Hah? Seberapa hebat anak itu?" tanya Pein yang emosinya mulai meredam.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa itu Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

Pein berpikir sebentar, "sepertinya aku pernah dengar."

"Astaga! Dia itu Hokage ke 3!" pekik Hidan sedikit emosi. Bisa-bisanya Pein melupakan nama orang yang memimpin Negara Api saat ini.

"HUAPAAA?!" barulah ia sadar kalau menghajarnya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, justru sebaliknya. Namun di tengah acara penyadaran Pein terdengar suara debuman yang cukup keras.

Anak yang tadi menunjuk Pein tersungkur ke lantai, kedua temannya buru-buru menolong anak berambut hitam tersebut. Dan sang pelaku berdiri dengan bangga sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dasar kurang ajar, bicara yang sopan pada senpaimu!"

"KYAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" pekik Pein, Kakuzu dan Hidan bersamaan. Padahal Pein sudah menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghajar cucu Hokage itu tapi Naruto malah memukulnya seenak jidat di depan pengawal pribadinya. Oh lihat, bahkan sang pengawal buru-buru berlari mendekati sang cucu Hokage. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Namikaze Naruto!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Konohamaru-sama?"

"Cih," Anak bersyal navy itu menepis tangan sang pengawal. "Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

"Ha! Kau memang tidak sopan pada semua orang! Tidak sia-sia aku menghajarmu!" celetuk Naruto dengan pose yang tidak berubah alias berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya pemuda pirang ini belum menyadari tatapan horror di belakangnya.

"Lihat saja sampai aku membubarkan klub kalian!" anak itu pun bangkit kembali.

"Ya-ya, silakan isi dulu form pendaftarannya," ucap Naruto cuek sambil memberikan 3 lembar kertas pada para kouhainya.

Mereka menuliskan nama dan beberapa data pribadi, kemudian mengisi tanda tangan yang ada di bagian bawah kertas.

"Hah? Konohamaru?" gumam Naruto begitu mengintip tulisan anak bersyal Navy.

"Woi, jangan mengintip!" omel anak tersebut tidak terima.

"Heh, isi nama yang benar, bodoh!" titah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, namaku sudah benar, Konohamaru Sarutobi," ucapnya sambil membaca ulang namanya yang tertulis dalam form.

"Pppttt! Huahahaha!" tawa Naruto meledak seketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan anak itu.

"Apa ayahmu sangat mencintai Konoha sehingga anaknya di beri nama Konohamaru? Ahahaha, kalau kau tinggal di Suna pasti namamu Sunahamaru, ahahaha" Naruto masih saja tertawa, padahal wajah Konohamaru sudah merah karena kesal.

Akatsuki yang melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto pun segera menariknya ke belakang.

"Ahahahaha"

"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh!" Hidan menabok wajah Naruto sehingga pemuda pirang itu pun berhenti tertawa dan meringis kesakitan. Dasar sadis, begitu mudahnya Hidan merebut tawa Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tahu dia itu siapa?!" tanya Hidan. Naruto menggeleng, "Bukannya dia Konohamaru? Artinya dia anak dari konoha," jawab Naruto asal.

"Bukan bodoh, dia itu cucu dari Hokage ke 3, Hiruzen Sarutobi!"

"HUAPAAA?! Tapi siapa yang peduli, Hokage kan tidak ada disekolah ini, huahaha!"

PLAAAKK!

Hidan menabok wajah Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini si pirang pun protes, "Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?! Dan kenapa kau harus memukulku saat aku sedang tertawa?!"

"Disini memang tidak ada Hokage! Tapi dia itu keponakan Ashuma Sensei!"

"HUAPAAA? ASHUMA SENSEI yang selalu menyuruhku maju ke depan untuk mengejakan soal Matematika?!"

"Ya, menurutmu Ashuma mana lagi."

"TIDAAAKK! Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit!"

.

KVs2

.

Karui dan Chouji memasuki dapur sekolah, mereka mendapatkan tugas untuk mengecek bahan makanan untuk besok pagi. Chouji bertugas mengecek stok sementara Karui menulisnya dalam buku.

"Telur, 12 Kotak!"

"Ada!"

"Tomat satu kantung?"

"Ada!"

"Ayam 8 ekor!"

"Ad- eh? 8? Ini hanya ada 7," ucao Chouji sambil mengeluarkan ayam-ayam tersebut agar dapat dihitung dengan mudah.

"Hm, mungkin yang kemarin menyetok salah menulis," ucap Karui kemudian mencoret angka 8 menjadi 7. Setelah selesai menyetok bahan makanan, gadis berkulit tan itu pun menyimpan bukunya di rak lalu mengajak Chouji untuk keluar.

"Ayo cepat, atau kau aku kunci."

"Iya-iya tunggu!"

Perhatian Karui terpaku pada sebuah bercak merah yang berada di sekitar pintu. Warna itu begitu kontras dan mengundang perhatian mengingat pintu tersebut bercat putih.

"Noda apa ini?" tanya Chouji yang datang menghampiri Karui.

"Entahlah, aku baru menyadarinya."

"Seperti noda darah, atau saus, atau jus cerry, bisa juga itu-"

"Ha! Yang ada dalam otakmu memang makanan saja, ayo keluar!" potong Karui sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari dapur diikuti Chouji dari belakang.

.

.

.

TBC

.


	22. S2 Perubahan Shizune

**KONOHA VILLAGE SEASON 2 : ARCH ZOMBIE**

Chapter 2. Perubahan Shizune

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/DeathChara/DLDR!

Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina dan GaaHina.

Pair ending : NARUHINA

Summary : Kaguya bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk menciptakan kloning iblis dan memusnahkan manusia. Para penduduk Konoha harus berlari demi menyelamatkan hidup mereka. Akankah dunia ini tetap sama?

.

.

.

"Kami sudah melacaknya ke seluruh ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, kita tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang Sai katakan. Begitu juga dengan tempat Itachi dan Zetsu dulu disandera," ucap Kakashi sambil menghadap kepala Desa Konoha.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini ANBU ditugaskan untuk mencari markas Orochimaru. Namun apapun yang mereka lakukan, hasilnya tetap sama. Mereka hanya terus berputar-putar di dalam lorong bawah tanah. Bagaikan masuk ke dalam labirin yang tak berujung.

Minato pun sempat meminta izin kepada kepala desa Uzushio untuk mencari markas Orochimaru disana. Tetapi mereka menolaknya mentah-mentah. Mereka malah merasa tersinggung karena merasa Konoha telah menuduh desa mereka sebagai markas Iblis.

Tidak begitu mengherankan mengingat desa Uzushio memang sangat tertutup. Bahkan perintah dari Hokage pun sering mereka abaikan. Sebutan sebagai desa pemberontak pun mulai melekat di desa mereka. Namun tampaknya mereka tidak peduli dan tetap menjalani kehidupan yang mereka inginkan.

Minato menarik nafas panjang. Pikirannya juga buntu. Entah cara apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menemukan Kaguya dan Orochimaru. Memaksa Kabuto seakan tak ada gunanya. Pria berambut perak itu tetap bungkam meskipun sudah diancam berkali-kali.

Minato juga sudah mengajak Naruto yang mempunyai penglihatan lebih untuk melihat jalan bawah tanah. Tapi Naruto pun sama saja, ia tidak melihat tempat yang mereka cari.

Dan meminta bantuan Sai pun kini tak membantu banyak. Semenjak pedangnya hancur saat melawan Kaguya, Sai berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Ia tak lagi tembus pandang ketika menggunakan jubah hitamnya. Dan dia juga kehilangan kemampuan melihat hantu maupun iblis.

Pria berkulit pucat itu sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Entah itu adalah kutukan atau anugerah, Sai tetap bersyukur memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk kembali menjalani hidup. Kini pemuda itu tinggal di sebuah rumah susun yang sengaja disediakan Konoha untuk warga yang berasal dari luar desa.

Bukan hanya Sai yang tinggal di sana, ada Akatsuki juga yang menghuni beberapa rumah di rusun itu. Semenjak insiden kebangkitan ratu iblis, Akatsuki semakin rajin untuk menjalankan misi berburu hantu. Hal itu membuat beberapa Akatsuki memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa Konoha.

"Anda tidak usah cemas, kita pasti akan menemukannya. Aku sudah memperluas informan untuk mencari tahu markas mereka," ucap Kakashi yang merasa tidak enak telah membuat Minato melamun.

"Ah, iya. Tapi kau tahu kan, kita harus tetap merahasiakan hal ini dari warga desa. Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui tentang semua ini," lanjut Minato. Kakashi mengangguk paham kemudian meminta izin untuk kembali ke markas ANBU.

.

KVs2

.

"NARUTOOO! CEPAT BANGUNN!" teriak Kushina tepat di depan telinga putra semata wayangnya.

Pemuda pirang itu refleks melompat dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya. Meskipun setiap hari dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu, tetap saja telinga kecilnya itu tidak kuat menahan teriakan sang ibu.

Diliriknya jam yang berada di atas nakas. Jam 05.00. "Astaga! Kenapa Kaa-san selalu membangunkan aku pagi-pagi sekali sih?" gerutu Naruto sambil menarik selimutnya lagi.

Set!

Tangan putih Kushina menahan selimut Naruto. Dengan tatapan tajam ia berkata, "Cepat olahraga! Ajak ayahmu juga!"

Hiii~ tatapan yang menyeramkan!

Naruto bergegas melepaskan diri dari selimut hangatnya kemudian berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan. "Kenapa sih harus olahraga setiap hari? Seminggu sekali kan cukup," gerutu Naruto.

"Itu supaya tubuhmu kuat! Laki-laki itu harus punya tubuh yang kuat!"

"Aku ini sudah kuat, Kaa-san," ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mempraktikkan beberapa jurus karate yang ia tahu agar Kushina mempercayai ucapannya.

Hyaat!

Syat!

Syat!

Duk.

Praaankkkk!

Mata Naruto membulat, kakinya yang sedang mengangkat ke udara karena mempraktikkan tendangan maut membeku seketika. Dengan gerakan slow motion, pemuda bermata saphirre itu melirik serpihan vas bunga yang berpencar di lantai.

'G-gawat! I-itukan...'

Kreteekk...kretekk...

Terdengar suara buku-buku jari dari belakang Naruto. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara teriakan malaikat maut yang menyuruhnya untuk segera mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada vas bunga seharga 500 yen 'ku, hah?" bisik Kushina dengan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

Tak ingin mati sekarang, Naruto pun segera mengerahkan jurus seribu kaki untuk menghindar dari Kushina.

"KYAAAA! AMPUN KAA-SAN! AKU TIDAK SENGAJAA!"

"KEMARI KAU NARUTO! AKAN KU BUAT KAU MENJADI VAS BUNGA!"

"KYAAAA!"

Ketika keluar dari kamar, Minato disuguhi pemandangan yang bersemangat dari istri dan anaknya. "Wah, anak dan istriku rajin sekali, pagi-pagi begini sudah maraton bersama," celetuk Minato dengan wajah senang.

"APANYA YANG MARATON BERSAMA?! TOLONG AKU TOU-SAN!"

Dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, Minato berniat untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya dan bergabung bersama Naruto dan Kushina. Namun saat ia merentangkan tangannya, sebuah vas bunga yang berada tepat di sisi pintu tersenggol.

Praaankkk!

Kushina tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengejar Naruto. Dengan tatapan sangar, ibu satu anak itu menengok ke arah Minato. Lebih tepatnya ke arah vas bunga lain yang kini hancur berkeping-keping.

"Uppss.." Minato memamerkan deretan giginya. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa merubah apapun. Kushina tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalian-" Kushina menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. "Akan ku buat kalian berdua menjadi vas bunga!"

"KYAAA! CEPAT LARI, TOU-SAN!"

"KENAPA TIBA-TIBA DIRUMAH INI BANYAK VAS BUNGA SIH?!" teriak Minato sambil berlari menghindari Kushina.

Yah, biarkan mereka bertiga berolahraga.

.

KVs2

.

Para murid Ho Akademi berlalu lalang di semua sudut sekolah. Akan tetapi tempat yang paling ramai dikunjungi tetaplah kantin sekolah. Tempat itu selalu diserbu para murid yang lapar di saat jam istirahat.

Hinata adalah sebagian kecil yang tidak suka desak-desakan. Itu sebabnya gadis bersurai indigo ini lebih memilih makan siang di halaman belakang sekolah bersama Karui dan Ino. Mereka bertiga jadi cukup akrab setelah di persatukan dalam kelas XI. Setiap kenaikan kelas, para murid kembali diacak random untuk menempati kelas. Dan Hinata harus berpisah dengan Sakura dan juga Amaru yang sudah menemaninya selama satu tahun terakhir.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, gadis itu kini mengikuti klub karate bersama Neji. Hari-harinya juga disibukkan dengan menjaga toko serba ada di Konoha. Meskipun penghasilannya tidak seberapa tapi sekarang ia bisa membiayai sekolahnya sendiri.

"Wah, masakanmu benar-benar enak, Hinata!" puji Ino yang menghabiskan onigiri buatan Hinata. Gadis bermanik lavender itu tersipu.

"Ya, Hinata cukup jago. Pantas saja Gaara-senpai menyukainya!" seru Karui semangat.

"Ti-tidak! Mana mungkin Gaara-senpai menyukaiku," bantah Hinata.

"Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Gaara-senpai itu memang terlihat menyukaimu. Ingat saat pertama kali presentasi memasak? Oh! Dan ingat juga saat kau di beri pisau special oleh Gaara-senpai!" Karui menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Hinata.

"Waah! Kapan aku bisa di perlakukan seperti itu oleh lelaki? Huhu aku iri~" celetuk Ino.

"Jangan menggodaku, lagi pula Gaara-senpai memang baik pada semua orang," bantah Hinata lagi. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi waktunya masuk," ajak Hinata.

"Kau pernah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara-senpai, Karui?" tanya Ino saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas. Hinata berjalan didepan lebih dulu sehingga ia tidak ikut mengobrol bersama Ino dan Karui.

"Tidak pernah tuh."

"Ha! Itu artinya Gaara-senpai memang menyukai Hinata! Hihi apa kita comblangkan saja mereka? Mereka terlihat serasi," ucap Ino antusias. Namun Karui malah memberinya tatapan bosan.

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri yang masih jomblo itu!" ucapnya sarkasme sambil menyusul Hinata. Ino memasang wajah keki. Sungguh sebutan jomblo itu menyakitkan.

"Hei! Kau juga jomblo!" balas Ino.

"Ya-ya, kita semua memang jomblo," sahut Karui seadanya.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Para anggota klub memasak masih berkutat dengan latihan mereka. Mengingat banyak sekali kouhai mereka yang mendaftar, mereka harus mengasah kemampuan lebih baik agar bisa mengajari mereka nanti.

"Aw!"

Hinata menjerit kecil saat pisaunya tak sengaja mengiris telunjuknya. Darah segar keluar hingga menetes, sepertinya luka yang Hinata dapatkan cukup dalam.

Gaara mengacak kotak p3k yang tersedia di ruang klub. Tapi plester yang tersedia rupanya sudah habis.

"Tak apa, Gaara-senpai. Aku akan meminta plester ke uks," ucap Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu pun bergegas menuju UKS sendirian. Ia tak ingin mengganggu temannya yang lain hanya untuk mengantarnya mengambil plester.

Setelah mengetuk pintu 2x, Shizune pun menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk bersamaan dengan dua orang siswi yang keluar dari UKS.

"Halo, bagaimana lemasmu? Sudah berkurang?" tanya Shizune ramah. Ia masih ingat kalau Hinata kemarin datang kemari karena tekanan darahnya yang rendah.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja, vitaminnya sangat manjur," jawab Hinata. "Tapi aku punya masalah lain," ia memperlihatkan jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Coba aku lihat," Shizune memegang tangan Hinata dan memperhatikan luka Hinata dengan seksama.

"Wah, lukanya cukup dalam. Aku...jadi ingin... memakanmu."

"A-apa?"

Hinata menatap Shizune yang berada di sebrang meja. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dan ia juga diselimuti oleh asap berwarna merah.

"Graaaah!" Shizune mengaum. Terlambat sedikit saja Hinata menarik tangannya, mungkin jarinya sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Shizune. Beruntung karena Hinata membanting dirinya hingga ia terjatuh dari kursi.

"Tidak! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi!"

.

KVs2

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong seorang diri. Latihan klubnya sudah selesai 15 menit yang lalu. Sementara klub lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Ia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu hanya untuk menunggu Itachi maupun Naruto yang entah kapan mereka akan pulang.

Saat berjalan melewati UKS, pemuda raven itu mendengar suara debuman pintu yang cukup keras. Di susul dengan seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menarik Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Cepat lari!"

"Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Shizune-san! Dia akan memakanku!"

"Apa?" Sasuke mematung. Hinata pun berhenti berlari karena tangannya yang menarik Sasuke tertahan. "Pfff!" Sasuke menahan tawanya mati-matian. Sungguh ini konyol.

"Tidak mungkin Shizune memakanmu, ini bukan saatnya makan siang," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sasuke! Dia benar-benar ingin memakanku, matanya merah dan-"

"Dan dia berubah menjadi Zombie? Oh ayolah kau pasti terlalu sering menonton film horror."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?!"

"Tidak."

"Kau harus percaya karena aku melihatnya! Sungguh!" entah harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat Sasuke percaya. Memang tidak masuk akal tapi Hinata tidak gila ataupun berhalusinasi. Ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku menyusulmu karna ku pikir kau pasti takut untuk ke UKS sendirian," ucap seseorang yang tidak asing lagi.

"Gaara-senpai?" seru Hinata. "Gaara-senpai! Aku melihatnya lagi! Shizune-san bermata merah! Dan dia ingin memakanku, sungguh dia berkata begitu!" racau Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mengeceknya lagi ke UKS? Tapi sebelum itu tolong lepaskan gandengan tangan kalian," ucap Gaara.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang menyadari tangan mereka masih berpegangan pun segera melepaskannya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah karena malu.

"Gaara-senpai, kau pasti tidak percaya padaku kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata. Makanya kita harus mengeceknya."

"Kau pasti menganggap aku gila dan berhalusinasi atau gara-gara aku sering menonton film horrorkan?"

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu. Sungguh."

"Kau pasti menganggap aku-"

"Hei! Yang tidak percaya padamu dan menganggapmu gila itu aku!" potong Sasuke.

"Sudah aku duga! Kalian pasti tidak percaya padaku, tidak ada yang percaya padaku!" Hinata merenggut kesal.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau membuat dia tenang sedikit?" bisik Gaara pada Sasuke. Meskipun Gaara juga tidak percaya, setidaknya dia tidak terang-terangan seperti Sasuke.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata!" terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang Hinata. Hinata pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Aku percaya karena aku juga melihatnya," lanjut Naruto.

"Kau melihatnya juga?"

"Ya, kau dan klub mu adalah satu-satunya yang percaya pada hal tak masuk akal," celetuk Sasuke.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita buktikan sekarang ke UKS!" putus Gaara. Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menyetujuinya. Mereka semua datang ke ruang UKS. Shizune tampak sedang membereskan barangnya, sepertinya ia bersiap untuk pulang.

"Oh, kau? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja tadi?" tanya Shizune begitu melihat Hinata yang terselip diantara para pria itu.

"A-a-aku..."

"Ah," Gaara menarik Hinata ke depan. "Dia memang agak takut kalau ke UKS sendirian, jadi dia minta ditemani," jawab Gaara.

"Dia meminta 3 pria menemaninya ke UKS?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Tidak, dia hanya memintaku. Mereka berdua hanya ikut-ikutan."

"Hei!" protes Sasuke dan Naruto dongkol.

"Aku akan mencuci lukaku dulu, darahnya sudah mengering," Hinata mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Darahnya sudah berhenti keluar, tapi lukanya masih terbuka.

Shizune pun memberikan obat dan menutupnya dengan plester. Tidak lebih dari 5 menit, mereka pun keluar dari UKS bersama-sama termasuk Shizune yang memang akan pulang.

Setelah Shizune berlalu, Gaara pun memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Lihatkan? Tidak ada yang aneh dengan-" ucapannya terhenti karena Hinata dan Naruto malah asyik berdiskusi berdua.

"Kau lihat juga Naruto-kun?"

"Benar, asap merah yang mengelilinginya kan?"

"Iya!"

"Apa jangan-jangan dia dirasuki iblis?"

"WOI! Kenapa kalian malah berdiskusi berdua!" omel Sasuke yang merasa terabaikan.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Serahkan semua ini pada Klub Akatsuki! Kami akan memberantas hantu sampai ke akar-akarnya! Aku akan mengabari ini dulu pada ketua! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Naruto sambil bergegas meninggalkan Hinata, Gaara dan juga Sasuke.

"Ekhm," Gaara hanya bisa berdehem. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hinata tentang kejadian hari ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinata pulang.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku dan Hinata sama-sama tinggal di Konoha," sambar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu namanya pulang bareng. Bukan mengantarkannya pulang!"

"Untuk pergi ke rumahku harus melewati rumah Hinata dulu. Itu artinya aku bisa mengantarkannya sekalian aku pulang!" bantah Sasuke.

'Bukannya rumahku dan Sasuke beda jalan ya?' Hinata bergumam dalam hati melihat pertengkaran kedua pria itu.

"HINATA-CHAAAN!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Gaara dan Sasuke berhenti berdebat. Orang yang berteriak itu bergegas mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Oh? Kenapa jarimu? Pasti gara-gara kau ya?" tuduh Neji pada Gaara. "Atau gara-gara kau?" ia menunjuk Sasuke juga.

"Oh astaga! Melihatmu membuat aku kesal!" racau Neji pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?!" umpat Sasuke pelan hingga tak terdengar.

"Dari sekian banyak kelas di sekolah ini. Kenapa aku harus satu kelas lagi dengan si Uchiha itu?! Kenapa?!"

Hinata segera menarik Neji sebelum ia meracau lebih banyak.

"Ahahaha, kau ini bicara apa Nii-san. Aku duluan ya semuanya. Sampai jumpa!"

Hinata dan Neji pun berlalu meninggalkan dua orang pria dengan warna rambut yang kontras itu. Merah dan Navy. Gaara pun memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kau menyukai Hinata 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hei, sopan sedikit, aku ini senpaimu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Oke, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita adalah rival!"

"Cih, kau bukan tandinganku."

.

KVs2

.

"KETUAAAAA! KITA DAPAT TUGAS BARUUU!" teriak Naruto heboh. Kisame yang sedang mengantuk pun terjatuh dari kursi.

"Woi! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu!" gerutu Kisame kesal.

"Tugas apa lagi, hah?! Tugas laporan tahunan saja belum selesai! Katakan pada nenek sihir itu berhenti menyuruh kita membuang-buang waktu didepan komputer!" omel Pein dengan wajah kusut. Padahal Pein tidak mengerjakan apa-apa.

"Yang seharusnya mengomel kan aku," gumam Itachi yang sedang berkutat di depan komputer untuk menyelesaikan laporan mereka.

"Lupakan soal laporan itu! Ini bukan tugas semacam itu. Tapi tugas untuk membasmi hantu!" Naruto memasang gaya pahlawan bertopeng saat mengatakannya.

"Benarkah? Kau melihat hantu dimana?" tanya Hidan antusias, ia segera mengambil sabitnya yang dipajang didinding.

"Ah, hantunya...dia...sebenarnya... itu..."

"Argh! Katakan yang jelas!" desak Hidan.

"Aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apakah dia hantu atau bukan. Biar aku ceritakan..."

Akatsuki mendekat untuk mendengar cerita Naruto.

*Naruto POV*

Ah sial, aku menggerutu beberapa kali saat ketua menyuruhku untuk mengambil buku di perpustakaan. Beginilah nasib menjadi satu-satunya kouhai diantara mereka. Aku sering menjadi bahan suruhan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Saat sedang menaiki tangga menuju perpustakaan yang ada di lantai tiga. Aku berpapasan dengan Shizune-san. Wanita berambut pendek itu mengenakan jas putih sebagai ciri khas petugas medis. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, hanya saja aku melihat ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti Shizune. Benda merah seperti asap, tidak ini lebih bening dari asap. Aku tidak tahu benda apa itu.

Shizune menyapaku. Yah dia terlihat normal, tersenyum dan bersikap seperti biasa. Aku pun penasaran dengan benda aneh itu. Kebetulan sekali ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang berjalan di belakang Shizune. Aku pun menahannya sebentar hingga Shizune benar-benar berlalu.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya anak itu sedikit kesal. Sepertinya dia kebingungan melihat tingkahku.

"Ah, begini aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan Shizune-san?"

"Hah? Siapa itu Shizune-san?"

"Dia petugas UKS. Yang baru saja lewat dia berjalan di depanmu."

"Ah, iya dia aneh. Aku dan dia masuk ke toilet. Dan aku melihatnya mencuci tangan. Tangannya penuh darah, mungkin ada seseorang yang terluka parah. Tapi kenapa dia mencuci tangan di lantai 3 ini? Bukannya UKS ada di lantai 1?"

Ucapan gadis itu membuatku membatu. Darah? Tidak! Yang Naruto lihat bukan darah. Tapi apa lagi ini? Siapa yang terluka parah hingga berdarah-darah?

Setelah berterimakasih pada anak itu, aku pun kembali turun dan melupakan tujuanku untuk ke perpustakaan. Aku menuju lantai satu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Setibanya di halaman belakang sekolah, aku mendekati jendela ketiga dari kanan dan mengintip ke dalam sana.

Terlihat Shizune-san baru saja sampai ke ruangannya. Asap merah itu masih mengitari Shizune. Aku pun menunggu beberapa saat untuk melihat reaksi Shizune saat bertemu orang lain.

Selang beberapa menit dua orang siswi masuk ke ruang UKS. Salah satu dari mereka wajahnya sedikit memerah. Mungkin dia demam. Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik Shizune. Dia mengambil obat dan memberikannya pada siswi itu. Mereka pun tampak berbincang. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari luar jendela.

Tak lama kemudian kedua siswi itu keluar bersamaan dengan Hinata yang masuk ke UKS. Aku memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama, rupanya jari telunjuknya berdarah. Shizune tampak memeriksa jari tangan Hinata. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh tirai jendela.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata terjatuh dari kursinya. Shizune tampak akan menolongnya. Awalnya ku pikir begitu tapi setelah aku perhatikan, wanita berambut hitam itu tampak ingin menerkam Hinata. Sungguh, Hinata juga pasti berpikiran sama, karena gadis itu bangkit lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Ia pun tak lupa menutup pintu UKS untuk menghambat Shizune yang ingin mengejarnya.

Aku masih berdiri di samping jendela dan memperhatikan Shizune dari luar. Matanya memerah dan asap merah itu semakin pekat. Shizune berjongkok di lantai, saat aku perhatikan baik-baik ternyata ia mendekati bercak darah yang berasal dari jari Hinata. Darah itu pasti tertinggal saat Hinata jatuh dan memegang lantai.

Shizune terus condong ke arah lantai dan aku hampir memuntahkan makan siangku begitu melihatnya menjilat darah yang ada di lantai. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, berusaha untuk menahan mual di perutku. Aku harus menemui Hinata. Dia pasti sangat syok dengan kejadian tadi.

Aku berlari memasuki gedung sekolah, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk sampai ke depan pintu UKS karena aku harus mengitari gedung terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata sedang di kerumuni oleh Sasuke dan Gaara-senpai. Dari jauh aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Hinata berusaha meyakinkan mereka dengan apa yang ia alami.

"Sudah aku duga! Kalian pasti tidak percaya padaku, tidak ada yang percaya padaku!" ucap Hinata terlihat frustasi. Aku pun segera menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata!" ucapku lantang. Mereka bertiga berbalik dan melihat ke arahku.

"Naruto-kun?" mata Hinata tampak berbinar melihatku.

"Aku percaya karena aku juga melihatnya," aku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Kau melihatnya juga?" Hinata tampak antusias. Yah, aku juga senang karena dia melihatnya juga. Itu artinya tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku.

"Ya, kau dan klub mu adalah satu-satunya yang percaya pada hal tak masuk akal," celetuk Sasuke. Aku menatapnya dengan dongkol

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita buktikan sekarang ke UKS!" Gaara-senpai melerai kami. Kami pun menyetujuinya dan datang berbondong-bondong ke ruang UKS. Shizune tampak sedang membereskan barangnya, sepertinya ia bersiap untuk pulang.

"Oh, kau? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja tadi?"

"A-a-aku..."

"Ah," Gaara menarik Hinata ke depan. "Dia memang agak takut kalau ke UKS sendirian, jadi dia minta ditemani," jawab Gaara.

"Dia meminta 3 pria menemaninya ke UKS?" tanya Shizune lagi seakan tak percaya.

"Tidak, dia hanya memintaku. Mereka berdua hanya ikut-ikutan."

"Hei!" protesku dan Sasuke bersamaan. Dasar si mata panda ini! Mentang-mentang senpai!

"Aku akan mencuci lukaku dulu, darahnya sudah mengering," Hinata mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Aku terus memperhatikan gerakan Shizune. Matanya yang tadi sempat berwarna merah kini kembali menghitam. Tapi aura merah itu masih mengelilingi Shizune.

Setelah Shizune mengobati Hinata, kami pun keluar UKS bersama-sama termasuk Shizune.

Setelah Shizune berlalu, Hinata bertanya padaku,

"Kau lihat juga Naruto-kun?"

"Benar, asap merah yang mengelilinginya kan?"

"Iya!"

"Apa jangan-jangan dia dirasuki iblis?"

"WOI! Kenapa kalian malah berdiskusi berdua!" omel Sasuke menginterupsi percakapan kami.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Serahkan semua ini pada Klub Akatsuki! Kami akan memberantas hantu sampai ke akar-akarnya! Aku akan mengabari ini dulu pada ketua! Sampai jumpa!" ucapku sambil bergegas menuju Klub Akatsuki untuk memberitahu yang lain.

*Normal POV*

Akatsuki terbengong-bengong. Entahlah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saat Naruto bercerita tadi. Yang pasti, beberapa saat kemudian Pein berdiri sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"YOSH! INI SAATNYA AKATSUKI KEMBALI BERAKSI!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya. Akatsuki yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Kenapa kau malah senang? Kalau Shizune benar-benar bersikap begitu, semua orang yang terluka dalam bahaya!" omel Konan. Pein menciut. Ia terlalu bersemangat karena sudah lama tidak melaksanakan misi. Tiga bulan terakhir Akatsuki hanya menjadi penjelajah hutan di gunung Konoha. Dan bukannya bertemu hantu, mereka malah bertemu sigung yang membuat badan mereka bau berhari-hari.

"Apa Shizune-san kerasukan Iblis?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," sahut Naruto.

"Kalau dia meminum darah begitu bisa saja dia itu vampir!" Sasori menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Vampir itu sudah punah, Sasori," bantah Deidara.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau dia keturunan dari keturunannya vampir."

"Ah, apapun itu kita harus menyelidikinya! Kita akan menyelidiki Shizune-san mulai besok. Jangan lupa ajak juga cucu Hokage itu. Kita buktikan padanya kalau Akatsuki tidak akan pernah bubar!"

"Ayayay! Kapten!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N :

Hallo Minna-San!

Untuk beberapa chapter awal misterinya masih muncul sedikit demi sedikit ya, kita nge-drama dulu. Hoho XD

.

Balas Review :

Balas Review yang tidak login. Kalo yang login aku balas via pm ya

Key : hehe, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya..

Itu dia misteri awalnya, silahkan menebak XD

Di chapter selanjutnya bakal Akatsuki selidiki ada apa dengan Shizune

Haha, aku juga ngakak kalo bayangin muka konyolnya XD

Iya bersyukur aja meskipun niatan si Konohamaru buat bubarin Akatsuki. Wkwk XD

Artha : Oke, fighting! Terimakasih sudah menunggu

.

Yoshaa sampai ketemu lagi sabtu depan! ^_^


	23. S2 Mimpi yang Nyata

Hinata

Pagi itu aku dan Neji Nii-san mengguncang gerbang sekolah beberapa kali agar penjaga gerbang alias security sekolah mau keluar dari posnya. Tak menunggu lama, seorang lelaki tua yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu keluar dan mengernyit heran.

Nii-san adalah ketua Osis yang menjabat tahun ini. Ia hampir tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya. Tak heran jika Security yang mengenal Nii-san dengan baik tampak mengernyit keheranan. Security tersebut pun mendekat sambil bertanya alasan kami datang terlambat.

Nii-san tampak menjelaskan alasan kami terlambat. Sementara aku hanya bisa memegang gerbang dengan wajah melas tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Nii-san. Setelah Nii-san selesai bicara, security tersebut membuka gerbang sekolah kami dan menyuruh kami masuk sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. Sebuah isyarat kalau kami tidak boleh berisik.

Aku dan Nii-san pun mengangguk paham. Sebelum kami benar-benar pergi, kami menunduk tanda terimakasih pada security tersebut. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman lelaki tua itu membuatku terhenyuh. Entah karena aku mengingat ayahku atau aku tiba-tiba saja menjadi orang yang melankolis. Aku hanya belum tahu saja kalau senyuman itu akan berakhir dengan jeritan.

.

.

.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE SEASON 2 : ARCH ZOMBIE**

Chapter 3. Mimpi yang nyata

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/DeathChara/DLDR!

Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina dan GaaHina.

Pair ending : NARUHINA

Summary : Kaguya bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk menciptakan kloning iblis dan memusnahkan manusia. Para penduduk Konoha harus berlari demi menyelamatkan hidup mereka. Akankah dunia ini tetap sama?

.

.

.

Kushina mengucek matanya berkali-kali, tapi penglihatannya tetap tidak berubah. Dilihat dari sudut manapun pemuda yang sedang olahraga di halaman rumahnya itu memang Naruto.

Mulai dari rambut pirang jabrik, mara biru saphirre, tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar Naruto. Tapi yang membuat Kushina tidak percaya adalah ini masih pagi-pagi buta. Apa yang terjadi dengan si kuning pemalas ini? Apa dia kerasukan jin olahraga?

"Na...ru...to...?" panggil Kushina pelan.

"YA?!" sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Pemuda itu tetap fokus meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Satu dua! Satu! Dua!"

"Dia pasti bukan Naruto," gumam Kushina sambil membawa plastik besar berwarna hitam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menampung sampah. Plastik besar itu ia buka lebar-lebar...

Hap!

Kresek...kresek...

"Woi! Apa-apaan ini!" protes Naruto sambil meronta-ronta di dalam plastik.

"Diam kau! Dasar peniru! Berani-beraninya kau menyamar sebagai anakku!" Kushina mengikat plastik tersebut menutupi tubuh bagian atas hingga pinggang Naruto. Kushina menepuk tangannya yang berdebu beberapa kali. Sementara Naruto berguling-guling di halaman dengan tertutup plastik hitam.

"Apaa? Apanya yang peniru! Aku benar-benar Naruto, Kaa-san!"

"Haha! Usaha yang bagus, penipu! Tapi anakku Naruto tidak mungkin bangun sepagi ini!"

BLAM!

Kushina menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berguling-guling untuk melepaskan plastik hitam tersebut.

"Hooii! Siapapun, tolong akuu!"

.

KVs2

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..." tutup Naruto setelah menceritakan alasannya datang terlambat pada pertemuan Akatsuki pagi ini. Pein hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'like mother like soon.' Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benak Pein.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita harus bergegas agar tidak terlambat!" ajak Kisame.

Pagi ini Akatsuki berencana untuk menyelidiki- lebih tepatnya menguntit kegiatan Shizune. Mulai dari rumahnya hingga ke sekolah. Tapi karena Naruto datang terlambat, mereka hanya bisa menunggu Shizune di dekat pos security.

Security yang sedang menjaga pintu gerbang pun terheran-heran melihat banyak murid yang bersembunyi di belakang posnya. Ia pun menghampiri Akatsuki untuk bertanya.

"Kami hanya sedang menjalankan tugas klub. Abaikan saja kami," sahut Sasori seadanya. Security yang sudah berumur itu pun tampak mengerutkan dahi 'Hmm, jangan-jangan mereka mau bolos,' gumam security tersebut. Ia pun kembali bertugas sambil sesekali mengawasi Akatsuki.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya kita akan mengajak si Konohamaru dan teman-temannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Cepat panggil dia di kelasnya!" titah Pein entah pada siapa. Akatsuki pun hanya bisa saling pandang karena tidak ada di antara mereka yang sukarela pergi dari sana hanya untuk memanggil cucu Hokage tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang pergi?" tanya Pein yang melihat Akatsuki malah saling berbisik dan menyikut.

"Ah, kau saja yang pergi, Naruto!" titah Hidan seenaknya. Naruto memasang ekspresi tidak terima. Oh ayolah, sampai kapan dirinya akan jadi pesuruh~

"Tidak bisa! Kita membutuhkan Naruto untuk melihat Shizune!" tandas Pein kemudian kembali mengawasi gerbang menggunkan teropong. Padahal jarak antara pos satpam dan gerbang hanya sekitar 3 meter saja.

Naruto tersenyum bangga. Ada gunanya juga mata ini, gumamnya dalam hati.

Akatsuki akhirnya melakukan hompimpah untuk menentukan siapa yang akan pergi menemui Konohamaru. Saat hompimpah, Kakuzu satu-satunya orang yang membalik tangannya. Itu artinya dialah yang harus pergi menemui Konohamaru. Tapi pemuda berambut hitam yang sering menggunakan masker itu tampaknya tidak terima.

"Baiklah kalau aku yang pergi, kalian harus membayar uang kas Akatsuki 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Jangan lupa juga yang minggu kemarin belum bayar akan aku naikkan bunganya jadi 200% ditambah-"

"Cukup! Hentikan! Kita hompimpah lagi saja, kau tidak usah ikutan!" potong Zetsu yang tidak kuat mendengar ancaman Kakuzu. Masalahnya, dialah yang paling banyak menunggak uang kas.

"Oke kita ulangi lagi saja," serah Konan. Mereka pun kembali hompimpah, kini giliran Hidan yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membalik tangannya.

"Ahaa! Hidan, silahkan pergi~" ucap Itachi dengan nada meledek. Hidan memasang wajah cemberut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kepala klimisnya mendapatkan ide untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kakuzu, yakni mengancam Akatsuki.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kalian dikutuk menjadi batu oleh Jashin-Sama."

"Ppfff! Memangnya Jashin itu pesulap apa? Cepat sana pergi!" usir Deidara sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku peringatkan kalian, Jashin-Sama bisa saja menurunkan petir di tempat ini jika aku pergi," ancamnya lagi sebelum pergi.

"Ya-ya! Aku suka petir, suaranya seperti ledakan," sahut Deidara sambil mengusir Hidan dengan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ck! Sialan!" dengus Hidan yang akhirnya pergi dengan perasaan dongkol. "ini tidak adil! Kenapa si Kakuzu bisa mengancam sementara aku tidak?!"

.

KVs2

.

Pagi ini Hinata berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Ia pergi bersama kakaknya, Neji menaiki kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata tampak resah dan tidak tenang. Ia bahkan berkali-kali menghela nafas berat.

Neji yang sedang membaca buku di sampingnya pun menengok penasaran. "Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"Hah? Siapa? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja!"

'Jelas sekali kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja,' gumam Neji dalam hati.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, katakan saja padaku, Hinata," ucapnya sambil tetap fokus membaca buku. Ia tak mau membuat Hinata semakin takut untuk bicara.

"Begini, Nii-san.. bisakah kau mengajari aku bela diri?" tanya Hinata. Dengan gerakan refleks, Neji menutup bukunya dan beralih menatap mata lavender adiknya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar bela diri? Ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?" tanya Neji penuh selidik. Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, Nii-san. Aku-"

"Aha!" Neji memotong ucapan Hinata sambil menjentikan jarinya. "Pasti yang mengganggumu itu Gaara si rambut merah. Benar kan?!" tuding Neji. Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Bukan, Nii-san. Aku-"

"Oh! Pasti si Uchiha itu kan?!"

"Buk-"

"Sudah pasti dia! Dia dan kakaknya itu sama saja! Sama-sama menyebalkan. Biar aku beri pelajaran mereka," Neji meninjukan kepalan tangannya pada telapak tangannya.

"Tidak! Bukan! Nii-san, mereka tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Terutama kau, Nii-san," ucap Hinata yang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin, Hinata mendapat mimpi buruk semalam. Ia datang terlambat ke sekolah dan kekacauan terjadi setelahnya. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya mimpi dan takkan mungkin jadi kenyataan. Karena kenyataannya Hinata dan Neji pergi ke sekolah pada jam yang sama. Jadi Hinata merasa kalau mimpi itu takkan jadi kenyataan.

Hinata kembali tersenyum, ia menguatkan dirinya untuk melupakan mimpi buruk itu agar Neji tidak khawatir. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menatap keluar jendela. Hari ini cerah, tampaknya akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Ckiiiiitttt!

Orang-orang yang sedang duduk di kereta tampak terdorong ke depan bersamaan dengan decitan rel yang memekakan telinga. Kereta pun berhenti. Orang-orang terdengar riuh bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dan kekacauan itu segera dihentikan oleh petugas kereta yang datang dan menjelaskan kalau ada kecelakaan yang terjadi di sekitar rel kereta. Itu sebabnya kereta harus berhenti mendadak di tempat ini dan menunggu situasi kembali aman.

Hinata dan Neji berusaha untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dari jendela. Tapi percuma saja, mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun karena berada di gerbong ke tiga dari belakang.

Hinata melirik jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 10 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan dirinya masih berada di sini. Sudah dipastikan kalau Hinata pasti akan terlambat.

.

KVs2

.

Tepat lima menit setelah Hidan pergi, Shizune pun memasuki sekolah dengan pakaiannya yang khas. Pein memfokuskan penglihatannya pada teropong sementara Naruto mengintip di bawah Pein dengan mata telanjang.

"Dia tampak seperti biasa. Apa kau masih melihatnya, Naruto?" tanya Pein yang masih belum teralihkan dari teropongnya.

"Iya. Aku masih melihatnya meskipun mulai memudar."

"Apa itu artinya Shizune akan sembuh?" tanya Sasori di belakang Naruto.

"Entahlah, benda aneh itu kemarin begitu pekat."

"Catat itu, Konan!" titah Pein sambil terus melihat teropong.

"Iya-iya aku sudah mencatatnya."

Pein meneliti Shizune dengan seksama.

"Catat juga kalau dia tampak normal, menggunakan jas putih, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam!"

"Hn," gumam Konan meng-iya-kan. Ia pun mencatat semua yang Pein katakan untuk bahan penelitian.

"Dia tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa murid!"

"Lalu?"

Pein melihat ke arah wajah Shizune.

"Lalu manik matanya hitam seperti biasa. Ia memakai lipstik berwarna merah!"

"Apa warna lipstik penting?" bisik Sasori pada Deidara. Deidara mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Jujur saja, Deidara bahkan tak tahu mereka ini sedang apa. Bagaimana bisa ada 11 orang penguntit yang bersembunyi di tempat yang sama?

Pein melihat ke bawah.

"Cara berjalannya normal. Nomor sepatunya kira-kira 8 inci."

"Bukannya ukuran sepatu tidak penting ya?" Sasori masih bergumam.

Pein melihat ke arah dada.

"Ukuran payudaranya 34-"

Duaaaghh!

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pein sudah tersungkur dengan pipi lebam.

"Huh! Sekali mesum tetap saja mesum!" ujar si pelaku alias Konan.

"Woi, ayo cepat kita pergi ke tempat persembunyian tahap kedua!" ajak Kisame yang di ikuti dengan yang lainnya. Mereka semua berbaris dan mengendap-endap menuju jendela luar UKS.

.

KVs2

.

Dan benar saja, setelah berlari sekuat tenaga dan bercucuran keringat, mereka tiba di depan sekolah dengan gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat. Neji mendekati gerbang dan mengguncangnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi ribut.

Hinata terdiam. Ini seperti mimpinya tadi malam. Setelah berpikir baik-baik, ia menggeleng. Ini pasti hanya kebetulan. Batinnya menenangkan diri.

Neji pun menjelaskan kalau kereta yang mereka tumpangi mengalami hambatan. Terbukti dengan datangnya beberapa siswa lain yang menaiki kereta yang sama. Akhirnya mereka pun diizinkan untuk masuk.

Hinata dan Neji berpisah di lantai dua karena kelas Neji berada di lantai 3. Hinata bergegas menuju kelasnya di kelas XI-B. Dia mematung di depan pintu begitu menyadari kalau guru yang mengajarnya di jam pertama adalah Anko-Sensei. Ia ragu apakah akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran atau tidak.

Setelah mematung beberapa detik, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Ia mengetuk pintu bercat cokelat itu 2x kemudian membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Semua mata melihat kepadanya, termasuk Anko Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Hinata membungkuk untuk minta maaf karena datang terlambat. Ia pun mencoba menjelaskan alasan dirinya datang terlambat, namun Anko Sensei segera menyuruhnya keluar dan tidak memperbolehkan Hinata untuk mengikuti jam pelajarannya.

"Huuh!"

Hinata merenggut sebal. Ia melirik kiri dan ke kanan lorong tampak sepi. kemudian gadis berambut Indigo itu memutuskan untuk pergi menuju perpustakaan karena hanya tempat itu yang terpikirkan oleh Hinata saat ini. setiap melewati pintu ruang kelas, Hinata membungkuk agar tidak terlihat oleh guru dari balik jendela. Begitu tiba di lantai 3 Hinata mengintip ke balik jendela ruang kelas Neji.

Neji tampak bisa mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya karena yang mengajar di jam pertamanya adalah Iruka Sensei. Hinata pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan. begitu ia membuka pintu perpustakaan tak ada seorangpun di dalam sana. perpustakaan tampak sepi, hanya terdiri dari ratusan buku yang tersimpan di dalam rak yang tersusun rapi. Hinata memasuki perpustakaan. Ia berjalan menuju rak buku astronomi. Hinata memang tertarik dengan dunia astronomi dan apapun itu tentang luar angkasa. ketika ia sedang memilih buku sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara suara kecil, seperti sesuatu yang menabrak rak buku. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tidak ada siapapun disana.

'Mungkin tikus,' batin Hinata.

kemudian suara-suara itu semakin jelas. Hinata pun penasaran dan mencoba mencari tahu asal suara tersebut. setelah Hinata selidiki ternyata suara itu berasal dari balik gudang, tempat menyimpan buku-buku yang tidak terpakai lagi.

pintu gudang tertutup rapat. sama seperti pintu yang lain, pintu ruangan ini pun dilengkapi dengan kaca hanya saja kaca Jendela pintu tertutup oleh sebuah tirai berwarna coklat. Hinata pun berjalan mendekati pintu, matanya terfokus pada tirai yang terus bergerak-gerak. begitu ia sampai di depan pintu, tirai sedikit terbuka menampilkan setengah wajah dengan mata merah dan rambut silver. begitu orang itu melihat Hinata, Ia membuka tirai dan menampilkan seluruh wajahnya Rupanya dia adalah Mizuki seorang petugas perpustakaan. dia tampak mengaung memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang seperti ingin memakan Hinata. Hinata yang kaget pun segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Jujur saja, ia lelah karena tadi habis berlari. Namun Hinata harus terus berlari karena terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, Hinata pun berlari semakin kencang. namun sepertinya orang itu berlari lebih kencang dari Hinata sehingga ia bisa menangkap Hinata dan membungkam mulutnya.

"HMMMPPP!"

.

KVs2

.

"Dia kelihatan biasa saja," ucap Pein.

"Ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kita akan menguntit begini? Bukannya ini waktunya masuk kelas?" tanya Konan.

"Kita ini sedang menjalankan misi menyelamatkan dunia. Sekolah itu tidak penting, Konan," balas Pein yang masih fokus menguntit Shizune dengan teropongnya.

"Tapi kalau kita bolos beramai-ramai akan terlalu mencolok! Kau ingatkan terakhir kali bolos kita harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan selama 1 bulan?" Konan mengingatkan. Pein menurunkan teropongnya dan mulai menatap Konan.

"Kau benar, itu horror!" ucapnya dengan wajah tak kalah horror. "Kalau begitu kita bagi tugas seperti biasa. Sebagian kembali ke kelas," putus Pein.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Naruto dan Itachi yang mengawasi Shizune. Sisanya kembali ke kelas!" tandas Konan.

"A-apa? Aku juga?" tanya Pein tidak setuju.

"Ya, kalau kau bolos kau mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu di gudang sekolah."

"Aaah, baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kembali ke kelas," Pein akhirnya pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong si Hidan kemana ya? Kenapa dia belum juga kembali?" tanya Pein.

"Entahlah," sahut Konan seadanya.

.

KVs3

.

Hidan menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kawasan kelas 1 yang ada di lantai satu. Pria klimis itu cukup mengundang perhatian orang-orang karena ia membuka beberapa kancing bajunya hingga mengekspose setengah dadanya yang kekar. Anak-anak baru di kelas satu pasti mengira dia adalah preman sekolah.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Hidan baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu dimana kelas Konohamaru.

"Ah, sial. Masa aku harus mencarinya ke seluruh kelas?" rutuknya kesal. Ia kemudian berdiri di lorong dan berniat mencegat salah satu murid untuk menanyakan Konohamaru. Tapi 10 menit berlalu, tak ada satupun anak yang lewat. Lorong itu sepi tak seperti biasanya, padahal ini belum waktunya masuk kelas. Apa anak-anak baru tahun ini kelewat rajin atau mereka telat berjamaah?

"Ini sekolah atau kuburan sih? Kenapa tidak ada yang lewat sini?!" dumel Hidan sambil berjalan hilir mudik karena pegal.

Sementara itu di pertigaan lorong anak-anak kelas satu tampak bersembunyi di balik tembok. Mereka adalah para murid yang akan lewat lorong dimana Hidan berdiri. Namun sebelum mereka lewat, mereka di beritahu oleh murid yang lain kalau preman sekolah sedang berjaga di lorong tersebut. Alhasil, para murid itu memilih bersembunyi karena tidak ingin uang mereka di ambil oleh preman itu.

Semakin lama, para murid yang bersembunyi semakin banyak. Hal itu mengundang perhatian Matsuri yang akan lewat. Gadis berambut cokelat itu lantas mencolek temannya yang ikut bersembunyi di sana.

"Hei, Yukata! Kalian sedang apa sih?"

"Oh! Matsuri, disana ada preman sekolah. Dia sepertinya sedang menunggu kouhai yang lewat dan akan memalak mereka," adu Yukata.

"Apa? Berani sekali dia! Akan ku beri dia pelajaran!" Matsuri menyingsingkan baju seragamnya.

"Ja-jangan Matsuri! Apa kau tidak lihat tubuhnya kekar dan berotot. Anak perempuan kurus sepertimu akan mudah dikalahkan oleh dia!" cegah Yukata. Matsuri memang gadis tomboi yang berani tapi melawan Hidan bukan ide yang bagus, belum lagi mereka tidak tahu apakah ada teman Hidan yang lain di sekitar sini atau tidak. Ingat! Mereka anak baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini.

"Haah, memangnya siapa yang mau berkelahi dengan dia? Aku akan melaporkannya pada guru BK! Kalian tunggu saja yaa!" ucap Matsuri sambil berlari menuju ruang BK di lantai 3. Diiringi dengan tatapan sweatdrop dari Yukata.

Cukup jauh memang, Matsuri harus melewati tangga dua kali untuk sampai disana. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai. Setelah tiba di sana, Matsuri pun mengajak Ibiki-Sensei selaku guru BK untuk menangkap Hidan.

Untunglah pemuda klimis itu masih setia menunggu di lorong. Ibiki-Sensei pun mendekati Hidan.

"Aisshh! Kenapa tidak ada yang lewat juga sih? Apa aku langsung ke kelas mereka saja ya?" Hidan menimang-nimang pemikirannya. Baru saja ia akan memutuskan, Ibiki-sensei terlihat memasuki lorong.

"Aaah sial sial sial! Kenapa malah dia yang lewat!" umpatnya dalam hati. Ia pun memasang senyum terpaksa dan menyapa Ibiki-Sensei.

"Hehe, selamat pagi, Sensei!"

"Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ingin kembali ke kelas satu, hah?"

"Ahahaha, tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang menunggu temanku. Dia Konohamaru," sahut Hidan. Masih dengan pura-pura tersenyum.

"Kau menunggu Konohamaru karena kau pikir akan dapat banyak uang dari cucu Hokage?"

"Apa?" Hidan memasang tampang bodoh. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa maksud guru codetnya ini.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku sudah dapat laporan kalau kau menunggu murid kelas satu yang lewat untuk memalak mereka."

Hidan membelalak.

"Apaa? Itu fitnah! Aku tidak memalak siapapun! Lagi pula yang suka memalak itu si Kakuzu! Bukan aku!" elak Hidan.

"Kau kan temannya Kakuzu."

"Iya, memang benar. Tapi aku tidak pernah memalak. Paling hanya mengantar Kakuzu saja kok, sungguh! Aku tidak pernah dapat bagian!"

"Jangan banyak alasan, kau! Ayo cepat ikut aku ke ruang BK! Kancingkan juga bajumu yang benar!"

"Iya-iya!"

Saat melewati pertigaan, ternyata disana ada banyak murid kelas satu yang berkumpul. Hidan pun kembali mengumpat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Sialan?! Siapa diantara kalian yang telah memfitnahku, hah?!"

Mereka semua hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan, kecuali seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang berdiri gagah berani, sambil berkacak pinggang gadis itu mengakui, "Aku! Mau apa kau?!"

"Kau!" Hidan menunjuk wajah gadis itu. Matsuri menatapnya dengan galak. "Aku tidak memfitnah! Itu fakta!"

"Bersiaplah untuk menjadi persembahan dewa jashin nanti malam!" kecam Hidan.

"Heh! Masih saja kau membuat ulah!" omel Ibiki sambil menyeret Hidan menuju ruangannya.

"Aduduh! Hei pelan-pelan!"

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Ibiki-sensei, akhirnya Hidan bisa keluar dari ruangan horror tersebut. Bagaimana tidak horror? Setiap Hidan kesana pasti ia akan mendapat hukuman. Dan hukumannya kali ini adalah membantu Mizuki-San membereskan perpustakaan.

Memang tidak begitu berat sih mengingat perpustakaan selalu rapi karena jarang dikunjungi tapi tetap saja debu disana pasti menumpuk bercenti-centi. Bersiaplah untuk bersin-bersin hari ini, keluh Hidan.

Baru saja Hidan tiba di depan pintu, seorang gadis berambut indigo berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, Hidan bisa menebak kalau gadis itu ketakutan. Saking ketakutannya dia tidak menyadari kalau Hidan sedang berdiri di dekat pintu perpus.

Karena penasaran, Hidan pun mengejar Hinata. Ia berlari cukup kencang, Hidan pun mengerahkan tenaganya cukup banyak. Saat berhasil menyusul Hinata, pemuda klimis itu segera membungkam mulut Hinata agar gadis itu tidak membuat keributan. Masalahnya jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Hidan bisa di kira begal sekolah kalau Hinata berteriak histeris.

"Hmmpp!" Hinata mencoba berontak. Tapi ia bernafas lega begitu mengetahui siapa yang membekap mulutnya.

"Ssstt! Jangan berteriak, Hinata. Ini aku!" ucap Hidan.

"Hidan-Senpai! Mi-Mizuki-san!"

"Apa? Kenapa dengan Mizuki-san?"

"Dia-dia seperti bukan Mizuki-san!"

Hinata pun menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Mizuki tampak menyeramkan seperti Shizune yang Hinata lihat sebelumnya.

"Seperti Shizune, ya? Tenanglah, Hinata. Akatsuki yang lain sedang menyelidiki Shizune di ruang UKS. Aku akan memberitahu mereka tentang Mizuki!" Hidan merogoh ponselnya. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Hidan pun mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon. Tapi Pein tak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Ia pun mencoba menelepon Konan dan Kakuzu. Mereka juga tidak menjawab.

"Aneh, kemana sih mereka!" dengus Hidan. Kemudian ia mencoba menelepon Itachi.

Tuuut...

Tuuuutttt...

Tuuuu-

"Halo?"

"Itachi! Kalian sedang apa sih? Aku punya-"

"Halo? Hidan? Bisakah kau kesini? _GRAAAAHH! Aduuh! Dia terluka!_ "

Terdengar suara Itachi, teriakan aneh dan pekikan Naruto di seberang telepon. Sepertinya Itachi sedang kesulitan disana.

"Itachi? Apa yang terjadi?"

" _HOEEEKKK! Oh, astaga! Dia muntah darah!_ " terdengar suara orang muntah yang disusul oleh teriakan Naruto. Suara yang di dengar Hidan benar-benar kacau. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Terdengar suara raungan, muntah, teriakan Naruto dan Itachi yang panik.

"Halo? Sebenarnya ada apasih di-"

"Naruto! Cepat keluar dari sini!-"

Tuuutt...

Tuuutttt...

Sambungan terputus.

"Sial! Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" gerutu Hidan. Yang sedang panik kan dia. Kenapa Itachi kedengaran lebih panik.

"Ada apa Senpai?" tanya Hinata.

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus ke UKS!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yosh, itu dia awal mula dari perjuangan mereka. Chapter depan akan mulai fokus pada cerita. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa... jaa nee!


	24. S2 Nightmare its begin

Naruto dan Itachi masih setia mengawasi Shizune dari celah jendela. Setelah kepergian Akatsuki yang lain, sekitar 20 menit mereka habiskan untuk mengintip.

"Seharusnya kita merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih bagus," ratap Itachi yang kini terduduk di rumput. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tembok bangunan. Mengintip orang ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dan pura-pura sakit, Nii-chan?" usul Naruto.

"Itu bukan ide bagus. Lagi pula aku tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit," elak Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ribut dari kejauhan. Suara itu terdengar seperti permintaan maaf. Orang itu terus berkata maaf. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara yang cukup jelas, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil. Shizune-san akan mengobatiku. Kau kembalilah ke lapangan."

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara satpam sekolah. Dan sejurus kemudian, mereka melihat satpam tersebut memasuki ruang UKS. Itachi yang dari tadi duduk kini ikut mengintip bersama Naruto.

"Maaf, bisakah kau membantuku? Tanganku terluka," ucap satpam tersebut sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang berdarah.

Bukannya bergegas membantu satpam tersebut, Shizune malah terpaku melihat luka berukuran sedang di tangan bapak tua itu.

Naruto yang sedang fokus memperhatikan gerak gerik Shizune mendapati asap merah yang menyelimuti Shizune mulai kembali pekat. Ia pun memberitahu Itachi dan menyuruhnya melihat Shizune.

Begitu melihat ke celah jendela, Itachi melihat Shizune yang menerjang satpam tua tersebut dan menggigit tangannya yang berdarah.

"Arrgghh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak satpam tersebut sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Shizune dari tangannya.

Naruto hanya mampu terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian tersebut sebelum Itachi menarik jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menahan jendela agar terbuka lebar dan menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk lewat sana.

Naruto pun melompat dan segera menarik Shizune yang sedang mengunyah daging di tangan satpam tersebut.

"Shizune! Sadarlah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Naruto sambil menahan kedua tangan Shizune ke belakang punggungnya. Shizune menelan daging tersebut layaknya memakan daging asap. Ia kemudian meraung dan mencoba menggigit Naruto.

"GRAAAHH!"

Itachi meraih kursi dan mencari tali yang bisa ia pakai untuk mengikat Shizune. Ia membuka lemari alat kesehatan dan mengambil perban. Hanya itu yang bisa ia temukan untuk mengikat Shizune.

Itachi dan Naruto membawa Shizune untuk duduk di kursi dan mengikatnya disana.

Dering ponsel Itachi berbunyi kencang, setelah dirasa ikatannya cukup kuat, Itachi pun mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Halo?"

Terdengar suara Hidan di seberang sana.

"Halo? Hidan? Bisakah kau kesini?" tanya Itachi dengan suara yang panik dan terburu-buru.

Shizune meraung dan mencoba menggigit Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya. "GRAAAAHH!"

Sementara Itachi mengikat Shizune, Naruto menghampiri satpam yang terduduk di lantai sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Aduuh! Dia terluka!"

Sebagian daging dari tangannya robek, lebih tepatnya di makan Shizune. Luka yang semua berukuran sedang kini menjadi luka besar yang menganga.

Naruto tampak kebingungan untuk berbuat apa, ia tidak bisa mengobati orang. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan satpam tersebut sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon ambulans.

Belum sempat Naruto menekan tombol di ponselnya, satpam itu tampak mengejang. Matanya yang semula berwarna putih dengan manik hitam mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"HOEEEKKK!"beberapa detik kemudian ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Naruto yang berada tepat di sampingnya pun semakin panik.

"Oh, astaga! Dia muntah darah!" jerit Naruto. Itachi yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang ponsel pun segera melihat satpam yang kini kejang dengan muntah darah di mulutnya. Selain itu, matanya mulai berubah memerah sama seperti mata Shizune sekarang.

'Ada yang tidak beres!'

"Naruto! Cepat keluar dari sini!"

.

.

.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE SEASON 2 : ARCH ZOMBIE**

Chapter 4. Nightmare its begin

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/DeathChara/DLDR!

Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina dan GaaHina.

Pair ending : NARUHINA

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah kaki Hidan dan Hinata menggema di sepanjang lorong yang kini sepi, seakan mengiringi kepanikan mereka. Setibanya di lantai satu, mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Itachi yang berlari dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Itachi! Naruto!"

Pemilik nama tersebut menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Hidan dan Hinata. Keringat bercucuran di dahi mereka. Darah segar bahkan menghiasi sebagian tangan Naruto dan mengotori seragam berwarna navy nya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berdarah, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini bukan darahku, Hinata. Ini darah satpam sekolah. Ceritanya panjang. Kita harus segera melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah secepatnya!"

Kabar tentang Shizune, Mizuki dan satpam sekolah pun menyebar ke seluruh pengajar. Ashuma-sensei pun menelepon ambulans untuk membawa mereka bertiga ke rumah sakit.

Disaat genting begini, kepala sekolah beserta wakilnya sedang menghadiri pertemuan bersama sekolah lain. Ashuma-Sensei pun mengambil alih situasi ini. Setelah mereka bertiga di bawa oleh ambulans, Ashuma menyuruh para murid dan pengajar untuk kembali ke kelas.

Kejadian tersebut membuat sebagian besar murid tidak fokus belajar. Banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk mengobrol sambil berbisik pada teman-teman mereka. Mereka membicarakan penyakit apa yang menjangkit mereka bertiga sehingga bisa bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Bahkan satpam sekolah yang semula kejang dan muntah darah berubah layaknya serigala kelaparan. Mereka bertiga sungguh mengerikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa ya yang mengunci Mizuki-San di gudang perpustakaan?" bisik Ino pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun bilang, dia sempat bertemu seorang siswi di tangga kemarin. Siswi itu mengaku melihat Shizune mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah di toilet lantai 3. Meskipun ini hanya kecurigaan Naruto-kun, tapi cukup masuk akal jika Shizune pelakunya," jelas Hinata sambil berbisik.

"Hiiiy, ini mengerikan. Sekilas aku melihat kaki Mizuki-san memiliki luka yang menganga seperti bekas gigitan. Apa jangan-jangan dia itu Zombie?"

"Zombie?"

"Ituloh, Hinata. Mayat hidup yang memakan manusia.. graaaah! Dia tidak bisa mati dan akan menggigit semua manusia hingga mereka menjadi zom-"

"Hei, kalian berdua!" tegur Kurenai-Sensei yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Ino yang sedang asyik mengobrol sambil mempraktikkan gaya zombie pun terdiam dengan tangan yang masih di udara.

"Maju ke depan dan jelaskan apa yang baru saja aku jelaskan!" lanjut Kurenai.

Ino memasang tampang lemas, sementara Hinata menepuk jidatnya. Apa ini hari sial Hinata? Di pelajaran pertama ia tidak boleh masuk dan di pelajaran kedua di hukum di depan kelas. Sepertinya pamor Hinata akan meningkat di kalangan para guru mulai hari ini.

.

KVs2

.

Sopir ambulans beserta rekannya yang duduk di samping sopir tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Ketiga pasien yang mereka bawa terus saja membuat suara bising dan teriakan mengerikan. Hal itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasi mereka.

"Ck! Mereka ini kenapa sih? Apa seharusnya kita bawa mereka ke RSJ saja?" tanya sang supir sambil berdecak kesal.

Ketiga pasien yang berada di belakang terdengar menggedor-gedor pintu belakang ambulans.

"Setir saja yang benar! Kita harus cepat sampai ke rumah sakit agar mereka bisa disuntik penenang. Atau mungkin di suntik mati, hahaha!"

Bruuuk!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan sesuatu yang jatuh dari belakang. Sang supir mengerem mobilnya, seseorang yang membawa mobil di samping mereka memberitahu bahwa pasien yang mereka bawa terjatuh. Mereka berdua pun turun dan segera mengecek ke belakang.

Dan benar saja, pintu ambulans terbuka lebar. Banyak bercak darah di dalam sana. Dan yang paling penting, ketiga pasien itu melarikan diri. Mereka berlari berpencar sambil berusaha menerkam orang-orang.

"Sial! Woi! Kembali kesini!" teriak petugas ambulans sambil mengejar ketiga orang tersebut.

.

KVs2

.

Sai mendorong gerobak berisi tanaman hidup yang akan ia kirimkan ke rumah pembeli. Sudah beberapa bulan ia melakoni pekerjaan ini. Menjadi seorang pegawai di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Selain itu, ia juga dibuatkan sebuah tanda pengenal dan menjadi penduduk Konoha secara resmi.

Meskipun begitu, Sai tetap tinggal di rumah susun yang disediakan untuk warga asing yang datang ke Konoha. Ia masih belum punya cukup uang untuk membeli sebuah rumah.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit Sai pun tiba di sebuah rumah yang berada dekat dengan rel kereta api. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat jalan raya yang selesai di bangun seminggu yang lalu.

Jalan itu dibangun atas usul Minato, sang kepala Desa untuk memudahkan warga Konoha menuju pusat Kota. Sekarang desa Konoha bukan lagi menjadi desa terpencil. Minato benar-benar bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki desa sehingga kini desa Konoha telah menjadi desa yang cukup maju.

Dengan jalan besar yang terhubung menuju pusat Kota, banyak warga dari luar desa yang berkunjung ke Konoha untuk mendatangi beberapa tempat di desa Konoha. Contohnya yang paling terkenal saat ini adalah sebuah taman bunga lavender yang berada di komplek Hyuuga.

Taman itu dibangun atas kerjasama antara Hyuuga corp dan pemerintahan desa Konoha. Para pengunjung juga akan di buat terpukau dengan komplek perumahan Hyuuga yang masih kental dengan gaya tradisionalnya.

"Siapa disitu?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Ia bertanya kepada Sai yang berdiri mematung sambil menatap jalan besar yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Ah? Maaf. Aku ingin mengantarkan bunga pesanannya," ucap Sai sambil melirik gerobak berisi beberapa pot bunga di depannya.

"Oh, dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka? Ayo silakan masuk. Kenapa kau malah berdiri saja di depan sana?" wanita tersebut membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya dan mempersilakan Sai masuk. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari mendorong gerobaknya.

"Astaga, kau pasti kelelahan ya? Duduklah dulu akan aku buatkan secangkir es," ucapnya sambil buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, iya terimakasih," sahut Sai. Ia kemudian menata bunga-bunga tersebut di halaman rumah wanita itu.

Tepat saat menyimpan pot terakhir, wanita itu keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa secangkir minuman segar. "Ini, minumlah dulu," ujarnya.

Sai mengangguk dan mengikuti wanita tersebut untuk duduk di halaman rumah tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Saat sedang meminum minuman segar tersebut, seseorang masuk ke halaman rumah dengan gaya berjalan tertatih. Kakinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Sai dan wanita paruh baya disebelahnya berdiri kaget.

Pria berambut silver dengan mata merah dominan itu menatap wanita di samping Sai.

"Si-siapa kau?!" hardiknya.

"Graaaah!" lelaki tersebut berlari terpincang menuju mereka berdua.

"KYAAAAAA!"

DUAAAGHH!

Sai menendang lelaki tersebut hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.

"Cepat, lari keluar! Panggil polisi!" perintah Sai pada wanita pemilik rumah. Ia pun bergegas menuju pagar yang terbuka lebar. Saat berada di ujung pagar. Seseorang berpakaian serba putih menghadang wanita tersebut.

Pria itu penuh darah. Ada bekas gigitan di bagian bahunya. Bajunya yang putih semakin memperjelas bercak darah yang menempel. Mata merahnya menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan yang sama seperti pria berambut silver tadi.

Wanita tersebut mundur secara perlahan. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" bentaknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang ingin menjahati dirinya. Semua tampak baik-baik saja sebelum mereka datang.

"Graaaahhh!"

"KYAAAAAA! LEPAAASSS!"

Jeritan wanita yang baru saja Sai temui terdengar nyaring di telinga Sai. Sai melirik ke arah pagar yang terbuka. Wanita tersebut sedang tergeletak di tanah bersama seorang pria yang menggigit tangannya.

"Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sai marah. Pria berambut silver yang mencoba menggigit Sai kini berlari menuju wanita yang menjerit kesakitan itu.

"He-hei! Mau kemana kau?!" Sai berlari mengikuti pria itu.

Rupanya lelaki berambut silver itu malah ikut menggerogoti daging wanita yang kini sedang mengalami kejang-kejang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, berengsek!"

Duaaghh!

Duaagghh!

Sai memukul kedua pria itu dengan gagang sapu. Mereka berdua tersungkur dan menggeram.

Sai masih berdiri tak berkutik. Ia melihat wanita yang baru saja menyajikan minuman untuknya tergeletak dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"GRAAAAHHH!"

Kedua pria itu seakan tak merasakan sakit. Banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya tapi mereka masih saja memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerang Sai.

Wanita pemilik rumah itu pun bangkit. Sai yang melihatnya pun segera menyuruhnya untuk pergi meminta bantuan. Namun bukannya keluar dari pekarangan rumah, wanita tersebut malah ikut menyerang Sai dengan mata merah yang sama seperti kedua pria yang menyerangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Bibi, sadarkan dirimu!" Teriak Sai yang tidak tega untuk menyerang wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Ceklek.

Pintu rumah bercat hijau itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang berdiri dengan mata melotot melihat empat orang yang berada di halamannya.

"Kaa-san? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya anak kecil tersebut.

Sai yang menyadari kehadiran anak tersebut menyuruhnya kembali masuk dan menutup pintunya. Namun anak tersebut malah berdiri dengan air mata yang mulai bercucuran.

"Kaa-san? Kenapa kau terluka? Hiks."

Ketiga orang yang menyerang Sai pun menyadari kehadiran anak tersebut dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Graaaahhh!" wanita paruh baya itu mulai berlari menuju anak kecil berambut hitam tersebut. Sementara Sai masih belum bisa menangani kedua pria yang terus berusaha untuk menggigitnya.

"Tutup pintunya!" teriak Sai.

"Hiks, Kaa-san? Kenapa matamu merah? Kenapa kau jadi menyeramkan?" tanya anak tersebut sambil menatap ibunya yang berlari terpincang kearahnya.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam dan tutup pintunya! DIA BUKAN IBUMU!" teriak Sai pada anak kecil tersebut.

"GRAAAHHH!" wanita paruh baya itu menggeram. Menampilkan mulutnya yang penuh dengan darah segar.

BLAM!

Tepat sebelum wanita itu tiba di pintu, anak lelaki tersebut menuruti kata-kata Sai dan mengunci pintunya.

"Hikss, dimana Kaa-san yang asli?" tanyanya dengan isakan tangis.

"Nak, apa rumahmu ada pintu belakangnya?" teriak Sai pada anak tersebut.

"Ada."

Anak itu melihat Sai dari jendela.

"Cepat berlari kesana! Jangan buka pintunya sebelum aku sampai disana!" Sai tak ingin menyuruh anak itu keluar sendirian dan mencari bantuan. Ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kesalahan yang telah membuat ibunya menjadi monster seperti sekarang ini.

Kalau saja Sai tidak menyuruhnya keluar mencari bantuan. Pasti ibunya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Apa kau bukan penjahat?" tanya anak itu. Sepertinya ia diajari untuk tidak mempercayai orang yang tidak ia kenal begitu saja.

"Bukan! Aku akan membantumu. Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Anak itu masih terdiam. Ia menimang-nimang keputusannya. Haruskah ia mempercayai pemuda itu?

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan ibumu yang asli!"

Satu kalimat itu membuat anak kecil tersebut mengusap air matanya.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu di pintu belakang!" teriaknya.

Sai menghajar kedua orang itu dengan brutal. Mereka berdua akhirnya tersungkur. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, mereka berdua kembali bangkit dan mengejar Sai yang kini berlari ke belakang rumah.

"Aku disini! Buka pintunya!" teriak Sai.

Anak kecil yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang pintu menggenggam gagang pintu dengan ragu. Ia masih belum percaya pada Sai. Bagaimana kalau Sai adalah penjahat yang telah membuat ibunya menjadi monster?

"Cepat buka pintunya! Kita harus pergi sekarang atau kau akan terjebak disini sendirian!" ancam Sai.

Ceklek.

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan Sai yang kini berjongkok membelakangi pintu.

"Ayo cepat naik!"

Anak itu mengangguk kemudian naik ke punggung Sai.

"Graaahhh!"

"Sialan, kenapa mereka tidak ada matinya?!" umpat Sai sambil berlari menghindari ketiga orang tersebut.

Sai akhirnya bisa keluar dari pekarangan rumah tersebut. Ia menutup pagar halaman agar mereka bertiga semakin terhambat. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena mereka bisa mendobrak pagar dengan mudah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Toloonggg!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sepanjang jalan itu sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Kemana orang-orang?

"Percuma saja, wilayah ini banyak rumah kosong karena bekas perumahan Uchiha," ucap anak yang bertengger di punggung Sai.

Tempat ini dulunya adalah rumah dinas bagi para anggota kepolisian Konoha yang sebagian besar adalah Uchiha. Tapi semenjak kasus penyuapan yang dilakukan Madara. Banyak anggota kepolisian yang dipecat dan dipenjara. Sementara itu keluarga mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan pindah dari Konoha.

"Apa kau juga Uchiha?" tanya Sai.

"Bukan, namaku Inari. Ayahku memang polisi tapi dia bukan Uchiha."

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di penjara. Ibuku bilang ayah akan segera pulang setelah hukumannya selesai."

"Begitu ya," gumam Sai menutup perkenalan singkat mereka.

Mereka pun keluar dari kompleks Uchiha. Disana banyak orang berlalu lalang. Entah itu pergi belanja atau baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Jalan ini memang jalan utama dari stasiun kereta.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! CEPAT CARI TEMPAT BERLINDUNG ADA MONSTER YANG INGIN MEMAKAN KALIAN!" teriak Sai sekencang yang ia bisa.

Orang-orang yang lewat hanya menatap Sai dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatapnya biasa saja, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, ada yang tertawa dan sebagian besar menggerutu.

"Dia gila ya?" bisik orang yang lewat dengan kekehan tawa.

"ITU DIA! ITU MEREKA!" teriak Sai sambil menunjuk tiga orang yang berlumuran darah berlari dari kompleks Uchiha.

Beberapa orang yang tidak mengabaikan ucapan Sai melihat ke arah jalan yang di tunjuk oleh Sai.

"Astaga! Mereka kenapa?!"

"Cepat panggil ambulans! Mereka pasti terluka parah!"

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Mereka akan memakan kalian!" cegah Sai.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Dasar tidak punya hati nurani! Seharusnya kau panggil ambulans bukannya menyebut mereka monster!"

"Tidak! Kalian tidak mengerti!" Sai mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Namun sebuah teriakan membuat orang-orang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada tiga orang berlumuran darah yang kini menggigit orang lain secara random.

"A-apa? Mereka ini kenapa?" tanya orang yang baru saja berdebat dengan Sai.

"SUDAH KU BILANG CARI TEMPAT BERLINDUNG!" teriak Sai dengan panik. Semakin banyak orang yang terkena gigitan mereka maka jumlah mereka akan semakin banyak. Itu buruk. Sangat buruk.

Orang-orang akhirnya berlari menghindar dari orang-orang yang berlumuran darah tersebut. Sai tidak bisa berbuat banyak disini. Dia harus memberitahu Minato-Sama tentang kekacauan ini.

Sambil menggendong Inari di punggungnya, Sai berlari menuju kantor desa secepat yang ia bisa. Ia juga tak lupa memberitahu semua orang yang bertemu dengannya di jalan untuk bersembunyi di rumah tapi sebagian dari mereka menganggap Sai hanya bicara tentang lelucon.

Braaaakkk!

Sai menendang pintu ruangan Minato karena ia tak bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya yang sedang menggendong Inari. Minato hampir saja melompat dari kursinya karena kaget.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau, Sai?" tanya Yamato yang kebetulan sedang berada disana.

"Gawat! Ini gawat! Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya. Tapi ada segerombolan orang yang memakan orang lain! Orang yang digigit akan berubah menjadi gerombolan itu!"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Gerombolan itu apa?" tanya Minato yang tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari penjelasan Sai.

"Zombie!" ucap Inari pelan sambil bersembunyi di punggung Sai. Anak itu ketakutan.

"Oh iya aku lupa kau masih disini," gumam Sai sambil menurunkan Inari dari punggungnya. Membawanya cukup membuat Sai sakit punggung.

"Zombie?" tanya Minato.

.

KVs2

.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja ya?" gumam Naruto sambil menatap keluar jendela kereta. Ia dan Sasuke menaiki kereta untuk pulang sementara Akatsuki yang lain sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk persiapan ujian.

Naruto bisa menjamin, mereka pasti sedang menggerutu sekarang. Baru saja beberapa hari masuk sebagai kelas 3, mereka sudah disambut dengan berbagai macam kelas tambahan.

"Aku jamin mereka pasti tertidur di kelas," Sasuke menanggapi tanpa menoleh.

"Bukan mereka, tapi Shizune-san dan yang lainnya."

"Mereka sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit kan."

"Iya sih."

Kereta yang mereka naiki berhenti di stasiun Konoha. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang turun di stasiun. Sebagian besar adalah murid Ho akademi yang tinggal di Konoha dan sebagian lagi orang yang tidak Naruto kenal.

Di antara murid itu, Naruto melihat Hinata dan Ino yang turun dari gerbang lain. Ia pun mencoba menutupi dirinya dengan berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

"Hoi! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sial, kenapa mereka malah kemari," gerutu Naruto.

"Kalau tahu kalian naik kereta seharusnya kita duduk di gerbong yang sama!" seru Ino.

"Aduh, aku buru-buru nih, aku duluan ya, semua!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar stasiun.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Aku juga buru-buru!" Sasuke pun berjalan cepat membuntuti Naruto.

"Huh, baiklah kalau begitu! Kita juga buru-buru kok!" ucap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau gadis berambut ponytail itu merasa kesal.

"Hihi, kita kan akan ke kedai eskrim dulu," Hinata mengingatkan.

"Iya benar! Ayo kita makan es krim!" teriak Ino semangat.

.

KVs2

.

"Naruto!"

"..."

"Naruto, berhenti!"

"Ya? Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?" Naruto berbalik menatap teman navynya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dari Hinata?"

"Apa? Ah itu karena Neji-senpai selalu mengancamku dan semua orang. Kau tahukan kalau dia itu sangat melindungi Hinata, haha."

"Berhenti berbohong. Kau hanya menghindari Hinata kalau kau sedang bersamaku."

"Hah?"

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya!"

"Ti-tidak! Hahaha itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sasuke," Naruto tampak berkeringat. Sungguh, berbohong bukanlah keahliannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, ya?"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bersitegang. Mereka langsung berlari mencari sumber suara tersebut. Suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Itu suara Ino dan Hinata!

.

.

.

TBC


	25. S2 Penyerangan Konoha

"Sayang sekali Karui tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita. Padahal dia sangat suka es krim! Aku akan meneleponnya saat kita sampai di kedai es krim agar dia menyesal tidak ikut kita. Hahaha," Ino tertawa lepas memikirkan rencana jahatnya untuk Karui. Sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

Saat mereka sedang tertawa, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"GRRAAAAH!"

"KYAAAAA!"

 **KONOHA VILLAGE SEASON 2 : ARCH ZOMBIE**

Chapter 5. Penyerangan di Konoha

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/DeathChara/DLDR!

Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina dan GaaHina.

Pair ending : NARUHINA

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menuju sumber teriakan tersebut. Tak jauh dari sana mereka berdua melihat Ino dan Hinata yang memasang tampang kesal. Sementara di dekatnya ada Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaahhahaha! Aku tidak percaya kalian benar-benar ketakutan dengan tipuanku," ucap Sakura di selingi tawanya yang lepas. Gadis bersurai pinky itu baru saja mengagetkan Hinata dan Ino dengan meraung tepat di belakang mereka.

"Astaga, Sakura! Akan ku hajar kau!" Ino berusaha menangkap gadis itu sementara Hinata hanya tertawa melihat kedua temannya itu. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa mematung dari kejauhan.

"Dasar," umpat Naruto. "Mengagetkan saja!"

Mereka berdua pun berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Baru saja beberapa langkah terdengar suara teriakan dari ketiga gadis itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Mereka berdua saling menatap seakan pikiran mereka sama. Haruskah mereka berbalik atau itu hanya teriakan iseng seperti sebelumnya?

"Hoi! Dasar orang gila! Jangan ganggu perempuan!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria. Disusul dengan suara geraman.

"Graaaah!"

"I-ITU ZOMBIE!" teriak Ino.

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya berbalik dan melihat seorang pria bercucuran darah berjalan terpincang mendekati Ino, Sakura dan Hinata.

"Zombie apanya, bodoh! Dia paling orang gila yang mencoba bunuh diri. Lihat tangannya. Dia pasti menggigit tangannya sendiri!" ujar pria berambut hitam itu.

"Di sana ada lagi!" Hinata menunjuk ke perempatan jalan. Orang yang berpenampilan layaknya mayat hidup itu berlari cukup cepat menuju mereka bertiga.

"Cepat pergi dari sana!" teriak Naruto.

.

KVs2

.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai? Zombie itu hanya mitos," ucap Yamato sambil menahan tawa. Ia tak percaya Sai sepolos ini. Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu oleh ucapan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Begitulah pikiran Yamato. Tentu saja Yamato tahu betul apa itu zombie. Semacam mayat hidup yang memakan sesama manusia. Tapi itu hanya ada di film ataupun cerita fantasi.

Sai bersikeras untuk memeriksa keadaan di jalan yang dilalui Sai tadi. Minato pun mengutus Yamato untuk pergi bersama Sai. Sementara Inari di tinggalkan di ruangan Minato.

"Lebih cepat, Yamato-san!"

Sai berlari di depan Yamato dengan tergesa-gesa. Sementara Yamato hanya berjalan cepat membuntuti Sai. Seandainya bukan perintah Minato, mungkin saat ini Yamato akan berpura-pura sakit perut agar tak ikut terlibat ucapan konyol dari Sai.

"Kau bawa senjata kan?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menganggap Zombie itu ada?" tanya Yamato sambil menghela nafas. "Mungkin mereka hanya melakukan parade Zombie untuk latihan haloween," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka Zombie atau bukan! Yang pasti mereka bukan orang normal. Mereka menggigit ibu Inari dan membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti mereka!"

"KYAAAA!"

"TOLONG!"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUU!"

Teriakan itu terdengar tak jauh dari ruas jalan yang dilalui Sai dan Yamato. Mereka pun mendekati sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang kesakitan. Kaki kanannya sedang digigit oleh seseorang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Yamato sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Tapi Sai segera menahan langkah Yamato.

"Jangan mendekat! Gadis itu sebentar lagi akan berubah seperti orang yang menggigitnya!"

"Yang benar saja! Gadis itu kesakitan!" Yamato mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkannya pada orang yang menggigit itu.

"Cepat lepaskan gadis itu atau aku akan menembakmu!" ancam Yamato.

Craaasshh!

Terdengar suara robekan kulit dan daging yang berasal dari kaki gadis itu. Disusul dengan jeritan kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAKKHH!"

DOR!

Yamato menembakkan peluru peringatan ke udara. Namun orang itu tak gentar sama sekali. Ia mengunyah daging itu bagaikan makanan lezat. Setelah menelannya, ia kembali menarik gadis itu yang berusaha untuk merangkak menjauh.

DOR!

Yamato menembak tangan orang tersebut. Peluru itu bersarang tepat di lengannya. Ia menggeram dengan mulut penuh darah. Gadis itu pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan diri.

Namun saat sedang merangkak, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu kejang-kejang.

"Astaga! Sai, cepat tolong gadis itu! Aku akan menangkap orang sialan itu!"

Sai kembali menghalangi langkah Yamato. "Tidak!"

"Kita harus menolongnya! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit dan aku akan membawanya ke kantor polisi!"

"Sudah terlambat!... lihat itu!" Sai menunjuk gadis yang kini memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Yamato membelalak.

"Kenapa dia muntah darah?"

"Perhatikan matanya!"

Matanya yang semula berwarna putih dengan manik biru kini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah dengan manik hitam.

"GRAAAHH!" orang yang ditembak Yamato kini berdiri dan berlari ke arah Yamato dan Sai. Begitu juga dengan gadis yang baru saja memuntahkan darah itu. Mereka berdua kini mengincar Sai dan Yamato untuk menjadi santapan mereka selanjutnya.

"CEPAT LARI!"

Kedua pria itu pun bertolak dari sana mereka terus berlari menyusuri jalan. Setibanya di perempatan mereka belok ke arah kanan. Disana mereka berhenti berlari.

"GRAAAHHHH!"

Hampir saja jantung Yamato melompat dari tempatnya. Tepat di depannya sekarang ada banyak orang yang sama seperti kedua orang yang mengejar mereka. Mereka ada banyak, bahkan Yamato tidak sempat menghitung berapa jumlahnya.

"KE-KENAPA MEREKA ADA BANYAK SEKALI?!"

"Penyebaran virus ini sangat cepat. Sepertinya mereka menularkannya melalui gigitan. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai terkena gigitannya!" ucap Sai yang kini memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap melawan mereka.

"Kau gila?! Mereka ada banyak! Dan aku hanya punya pistol!"

"GRAAAAH!"

Kedua orang yang mengejar Sai akhirnya tiba. Mereka kini dikelilingi oleh para zombie.

"Sial!"

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Suara tembakan bertubi-tubi terdengar di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui Yamato dan Sai. Yamato menembak beberapa Zombie yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Tetapi ia hanya menembak bagian kaki atau lengan zombie tersebut karena mungkin saja orang-orang ini akan sembuh. Yamato tak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Sementara Sai mengayunkan kayu berukuran cukup panjang untuk menyingkirkan zombie-zombie yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

KVs2

.

DUAAKHH!

Sasuke menendang orang itu hingga ia terpelanting cukup jauh. Namun suara debuman itu tampaknya mengundang zombie lain yang ada di sekitarnya mendekat ke arah mereka.

Beberapa zombie mulai bermunculan di jalan itu. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun segera berlari menjauh. Mereka menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto berlari di depan untuk bersiaga jika ada zombie di jalan itu, sementara Sasuke berlari paling akhir untuk berjaga dengan kejaran zombie di belakang mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya kita akan berlindung kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita pergi ke bangunan yang cukup kuat!" usul Sakura.

"Tapi kemana?"

"Mansion Hyuuga!" ucap Hinata. "disana di lindungi oleh tembok tinggi dan pagar yang kuat," lanjut Hinata.

"Benar juga sih," gumam Naruto. "Tapi masalahnya kan Mansion Hyuuga ada di jalan penuh Zombie tadi!"

"Kemana saja dulu! Aku... hah... tidak kuat...hah...hah.. aku ingin istirahat!" teriak Ino dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kesini!" ajak Sakura sambil memasuki sebuah bangunan.

"A-apa? Bahkan bangunan ini lebih mengkhawatirkan di banding zombie-zombie itu, Sakura!" protes Ino.

"Setidaknya kita bisa istirahat untuk memikirkan rencana selanjutnya! Lagi pula tempat ini punya tiga lantai. Dan yang paling penting tempat ini gelap. Mungkin mereka akan kesulitan mencari kita!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Mereka berenam berlari menaiki dua kali undakan tangga untuk tiba di lantai 3. Disana merupakan atap dari bangunan tua tersebut. Mereka pun menutup pintu atap tersebut dengan barang-barang yang mereka temukan di atap bangunan itu seperti kursi, kayu dan sebagainya.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata terduduk lemas di lantai. Sungguh ini lebih melelahkan dari pada olahraga bersama Guy-Sensei. Padahal mereka hanya berlari beberapa ratus meter. Mungkin karena panik, mereka menjadi lebih lelah.

Sasuke berdiri disisi bangunan untuk melihat ke bawah. Ada banyak zombie berlalu lalang di jalan itu. Benar dugaan Sakura. Mereka semua tidak menemukan kita diatas sini.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Mereka berdua menatap Desa Konoha dengan tatapan nanar. Dari atas sini mereka bisa melihat sebagian desa Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berlumuran darah. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang terkena virus ini.

"Benar-benar mengerikan," celetuk pria yang dari tadi berlari bersama mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari adanya pria itu pun kompak menatapnya.

"Apa? Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa!" sanggahnya. Sungguh ia mengerti tatapan dua orang itu. Mereka pasti meminta penjelasannya tentang kejadian ini.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu mulanya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku baru saja tiba dari pusat kota! Kalau begini caranya aku pasti akan di omeli ibuku karena pulang telat!" keluhnya sambil mengacak rambutnya yang terurai sebahu.

Ucapan pria itu membuat Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Bagaimana kabar sanak saudara mereka yang ada di Konoha? Apakah mereka juga menjadi korban virus itu?

"Semuanya, cepat hubungi keluarga masing-masing dan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan mereka!" titah Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon Itachi.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino juga bersamaan mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk menelepon keluarga masing-masing.

.

KVs2

.

Minato menatap Inari yang kini duduk resah di sofa. Anak kecil itu ketakutan. Minato pun duduk di sebelahnya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Ia menceritakan sebuah cerita tentang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia.

"Apa aku juga bisa menjadi pahlawan seperti itu, Ojii-san?" mata Inari berbinar setelah menceritakan keberhasilan seorang pahlawan itu. Minato mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Inari. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Inari.

"Kau bisa menjadi pahlawan, siapapun berhak untuk menjadi pahlawan."

Kringg...kring...kringg...

Dering ponsel Minato menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua. Setelah menekan salah satu tombol di ponselnya, Minato mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi, Minato-sama."

"Ya? Bagaimana, Yamato?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Sai dan anak itu benar! Ada puluhan- maksudku ratusan orang yang sudah terinfeksi penyakit itu. Mereka benar-benar mirip dengan zombie. Mereka memakan manusia!"

"APAA?!" Minato berdiri dari duduknya. Sungguh ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ada penyakit aneh seperti itu? Terlebih lagi sudah ratusan orang yang terinfeksi.

"Aku dan Sai sedang menuju kantor ANBU. Untuk saat ini, wilayah tengah Konoha masih aman, kami sudah memberitahu semua orang untuk tetap dirumah. Tapi wilayah timur Konoha sudah benar-benar parah."

"Cepat perintahkan para ANBU untuk menangkap mereka. Jangan sampai ada lagi yang terinfeksi penyakit itu. Perintahkan semua polisi untuk melindungi warga desa yang belum terinfeksi. Dan satu lagi, sebagian ANBU harus berjaga di perbatasan desa. Jangan sampai penyakit ini menyebar keluar desa!"

"Baik, akan aku laksanakan... apapun yang terjadi, jangan mendekat ke daerah timur desa!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Minato menyuruh Inari untuk tetap berada di ruangannya, sementara ia pergi memberitahu semua staf yang ada di Kantor Kepala Desa tentang wabah penyakit yang menyerang desa bagian timur.

Mereka semua pun sangat panik dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Saat akan kembali ke ruangannya, Minato berpapasan dengan Danzou. Seorang penasehat kepala desa.

"Minato, apa kabar itu benar?" tanya lelaki tua yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat.

Minato mengangguk, "Yamato sudah mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya."

"Semenjak kau jadi kepala desa. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Jika sampai kabar ini mencuat keluar desa, kau tahu kan apa akibatnya?"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi jika tidak memungkinkan, aku akan meminta bantuan Hokage-Sama."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Jika Hokage tahu, kau akan dilengserkan dari jabatanmu karena tidak mampu melindungi desa!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin warga desa selamat," ucap Minato sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Inari yang ada di ruangannya.

Ceklek...

Pintu bercat cokelat itu terbuka. Menampilkan Inari yang kini berdiri di depan jendela. Setelah mendengar suara pintu, anak berambut hitam itu pun berbalik menatap Minato. "Kenapa mereka semua pergi?" tanya Inari. Yang ia maksud adalah para staf di kantor Hokage yang kini terlihat berhamburan keluar gedung.

"Sudah waktunya pulang." Minato mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Inari, "ayo ikut aku. Aku akan menitipkanmu pada Kushina."

Minato menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya bersama Inari dan ditemani seorang ANBU. Sepanjang jalan tampak sepi. Sepertinya para ANBU dan polisi sudah memberikan himbauan untuk masyarakat agar tetap berada di dalam rumah.

Setibanya di rumah bercat putih itu, Minato menerobos masuk.

Ceklek...ceklek..

Beberapa kali ia mencoba membuka pintu. Tapi pintu itu terkunci.

"KUSHINA! BUKA PINTUNYA, INI AKU!"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Kushina?" Minato mengintip di balik jendela.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Pikiran Minato pun kembali pada pagi tadi. Kushina mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli vas bunga baru untuk mengganti vas bunga yang Naruto dan Minato pecahkan.

Minato merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku celana. Ia menekan beberapa tombol untuk menelepon Kushina.

Tuuut...

Tuuutttt...

Tuuuuutttt...

.

KVs2

.

"Hallo, Kaa-san?"

"Ino kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Sai belum kembali dan kau sama saja! Tidak ada yang membantu ibu di toko!"

"Kaa-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kaa-san tidak baik-baik saja! Ouhh kaki ini terasa sakit. Kaa-san sibuk sekali tadi! Untunglah sekarang toko sepi jadi Kaa-san bisa duduk istirahat."

"Kaa-san, cepat tutup pintu toko dan jangan kemana-mana!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau Kaa-san kunci pintunya bagaimana pelanggan bisa masuk?"

"Aaah! Dengarkan saja apa kataku! Cepat kunci pintunya ada banyak Zombie berkeliaran di desa Konoha!"

"Dasar anak ini! Cepat pulang dan jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Sambungan terputus.

"Apa? Halo? Kaa-san? Apanya yang tidak-tidak! Kenapa malah ditutup sih?!"

Di sisi lain atap itu, Naruto hanya terdiam menatap teman-temannya. Mereka semua tampak berkutat dengan ponselnya masing-masing untuk menelepon keluarga mereka.

"Itachi pasti mematikan suara ponselnya," keluh Sasuke setelah mencoba beberapa kali menelpon tapi tak juga di angkat.

"Neji-Niisan juga begitu," sahut Hinata.

"Kau tidak menelepon, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Naruto terdiam.

"Eto..."

"..."

"Ponselku..."

"..."

"Habis pulsa."

Sasuke memasang wajah sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya dia kehabisan pulsa saat sedang genting begini. Dasar bodoh.

Sasuke menyodorkan ponselnya. "Telepon sekarang," ucapnya.

Tuutt... 'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk'

Tuut...

Tuuutt... 'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab'

Naruto menyodorkan kembali ponsel hitam itu pada pemiliknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayahku sibuk dan ibuku tidak mengangkat teleponku."

"Ayahmu pasti sudah tau tentang ke kacauan ini. Pasti sekarang dia sangat sibuk sekali."

Naruto kembali meminjam ponsel Sasuke. Kali ini untuk menghubungi Pein, Ketua Akatsuki.

.

KVs2

.

"Hoaaaam!"

"..."

"Zzzz..."

"..."

Tuk.

"Aduh!"

Pein mengusap dahinya yang memerah. Matanya yang semula sayu, kini kembali terbuka lebar berkat sebuah _toyoran_ yang dilakukan Konan.

"Perhatikan, bodoh!" ucap Konan mengingatkan.

"Aishh! Mau memperhatikan pun aku tetap tidak mengerti. Jadi sebaiknya aku tidur 'kan," elak Pein dengan wajah kusut.

Drrrtttt...drrrttttt...

Ponsel yang berada di saku celana Pein bergetar beberapa kali. Pemuda berambut oranye itu pun merogoh ponselnya diam-diam untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

'08123xxxx...'

"Siapa sih ini! Kenapa menelpon saat aku sedang ada kelas tambahan!" gerutu Pein kemudian mengabaikan telepon tersebut dan mematikan suara ponselnya.

.

.

.

Tring!

Sebuah bola lampu seakan tiba-tiba saja keluar dari atas kepala Pein. Ia punya sebuah ide cemerlang yang bisa menyelamatkan nasibnya dari kelas tambahan yang membosankan ini.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu pun berdiri sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. "Permisi, Ashuma-Sensei!"

"Oke, Pein silakan maju kedepan. Tumben sekali kau mau mengerjakan soal di depan," ucap Asuma-Sensei. Ia baru saja bertanya pada murid-murid apakah ada yang bersedia maju untuk mengerjakan soal?

"Apa? Bukan! Bukan! Aku mau izin mengangkat telepon dari keluargaku. Sepertinya ini penting," izin Pein. Ashuma tampak mengerutkan dahinya, curiga. Tapi ia akhirnya mengizinkannya juga.

Pein pun pergi keluar kelas dengan semangat. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Rupanya panggilan itu sudah berakhir.

Dengan di dorong rasa penasaran, akhirnya Pein menelepon kembali nomor tersebut.

Tuuut...

Hanya menunggu beberapa detik, seseorang di seberang sana langsung mengangkat panggilan Pein.."Hoi, ketua! Kenapa kau lama sekali!"

Terdengar suara cempreng yang sangat Pein kenal.

"Yo, ada apa Naruto?"

"Ketua! Ada yang gawat di Konoha! Zombie mewabah di desa ini!"

"Dasar bocah ingusan! Kau meneleponku hanya untuk bicara yang tidak-tidak, hah? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau sudah mengganggu acara belajarku?" omel Pein sambil memakan makanan yang baru saja ia pesan di kantin. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Apanya yang tidak-tidak! Aku serius! Mereka semua mirip dengan Shizune-San!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Pein tersedak mendengar penuturan Naruto. "APA KAU BILANG?!" pekik Pein begitu menghabiskan segelas lemon tea-nya.

"Aku, Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang bersembunyi di atap gedung. Mereka semua berkeliaran banyak sekali. Tolong beritahu Itachi-Nii untuk tidak pulang ke Konoha!"

Tuutt...

Sambungan terputus.

Pein berlari menuju kelas Itachi. Tanpa permisi, ketua Akatsuki itu menerobos masuk dan memanggil Itachi serta Deidara dan Tobi yang memang berada di kelas itu.

Ia kemudian memerintahkan Itachi, Deidara dan Tobi untuk memanggil anggota yang lain sementara dirinya pergi ke ruang klub.

Ia membongkar sebuah peti berbentuk persegi panjang yang tersimpan di sudut ruang klub. Di dalam peti tersebut terdapat banyak barang milik anggota Akatsuki. Pein pun mengobrak abrik isi peti tersebut seakan ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ketuaaaa! Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Ibiki-senseiii!" teriak Kisame sambil menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang klub

Swiingg~

Sebuah mangkuk plastik terbang mendarat dengan mulus di dahi Kisame.

Duaaakk!

"WADAW!"

"Hah?" Pein, sang pelempar mangkuk pun berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Kisame yang sedang menggosok dahinya. Saking seriusnya mengobrak abrik peti itu, Pein melemparkan beberapa barang yang menghalangi pencariannya.

"Kemana peralatan kita?" tanya Pein yang mengabaikan ringisan Kisame.

"Maksudmu yang mana? Bukannya itu semua peralatan kita?" tanya Itachi. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Pein?" tambah Konan.

"Dengar! Zombie mewabah di desa Konoha. Kita harus kesana untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Termasuk adikmu, Itachi."

"Zombie?"

"Iya, Zombie!"

"Tunggu dulu, Zombie katamu?" tanya Konan sekali lagi.

"Iya tentu saja zombie!"

"Pein, apa kau sudah gilaa? Tidak ada yang namanya zombie! Itu pasti hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar bisa bolos pelajaran tambahan kan?"

"Aku serius. Naruto bilang gejalanya mirip Shizune-san!"

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto pasti benar. Kita harus ke Konoha!" ucap Itachi menginterupsi obrolan Pein dan Konan.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa kesana tanpa senjata! Dimana barang-barang pengusir hantu kita?" tanya Pein dengan wajah Panik.

"Bukannya kita menyimpannya di markas ke 2 (rumah Naruto) karena sekolah melarang kita menyimpan senjata tajam?" celetuk Deidara.

"Sial!" umpat Pein.

Itachi pun mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Konoha terlebih dahulu dan membawa senjata mereka untuk membasmi para zombie itu. Akatsuki pun setuju. Mereka hanya belum tahu, seberapa mengerikannya keadaan desa Konoha saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : huhu, gomen ne... aku baru sempat update sekarang T.T

Chapter selanjutnya aku usahakan untuk update lebih cepat T.T


	26. S2 Hidup atau Mati

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang wanita berambut hitam berlari sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Jas putih yang berlumuran darah yang tadi ia kenakan ia lempar ke tong sampah. Sambil sesekali mengelap mulutnya, wanita itu pun masuk ke dalam toilet umum.

Ia membasuh tangan dan wajahnya untuk menghapus bercak darah yang mulai mengering di kulitnya. Sambil menatap dirinya di cermin, Shizune bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku penuh darah dan kenapa aku ada di pusat kota?"

.

.

.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE SEASON 2 : ARCH ZOMBIE**

Chapter 6. Hidup atau Mati

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/DeathChara/DLDR!

Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina dan GaaHina.

Pair ending : NARUHINA

.

.

.

Mata Neji membelalak begitu mengecek ponselnya. Ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Hinata. Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun segera menelepon balik adiknya tersebut. Namun tidak ada jawaban darinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Neji mengemas bukunya dengan cepat dan bergegas untuk pulang. Terakhir Hinata menghubungi Neji adalah 20 menit yang lalu. Seharusnya Hinata masih baik-baik saja? Iya kan?

Ia terus mencoba menghubungi Hinata tetapi Hinata tak juga mengangkatnya. Setibanya di stasiun kereta Neji kembali terbelalak karna membaca sebuah tulisan di depan pembelian tiket.

'KERETA MENUJU KONOHA TIDAK BEROPERASI'

"Kenapa tidak beroperasi segala?!" bentak Neji entah pada siapa. Seorang petugas yang berada di sekitar Neji pun datang menghampiri.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa dengan kereta menuju Konoha?!"

"Ohh, keretanya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja stasiun Kereta Konoha sedang ada masalah. Dari tadi kami tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Untuk mencegah hal yang tidak di inginkan, kami tidak membiarkan kereta menuju Konoha untuk beroperasi sementara waktu."

Neji terdiam sejenak. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata ada di dalam kereta yang mendadak tidak beroperasi ini?

Neji melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding stasiun. Ini sudah pukul 05. 40 sore. Itu artinya Hinata seharusnya sudah pulang kan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang naik bis. Jalan menuju Konoha sudah bag-"

Belum sempat petugas itu selesai bicara, Neji sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Woi! Aku belum selesai bicara! Dasar!"

Pemuda Hyuuga itu bergegas menuju halte bus yang berada di seberang jalan. Dengan jelas, Neji bisa melihat 10 orang yang sangat Neji kenal.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Neji dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Hoi, Neji! Kau juga mau naik bis bersama kami?" tanya Pein.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak. Tapi aku buru-buru," sahut Neji cuek.

"Ah, kami juga sedang buru-buru. Tapi dari tadi bis nya tak juga lewat. Padahal kita sudah ada disini 20 menit yang lalu!" gerutu Deidara sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

"20 menit?!" tanya Neji heran. Memang bus menuju Konoha sejarang itu ya?

"Hei, menyingkirlah kalian anak muda! Biarkan nenek tua ini duduk!" omel seorang nenek tua yang baru saja datang. Ia mengetuk sepatu Kisame agar pemuda itu beranjak dari kursi halte.

Kisame berdiri dan mempersilahkan nenek itu untuk duduk.

"Kenapa pemuda seperti kalian malah nongkrong dihalte bus?"

"Kita ini sedang menunggu bus, bukan menongkrong, nek!" sahut Sasori yang duduk tepat di samping nenek itu.

"Kalau ramai-ramai begini kenapa tidak naik kereta?"

"Kereta menuju Konoha tidak beroperasi, nek."

"Kalian akan ke Konoha?"

"Tentu saja, baru saja aku mengatakannya," sahut Sasori lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian jalan kaki saja, bis menuju Konoha juga tidak beroperasi."

"Apa? Kau mau menipu kami kan?" serobot Neji.

"Untuk apa aku menipu kalian, oh! Bis ku sudah datang!" ujar Nenek tua itu sambil berdiri. Begitu bis itu berhenti di depan halte, nenek itu pun naik. Meninggalkan Akatsuki dan Neji yang sedang terbengong.

"Gawat! Sudah jelas apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar!" ujar Pein sambil berlari menuju Konoha.

"Iya tapi kenapa tidak ada orang lain yang tahu? Apa Konoha sengaja menutupi semua ini?" tanya Konan.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Neji yang ternyata ikut berlari bersama Akatsuki.

"Kau juga belum tahu?" tanya Itachi. Neji menggeleng, "aku tidak sempat mengangkat telepon Hinata."

"Zombie menyerang Konoha," jelas Itachi.

"Aku bertanya serius, sialan!"

"Aku juga menjawab serius!"

"Mana ada Zombie?! Kau pikir aku bodoh?!"

"Terserah, yang pasti aku sudah beritahu."

Setibanya di perbatasan Konoha dan pusat kota, terdapat banyak ANBU yang berdiri lengkap dengan senjata mereka. Akatsuki pun segera di hadang oleh beberapa ANBU agar tidak mendekat ke Konoha.

"Untuk sementara, Konoha tidak bisa dimasuki atas perintah Kepala Desa."

"Apaa? Tapi kami mau menyelamatkan teman kami!" desak Pein.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu?" tanya salah satu ANBU. Akatsuki mengangguk. "Tolong biarkan kami masuk."

"Tidak bisa, kalau kalian sudah tahu. Harusnya kalian tidak ingin masuk!"

"Tapi kami harus menyelamatkan teman kami!"

"Serahkan semuanya pada ANBU dan Polisi!"

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Ada apa dengan Konoha?!" tanya Neji dengan kesal. Dari tadi ia mendengarkan tapi tak juga mengerti apa maksud dari percakapan mereka.

"Stt! Aku punya jalan pintas!" bisik Tobi.

"Ah, baiklah kalau kami tidak boleh masuk. Sebaiknya kita menunggu kabar selanjutnya." Ucap Pein sambil menggiring Akatsuki untuk menjauh dari barisan ANBU.

"Apa sih yang-"

Belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi menjawab "sudah ku beri tahu kan, ini tentang Zombie!"

"Oh ayolah yang benar saja!" keluh Neji kesal. Dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti Akatsuki memasuki sebuah perkebunan. "Mau kemana kita?"

"Lewat jalan rahasia!"

.

KVs 2

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hari semakin sore. Para zombie tampaknya semakin banyak saja," keluh Sakura sambil mengintip ke bawah gedung yang mereka tempati.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai ada bantuan. Aku yakin para ANBU akan menolong kita," sahut Sora.

"Lihat itu!" Hinata menunjuk seorang zombie berpakaian ANBU. Bahkan diantara mereka pun ada yang mengenakan pakaian kepolisian. Tampaknya ANBU pun tak bisa menangani serangan zombie yang ganas ini.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Ino sambil menutup mulutnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali menekan tombol ponselnya.

Hanya satu yang ada di dalam pikiran Ino saat ini. Kaa-san.

"Halo? Ino? Kenapa kau tidak pulang juga sih?!"

"Kaa-san, cepat tutup semua pintu dan jendela!"

"Kau ini masih saja bicara melantur. Kau tidak mabuk kan, hah?"

"Kaa-san, aku mohon. Hiks. Ini adalah permohonanku!"

"Ino, kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"CEPAT TUTUP PINTU DAN JENDELANYA!"

"Iya-iya! Kaa-san sedang berjalan menuju pintu. Kau ini kenapa sih? Oh, ada pelanggan. Silakan..."

"Pelanggan?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau berlumuran darah? Seharusnya kau pergi ke rumah sakit, nyonya!"

"Kaa-san? Haloo?"

"Nyo-nyonya. Ada apa dengan anda? Lukamu sangat banyak..."

"Tunggu, Kaa-san cepat lari dari orang itu!"

"GRAAAAHH! GRAAAAH! KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAA-SAAAAN!"

"GRAAAH! GRAAAH!"

"KAA-SAAANN!"

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau bisa mengundang para zombie itu kemari!" omel Sora. Gadis bersurai pirang itu tampak panik dengan berderai air mata. Sakura dan Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"Ino, ada apa?"

"KAA-SAN! Dia dalam bahaya! Aku mendengar suara jeritan saat aku menyuruhnya menutup pintu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura?" Ino terisak di pundak Sakura. Hinata membelai rambut pirang Ino.

"Tenanglah, Ino. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lihat kan orang-orang di bawah sana? Mereka masih hidup. Mereka hanya sakit," ucap Hinata menenangkan.

"Hiks, tapi..."

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja begini!" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa diam saja melihat kejadian ini. Bukan hanya ibu Ino. Bisa saja semua keluarga mereka atau bahkan salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi zombie juga. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kita harus membawa orang-orang yang belum terinfeksi keluar dari desa! Aku yakin di luar sana keadaan lebih baik dari pada disini!"

"Apa kau bilang? Cara kita keluar dari gedung ini hidup-hidup pun, kita tidak tahu. Bagaimana acaranya kita membawa semua orang!" bentak Sora.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto berlari ke bagian belakang atap gedung.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Sora.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Kalau sampai zombie-zombie itu datang kemari, kita akan menjadi seperti mereka juga!" omel Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Sora memberikan tatapan tidak suka. Ingin rasanya ia membantah tapi ucapan Sasuke memang benar, Sora bahkan sempat mengomeli Ino karena dia berisik.

"Di belakang gedung ini ternyata adalah perkebunan!" teriak Naruto.

"Woi! Jangan teriak-teriak!" teriak Sora.

"Kau juga teriak, idiot!" umpat Sasuke.

Naruto berlari kembali ke arah mereka. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya dia membawa kabar gembira. "Kita bisa keluar dari gedung ini lewat belakang! Disana perkebunan dan tidak ada zombie!"

Duk!

Duk!

Graaaah!

Terdengar suara dorongan pintu dan jeritan khas zombie. Semua yang ada di atas gedung memfokuskan manik mata mereka pada pintu.

Dug! Dug!

Suara dorongan itu semakin kencang, dan suara geraman bersahutan pun terdengar jelas. Sepertinya ada lebih dari dua zombie yang ada di balik pintu.

"Sial! Sudah kubilang jangan berisik!" omel Sora.

"Kau juga sama saja, sialan!" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ino.

"Kita turun dari gedung ini lewat belakang!" usul Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sora berteriak emosi, "Kau sudah gila? Gedung ini terdiri dari 3 lantai!"

"Kalau begitu cepat cari sesuatu untuk turun dari sini!" perintah Sakura. Mereka pun mulai mencari sesuatu di sekitar. Tapi tak ada apa pun yang bisa mereka gunakan. Ini hanyalah atap gedung yang tidak terpakai.

Dug! Dug!

"Sial, mereka semakin menjadi!" umpat Sora.

"Percuma saja, tidak ada tali!" keluh Sakura. Sasuke tampak terdiam, bukannya mencari sesuatu untuk turun dari gedung, pemuda raven ini malah terbengong entah memikirkan apa.

"Blazer!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak kemudian mengacuhkannya dan kembali mencari barang.

"Benar! Blazer!" ucap Sasuke, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Siapa peduli dengan blazer!" omel Sora.

"Dengar! Gedung ini terdiri dari 3 lantai. Jika tinggi masing-masing lantai terdiri dari 3 meter. Maka kita bisa menggunakan 6 blazer yang terdiri dari 1.5 meter untuk sampai di bawah gedung!"

Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Apa hubungannya dengan blazer?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Oh! Aku mengerti! Kita berlima kan menggunakan blazer," Hinata membuka blazer navy yang ia kenakan kemudian meminta Sakura dan yang lainnya juga membuka blazernya. Gadis berambut indigo itu mulai mengikat lengan blazernya dengan lengan blazer Sakura. Begitu pun seterusnya.

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Ia membuka blazer miliknya dan meminta blazer Naruto juga. Kemudian membantu mengikatkannya menjadi sebuah tali yang cukup panjang.

Mereka membutuhkan 6 blazer untuk sampai di bawah gedung. Tapi hanya ada 5 blazer yang ada. Maka mereka harus melompat di ujung tali nanti.

Selagi mereka mengikat blazer dengan kuat, Sora berlari menuju pintu. Pintu tua itu mulai rapuh karena terus terdorong. Sora pun cepat-cepat menahan pintu agar tidak terdobrak oleh para zombie tersebut.

Setelah selesai mengikat blazer-blazer itu, Sasuke dan Naruto mengikatkannya pada sebuah kursi yang ada di atap tersebut. Kursi itu di beri kayu-kayu untuk pemberat agar bisa menahan beban. Setelah dirasa kuat. Mereka pun siap untuk turun.

"Sasuke, kau turun duluan!" titah Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Harus ada laki-laki yang sampai duluan dibawah. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada zombie yang datang," jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah!"

"Tapi jangan melihat ke atas ya," bisik Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu kan mereka menggunakan rok," lanjutnya.

"JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK SAAT SEDANG GENTING BEGINI!" teriak Sakura sambil meninju pemuda pirang itu.

Mereka pun turun menggunakan blazer yang diikat. Sementara Naruto menahan kursi karena kekurangan beban.

"Hoi, cepatlah!" teriak Sora. "Pintu ini sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi!"

"Oh, Sora! Aku hampir lupa kau ada disitu! Ayo cepat kemari dan turun!"

"Kau sudah gila?! Jika aku pergi dari sini, zombie-zombie ini pasti menyerang kita! Pintunya sudah rusak!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pintunya rusak?!"

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa disini?!"

Naruto berlari mendekati Sora. Memang benar pintu itu sudah rusak. Bahkan jari jemari zombie sudah mulai berusaha menelusup untuk memasuki tempat ini.

Naruto membantu Sora menahan pintu dan menjepit jemari zombie itu agar tak masuk lebih dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun!"

"Lalu kau?"

"Tak usah pikirkan aku! Aku akan menahan pintu ini sampai kau sampai di bawah! Cepatlah, kau pikir tenagaku tidak akan habis?!"

"Tidak! Kita datang kesini bersama-sama! Itu artinya kita harus keluar dari sini bersama-sama!"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kalau aku melepaskan pintu ini, kita berdua akan mati dimakan oleh mereka!"

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sora agar menjauh dari pintu.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Melompat!"

"Kau gila! Apa bedanya dengan dimakan zombie? Kita sama-sama akan mati!"

"Berisik! Setidaknya kita tidak membuat zombie semakin bertambah. Ayo loncat!"

"AAAAAAA!"

BRAAAKKK!

"NARUTO! SORAA!"

.

KVs2

.

Setelah memesan beberapa vas bunga baru, Kushina berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang cukup sepi. Yah ini memang sudah sore, tempat ini biasanya ramai pada pagi hari saja.

Saat berjalan cukup jauh, Kushina melihat beberapa orang berlarian ketakutan. Ia pun bertanya pada salah seorang, "Ada apa?"

"Ada monster! Mereka mengigit semua orang!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari menjauh.

Kushina melirik ke perempatan jalan, disana terlihat anak kecil yang berlari dengan kelelahan. Ia tampak berhenti sejenak. Tepat di belakangnya sesosok zombie mengincarnya.

Kushina yang melihat itu pun berlari mendekati anak itu, "Hei, nak! Awaass!"

"GRAAAAH!"

"KYAAAAAA! KAA-SAAAAN!"

CRAAASHHHH!

Darah segar berhamburan dari robekan kulit lengan anak itu.

Kushina yang masih berjarak dua meter dari anak itu berhenti berlari. Ia terbelalak dengan pemandangan di depannya. Anak itu menangis kencang menahan sakit. Sementara pria di belakangnya mengunyah kulit anak itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Beberapa zombie yang lain mulai berdatangan. Kushina kembali mendekati anak itu. Ia menendang zombie yang memakan kulit anak itu dan menggendong gadis kecil itu untuk menjauh.

"HUAAAA, SAKIIT HUHUHU"

Anak itu terus menangis menahan sakit di lengannya. Baju merah muda yang ia kenakan pun mulai ternodai bercak darah yang bercucuran dari tangan mungilnya.

"Hoeeekk!" anak itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Darah itu mengenai bahu Kushina karena anak itu berada di gendongan punggung Kushina.

"Nak? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Hik!" anak itu mengejang di punggung Kushina. Membuat Kushina kesulitan menggendongnya karena takut anak itu terjatuh.

Saat melihat ke belakang, ternyata zombie itu berada cukup jauh. Lari mereka tidak cepat, bisa terbilang lambat karena tertatih. Kushina pun menurunkan gadis kecil itu untuk mengecek keadaannya. Ia masih mengejang hebat.

Kushina akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon Minato. Dia harus tahu keadaan di pasar Konoha. Dan ia juga harus meminta saran untuk gadis kecil ini.

Saat sedang menekan ponselnya, anak itu berhenti mengejang.

"Hah? Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanya Kushina.

Grap!

Anak itu seketika menggigit tangan kushina yang sedang memegang ponsel. Kushina refleks menarik tangannya hingga ponselnya terlempar.

Terdapat luka kecil di tangannya, gigi kecil gadis itu belum mampu merobek lengan Kushina. Saat Kushina menatap gadis itu, matanya yang semula berwarna hitam, kini berubah menjadi merah. Ditambah lagi tubuh kecilnya di selimuti oleh asap merah. Percis seperti zombie-zombie yang kini mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Anak itu bangkit dan mencoba menggigit Kushina, ia pun berlari menjauh dengan perasaan tak karuan. "Apa sebenarnya ini?"

Lelah untuk terus berlari, Kushina pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam bilik telepon umum yang tertutup kaca, sementara bagian bawahnya tertutup kayu sekitar satu meter.

Kushina berjongkok di dalam sana agar tak terlihat oleh mereka. Ia juga menahan pintu tersebut agar tak bisa terbuka oleh para zombie itu.

Zombie-zombie itu tampaknya sudah mengetahui Kushina masuk ke dalam sana, mereka pun bergerombol mengelilingi bilik telepon dan berusaha mendorong bilik tersebut.

Kushina mulai kebingungan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ah, iya! Telepon umum!

Saking paniknya, Kushina tidak sadar kalau di depannya terdapat telepon umum, ia pun merogoh sakunya. Untunglah ada beberapa uang koin. Kushina tak ingat lagi dimana tas nya.

Ia memasukkan satu koin dan menekan nomor Minato yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Tuut...

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk...

"Tidak! Minato! Kumohon, selamatkan akuu!"

Kringg!

Kring!

Kring!

Dering ponsel Kushina membuat para zombie itu berlari ke arah ponsel yang mengeluarkan bunyi tersebut. Kushina yang menyadari itu pun segera mengintip keluar.

Ternyata benar, perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh dering ponselnya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Kushina keluar dari sana. Ia pun membuka pintu bilik dengan perlahan. Setelah itu ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Tetapi tetap saja, ada beberapa zombie yang menyadari hal tersebut dan mereka pun kembali mengejar Kushina.

Kushina terus berlari menyusuri jalan yang sepi. Saat melewati sebuah toko, seseorang berteriak menyuruhnya masuk. "Kushina-sama! Kesini!" teriak orang itu. Ia membuka pintu agar Kushina bisa masuk.

Saat masuk kedalam ternyata disana ada banyak orang yang selamat. Mereka berlindung di dalam toko ini.

"Syukurlah!" Kushina tak bisa menahan harunya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Syukurlah masih banyak orang yang selamat.

Namun salah seorang dari mereka tampaknya menyadari luka di tangan Kushina. Luka seperti bekas gigitan di punggung tangannya.

"A-apa itu?!" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tangan Kushina.

"Ah? Ini? Aku digigit oleh anak kecil yang terluka. Tapi syukurlah hanya luka kecil," ucapnya.

"LUKA KECIL KATAMU?! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka semua menjadi zombie?" bentak orang itu. "Mereka menularkan virusnya lewat gigitan!"

"Iya benar! Itu artinya di akan menjadi zombie!"

"Iya! Keluar kau dari sini!"

Teriak orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana.

"Apa? Tapi.. diluar banyak zombie," ucap Kushina.

"Siapa peduli! Kau juga akan menjadi zombie! Sana pergi!"

"Iya, keluar kau, sialan!"

"Sana pergi!"

Mereka semua melempari Kushina dengan berbagai barang untuk mengusir Kushina. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka menggunakan sapu untuk mendorong Kushina mendekati pintu. Mereka seakan menganggap Kushina adalah jelmaan monster yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuh mereka.

Kushina pun memegang kenop pintu. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan mereka. Luka gigitan ini pasti akan membuatnya menjadi zombie seperti anak kecil tadi. Ia harus keluar agar mereka semua bisa selamat.

Ceklek...

.

.

.

TBC

ALOHAAA! Im comeback!

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Sudah mulai serius dengan para zombie nih, sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan celah untuk membuat sedikit humor 😪

Oia, rasanya sepi ya kalau aku balas review kalian lewat pm :v

Jadi aku balas lewat sini lagi aja ya :v

*Balas Review*

 **Guest :** Rabies? Entahlah, aku ga kepikiran kesana.

 **Tsukatsuki :** Thankyou sudah setia membaca 😆

 **Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi :** Huaaa, teriamakasih banyak! Berkat reviewmu aku jadi lebih santai bikin ceritanya, huehehe tapi tetap ada perasaan bersalah kalau updatenya kelamaan

 **DandiDandi :** Thankyouu, maafkan updatenya lama ya. Huehehe

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Yosh, kemaren2 aku bales lewat pm. Tapi gak seru ya kayaknya. Wkwk. Setelah baca reviewmu aku bales lagi lewat story deh haha.

Train to busan? Emng keren banget itu film, aku juga sedijit terinspirasi dari sana :v

 **Dei :** Gomen ne, updatenya masih telat. Semoga suka yaaa

 **Laras :** Hueee, maafkan updatenya lamaa. Semoga suka yaaa

 **Vira D Ace :** Maafkaan, aku kena virus malas ngetik T.T semoga suka ya sama lanjutannyaa. Semoga chapter depan bisa update lebih cepat. Yah semoga :v

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Sudah di update. Selamat membacaa

 **kami-sama :** Ampun kami-sama! Ini sudah sekilat yang aku bisa :v

 **RendyDP :** Gomen ne, baru update sekarang. Cie hape baru :v

 **Sodikinlimpakuwus :** Thankyouu, lanjutannya sudah di update yaa. Selamat membacaa


	27. S2 Go Akatsuki!

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa di luar ribut-ribut?" tanya seorang pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik jeruji besi.

Pria itu penasaran dengan suara ribut-ribut yang terjadi diluar sel. Bahkan para polisi banyak yang pergi dari sana. Bukan hanya dia, beberapa penghuni sel juga tampak penasaran dan berusaha melihat lewat celah jeruji besi.

Sementara itu seorang pria berambut silver malah duduk dengan tenang sembari tersenyum. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya, "Sudah dimulai rupanya..."

.

.

.

 **KONOHA VILLAGE SEASON 2 : ARCH ZOMBIE**

Chapter 7. Go Akatsuki!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Mysteri

Rating : T

Warning : AU/OOC/ Typo/DeathChara/DLDR!

Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina dan GaaHina.

Pair ending : NARUHINA

.

.

.

Segerombol orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah menerobos sebuah perkebunan rimbun. Dengan susah payah mereka berjalan melewati perkebunan yang tampaknya jarang dilalui orang.

Sementara itu, Neji, satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan pakaian biasa tampak kebingungan mengikuti langkah yang lainnya. Akatsuki tampak lihai melewati jalan penuh ranting dan lubang itu. Sementara Neji beberapa kali tersandung pohon. Bahkan beberapa duri tanaman terlihat menggantung di ujung celananya.

"Apa kalian yakin ada jalan menuju Konoha lewat sini?"

"Tenang saja, Tobi punya GPS yang akan menuntun kita menuju Konoha," jelas Itachi.

"Apa? Dari mana kalian dapat benda seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja di pasar gelap."

"APAA?!" Neji setengah berteriak. "Bagaimana bisa anak sekolah seperti kalian pergi ke pasar gelap?!"

"Disana tempat yang keren loh, kita mendapat banyak barang keren! Kapan-kapan kau harus ikut!" ucap Itachi sambil memegang bahu Neji yang sedang berjalan.

Neji menepis tangan Itachi, "Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap normal sedikit saja?!" kepalanya hampir pecah jika bergaul dengan mereka. Sungguh orang-orang aneh yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kita hampir sampai," bisik Tobi pelan sambil menyingkirkan dedaunan di depannya. Dengan mengintip sedikit, Tobi bisa melihat kedalam desa Konoha. Desa itu tampak sepi.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda keributan."

"Ayo cepat kita harus menuju rumah Naruto!" Pein berjalan mendahului. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka mulai memasuki jalanan Konoha.

Kisame menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Semua tampak sepi bagai desa tak berpenghuni. Apa semua orang sudah bersembunyi di tempat yang aman?

"Ayo cepatlah, Kisame!" ajak Hidan. Kisame pun berjalan lebih cepat. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari Neji yang berjalan bertolak dari tujuan mereka.

"Eh? Jalannya kesini, Neji!"

"Apa maksudmu? Rumahku lewat jalan sini!" ucapan Neji membuat member Akatsuki berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

"Berhenti, Neji! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di desa ini. Akan lebih baik jika kita bersama-sama," bujuk Konan.

"Tidak terimakasih. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan mencari Hinata."

"Tapi kau tidak bawa senjata," cegah Pein.

"Atlet karate tidak perlu senjata!" ucapnya sombong kemudian berlalu di sebuah perempatan tak jauh dari Akatsuki berdiri.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori ragu. Pein mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. "Dia kan atlet karate. Jangan terlalu khawatir," ucap Pein sambil kembali berjalan menuju rumah Naruto.

Baru saja berlari beberapa langkah, Neji disambut oleh puluhan orang yang sudah menunggunya dengan darah bercucuran di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang kehilangan anggota tubuhnya seperti tangan dan kaki.

Neji terbelalak melihatnya. Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa mereka masih hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini? Bahkan mereka berjalan dan menggeram ke arah Neji. Mata merah mereka menatapnya dengan ganas seakan Neji adalah santapan lezat bagi mereka semua.

Neji memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menghajar mereka. Baru saja akan melakukan serangan, para zombie yang lainnya berdatangan ke arah Neji dari berbagai sudut.

Melihat situasi yang semakin membuat Neji terjepit, pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun memutuskan untuk lari.

Ia berlari sangat kencang bahkan menyusul Akatsuki yang sedang berjalan cepat.

WUUSSSH!

"Eh? Bukannya itu Neji?" tanya Zetsu.

"SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAN! LIHAT KE BELAKANG!" teriak Neji sambil terus berlari. Akatsuki pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati zombie yang berdatangan dari arah jalan yang tadi Neji masuki.

"WAAAAA! LARIIIII!"

.

KVs2

.

"Keluar!"

"Keluar!"

Kushina memegang kenop pintu. Ia menatap tangan kanannya yang terkena gigitan anak kecil itu. Memang ini satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak mencelakai orang lain.

'Naruto, Minato, kuharap kalian berdua baik-baik saja. Dulu kalian bisa hidup tanpa kehadiranku. Kali ini kalian juga pasti bisa. Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap bersama kalian, dengan ataupun tanpa raga. Aku sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul bersama kalian layaknya keluarga..'

Ceklek...

.

.

.

"TUNGGU!" sebuah teriakan yang sangat Kushina kenal membuatnya berbalik menatap sumber suara. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh. Rupanya itu Yamato dan Sai. Mereka berdua ada disini.

"Yamato? Sai?"

"Tunggu apa lagi! Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi zombie! Lihat tangannya!" teriak salah satu warga.

Yamato menatap tangan Kushina yang terluka kecil.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau Kushina-san akan berubah menjadi Zombie!" tandas Yamato.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana mereka menjadi zombie?! Virus itu menular melalui gigitan!"

"Iya! Jangan karena dia istri Hokage, dia bisa mencelakai kita semua!"

"Aku yang akan menjamin keselamatan kalian. Jadi biarkan Kushina-san tetap disini!"

"Tidak, Yamato! Lebih baik aku keluar."

"Kau ini bukan zombie! Jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk keluar dari sini!"

Orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut tetap bersikeras untuk menyuruh Kushina keluar. Bagi mereka, jika Kushina menjadi zombie maka Yamato dan Sai pun takkan bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka.

"CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KAMI AKAN GUNAKAN CARA KASAR!"

"Ya! Cepat keluar!"

Sai mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar kesal melihat situasi ini. Kushina tampak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk keluar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan keluar!" ucap Sai sambil mengemasi beberapa senjata yang ia buat tadi bersama Yamato. Sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari gagang sapu.

"Apa? Sai, kau tidak harus melakukannya!"

"Aku juga akan ikut keluar!" ucap Yamato.

"Yamato, kau juga tid-"

"Aku adalah ANBU! Tugasku adalah melindungi Minato-Sama, termasuk anda, Kushina-Sama."

"Nah, ayo kita pergi," ucap Sai setelah siap dengan peralatannya.

"Tidak, Sai! Kau harus tetap disini!"

"Bagiku, kau adalah seseorang yang aku anggap sebagai ibu," ucap Sai sambil membuka pintu bangunan tersebut. Setelah mereka bertiga keluar, pintu kembali ditutup rapat oleh orang-orang yang ada didalam.

Kushina, Sai dan Yamato pun disambut oleh puluhan pasang mata merah yang menatap kearah mereka.

Yamato dan Sai saling tatap kemudian mengangguk bersama-sama. Mereka menyingkirkan beberapa Zombie yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Sebelah sini!" teriak Yamato sambil berlari ke arah kiri. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa zombie yang menghalangi jalan. Sementara itu Sai berada di paling belakang sambil menyingkirkan zombie-zombie yang mengikuti mereka.

Kushina berlari dengan cucuran air mata. Perasaannya kacau balau saat ini. Perasaan takut, terharu, khawatir, semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Jika sampai mereka berdua terluka, Kushina takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan yang paling penting... tangannya ini... apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia berubah menjadi zombie?

Yamato berhenti berlari. Ada terlalu banyak zombie di depan mereka. Ia tampak kewalahan menyingkirkan zombie sebanyak itu hanya dengan sebuah tombak. Begitu juga dengan Sai, ia tampak kesulitan di belakangnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa mereka semakin kuat dari sebelumnya!"

.

KVs2

.

"WAAAAAAA!"

"NARUTO-KUUN!"

Brushhh!

Braaakk!

Sasuke meluncur ke tanah agar lebih cepat turun. Pemuda raven itu cepat-cepat berlari menuju semak-semak dimana Naruto dan Sora terjatuh.

"Aw! Punggungku!"

"Woi! Singkirkan kakimu dari wajahku!"

"APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA?!" bentak Sasuke sambil membantu mereka berdua berdiri.

Sungguh ini lebih dari gila. Mereka melompat dari lantai 3 tanpa pengaman apapun. Hanya keberuntungan yang membuat mereka mendarat pada semak belukar.

"Naruto? Sora? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya sedikit terkilir, hehe," Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku masih hidup," gumam Sora dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bahkan terduduk di lantai bagai kehilangan nyawanya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kita akan baik-baik saja kan."

"Lalu sekarang kita harus kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja kita harus cari cara untuk menyelamatkan yang lainnya. Aku rasa kita bisa menyusuri perkebunan ini dan sampai di bagian selatan desa dekat rumah Sakura," sahut Naruto.

"APA KAU BILANG?! Kita sudah susah payah selamat dari zombie! Bahkan kita hampir mati karena melompat dari lantai 3 dan sekarang kau ingin kita masuk lagi ke dalam desa penuh zombie ini?!" teriak Sora.

"Jadi kau ingin kita pergi dari sini? Bahkan kita tidak tahu nasib keluarga kita di dalam sana! Apa kau tidak peduli pada ayah dan ibumu?!" Sakura murka dengan ucapan Sora yang seakan tak peduli dengan nasib orang-orang di dalam sana. Ini sebuah bencana yang mengerikan tapi bukan berarti mereka harus menjadi egois tanpa memedulikan orang lain.

"Iya, coba pikirkan bagaimana jika keluargamu saat ini sedang butuh bantuan?!" tambah Ino.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga," sahut Sora santai.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak punya keluarga, setidaknya pikirkan teman dekatmu!"

"Aku tidak punya teman!"

"ASTAGA! KAU INI MANUSIA MACAM APA SIH!" Ino frustrasi.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia. Kita harus segera pergi agar situasi tidak semakin buruk," ucap Sasuke yang kini bersiap untuk pergi.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino pun mengangguk setuju. Mereka lantas pergi meninggalkan Sora yang masih berdiri tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak percaya dia tidak peduli pada siapa pun di desa ini! Dasar egois!" Ino masih menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya pun ikut meng-iya-kan ucapan Ino.

"Tapi, Zombie itu memang benar-benar mengerikan. Sekali saja kita terkena gigitan mereka. Kita bisa saja melukai satu sama lain," ucap Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Memang benar, tidak ada yang menjamin keselamatan mereka. Mereka juga tidak tahu seberapa buruk keadaan di dalam desa saat ini.

"Ayo kita buat perjanjian!" celetuk Naruto.

"Perjanjian apa maksudmu?"

"Kita buat perjanjian kalau tidak akan ada yang menjadi Zombie diantara kita berlima!"

"Janji bodoh macam apa itu," gumam Sasuke.

"Ah! Pokoknya berjanji saja!" Naruto tampak sedikit memaksa. Ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya dan meminta yang lainnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka pun menuruti permintaan Naruto.

Dengan menggabungkan 5 tangan mereka, mereka berjanji untuk tidak menjadi zombie. Itu artinya mereka berlima harus selamat. Itulah janji yang Naruto pinta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengawasi mereka berlima dari jauh.

.

KVs2

.

"CEPAT LARI KE SEBELAH SINI!" teriak Neji yang berlari paling depan. Ia memilih melewati salah satu jalan di sebuah pertigaan. Namun langkahnya langsung berhenti begitu ia mendapati banyak zombie yang berkumpul di jalan itu.

DUAAK!

Pein yang berlari kencang di belakang Neji tidak dapat mengerem sehingga menabrak Neji. Neji pun terdorong ke depan dan menabrak salah satu zombie yang ada di depannya.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Saat ia melihat ke depan, zombie itu menggeram dan bersiap menggigit Neji.

"GRAAAAAHHH!"

"HUAAAAA! TENDANGAN SUPER MEMATIKAN! HYAAAATTT!"

DUAAAKK

Neji menendang zombie itu hingga terlempar dan menabrak beberapa zombie yang lain. Akatsuki tampak bersorak gembira melihat aksi mengagumkan dari Neji.

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERSORAK, SIALAN! LIHAT DI BELAKANG KALIAN!" teriak Neji sambil menunjuk segerombol zombie yang tadi mengejar mereka sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari Akatsuki.

"Sial! Kita tidak punya senjata!" keluh Zetsu. Akatsuki pun semakin merapat. Para zombie dari berbagai sisi mulai mengepung mereka semua.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya itu rumah Naruto!" Tobi menunjuk sebuah rumah berukuran besar dengan cat dominan berwarna putih.

"Wow! Tampaknya ini hari keberuntungan kita!" seru Itachi.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita kesana?!"

"Apa kalian tidak sadar rumah siapa yang ada di depan kita?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Oh, ini rumahmu, Itachi. Kau ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Tobi. Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Bukan bodoh! Kita bisa lewat rumahku untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Zombie-zombie ini tampaknya menyukaiku. Mereka menatapku dengan penuh gairah!" ucap Pein seraya menyingkirkan beberapa zombie yang mendekat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pacari saja mereka!" sahut Hidan sambil membantu Pein dengan doa.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak begitu suka yang terlalu agresif!" jawab Pein. "Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau diam saja disitu, sialan! Cepat bantu kami!" bentak Pein begitu menyadari Hidan hanya berdiri mematung sementara yang lainnya berusaha menyingkirkan zombie-zombie yang mengurung mereka.

"Aku sedang membantu kalian, dengan doa."

"Cepat bantu aku atau kulempar kau ke kumpulan Zombie!"

"Ada sekitar 11 zombie yang menghalangi jalan kita menuju rumahku! Kita hanya perlu menyingkirkan mereka!" teriak Itachi.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk kalian!" ucap Deidara sambil merogoh tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lempung berbentuk laba-laba seukuran ibu jari.

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERBAGI HADIAH, SIALAN!" bentak Pein emosi.

"YAA! Hadiahku ini akan sangat berguna, tahu. Lihat ini!" Deidara melemparkan lempung kecil itu ke tanah dekat para zombie yang menghalangi jalan menuju rumah Itachi.

Saat ia berteriak 'Katsu', lempung kecil itu meledak dan menimbulkan asap yang cukup pekat.

"Ayo habisi mereka!" ajak Deidara sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

"Apa gunanya asap ini? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat," gumam Sasori.

"Gunanya hanya untuk mendramatisi keadaan, ini sangat keren di film-film action!" jelas Deidara.

"A-apa? Jadi maksudmu asap ini tidak akan membunuh mereka?" tanya Konan.

"Haha, tentu saja tidak! Bahkan asap ini tidak membuat mereka sesak nafas. Hanya mengganggu penglihatan mereka saja."

"..."

"..."

"BIARKAN AKU MELEMPAR SI KUNING SIALAN INI KE KUMPULAN PARA ZOMBIE!"

"Sa-sabar, Pein!"

"Setidaknya hargai dong hadiahku!" sungut Deidara.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan bersuara!" pinta Konan. Akatsuki dan Neji pun menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Konan tampak sedang mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Kalian sadar tidak? Zombie-zombie itu menjadi lebih tenang," bisik Konan.

Memang benar, para zombie yang berada di dalam asap lempung Deidara tampak tenang. Tidak ada suara raungan mereka.

Mengetahui kesempatan ini, Akatsuki dan Neji pun segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu gerbang rumah Itachi. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa melihat, mereka tetap berjalan mencari gerbang tersebut.

Duk!

Tobi menabrak sesuatu di sampingnya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru dengan bercak merah. Dugaan Tobi, itu pasti zombie. Tapi kenapa mereka mengabaikan Tobi?

Kabut yang menyelimuti mereka perlahan memudar, mereka pun mulai bisa melihat para zombie itu dengan jelas. Begitu pun para zombie yang kini bisa melihat keberadaan mereka. Mereka kembali menggeram dan menyerang Akatsuki.

"HUAAA! KENAPA MEREKA KEMBALI MENYERANG?!" teriak Pein heboh.

"Mungkin karna kabutnya sudah mulai menghilang," sahut Deidara.

"Kenapa kabutnya cepat sekali menghilang?!"

"Kabut ini hanya bertahan satu menit. Kalau ingin lebih lama harus gunakan lempung yang lebih besar."

"Cepat lempar lagi lempungmu, Deidara!" titah Kakuzu yang kini kesulitan menahan zombie di depannya dengan sebuah koper.

"Baiklah!" Deidara merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sebuah lempung laba-laba ke tanah, "Katsu!"

DUAARR!

Asap kembali mengepung mereka. Menghilangkan jarak pandang dan membuat zombie yang ada di dalamnya menjadi terkendali.

Mengingat waktu yang mereka punya hanya satu menit, mereka pun cepat-cepat menuju gerbang yang tadi sudah terlihat dimana letaknya.

Sasori yang tiba lebih dulu pun membuka gerbang tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun masuk di ikuti oleh Akatsuki yang lain.

Kabut pun mulai menipis dan membuat penglihatan mereka kembali normal. Zombie-zombie yang menyadari Akatsuki berada di balik gerbang pun menghampiri gerbang tersebut. Mereka berebut dan mendorong gerbang yang baru saja Tobi kunci itu.

Itachi mengajak Akatsuki untuk menaiki sebuah pohon dimana salah satu dahannya mendekati ujung tembok pembatas antara rumah Itachi dan Naruto.

Sementara mereka naik satu per satu, gerbang besi yang menjadi jalan masuk menuju rumah Itachi mulai goyah terdorong oleh puluhan zombie. Kakuzu yang menyadari itu pun segera berteriak, "Mereka akan mendobrak gerbangnya! Naik lebih cepat!"

"Sabar sedikit! Aku tidak biasa naik pohon!" gerutu Konan yang sedang berusaha naik. Saat ini Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Neji, Deidara dan Itachi sudah berada di halaman rumah Naruto sementara yang lainnya masih mengantri untuk menaiki pohon.

"Sial! Mereka ini pasukan sumo atau apa sih?! Gerbangnya sedikit lagi akan rusak!" teriak Kakuzu yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerbang.

"Naik lebih cepat!" desak Kisame pada Zetsu yang sedang berusaha naik.

Setelah Zetsu sampai di atas, kini giliran Kakuzu yang mulai menaiki pohon. Baru saja setengah naik, terdengar suara gerbang yang runtuh. Para zombie mulai berhamburan ke dalam halaman rumah Itachi.

"GAWAAT! NAIK LEBIH CEPAAT!" teriak Kisame. Kakuzu agak kesulitan menaiki pohon tersebut karena salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah koper hitam.

Para Zombie semakin mendekati pohon, beruntung karena Kakuzu sudah berada di atas dahan pohon dekat tembok sehingga Kisame bisa mulai naik ke atas pohon.

Namun baru saja setengah naik, seorang zombie berhasil meraih kaki Kisame.

"WAAA! LEPASKAN KAKIKUU!"

Zombie itu menarik Kisame dengan kuat, sehingga Kisame sedikit tertarik ke bawah.

"Kisame! Pegang tanganku!" teriak Kakuzu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi posisi mereka terlalu jauh untuk saling menggapai sementara itu zombie yang menarik kaki Kisame terus menariknya ke bawah.

"SIALAAN! Menyingkir dari kakiku!"

DUAAKKHH!

Sebuah koper mendarat tepat di atas kepala zombie yang menarik kaki Kisame. Zombie itu pun terjatuh ke tanah dan melepaskan pegangannya. Dalam kesempatan itu Kisame pun merangkak naik menuju dahan pohon.

"Cepat kesini!" ujar Kakuzu. Mereka menaiki puncak tembok kemudian melompat ke halaman rumah Naruto.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Konan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Kisame menatap Kakuzu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"HUEEE! Aku berhutang nyawa padamu Kakuzu! Aku akan mencintaimu selama sisa hidupku!"

"YAAA! MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKUU!" teriak Kakuzu sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Kisame.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam koper itu, hah?"

Kisame melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?"

"Itu adalah uang kas Akatsuki! Jadi jangan lupa untuk menggantinya 2x lipat!"

Kisame terbengong.

"Seharusnya aku tahu ujungnya akan begini, hueee!"

"Sabar ya, Kisame. Setidaknya nyawamu selamat," ucap Itachi menenangkan.

Akatsuki mulai melangkah memasuki rumah Naruto. Pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar. Beruntung pintu gerbangnya tertutup rapat sehingga tidak ada zombie yang masuk kemari.

Sebisa mungkin mereka memasuki rumah Naruto dengan cara mengendap-endap agar para zombie yang berada di luar tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Setelah mereka semua masuk, mereka menutup pintu rumah tersebut dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Mereka bergegas menuju sebuah kamar yang dulu Sai gunakan saat masih tinggal di rumah ini.

Kamar tersebut kini digunakan Akatsuki untuk menyimpan barang-barang mereka. Di sana terdapat sebuah komputer lengkap dengan peralatannya dan juga sebuah kotak besar yang tertutup rapat di sudut ruangan.

Pein membuka sebuah kotak besar tersebut sambil berkata, "Mari kita mulai pertarungan yang sesungguhnya..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N :

Hueeee maafkan karna baru bisa update sekarang

Terimakasih yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fict ini T.T

Semoga tidak kecewa dengan lanjutannya T.T

.

Balas Review :

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy :** kalau untuk vaksin kayaknya gak akan ada. Tapi akan ada beberapa orang yang punya daya tahan tubuh lebih yang tidak tertular zombie. Di tunggu aja yaa lanjutannya

 **Laufenberg111 :** Huanjeeer, psikopat detected :v

Maafkan apdetannya yang lama coeg. Kemampuan updet ane Cuma segini :v terimakasih cuap-cuap nya coeg, sangat berfaedah sekali :v

 **DandiDandi :** Wkwk, ya begitulah. Apa ane matiin aja semua sekalian yak :v

 **Tsukatsuki :** terimakasih banyak sudah menunggu.

 **Dei :** Mama Kushina belum jadi zombie. Di tunggu aja ya :v

 **RendyDP :** Makasiii, maaf lanjutannya lama yaa

 **Sodikin** l **impakuwus :** terimakasih sudah menunggu.. untuk humornya akan aku usahakan kalau ada kesempatan :v

 **Auto :** Teriamakasih sudah menunggu...


End file.
